The Deception
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: With a new threat looming on the horizon that endangers the world's hard earned peace, Naruto must learn how to become a courtesan. What he never expects is to run into Sasuke...full summary inside. SasukexNaruto
1. A Not so Expected Mission

**Full Summary: With a new threat looming on the horizon that endangers the world's hard earned peace, Naruto must learn how to become a courtesan. What he never expects is to run into Sasuke while he's undercover. At first he is sure Sasuke will betray him but as time goes on, it is clear he has other plans. With a new and delicate alliance, they need to learn how to trust one another before the entire shinobi world tumbles into another war.**

**A/N: Yay for another Naruto story!!!! I'm super-excited about this once because its going to be multi-chapter and I've never really written a story like this before. It should be fun! I have all these other plot bunnies clamoring about in my head and I was in the shower the other day and it was like BAM! I need to write this, screw everything else! I was going to wait to post this after I had two chapters written but I'd like to see how many people like it first. Anyway, though it will take a few chapters, this is indeed a SasukexNaruto fic. There will be, however, two side pairings with Naruto so I'm warning everyone now (though the romance is all SasuNaru). Reviews are loved and rewarded with faster updates! Enjoy!**

**Warning: ****This fic will contain a lot of references to sex, including graphic sex between men. It is mainly SasukexNaruto but there will be some OCxNaruto and GenmaxNaruto (I LOVE throwing in secondary cannon characters!) Sadly, this is unbeta'd...

* * *

**

This Hidden Deception 

Chapter 1: A not-so-expected mission…

Once, when he was naïve and innocent at heart, he had assumed the way of the shinobi had relied on strength of both body and character. He had never really been all that good at the whole stealth thing, but he was better than he used to be and, as had been drilled into his head since the very first day as a Genin, teamwork was essential.

Of course he knew that there were other ways of being a ninja; Kakashi was once an assassin, though he never spoke of it and Iruka made an excellent teacher for the next generation of shinobi. Though his own path was rather straight forward, he was proud of it. It was just another way to be strong.

There was one thing, however, that he had never associated with the ninja arts and that was sex.

Too bad for him because if he had, he might have been prepared, at least a little, for the mission that would change everything for him, including his outlook on life.

The note that he had found hurriedly stuffed under his door had been curt and to the point, simply asking him to meet the Hokage in his office sometime during the day so that he could receive the details of the new mission he was to be assigned. He met the words with a surge of excitement for he hadn't been on a mission in quite a while and he was starting to get bored. Sure, there was always someone around to train with but that only went so far. He wanted out of the village for a bit. As a matter of fact, he would be glad to go do some D-ranked missions at this point, including chasing after some lady's crazy cat. Once the feel of restlessness would have dismayed him but after continuously traveling for three years, staying in one place for longer than a few weeks made his skin itch. The need to be ever moving had been ingrained in him and he couldn't seem to shake it.

At first he hadn't noticed it. He had thought that once he returned from his extended trip with Ero-sannin, he would settle in, show everyone how amazing he had become and then, someday, he would make it to being Hokage, like his former sensei was now. Between meeting back up with old friends, training and then saving the village from the organization that wished to claim the fox locked within him, there was no time to realize that even the place he loved could not sate the wild beating of anxious wings within his chest, aching to be free.

Now, though…

So when he read the words about a mission, one that required special training, even, the great winged beast raised its head and screamed its furious joy. He wanted to copy it; wanted to throw his head back and howl with the giddy excitement that pounded through his veins. He loved Konoha, he really did and he would do anything to protect it, had done already, but there was nothing like the joy of being completely and absolutely free.

With a grin that threatened to split his face apart, he scrambled through his somewhat messy apartment, expertly dodging empty ramen cups to put his groceries away. Though the note had not told him to report as soon as he got it, the thought of waiting even a moment longer than needed filled him with the familiar antsy feeling that had been getting stronger the more time went by. He flew through the chore of putting all the food away, practically tripping over himself in his haste. Kakashi knew his worth, his strength and didn't hesitate to put him on A or even S-ranked missions but lately most of the assignments could only be completed by ANBU. Too bad he was too well known to don a mask of his own and even if it did offer some kind of anonymity, he would hate that kind of hiding away, tucked behind a face that was not his own. He wanted people to see him, to acknowledge him.

Now, with anticipation running high in his veins, he scrambled through familiar motions of a chore he had done since he was small and pushed away everything else. All that mattered was getting to the Hokage's office and finding out what assignment he would be sent on this time. Dangerous or mundane, he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

The single visible eye looked haggard and somewhat haunted when he finally made his way into his former teacher's office, the expression shocking him. He had been made to wait outside the door for who knew how long as Kakashi had been in a meeting already when he had gotten there and the time had only wound him up further rather than serving to calm him down. The door had practically splintered when he finally burst through it but the expression he was pinned with froze him on the spot.

"Hyper-active as always, I see," despite his appearance, there was a warm smile in the older man's voice that he understood was reserved only for his old students, "Hello, Naruto," It was then the blond realized he hadn't seen the masked, silver-haired man for nearly three weeks and wondered how he could have missed it. Even when he hadn't had any missions, he was usually in this office, pestering the Hokage because, well, otherwise he tended to get lonely. As he closed the door with more care than with what he opened it with, he wondered what Kakashi's smile would look like unfettered by dark cloth.

"Your note said that you wanted to talk to me today about a mission," he stated without preamble, bounding over to the wide, sturdy desk the older man was currently perched upon. He was practically vibrating now, and he couldn't keep it from his voice or his expression. Usually this would prompt an eye roll or a fond, calming words of assurance. Not this time. The dark eye fixed on his face for a long moment, the deep slate color flattening in a way they only did when he knew the older man was conflicted.

"Yes, well," and he paused, gaze sliding away to look out the window that the sprawling village below. The blond shifted and for the first time since he had received the note, he frowned. Surely nothing could be so bad as to put a look like that on his former sensei's face. Naruto knew he was stronger than just about anyone in the village and that wasn't arrogance; it was hard earned just like everything else in his life. After all, he had taken down several Akatsuki members by himself.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, it can't be that bad," he prodded, curiosity and the need for a change in pace getting the better of him. The only thing that could make the older man hesitate like that was something to do the Sasuke, who they had lost track of months ago but he doubted it. If the Uchiha didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be and it was actually Kakashi that had urged Naruto to give the other boy time before he went back out in search of him. The Hokage turned his gaze back into the room and sighed heavily, shoulders tense.

"Right," the older man picked up a scroll from his desk, one that looked worn and a bit frayed around the edges, as if it had been fought for and then read more than a few times, "First of all, I want you to know that I would not have you doing this if I had any other choice. Unfortunately, after much debate, I think you are the best person for this mission," those words kicked up a fierce pride in the younger man's chest and he couldn't understand why Kakashi wasn't more upbeat about it. If anything, he sounded…reluctant.

"But that's good, right? You know you can count on me!" the Hokage flinched and looked away, frowning beneath his mask. Naruto's confidence and enthusiasm only seemed to make the older man's negative reactions worse and it was beginning to bother Naruto.

"I know that, Naruto. That is my concern," the blond tipped his head to the side, confused. Something more was going on here and he didn't like that he couldn't understand it. Despite the fact that he was a little slow on picking things up, he had never liked that familiar feeling of confusion and it rankled on him now, "Typically, a mission like this would go to a specially trained ninja who uses…certain methods to extract vital intelligence from a designated target. However, even they operate in teams and for this, we can only send one person," Okay, so far it all made sense and the blond gave a crooked smile, pointing to his own chest.

"That would be me, then?" he couldn't help the hopeful tone of his voice, the thought of learning a new skill sending giddy warmth through his chest. He always loved learning new things, no matter what it was, and usually threw himself into whatever that new task was, heart and soul. If he understood Kakashi correctly, he was going to be undergoing more training, something he loved almost as much as he did travelling.

"Yes, that's you. It has come to our attention that the young Feudal Lord of the River Country is offering places of sanctuary to rouge ninja in payment for their skills. We had several spies infiltrate his defenses until recently. Unfortunately, there hasn't been any new information for a couple of weeks and we can't get anyone new inside t find out what happened. I fear the ones that were already there have been found out and killed," the information was surprising and not a little disturbing because as far as Naruto knew, the River Country had always been a small, peaceful land that was content to rely on both the Fire and Wind countries should it need protecting as it lay on both their borders. He was sure that they couldn't pose that much of a threat but then he had never really had a head for politics, either.

"So you want me to go in there and find out what they're up to?" it wasn't really a question but Kakashi's sharp, jerky shrug acted a kind of half-answer.

"In so many words, yes. I need to know if they are going to pose any kind of threat, especially considering all of the ninja gathering there are missing-nin and S-class criminals. This can possibly break our alliance with Suna, should anything untoward occur such as offers of alliance," Naruto blinked his wide, blue eyes in surprise. He had thought their understanding with Wind was unmovable, especially considering his own history with their Kazekage. Surely a nation like the River Country couldn't break it so easily. Yet the worry in the silver haired man's single visible eye spoke volumes more than any words could. He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"You want me to do this?" he asked finally, wondering what he could possibly do better that trained spies couldn't, "I'm not exactly subtle," and it was true. He knew his weaknesses as well as his strengths, as any good shinobi did and stealth was not one of his strong points. Kakashi shook his head and fiddled with the seal that clung to the scroll in his hands.

"That's what I'm counting on, actually. You are strong enough that you can go in alone and survive should something go wrong. As for the rest…" he paused and looked out the window again, the sunlight slanting softly over the rooftops and spilling into the room so that the formal robes the older man wore looked more dazzling white than usual, "you will be trained so that you can get in and get the information that you need," All in all, it sounded pretty easy. The sneaking and being subtle part he would have a problem with but if he did well with the training, surely he could pull this off. The fact that he would be surrounded with Jounin level ninja that wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart should he be discovered didn't scare him but failure did.

"This sounds easy, Kakashi-sensei!" he said with a grin, excited once more despite the circumstance, "I don't know why you're worried. What kind of training will it be? Something super-cool, I bet!" his words made the older man wince again and for some reason, warm color flooded the pale skin of Kakashi's cheekbones that weren't covered by his mask.

"Super-cool is not the word I would use to describe it," he said, deep voice oddly flat and thin, like he hated the words that he was speaking but didn't have a choice. The blond eyed the older man, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. Suddenly he was pinned by a single eye, the dark color of them bright and intense, forcing the gravity of the situation upon him, "Naruto, listen to me carefully. It is absolutely important for you to keep an open mind. This technique has been used by shinobi for thousands of years and is as valid a tool as a katana is. You can refuse, of course but you are the best chance we have for this to succeed," the words left him even more confused but he nodded, fierce determination burning within him, strong and bright.

"I promise, Kakashi-sensei," he responded, rough tenor unwavering. No matter what it was that needed to be done, he would do it because he never went back on his word. Besides, he still didn't believe it could be all that bad, no matter the haunted shadows that flickered around the older man's gaze, "I won't fail you," for a moment, he was sure his former teacher would smile but he was surprised when he didn't.

"I know, Naruto. Please, I would not ask this of you if I had a better choice. If there was some other way that you could keep your innocence, I would have gladly taken that path but there is not," again the blond blinked, studying the Hokage and wondering what he could possibly mean by those words. He was far from innocent, having been immersed in bloodshed and death since he was thirteen. Then the older man held out a piece of paper, gaze still dark and full of something miserable he couldn't understand.

"What's this?" he asked as he took the paper. Upon it was an address that he didn't recognize for a house in a section of the village he wasn't familiar with. Kakashi stood and moved around the desk, standing before the blond. The man was tall but the younger shinobi stood an inch or two taller, something he took a quiet pride in.

"It is the address for your new sensei. I have told him to expect you and you will be with him for two months, learning as much as you can in that time. He's very good at what he does and he has been a friend of mine for a long time," the Hokage laid a warm hand on the younger man's shoulder and even Naruto could tell his smile was forced, "Try not to give him a hard time, alright?" it was familiar ground and the blond saluted with a sunny grin, eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei! I'll be good!" no matter the Hokage's strong warnings, he still couldn't temper his excitement. _This_ was what he lived for, this was his life; whatever it was that his former teacher seemed so reluctant for him to do, he would do it and to the best of his ability because he promised. He couldn't bear to be a disappointment. They shared a few more minutes with lighter, easier talk before he turned to go, eager to get started. He couldn't wait to meet his new teacher and start his training. Yet just as he reached the door, the strong voice behind made him turn, so full of that miserable, nameless emotion he barely recognized it.

"Remember, all I ask of you right now is to keep an open mind. If you want to refuse, you can and if you ever wish to talk, I'm here," such strange words and he only took perfunctory note of them before the whirling excitement scattered his thoughts.

"Sure, Kakashi!" Naruto missed the look that followed him, filled with regret and anguish. If he had, he might have tried to make more sense of Kakashi's words.

Not that it mattered. He had given his word and he wasn't about to back out.

* * *

He had never really ventured past the run down sections of the village where he lived except for where the shinobi trained and worked, the market and the restricted section that had once belonged to the Uchiha clan. Actually, he had spent a lot of time in Sasuke's old family home as if that would bring him closer to the other boy. It hadn't made him feel any better but sometimes he imagined he could hear soft laughter following him down the dark, lonely halls, the remnants of a boy whose soul had been broken a long time ago. Yet this part of the village that the little slip of paper led him to was neat and quiet, filled with moderate sized houses that were typically more traditional rather than modern, giving the neat, straight roads a feeling of nostalgia and elegance.

Naruto liked it immediately.

Since he would be staying with his new teacher for the two months of his training, he had packed a small bag and slung it over his shoulder so that it bounced with every popping step. It made him feel strangely worthwhile and he couldn't help but smile at the handful of people he passed. They were all dressed neatly, even the children playing their small games in the street and every one of them gave him a polite greeting. How different everything was now than it had been when he was young. Everyone knew who he was; they had even when he didn't know about the fox that resided within him and he relished the lack of cruelty that he had grown up with.

Nothing, though, could sour his mood now and he felt nearly weightless as he finally stopped before a neat, well-kept house with dark, sloping roofs that had deep eaves and the outdoor wooden walks that were typical of the traditional style homes. It reminded him of the giant houses in the Uchiha district but this one was welcoming rather than stark and abandoned, boosting his confidence somewhat. For some reason, he was nervous, something he never really experienced and he thought again of the disturbed expression that had Kakashi had gazed at him with. Well, whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than succumbing to the demon inside of him so he took a deep breath and made his way down the neat, stone walk.

The yard was impressive and well kept, filled with all kinds of plants that looked both beautiful and useful, though he didn't know much as he wasn't really a plant kind of person. It seemed quieter here, peaceful and it eased some of the tension that he didn't realize had been tightening his shoulders and back. This would certainly not be a bad place to stay for two months, even if his teacher was unbearable, which he doubted; they would have to be quite a person to have been friends with Kakashi for a long time. And he was sure no one could be as bad as Guy-sensei. The very thought made Naruto cringe.

By the time he reached the front door, which was made of light paper and dark wood, he had forcefully squashed all of the butterflies that had been fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He liked learning and he was determined not to screw this up. So, taking a deep breath, he pulled the cord that hung by the door, waiting as a chime sounded deep within the house.

Honestly, he didn't know what he had been expecting but the man who opened the door a few moments later was not it.

"Um, hi," he stammered, suddenly shy under the piercing grey gaze, "Kakashi-sensei said you were expecting me?" The older man lifted one slender eyebrow, looking completely at ease, his light brown hair falling into his eyes and tugged by an errant breeze. He wasn't as tall as Naruto but his build under the dark blue _yukata_ suggested agility and strength. The thing that struck the blond the most was how familiar he seemed as he smiled around a gleaming _senbon_ caught between his teeth.

"Ah, yes. You must be the Uzumaki kid," his voice was a deep, easy drawl and his handshake firm, "I'm Genma," Naruto immediately liked the man, finding his smile warm and inviting and he grinned back, glad he seemed at least somewhat normal.

"Please call me Naruto," those grey eyes glittered and the man stepped back from the door, holding it open so that the blond could step into the house.

"Of course. I admit I was a bit surprised at Kakashi's request but anything for a friend, I suppose," Genma gave an easy shrug as the blond looked around the open entry way with interest. There were several rooms all connected to the main one, full of space and light. All of the furniture was light and often covered with comfortable cushions while the kitchen, which was one of the rooms he could see into, was neat and welcoming. It was so different from his own little apartment that he wasn't sure at first what to make of it. When he turned back to the older man, he was smirking, swirling the skinning _senbon_ around against his lips.

"Sorry, I get distracted easily. I like your house," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He found he liked Genma's laugh even better than his smile and couldn't help but smile back. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"I know. I was warned, though I thought Kakashi was exaggerating a bit," it was a familiar line but he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed indignantly anyway. Really, he wasn't _that_ bad and once he started training, nothing short of a tsunami could distract him until he mastered that technique.

"Hey," he protested and then was struck by that strange sense of familiarity as the light caught on the thin piece of metal in the older man's mouth. He wracked his brain, sure he had met Genma somewhere before. His wide, blue gaze narrowed as he pondered, "Do I know you from somewhere?" the brunette grinned then, slipping his hands into his wide sleeves.

"I watched you pummel the young Hyuuga a few years back at the Genin exams," he explained, amusement sparkling in his gaze as the blonde's eyes widened with recognition.

"You were the proctor!" he exclaimed, seeing the similarity now. Though this man in front of him was in comfortable clothing and didn't have his shoulder length hair back in his forehead protector, he was clearly the same person.

"Yes, I was and I have to say that show you put on still amazes me," the light brown strands shone a soft gold in the sunlight that filled the house when the older man shook his head, "Never expected that from you, I'll admit but for some reason, I'm glad I witnessed it," the words filled him with warm confidence and he shifted slightly, always uneasy when he received a compliment.

"Well, people do call me unpredictable all the time. I just couldn't stand to lose to the person that Neji was then," he shrugged because in his eyes, it was simple. Destiny was what you made it, not something that ruled you and it had irked him the way the older boy had spoken so animatedly about it.

"Indeed. Yet you do not have hard feelings for each other now?" Naruto grinned, thinking of the stoic, long-haired Jounin.

"No, we're good friends now. We usually train together when we get the chance," the grey gaze looked at him closely, their color always seeming to shift from stormy clouds to hard slate to light foam. They were endlessly fascinating and impossible to read, making him wonder what the older man really thought of him.

"Interesting," he mused before realizing they were standing in his front hall, "Very well, then. I shall show you to the room you will be staying in and then I will make some tea. It would be good to get to know one another before we begin training," at the mention of the reason why Naruto was there in the first place, his heart leapt and he followed the burnet through the big, open rooms and down a long, airy hall to their left, long, thin windows marching down the hall. They opened up to the back garden that was even bigger than then the one in the front, a fragrant breeze whispering against his skin. Genma stopped at the third door, opening it and letting Naruto step through.

It wasn't, surprisingly, a big room, with enough room for a small writing table in the corner and a futon, which was currently rolled up against one of the walls. It had a door, though, that led to the outside and through which more light spilled, making the room seem bigger than it was. He loved it instantly and dropped his bag to the floor beside him with a little sigh. No, this wouldn't be bad at all.

"I will give you a few moments to get settled and then you can meet me in the kitchen. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall and the bath is across the hall, though I do have a private shower outside in the garden if you wish. We can worry about a schedule tomorrow," Genma's voice was brisk and professional and the blond nodded, feeling shy again, as if he was missing something big that he should really know.

"Why do I have to stay with you?" he blurted, "Wouldn't it be okay just to meet at the training grounds?" his question stopped the brunet before he could step out of the room and his grey eyes were dark as they regarded him. He wondered vaguely as the older mad studied him if it was because of the light that they changed like that or if the color followed his emotions.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Genma finally asked, voice toneless with exasperation and the younger shinobi tipped his head to the side like he did when he was confused.

"Tell me what?" the feeling of missing something strengthened and the older man frowned then sighed heavily, just as Kakashi had done earlier that day. He heard the Hokage's words in his head then, asking him to keep an open mind and he wondered, then, just what it was this grey-eyed ninja would be teaching him.

"Of course he didn't. Just get settled for now and we'll discuss it over tea," and he was gone, leaving the blonde frowning after him. This whole thing just got stranger and stranger. Then he shrugged and turned back to the room, eyeing it with enthusiasm. Whatever it was, he had promised that he would do this and that he would succeed. Nothing Genma did could be that terrible, surely, to warrant all this fuss. So what if he had to stay at the man's house? Perhaps there was a lot of scroll studying he would have to do that required staying indoors and while he had always been terrible with anything intellectual, he wasn't stupid. He could do anything if he just applied himself and he wouldn't let himself fail something that was obviously so important.

So he plopped his bag into the middle of the floor and started emptying it into the small, neat closet, deciding not to worry about it. He had already made up his mind; he'd be the best student he could be for Genma.

There was nothing but steely determination in his heart.

* * *

"So," Naruto watched as Genma set two steaming cups upon the low table he knelt in front of, noting how the man moved with easy, natural grace and gratefully accepted his cup, cradling it between his palms, "I suppose we should talk about why you're here, before we go any further. I was informed that you are allowed to turn this down, of you so wish and I will tell you, there is no shame in that. This path is not for everyone," those words again but this time they only flattened against the bright resolve he had wound around himself and he lifted his chin, looking the older man in the eye as he settled across the table from the blond.

"I won't back down. I can't. I already gave my word and I never go back on it," his words sound strong, like a steady heartbeat, the familiar mantra giving him reassurance that he didn't realize he needed. He already liked Genma but he had caught the man looking him over before and he wondered now if the spark in those grey depths meant something more than professional interest.

"Very admirable. But this kind of thing is not what you seem to think. Has Kakashi explained to you what you will be using it for?" Naruto nodded, taking comfort from the warmth of the thick, earthenware cup in his hands, the steam filling his nose with the heady scent of jasmine.

"Yes. It is not my usual style mission but I'm sure that I can do this," the older man took a sip from his own cup, peering at the blond through the thick steam and if he didn't know better, he would think the brunet was trying to hide a smile.

"Such determination. I don't doubt your words. But there is much more than that, too. It is an art, one that usually takes years to learn, yet I only have a handful of weeks to teach you. It is stealth and subtlety and takes a great deal of discipline. You will need good observation skills and acting skills otherwise it will never work," the blond listened, enraptured. He was sure he could do all that. Acting had always been something he was good at; after all, the smiles he had worn since he was very young covered a great, consuming ache.

"You say all that," he began slowly, mind still trying to pick its way through the things he was and wasn't good at, "but what _is_ it? Both you and Kakashi keep dancing around it as if you're afraid to put it into real words and I'm not really good with subtle," Genma did smile then, putting his cup down onto the table and leveling his gaze at the younger man.

"Which we will have to change. But no, we aren't afraid. We just want to make sure you understand the importance of the options you are being given and that you do not take them lightly," he took a breath then seemed to straighten, as if the words he was about to speak were practiced, "_It_ is a Shadow art that has been used for many hundreds of years and is one we shinobi keep secret even from each other. Kakashi only knows about me because we shared a teacher," Naruto's eyes widened in interest.

"So, Kakashi-sensei knows this Shadow art too?" he asked, voice eager and the older man's grin was sharp, like the _senbon_ he had discarded on the table beside him when he had sat.

"Just a little. Not nearly as much as me," he took a breath and the blond leaned forward, waiting, "Should you choose to accept, the art you will be learning is that of seduction," the words were said easily and without hesitation. There was no fear or shame or anything but calm fact. Yet Naruto felt the air in his lungs halt as he blinked, feeling as if all his emotions had been put on hold and then scooped from him by a spoon. Surely it was a joke. It _had_ to be a joke. He wasn't naive enough not to know what the older man meant when he said that but even he knew he would be the last person suited for this. Even so, when he opened his mouth, only his confusion tumbled out.

"Huh? W-what does that mean?" because it obviously couldn't mean what it sounded like. Then Genma met his eyes and smiled. It did.

"It means, I will be teaching you how to use yourself to get information from a given target and your weapon will be sex,"

For the first time, Naruto felt his determination shatter.

_**...To be continued

* * *

**_

Teehee...poor Naruto!

Reviews much loved...I would love to hear what you guys think!

**ATTENTION!!! sorry! I'm already changing things around and those of you who have read this already, I'm terribly sorry! It thought that three weeks was not enough time for Naruto's training and changed it to two months. Sorry again for the confusion!**


	2. Lessons pt 1

**A/N: Wow! People like it! Thank you all for you favorites and reviews, they were greedily gobbled up. I love, love, love this story and have already started the third chapter because I'm so excited to be writing this. One thing to mention before you guys start reading that is important is that I have changed the time frame Naruto is training with Genma from three weeks to two months. Sorry, I know, changing things already. XP It just didn't seem like enough time. Anyway, onwards!**

**Warning: for a tiny hint of lime ;P

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2:Lessons pt 1…

The information was valid; he had checked it himself thoroughly as he always did and had felt a sting of excitement when his careful inquiries confirmed the rumors.

There was indeed something happening within the borders of the River country; something dangerous and possibly volatile. The new Feudal Lord had only come into power a few months ago and was exercising the full weight of it, calling all the rouge ninja to him that he could as if he, too, wanted to build himself up into a powerful shinobi nation.

It could not be allowed to happen.

Should it, the entire balance between nations would be thrown off kilter again and would result in a war similar to the conflict between Earth and Fire nearly twenty years ago that threatened to tear apart more than just the two countries involved.

Sasuke shifted on his high perch in a tree that overlooked the outpost protecting the River country's borders with his native country. The sun was a fading point of red light in the warm, summer sky, turning everything rich and gold, reflecting off the snaking stream that separated the two nations.

By this time the tomorrow, he would be on the other side, infiltrating his way into this new Lord's trust and no one would be the wiser. After all, he was just another rouge ninja of superior skill looking for a place to make a name for himself. No one would realize that he was, in fact, going to do just that by being the one to stop this new threat before it could grip the world in its claws and rip it apart.

Before he could rethink the impulse to interfere, he took a deep breath and leapt from his perch.

* * *

Bright flowers made from fire dashed across the dark night sky, the colors of them blue and red and yellow, like millions of shiny jewels. The sharp, booming explosions that accompanied them filled the air, adding to the already charged atmosphere that seemed to buzz with a colorful energy that was so strong he could practically feel it humming against his skin. Even though he had chosen not to go out and enjoy it, as he normally would have, he could still feel the celebratory atmosphere the village had been thrown into. Usually he would hang out with a few of his friends, enjoying the vendors, the decorations and the general feelings of well-being. Especially this festival; it was the one that he tried to make sure he never missed.

Tonight, however, he watched the fireworks screech through the night and was grateful he was not being forced to look his friends in the eye or pretend to be enjoying the festival. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to that and he didn't want to think about the reason why. Not today. Though, if he were to look within himself, he realized he wasn't upset or angry or anything at all, really. A huge numbness had settled over his mind that seemed even less inclined to focus than usual. What was worse, he knew that his answer would have been the same if he had known before hand. Perhaps that was what bothered him the most. With everything he had learned today, he still wouldn't have said no.

Just then a particularly big firework roared to life over the village and even from his perch on the back steps of Genma's house he could hear the resulting "_ooohh"-s_ of delight. It hung in the air, glittering and spitting like giant fireflies. This was his favorite kind because they seemed to refuse to give into their inevitable fate of fading away into nothing but sulfurous smoke. Yet even this failed to bring out a smile onto his face though he was grateful for the distraction it offered. Every time his thoughts revolved back to the conversation at the kitchen table within the bright house full of sunlight, something in the pit of his stomach twisted painfully.

Naruto knew he couldn't keep avoiding it but for the moment, he let himself drift away on the warm summer breeze that lifted his neat, borrowed _yukata_ the color of deep water and clear skies.

A soft step behind him drew his attention a moment later but he didn't turn. The fireworks continued unabated, though they were probably almost over as they had been going for a while already and he propped his chin up on his knees, the bright, glittering light reflecting in the clear color of his eyes. Doubtless Genma wanted him to know he was there or he wouldn't have heard anything at all but there was still the feeling of someone else's presence tingling along the back of his neck. It was unassuming, just waiting and perhaps the older man had simply come out to catch the tail end of the show. Finally the blond sighed, knowing that he should at least say something.

"It's my birthday today," his voice sounded far away as if it didn't actually belong to him and he almost wasn't aware of the words he had actually decided upon until they were tumbling from his mouth. Another bright explosion lit the sky, this one violet and then another, a glittering gold and it was the only thing he could hear for a few moments, the towering sound pressing on his ears. Finally the man behind him moved, footsteps accompanied by a soft shuffling before he was seated beside the blond.

"It was a sad day to be born on," he commented finally and Naruto tuned so that he could study the older man's profile. It was sharp, lit by the rapidly changing light in the sky, every detail standing out in relief and the grey of his eyes was washed out so they looked nearly colorless. He had to agree with the man's statement; though with his birth, the entire village had been saved. Too bad that was the same day his own father had died. A sad day indeed. Genma turned to him then, expression guarded by the inconstant lighting but the blond could feel the weight of his gaze even if he couldn't read the emotion behind it, "How old are you today?" It was a strange question, as everyone knew how old he was; it was hard to forget as it was the same as the anniversary of the death of the revered Fourth. Naruto answered anyway.

"I'm seventeen," those sharp eyes glittered for a moment before Genma turned back to watch the blooming fireworks. It felt weird to say that; made him feel old. Had it really been that long ago that he had lost his best friend? So much time had passed but it still didn't feel like that much. Since that day, he had been marking the passing of time by the day Sasuke had turned his back and it felt like it had happened only yesterday.

Yesterday felt like a lifetime ago.

"Just that? You're very young, aren't you?" the older man's words surprised him and he looked at him again, wondering what he could have meant by that. Genma didn't look like he was all that much older than Naruto himself but he remembered that he had known Kakashi for a long time so he had to be closer to his former sensei's age. He managed to refrain from asking, though. It didn't matter anyway, not really. The man was his teacher now and that was then end of it, not that he would object anyway. He had been given a chance for that and he had made, what he thought, was the right decision.

They watched in silence until the last shimmering blossom of fire faded from the sky, leaving the night dark once again. He could still hear the excited murmur of voices sometimes punctuated by excited shouts and he had no doubt it would go on for some time. It was strange to feel so unattached from everything. He liked being the one that everyone was watching, with his loud voice and perchance for pranks because it made him feel included, like he was a part of something. After spending so many of his younger years completely alone, he had found a little place in the village where he could see himself belonging.

"Naruto," the sound of his name brought him back to the present and he glanced at the older man who was to be his new teacher. Genma watched the flickering dance of the shining fireflies that lit up the expansive garden, their small lights looking like stars within the depths of the single eye Naruto could see, "Though this would be a difficult thing for anyone to do, you should know that your courage in accepting has not gone unnoticed. It is an admirable thing you are going to do," the older man turned to him then, a small smile curving the corners of his lips as he took in the blonde's somewhat flabbergasted expression, "Think about it in a positive light, as it would not do to end the day discouraged," numbly, Naruto nodded, feeling like he should say thank you but finding himself unable to find the words. Genma greeted the nod with one of his own before he stood, stretching leisurely, "Very well. I suggest you get some rest for you will be starting your training at dawn," and before he could even think to voice any of the thousand questions that suddenly crowded his mind, Genma had retreated back into the house.

The warm, heavy air, filled with the warring scents from the garden and a thicker, headier smell he had always associated with summer kept him company for the long moments he sat upon his hard, wooden perch and he wished that there were some answers in the droning voices of the bugs hidden in the foliage. Problem was, he couldn't seem to be able to sort out the jumble enough to figure out what question he should ask first.

* * *

Later that night, when the buzzing of his mind refused to let him fall asleep, Naruto stared up at the blank, unfamiliar ceiling and found himself pondering the shocking and still somewhat unbelievable conversation he'd had with Genma after finding out the reason for him being there in the first place. It wouldn't do him any good to keep denying the reality of the situation and the more he fought against it, the less he was likely to learn.

That, of course, would result in the failure of this mission and then everything he had done would be for naught. Then he grimaced and fought down a familiar ache that clenched around his heart.

He would do it because he _must…_

_There were a few long minutes were he sat there at the table, staring blankly at the older man, feeling as if he had been transported into a different reality. He couldn't even make any half-hearted sputtering protests like his mind seemed to be doing. Disbelief rendered him absolutely speechless for the first time in his life and he wondered absently if he looked as much like he had hit over the back of the head with something hard as he seemed to feel. The last thing Genma had said swirled around and around in his mind until he wasn't sure he had heard the man properly. _

"_But I…I'm not…" he could remember blinking rapidly then, eyes huge as he tried to find somewhat sensible words to put together so that he might form a feasible sentence. The bright grey gaze remained unwavering as the older man watched his reaction carefully. Finally the blond sat back on his heels and ran an unsteady hand through his hair, scrunching up his face as he tied to say something, anything, "_WHAT!?" _was the best he could come up with but it seemed to convey the turmoil of his feelings perfectly well. The older man sighed and set down his cup of cooling tea, face once more closed off. _

"_Kakashi explained to you the situation, I trust?" it wasn't really a question but he had nodded anyway before the brunet continued, "The position you need to secure not only has to be long term but needs to be foolproof. You need to get in and stay there and a normal shinobi of your personality and particular skills will only arouse suspicion. Make sense?" and it did. He didn't like having to sneak around to get things done but he knew that he could if the need arose. This, however, was completely different. _

"_So I have to, what? Pretend I'm a…a whore?" he finally managed, tripping over the last word because he never really liked using it. Yet he had no idea what else to call what he was being asked to do. At least, that's what it seemed like to him; he was selling himself for information, even if the person he was extracting it from didn't realize his true intent. A sharp tapping of thin, tempered steel was the only sign of Genma's irritation. _

"_A courtesan, Mr. Uzumaki," his displeasure had made the younger shinobi wince, though he still didn't understand the difference, "The word whore suggests that you are solely selling yourself out for sex," the blond had tipped his head to the side, once again baffled. _

"_But, isn't that what it is?" he'd ventured, hating how ignorant he felt then. Sure, he had thought about sex before. As a matter of fact, being a teenage boy, he thought about it rather a lot but he had never really gotten the time to learn all the things his peers had and it remained a rather elusive mystery. Thus he was feeling rather flat-footed and somewhat stupid. Thankfully, the older man was patient, even offering the blond a rueful smile as he explained._

"_No, it is quite different. Where a whore give's up their body for a few moments or even a few hours of simple, carnal pleasure, what I will be teaching you is so much more than that. Yes, that will include seducing and pleasuring another person which is, in this case, your target but you will also learn how to keep their attention once you have gained it. You have to act a part and not deviate or break away from the persona you have created even for a moment. In this, you will be given a set of skills, which will include conversation, etiquette and entertaining that will add to your appeal past what you do in the bedroom," by the time Genma paused, Naruto's mind was reeling, realizing he really had not understood at all. He took a moment to think this through, blushing slightly when he looked back into those stormy eyes. _

"_You know, I've never really…_done_ anything…that is, I…" the heat had crawled up his neck and suffused his face, causing the older man to regard him with some amusement, especially when he couldn't finish what he had been trying to say. _

"_I figured as much, especially considering your reaction. But not to worry, all of that will be worked into your training," it was with a calm voice Genma spoke, as if he did this kind of thing all the time and then the blond realized, he probably did. For a long moment he just alternated between blinking and staring into the cold remains of his tea. Then he lifted his head and regarded the older man as if he was seeing him for the first time. _

"_But…you're a guy!" he rasped, gut clenching painfully. The brunet just smirked and lifted the _senbon_ from the table, flicking it expertly between the fingers of one hand. _

"_Yes," was all he said because, after all, the younger shinobi had only stated the obvious. Naruto did sputter then, feeling his face heating even more at the thought of being taught_ those_ kinds of things by Genma. _

"_What if I'm not…you know, don't like that sort of thing?" his voice had been a little higher than normal and then his mind had supplied that he did, in fact, _like that sort of thing_ if the fantasies he'd had about his missing teammate was anything to go by. Thing about that, though, was that he was the only person the blond had felt that way about. The older man seemed to be thinking the same exact thing because his amused expression didn't changed as he answered._

"_Believe me, Naruto, all of that has been taken into consideration. In fact, Kakashi informed me that you are quite…attached, shall we say, to that missing Uchiha of yours," the blonde's heart had leaped at the mention of Sasuke but he didn't get a chance to speak, "In this line of work, we don't get to choose our targets, whether they be male, female, young or old. It is about getting to the target without arousing suspicion. Typically it isn't about killing them, either, but about what they know. You would be surprised at what kinds of information people are willing to divulge to the one that shares their bed," It all made perfect sense when he thought about it. This was one instance where, though his strength as a ninja was imperative, he still wouldn't be able to go in, weapons drawn and wreck havoc like he usually did. Even he knew what had to be done couldn't be obvious or it would never work. _

"_So," he said slowly, frowning at his hands that were pressed against the cool table top, "You're going to teach me how to do all of that…what if I'm terrible at all of this? The only thing I have ever known is being a ninja. I've never had to be anything else," Genma's expression unexpectedly softened then and the blond realized that the man really was good looking only to blush madly at the thought. _

"_Don't worry, I am confident enough in my teaching skills that you will be able to pull this off. Of course, there is only so much I can do in bestowing you with the knowledge. What you chose to do with it is entirely up to you," then he had smiled, the expression assessing and intense, "But I think we both know what you are going to do, am I right?" Naruto hated that he was but he hadn't said anything else. He just gulped down the rest of his cold tea, fighting back a grimace and tried not to wonder what they would do if he really did prove inept. _

He hadn't really said much to the older man for the rest of the day and they had eaten dinner in relative silence, their earlier conversation completely avoided, for which he had been glad. If only he could understand; if only this could be solved another way. Even so, he wouldn't give up and he wouldn't run away. That was worse than failure; it was a betrayal to both himself and the people who were relying on him to be successful.

When he closed his eyes, he dreamed he was smiling up at a man whose face he couldn't see and in the background, familiar black eyes watched on…

* * *

Genma was dressed in normal shinobi garb, all dark clothing with his hair pulled back into a bandana, when Naruto stumbled into the kitchen the next morning after being rudely awakened sometime at daybreak while rubbing sleep from his eyes. There was a light breakfast already waiting for him on the table but he was more interested in the pot of steaming coffee. He plopped down across from the older man and poured himself a cup of the dark, caffeinated drink, knowing it was going to take more than that to wake him up. He had never really been much of a morning person unless he was on a mission and then didn't have a choice. This, he thought dully as he clutched the cup of coffee to him like it was a lifeline, was not training. It was torture. Perhaps, he realized, he might have been more excited if he hadn't had such a shitty night's sleep filled with confusing nightmares and wasn't so terrified over what he would be learning. When he had said he liked to learn, a situation such as this had not once crossed his mind.

The older man's cheerful smile that was directed at him a moment later only served to strengthen that notion and the blond just blinked blearily at him, wondering with ill disguised disgust how the hell he was so…_happy_.

"Not a morning person, I see," the brunet teased, calmly eating his breakfast as the blond nursed his caffeine fix and chuckled when all he received in answer was a low groan, "Well, get used to it because we will begin training first thing every morning. I have a schedule that you will follow which must be adhered to if you are going to learn everything you will need to know in time. Two months is not nearly long enough but that is all we are given so we will have to make the best of it," Naruto, already feeling the coffee starting to do its job, nodded obediently.

"What are we doing today?" he asked, starting to warm to the subject and the older man calmly sipped at his own cup, eyes even more grey as they were hidden behind the pale, curling steam.

"First we work out. A four mile run around the village wall, then I always go to the training ground for an hour or two. At least now I have a sparring partner," his grin had been somewhat feral but the prospect was rather appealing and Naruto couldn't help but return it, "Then I will begin teaching you about adopting a persona that is not your own but other people will believe is. First, I think, you will need to know how to act around all kinds of people without offending more delicate sensibilities," the blond blinked at that, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean.

"Huh?" he questioned inelegantly, which earned him an exasperated rolling of pewter grey eyes.

"Manners, Naruto. For instance, you will no longer address a question you might have with 'huh'. It shows a lack of respect and upbringing," the younger shinobi stared for a few seconds, a feeling of dread overcoming him. How was he supposed to remember that? He never thought about what came out of his mouth; how was he going to start now?

"I was never really taught any of that stuff," he said with a pout, pouring himself more bitter coffee in hopes it would wash away the last of the cobwebs that lingered in his mind. Although if some of his friends were to be believed, that was a nearly impossible task.

"I know. That is why I am going to teach you. Well mannered people are much easier to be around than people who just blurt the first thing that comes to mind or is inconsiderate of others," he knew he was staring but he couldn't seem to find anything to say to that. Swallowing a thick mouthful of the scalding black brew, he studied the patterns of the grains in the table, something he did when he was distracted or bored. All of that didn't sound so terrible, he supposed, though he wondered how he was going to retain everything, except the man hadn't really answered the one thing that he was mainly concerned about.

"And when are we…are you going to…to teach m-me…um…" he squirmed, not daring to look up and see what kind of expression was hiding in the grey depths. Genma hadn't laughed at his uneasiness about the whole sex thing but it still felt awkward, especially since they didn't really know each other all that well. Normally he didn't really have a problem speaking openly to people he didn't know; it was the result of being as utterly alone as he had been when he was young, he supposed. Yet even with Sakura, who was his closest friend and teammate, he didn't really talk much about his personal life. The older man snorted into his coffee and when the blond finally did look up, face blazing, the grey looked silver in the morning light.

"All in good time," if Naruto didn't know better, he would have said the expression he was fixed with then was more like a leer than anything else, "Not to worry, you're going to be kept very busy in the next couple months," the blonde's forehead hit the table with a _thunk_ which was followed by his rather pitiful moan.

"That's what I was afraid of," He found he didn't like Genma's laugh nearly as much when it was directed at him.

* * *

Training with Genma the first day wasn't as horrendous as he had first thought.

He had found, once he woke up enough, that he rather liked spending the crisp, warm mornings outside engaged in familiar tasks such as running and working out. Practicing his tai-jutsu with his sensei had been rather exhilarating as the man was fast and had a grace he hadn't seen on anyone but Neji and Kakashi. Not only that, he was sneaky, getting past Naruto's defenses many times before they conceded a time out. It had surprised him, though, how well he was able to hold his own. While he had never bothered to take the exams, he knew he was well past Jounin level; the only rank he really cared about was the one that came with the title of Hokage. It was nice, he noticed, to have a different sparring partner. It kept things alive and interesting and judging by the snarling grin on the older man's face, he was enjoying his change of pace just as much.

Naruto had been correct in assuming he wouldn't retain the slower lessons very well and found relearning grammar and how to speak dull. Thankfully, it didn't require a great deal of thought process but he had a problem remembering when he actually had to put into play the things he had learned. They sat cross legged on the floor of one of the large, airy rooms in the front of the house, books and scrolls spread around them, some belonging to Genma and the rest having been checked out of the village's library. They reminded Naruto of the books Sai read and the similarity both annoyed and amused him.

The older man was a pretty laid back teacher but he kept the blond on task when his attention wandered, which was often and then plied him with all of those book to read, informing the younger shinobi that there would be both regular tests and Naruto needed to start incorporating what he learned into every day interactions. It was the only way it would work, he had said and the blond could understand how that would be true. After all, he had always retained things best when he actually did them, rather than just being shown or reading them over and over in a book. And then, just as the sun started to fade, a small table was placed in front of him, upon which sat several blank scrolls, a bottle of black ink and brushes like he had never seen before.

"What's this?" he asked as Genma stepped back momentarily, swirling around that ever present _senbon_. It made him wonder if it was just some kind of oral fixation or if he really used it the way they were supposed to be used.

"_This_ is a writing desk. You will be learning calligraphy. Though Kakashi has assured me that your handwriting is atrocious, by the time two months is over, you will be more than proficient," the blond had stared at the blank paper already spread out in front of him until the older man huffed a soft sigh and gracefully sat on the other side of the table.

"Watch carefully," his strokes were beautiful and until that moment, Naruto hadn't seen what was so special about _writing_. As he watched the brunet neatly and precisely pull the soft brushes over the white parchment, what he realized he was seeing was art. The grey gaze was unreadable when it met his own wide and blatantly fascinated cobalt, "I do not expect you to get it on the first try but it is an important skill and it will help solidify your identity. Thus, you will practice this until dinner every day," and he had turned and left.

Despite feeling somewhat discouraged, he was still rather intrigued by the whole thing. The older man had made it look so…effortless and he as he turned the page around to face him, he found he wanted to learn this. It wasn't like learning how to throw a kunai for the first time or anything terribly demanding but by the time Genma called him into the kitchen for dinner, his hand was cramped and a slew of horribly scribed characters littered the floor around him.

Strangely enough, he seemed to have forgotten all about _those _skills he would be learning during his stay.

* * *

It wasn't until after a dinner that had been particularly long as Genma had seen it fit to start teaching the younger man table manners in the middle of it, that he was standing before the open window in the kitchen while absently drying a bowl. It was a beautiful night, just as they had been all week, filled with the scent of green, growing things and rich, heady soil. Tiny little lights flashed among the shadowy leaves and the humming of the summer bugs drowned out any sounds that might have floated in from the busier parts of the village. It wasn't so terrible, being here, he found himself reflecting; everything was quieter, slower and though he knew he couldn't forget the reason why he was here, he drank in the peaceful feeling that permeated the air. At least it was better than being alone in his apartment.

"Naruto," Genma's voice caught him by surprise with its sudden close proximity and he turned, unsuspecting, with a wide answering smile. He caught himself right before he opened his mouth as he remembered one of the lessons he'd been grilled on earlier.

"Yes?" something glittered in the older man's eyes for a moment and the knowledge he had done right filled him with something inexplicable and warm. Then he was taken back when Genma gently slipped the bowl and the towel from his fingers, moving them to the counter before turning his attention to the younger shinobi. Naruto found himself nervous under the intensity of that silvery gaze.

"The first thing about being with another person is accepting their attentions. Especially with someone you don't know. You mustn't do anything to discourage or show that you don't want it," he took another step closer, confusing Naruto further. He didn't realize what the older man meant. That is, until, he opened his mouth to say as much and had a warm, slender finger pressed against it. Oh. "Later you will know how to return such attentions or even be the one to initiate them but, for now…" and he stepped even closer so that their half a head height difference became glaringly obvious and the blond could feel his body heat right through his clothing.

The finger slipped away but instead of pulling his hand back, the older man slipped it up, around the blonde's neck and into his thick abundance of golden hair. The gesture was strange as he wasn't really used to people touching him and his heart was slamming against the inside his chest as if it was trying to beat its way free. He knew it was coming, of course; learning this kind of thing was part of the whole deal. He just wasn't…expecting it to happen quite so soon. Another hand was gliding up his chest, pressing against the contours of muscle beneath the thin material of his t-shirt. He watched it in morbid fascination, eyes widening when it joined its twin in his hair. Shining pools of silver unveiled, meeting his gaze and trying to draw him in. The blond found himself unable to move or breathe, staring down at the older man as his mind went completely blank.

"Relax," Genma breathed, offering him a small smile as the fingers of his one hand gently massaged the skin at the nape of his neck and he found himself shuddering, struck by the way the brunet's voice seemed to have deepened. Another step and they were touching down the entire length of their bodies. The contact surprised him, making him draw in a sharp breath and he found he couldn't keep looking into the man's eyes. A moment, later, though, there was a hand on his chin, forcing his head back up, "Don't drop your eyes; keep them on mine. And relax. I'm not going to bite," that low voice was hypnotizing and he couldn't look away, couldn't tear himself from the sight of that gaze flickering over his own features as if the brunet was memorizing him. It was disconcerting but not awful, not really. There was no doubt that Genma was very good at what he did.

They just stood there like that for a moment, the older man allowing Naruto to get used to how close they really were, fingers moving slowly against his scalp and neck. He could feel firm, solid muscle pressing into him, strong arms curling around his shoulders and hot breath ghosting over his chin and he realized he was shaking, eyes wide and breathing unsteady. All the while, he was caught in the sharp, pewter gaze, unable to even wonder why he didn't want to pull away.

Then Genma started talking.

"The first time I saw you standing at my front door, I must admit I was pleasantly surprised. You're not what I thought you would be, when Kakashi first contacted me. But I must say I'm definitely not disappointed. You have grown up to be quite beautiful, Naruto," the blond made a small noise in the back of his throat when the older man leaned in and pressed warm lips against the line of his jaw. Between the heat of the other man molded against him and the embarrassment at the way Genma was talking, he was beginning to feel too hot, like he was suffocating, drowning, "It is strange that you have never had any offers before; surely I'm not the only person to have noticed," another kiss then another and Naruto felt like he was drowning.

"I-I'm not…I…" but the finger was back again, stilling the half-hearted attempt at a protest before it traced the line of the blonde's lips, making him gasp. The vibration of the older man's throaty chuckle rumbled against his chest followed by warm, dry lips pressing another line of heat into his skin, this time over one of his cheekbones.

"You're fine. Put your arms around my back…hmm, good," he tried to do as he was told, finding solace in the directions because he was lost in this storm that was brewing inside of him. There was fear of not getting it right and uncertainty that came with an experience he had never felt before but there was something else there, too, that he couldn't name as readily. It was like a glowing warmth curling in the pit of his stomach, similar to desire, though it was still too mild for him to call it arousal. The words and the touches made him feel…significant and even though he knew that the older man was just trying to relax him, he also knew that Genma wasn't lying to him. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did. Besides, what did he have to gain by lying? So he slid his hands against the material at the back of the older man's shirt and tilted his head to the side with a little sigh as those soft lips found more places to touch upon.

It was startling and strange and _good_. He still felt awkward and he knew he was thinking way too much but he clung to the older man, his musky scent that the blond hadn't noticed until now wrapping around him like an embrace, reminding him of rain and grey starlight.

The teasing line of heat and even breaths reached the little hollow behind one of his ears and it sent a jolt through him, making him forget everything but that strange sensation sending ripples of warmth through his entire body. He didn't realize he had already melted into the embrace, his head falling forward onto the older man's shoulder so that he was nearly overwhelmed with his scent and his presence until soft strands of honey colored hair tickled his nose. Gentle words of praise and flattery were whispered into the curve of his ear and he liked them, wanted to hear more of them even if they really couldn't all be true. And when the lobe of his ear was slowly, expertly sucked into the wet suction of Genma's mouth, he heard himself breathe out a low moan, a strange sensation of liquid heat pooling in his belly.

"Very well, Naruto…" the words, still spoken in that deeper, husky drawl drew him back into himself, helping him center on reality again and he blushed furiously when he realized he was practically wrapped around the brunet. But the older man didn't laugh or mock him when he lifted his head and met that sharp gaze. Indeed, the expression in his eyes was hot, nearly searing the blond in its intensity. He wasn't sure if he should step away or not but Genma seemed fine with their continued proximity so he held still, still feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

"It will get easier with time, I assure you," the grey eyes narrowed slightly as the man smiled, sweeping one hand against the side of the blonde's face in a reassuring gesture, "And I meant it when I said you are very attractive. I find myself feeling rather fortunate with this arrangement," now Naruto's entire face blazed and he dropped his eyes, fingers twisting convulsively in the brunet's shirt.

"T-thank you…" he stammered and it earned him a soft, gruff laugh. A strong hand curled in his hair, forcing his gaze back up again and the heat suffusing him was comprised entirely of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Don't drop your eyes. There are times for submission but this is not one. You have nothing to be ashamed of," the grey looked like steel behind the surprisingly long, soot colored lashes and he was already becoming familiar with the expression, "Remember this; even if you are humiliated or uncertain, do not let them see it. The only times you should ever look down is when you _want_ them to have control. Yes, submitting is important but that is a lesson for another day. First I must teach you not to be put off by someone else's advances," finally he loosened his grip and Naruto swallowed hard, nodding. It was all so confusing that he was sure he could never get it all straight in the two months he had been given.

Soft lips brushed against the corner of his mouth, then, shocking him into immobility so that he could only watch as the older man stepped back and regarded him with some amusement.

"I think that's enough for today," the blond licked his dry lips, catching a hint of something sweet and unfamiliar as the older man walked calmly to the table where he had discarded one of his ever present _senbon_, slipping it back into his mouth. Then he nodded to the younger man, completely poised as if nothing at all had taken place, "Goodnight, Naruto,"

When the blond blinked, the man was gone.

He didn't know how long he had stood there for, staring at the empty room in front of him, feeling his heart rate slowly calm to its normal pace while his mind remained completely and utterly blank. What was he supposed to make of this? Everything else Genma had shown him that day he had done without even thinking about, even the lessons on manners, taking it all in stride. Though he may not have excelled on the first try, especially when it came to the writing, and he may have had to ask the older man to repeat the concepts a few times, he still threw himself at the task as best he could. It was no different, he reasoned, from many of the things he had learned while he was with Jiraiya, though the lessons themselves might be on a different subject.

How did one learn, though, doing…_that_, though? He could barely think strait when he was so close to Genma, so many emotions whirling through him that he could only just respond to the soft directions being whispered in his ear. And the man hadn't even kissed him! Not for real, anyway. It had all just been the close proximity and those teasing, fleeting touches. It wasn't like anything he had felt before so how was he going to do this and still be able to _focus?_ It seemed an impossible task.

Then he thought of actually having sex with Genma and the resulting blush nearly scalded the top layer of skin from his cheeks.

With a soft groan, he sunk down to the floor and leaned against the table with his head in his hands. This was not at all how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to go out, find Sasuke so he could drag his sorry ass home and then become as strong as he possibly could so one day, he could finally become Hokage. _This_ was unexpected and, frankly, unwanted, deviating from the plan he had set. Yet even as he sat staring at the darkness of the inside of his eyelids and watching his dream slowly become smaller and smaller as it retreated from his grasping fingers, he knew he would follow this through until the end. Even if it meant learning how to seduce another man so perfectly they couldn't see past his mask to the spy underneath, then that was what he would do.

Naruto whined pitifully against the cradle of his hands.

What had he gotten himself into?

_**...To be continued

* * *

**_

yes, for those of you who didn't read the author's note, I did change the time frame. The two months was not a mistake and I did fix it in the first chapter too._**  
**_


	3. Lessons pt 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who said they liked this! I admit it's one of my favorites so far and is insanely fun to write. This chapter is a bit longer than I anticipated and I doubt the rest will be quite so lengthy but, eh, they tend to kind of write themselves so we'll see. I don't want to confuse any body and this chapter will clear everything up but this isn't a NarutoxGenma fic. There is a lot of them in this chapter but, well, I'll let you guys find out for yourselves but just so we are clear. I made up most of the stuff about the senbon so if someone knows more than I do about them (which is, like, nothing), I'm always up for learning stuff! For any mistakes, I apologize! I did the best I could but I'm terrible at editing stuff so yeah XP. **

**Warning: Most of this chapter is either about sex or has mentions of it, all of it slash. Ye hath been warned!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Lessons pt 2…

"An Uchiha?" the deep, sonorous voice carried through the large, cavernous room, making Sasuke wonder if the man hiding his face in the shadows matched the strong, confident sound. He had knelt down in front of the dark, ornamental chair before he could discern the man's appearance and while it wasn't a particular concern, he still wondered.

"Yes, I am the last of my clan. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he answered quietly, keeping his head bowed in an appearance of willing submission; which was laughable because he bowed to no one. Still, it wouldn't do to give this person something to be suspicious about right away and he was well aware of the unseen guards lining the room in the shadows. It amused him, somewhat, why all these men who were so bent on power felt they needed to do it in the darkness, as if that gave them some kind of advantage. At any rate, no amount of guards would be enough should he chose to betray this new Lord's hospitality. After all, he had served his fair share of egotistical bastards on power trips, getting what he wanted out of them before he killed them.

"Intriguing," the man's voice held a sharp note of interest and Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised because most of the shinobi world, even those who had little to do with Konoha, knew the name Uchiha, "To think one such as yourself would accept my invitation. You would make a powerful ally," though his face remained impassive, a bolt of anticipation shot through him. So the rumors about the Feudal Lord gathering ninja to himself for a reason _was_ true, "I can't help but wonder, however, what your reason is for coming here," It was hardly a probing question, one easily dodged around and Sasuke wondered if this man knew more than what he was saying.

"I had heard that you were offering sanctuary to those like me with no home and found the notion to be appealing. There is a rather large bounty on my head," it was nothing more than the truth and there were others who had less of a reason for accepting. Even so, he heard the soft rustle of cloth as someone within the room shifted uncomfortably and there was a stale stench of fear he hadn't come across since his days with Orochimaru.

"Indeed. I find myself wondering if your name wouldn't pose as a threat to my country. Konoha is a nation whose enmity is not to be taken lightly," Sasuke restrained a snort, thinking that by calling so many rouge ninja to himself, he was making his country a target anyway, "Would it be worth that danger?" The raven haired man smiled then, a flat, humorless expression and he didn't care who saw it. What this man didn't realize that the danger he should be more concerned about was the one kneeling before his chair, pretending to swear allegiance to him in exchange for the protection of a Lord.

"You need not worry about that. They will not come here if they know my power is tied to yours," Sasuke clenched his hands, nearly trembling with anticipation…_and when you make your plans known, I shall be waiting._

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha," the faceless voice sounded amused and Sasuke could nearly taste his success. Now all he needed was to gain this man's trust, "Welcome to my country,"

* * *

"You need a talent," Genma stood in the doorway as Naruto practiced his writing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he regarded the blond seated on the floor. Ink already stained his fingers and blotted the page in front of him and he was rather grateful for the distraction even if the man's bizarre proclamation confused him.

"What do you mean, talent?" he asked, swirling the brush in the now cloudy jar of water on the low table so that it wouldn't get ruined and putting it down. He had already been with the older man for three days and he was slowly getting used to living with someone else, learning his habits and trying to adopt his stricter way of living. Though Naruto doubted he would ever be much of a morning person, it was rather nice. He never had an opportunity to feel lonely like he often did when he was at his own apartment and his time was always occupied so he was never bored. Books now littered his borrowed room that he spent at least an hour or two on every night reading. Sometimes he missed his friends as he would only catch glimpses of them when they went out in the morning to train and work out but he never really got much of a chance to see them. Still, with all the things Genma was having him learn, from history and calligraphy to etiquette, he mind was always busy.

"Just what it sounds like. A talent. You need to be able to entertain, to catch people's interest. For instance, I play the _Shamisen_, a three stringed instrument often accompanied by other instruments or a vocalist. As a musician, you get a lot of attention but no one suspects you to be something other than what you seem. It is the same for a _Kabuki_ theater performer; they are the perfect cover and offer you a vantage point better than a traditional spy could obtain," the very thought was daunting. By nature Naruto was not a very shy person but he had never once even laid eyes on an instrument other than during special festivals when traveling musicians came and performed.

"I've…never done anything like that before," he said, dismayed. The older man had fixed him with a piercing look, mouth pressing into a thin line as he thought for a long moment yet before he could reply, the blond remembered something Sakura had observed once, "But, um, I do like to sing," he felt his face go warm at the admission just as it had when his pink haired teammate had turned to him that day while they were on their way home from a mission and said in a slightly breathless voice how much she liked it when he sang. He hadn't even realized he was doing it.

"Are you any good?" Genma asked somewhat doubtfully and Naruto wondered if he should be offended. It wasn't something he had ever taken seriously before and he bit his lip, thinking.

"I guess. My teammate, Sakura, said she liked it," and he shrugged. The brunet had studied him a moment longer, making the blond squirm under the sharp, stormy gaze before he nodded to himself as if he had come to a decision.

"Good," and he walked out, earning himself a frown. Naruto was beginning to hate when Genma did that.

* * *

Two days later, when they were sitting down at dinner, Genma unexpectedly pulled something from one of his pockets and slid it over to the younger man across the table. It was a flat leather pouch that was held closed at one side by a thin, red ribbon. The pouch was quite attractive, actually, it's coloring dark with small, curling designs stamped into the rich hide.

"What is this?" he asked as he set down his chopsticks to pick it up, turning it over and over in his hands. The leather was amazingly soft to the touch and it felt sturdy, as if it could stand up to a lot of wear and last a long time. The older man smiled somewhat cryptically at him and just jerked his chin forward, gesturing at it.

"Open it and find out," bemused, he did was he was told, deftly untying the ribbon and letting the pouch fall open. In it were a shocking number of sharp, thin pieces of steel that gleamed hungrily in the soft kitchen light. They were gathered in groups according to their size, ten in each grouping. There were five different sizes and the smallest looked so thin they could have been thread made from metal. He sat there for a long moment running his fingers over them, knowing exactly what they were and wondering why he was being giving something so obviously expensive, "It is your own set of _senbon_. I am going to teach you how to use them as well as you use any katana for they are better suited weapons for a ninja courtesan," the blond looked up, feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

"You…bought this for me?" he rasped, still running his fingers over the gleaming needles because he couldn't seem to stop touching them. He had never really understood the appeal before but here they looked lovely and deadly, practically begging him to slip them free and use them. Genma took a large bite of his dinner and shrugged one shoulder.

"Kakashi paid for most of it but yes, I thought it would be best if you had your own set. You never know when they might come in handy," he reached across the table then, touching the biggest and longest needles, fingers touching Naruto's hand before pulling away again, "These, the biggest, are used in battle and will fell even the strongest of opponents if they strike the right place. They withstand pressure from strikes against kunai and short blades. The next are for more delicate aim and are better for longer range fights but will still puncture the bigger parts of the body like the torso. The middle set can also be used in battle but are typically for more precise strikes in the neck, arms and legs. They require more skill when aiming because they strike at nerves rather than organs. This set," he reached over again and this time his touch lingered, stroking against the inside of the blonde's wrist. He had been doing that ever since he had cornered Naruto in the kitchen the first night, touching the younger man at unexpected times, getting close to him without warning or even doing something small while they were out in public, like leaving his hand on the blonde's shoulder for just a moment too long. Naruto was getting better about not freezing up or feeling like he would freak out when it happened but they still distracted him. Like now. He forced himself to follow the older man's words again, shivering slightly when the warmth of the touch disappeared, "this set is used for stealth; when you don't want your target to know you're there. They can kill too but are mainly used to debilitate and will only penetrate where the skin is thinner, like the neck," the grey gaze was dark when it turned to him again, "Are you following me so far?" the blond looked down at the set of _senbon_ and nodded slowly.

"What about these?" he asked, barely daring to touch the smallest needles in fear they would crumble under his fingers. They looked so delicate and he was sure they could never stand up to any sort of pressure. The grin that spread across the older man's face, then, was untamed, glinting like the steel _senbon_ against the dark leather, "They look like they wouldn't be very useful,"

"On the contrary, they are much stronger than they look. These are used when you are in tight quarters and don't want your target to know that you have done anything. They slide easily under the skin and bestow absolutely no pain," the blond drew his index finger over and over the last one of the row, frowning.

"So then what the heck are they used for, if they can't be felt?" he asked, returning the older man's gaze doubtfully. He didn't like the way the grin brightened then before Genma spoke just one word.

"Poison,"

Naruto swallowed dryly and looked back down at the set of needles. Suddenly, he had a lot more respect for the people who did this all the time.

* * *

It had come completely out of the blue while he was sitting quietly in the sun-drenched main room where he usually practiced his calligraphy, taking him by surprise.

"You just looked so cute sitting here surrounded by all the crumpled paper I couldn't resist," Naruto blinked up at the ceiling, completely blind sighted as the older man pressed him into the floor, hand sliding up the blonde's shirt while his lips attacked the tawny skin of the younger shinobi's neck, "You smell so good," the words were breathed into his ear and he shuddered at the gust of moist, hot air.

In the last week and a half, Genma had not done anything besides teaching the blond; there had been those suggestive touches, yes and many times when the older man got up into Naruto's personal space but he had never actually done anything. Though it kept the blond on edge, he had managed to ignore the way he felt embarrassed and stupidly pleased when he caught that pewter gaze and it seemed as if the man wanted to _devour_ him. The touches he accepted, getting over the blushes and finding himself actually looking forward to them. The man would also catch him at strange times, passing each other in the hall, perhaps, or even walking down the middle of a crowded street like he had the other day and would offer in that low, heated voice a small compliment. Naruto knew what he was doing, of course; he wasn't stupid and he was doing his best to take notes while he tried to adjust to the strangeness of it. Genma was slowly seducing him. And though he knew it was mostly for the purpose of training the blond, he still couldn't shake the feeling that the older man was enjoying himself at the same time.

Now, though, was an entirely different story.

He had been sitting at the small writing desk, copying character after character out of a few books and scrolls the man had lent him when he found himself being born to the floor, the table pushed out of the way, with a determined looking Genma straddling his waist.

It was a surprise but he wasn't going to deny that the way the older man was sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck was sending sharp sparks of pleasure shooting through his gut. He breathed in a sharp breath and a scrape of teeth against his pulse point knocked a shockingly needy groan from his throat that he tried to swallow down but escaped anyway. The older man pulled back to look him square in the eye, the grey nearly black before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Don't hold anything back," he breathed, leaning in so their faces were very close and Naruto realized absently that the brunet's breath tasted like metal and cloves as it swirled between his parted lips, "I want to hear everything," the blond had always imagined his first proper kiss would be sweet, maybe a little awkward seeing as he didn't know what he was doing but nice and slow and, well, beginner. Certainly not this…this…he didn't even know what to call it and his addled brain stopped trying after about two seconds under the onslaught of the brunet's lips. Genma seemed to have put all of his rather considerable skill behind it and the only thing Naruto was able to do was open his mouth and let the man do whatever he wanted.

To his credit, he did try; try to reciprocate the way the soft lips caressed his own, the way the hot, slick tongue conquered his mouth, touching _everywhere_ and making him realize that it felt _incredible_ when his palate was teased and rubbed. The only thing he could do was curl his own tongue around Genma's and attempt to draw enough air into his starving lungs so that he wouldn't suffocate. And it was so, _so_ good.

What he didn't realize was that it could get even better. That is, until the brunet pulled away, his eyes shining and dark, licking his lips that looked swollen and red. That was when Naruto realized his t-shirt was bunched up around his torso and his entire body felt like it was on fire.

"That's right. Open your legs for me," Genma nudged the inside of the blonde's thigh and he did as he was told, too lost in the way the long, slender fingers were finding all the places on his torso that felt amazing. The older man settled between his thighs just as he leaned in to take Naruto's mouth again and when his weight pressed the bigger shinobi into the floor, he realized with a jolt that they were both hard. He must have made a sound in the back of his throat then, because Genma broke off the kiss and leveled himself onto his elbows, looking down at the quickly unraveling blond below him, "Don't fight me, Naruto. Just feel. Close your eyes and let go," the younger man did as he was told, realizing that he had, indeed, been pushing at the older man as if he could escape.

But he didn't want to escape.

He wanted…he wanted to understand and he wanted to drown and he wanted to open his eyes and find…

Then Genma shifted his hips, rubbing their still clothed erections together and he was completely lost. With the strong hands still sliding over his overheated skin and the hot lips curling against his own, on his neck, sucking his chin, he could do nothing back cling to the older man, riding the rapidly approaching wave as it reached out and swept him away. He barely registered the soft, whispering gasps in his ear or the way he lifted his one leg in an effort to bring the older man closer, wanting to feel more of the beautiful, rocking friction. All he cared about in that moment was the burst of blinding heat that exploded in his belly and crippled his entire body, making him shake and sob with it.

In those few long, overheated moments, he had forgotten to be embarrassed and unsure. He had forgotten that while he liked Genma, he wasn't the person he loved and he was doing this for a mission.

When he came around, eyes fluttering open, he found the older man stretched out beside him, face composed and calm while he gently stroked the damp blond strands from the younger man's wide, impossibly clear blue eyes. For a moment he just stared into the other man's gaze, finding it sated and a pale, stormy silver. Then, before he could comprehend that he had just come in a matter of minutes with the brunet simply rubbing against him, and in his pants no less, Genma smiled softly, fingers curling a strand of honey colored hair around his fingers.

"That Uchiha boy is quite lucky, if he ever gets to see you like that," he commented lightly and for a moment the younger man stiffened, shocked at the reference to his missing teammate. Then he blanched, lifting one hand to cover his face.

"Please tell me I didn't say his name," he croaked, face so hot it nearly scorched his fingers and he resisted for a second before he let the older man pull it away. Genma's face was serious now but he didn't say anything for a moment, just studying the blond as if he would see past the bright color of his eyes to the secrets he hid beneath the surface of his heart.

"No, you didn't. I said that merely as an observation. If you don't mind my saying so, you are quite spectacular," the blond barely remembered not to drop his gaze but he still blushed madly again, wondering if his face would ever go back to its normal coloring while he was around this man. This man who confused him and made him smile and want to look away because he was afraid of what he might find in the deep, grey eyes. Genma moved his hand so that he could trace the line of Naruto's jaw, watching it as he did, "You don't take well to flattery," his voice was quiet, very different from the husky drawl he used when it was heated with desire, "Why is that?" The question caught him off guard and he blinked at the older man for a long moment before he could answer.

"No one ever really said nice things about me; not until I met Iruka-sensei. It was always insults and hurtful words and they would look at me with fear and hate. I never really had anyone treat me as more than the demon inside of me until I was older," he swallowed heavily, feeling the tingling aftermath of his orgasm disappearing and he would have closed his eyes against the memory of despair if that warm hand didn't catch his chin and force his eyes up again.

"How foolish of them…" their eyes held and Naruto's heart raced, lifted so high by the older man's words he thought it would fly straight through the roof of his mouth, "May I kiss you again?" and the younger man could only nod, all the words dried up on the back of his tongue. This kiss was as different from the first one as night was from a bright summer day, devouring still but so soft and tender he wondered if it could really be the same man. He found himself trying to match the man's movements, wanting to give him as much as he had given Naruto.

It would take time, he supposed as he hesitantly trialed his hands over the brunet's strong back, but he could, perhaps, let himself believe those words.

"That was quite nice, Naruto," Genma breathed as they parted, eyes dark and he chuckled softly, "There's some hope for you yet. And I meant what I said; you are stunning when you come," just like that he was embarrassed again and the blonde rolled onto his back again, crossing his arms over his face with a loud groan. The older man laughed and climbed gracefully to his feet, looking rather put together save for the suspicious dark spot on the front of his pants. Just like that, Naruto didn't feel quite so self conscious.

The grey of Genma's eyes glittered like warm sliver as he reached down to offer the younger man a hand up.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up,"

* * *

Just like that, there was something else added to his ever growing list of things he needed to master. And Genma didn't slow down, either. It seemed once that barrier of acceptance had been broached and subsequently broken down, there was no more need to tip toe around the fact that he was here to learn how, when it came down to it, to seduce someone. The night after that first time on the floor of the main room, Genma looked at him after they were cleaning up after dinner and said in a very matter of fact voice there was no need for him to go back to his own room that night. The announcement made the younger man pause for a moment, feeling like he had missed something.

"Where am I going to sleep, then?" he'd asked somewhat stupidly and had been rewarded with one of those dark, stormy looks that made his breath catch.

"You'll be sleeping with me. That tiny room was never supposed to be permanent," the way the older man said it, it was like he thought Naruto should have already known that. The blond just stammered awkwardly, feeling himself beginning to blush again but he still followed the brunet to his bedroom later, telling himself it was just another bedroom and he had nothing to be nervous about.

Which wasn't true in the least but it kept him from bolting in the other direction.

Genma's room, he found, was large and spacious, with the wide futon already rolled out on the floor and a few small, paper lamps floated about the space, giving it a soft, warm glow. Maybe, if he wasn't shaking with anticipation and wondering just what he would be shown tonight, he would have enjoyed the effect more. But then the older man turned to him, eyes looking like shining pieces of coal in the uneven light as he told Naruto to undress and he forgot about everything else.

It surprised him, then, how much he didn't mind being naked in front of Genma, fascinated by the strong, smooth planes of the other man's body, the way it felt when he slid against it, the way it was so warm and firm and smelled of summer storms and musky arousal. He was still afraid to lose himself to it, afraid of what he might find on the other side but he still shivered when the brunet's lips kissed and caressed every last part of him and he still shut his eyes tightly and held on for dear life when he came.

Who knew having someone's mouth on him like that could feel so good?

Though Genma didn't ask him to reciprocate the same way, he still whispered breathless instructions into the younger man's ear as Naruto tentatively curled his fingers around the brunet's heavy erection, mesmerized by the way the grey eyes had turned black in the silver spill of light falling into the room.

* * *

As it turned out, though he was hardly surprised, he knew little to nothing at all about catering to another person's desires. What did surprise him, however, was how eager he was to learn as much as he possibly could after that first night. For the first time in his life he felt absolutely a peace with himself; which was strange to think because he had always thought he was pretty happy, especially when discovering new places or new techniques. He supposed it was the combination learning as much as he could possibly cram into his head and the feeling of being sated in a way he hadn't realized was possible. Genma became a friend as well as his teacher, as tended to happen in an arrangement such as theirs.

"It is perfectly normal for a teacher and student in this situation to become close," he had assured Naruto one night while they were lying side by side in the older man's room with the summer night air flowing over their cooling bodies and the blond had turned his head, admiring the way the pale moonlight drizzled them both in cool, white light, "Though I think that, once we part ways, we will never truly be lovers," the statement made the blond blink with its overwhelming truth but he still frowned, finding it a strangely distressing thought that he would never be like this with the older man once the training was finished.

"Why do you say that?" his soft tenor sounded more disappointed than he intended it too but the brunet just turned his head on the pillow and he smiled through the shadows.

"Don't look like that, Naruto. You don't love me in that way; your heart is wherever that Uchiha boy is and while I…" and a look like Naruto had never seen before flickered across the older man's face, stealing his breath and suddenly making him feel like he was intruding, "I have a lover of my own," he supposed he wasn't really surprised by that. Genma was a handsome man and an incredible person. Of course he would have someone of his own. Just like that, the blond felt his disappointment disappear and he found himself smiling, curious.

"Can you tell me who it is? Is it someone I know?" and before the man could answer, he gasped, an idea so scandalous popping into his head, it was almost perfect, "I know, it's Kakashi, isn't it?" Genma burst out laughing, rolling over and attempting to shut the younger man up by tickling him; which was unfortunate for Naruto as the brunet had already memorized all the places on his body that would achieve the best results.

"Where is your head, you idiot?" he snarled playfully between gasps as the younger man tried to fend him off, "It's not Kakashi. He's been with Iruka for years!" the information temporarily stalled the blonde's brain and it took ten more minutes for them to both regain their composure after the ensuing shouting and then struggle for dominance, collapsing once more back to the futon. Kakashi and Iruka, huh? For some reason, the thought didn't disturb him as much as it once might have. Naruto blinked at the ceiling as the smile slowly faded from his face, mulling over the things he had been told while taking in the strange comfort he felt in the older man's presence.

"His name is Raido Namiashi," Genma's voice was soft in the silvery darkness, drawing the younger man's attention and when Naruto looked at him, that expression was back making the brunet's face fairly glow with some inner light. He wondered if that was what everyone looked like when they fell in love, "He and I have been teammates for a long time and lovers for most of it. When I chose this way of life, we were only fifteen and he couldn't understand it but we loved each other enough that he got over it. This is what I do and he accepts that now. I think it helps that he knows I will always come back to him in the end," the admission filled the older man's gaze with that strange glow and Naruto had to look away, chest tight and throbbing. It struck him so hard for a moment he couldn't breathe. He wanted that; wanted it so bad his bones ached with it and then he remembered the person he wanted it with had already turned his back and would most likely never come back. For the first time since Sasuke left, he wasn't positive he would ever see the other boy again.

"Do you…" Naruto nearly choked on the lump in his throat and had to swallow before he tried again, "He doesn't mind about you teaching me, then?" it wasn't the question he really wanted to ask but he held back, instead turning to a safer subject. The blond knew he would hate it if he had the person he loved and had to share even for the sake of training or a mission. Genma's throaty chuckle surprised him, though and he blinked when he found the older man suddenly leaning over him.

"Not at all. In fact, he will be joining us for our last few sessions. It will be your final test in determining if you're ready for this or not," the leering grin he was being fixed with he had come to recognize as trouble and he barely had time to put his brain into some kind of order before the older man was kissing him, shivering as warm hands slid over his hips and thighs, "So make sure you learn everything you possibly can. You're going to need it…"

And learn he did; more than he ever thought possible.

He learned first how to accept the advances of someone else, learned how to return them, learned how to touch someone so that he could bring them to the brink without ever really having done much at all, learned how to use his mouth to kiss, to pleasure, to tease and to get what he wanted. He learned how to use words, whispered into an accommodating ear, to turn a man on so much he had to take painkillers when they were done and then learned how to undress himself, his partner or them both with the same results. He now knows how to deep throat a man, how to use his fingers so cleverly his partner is guaranteed to scream like they are being tortured, how to both submit and dominate. He can stave off an orgasm for hours if need be (that had taken longer than he liked to master and he now hated the sight of a cock ring) and he was almost always able to get hard on command, which Genma told him would help immensely if his target was less than desirable. He is no longer shy about walking up to Genma and start begging and pulling at the man's clothes so that he knew exactly what Naruto wanted no matter where they were (though they were careful not to do anything in front of anyone else but the risk of getting caught no longer made him freeze up in fear). When he found out that he loved being penetrated, it was less of a shock than it might have been and amused the older man to no end, though he did, of course, quite enjoy being on top as well.

Through it all, he found that while he was quite fond of his grey-eyed sensei, what the older man had said that night was true; his heart continued to belong to his missing, raven haired teammate and he was beginning to fear that it was something that, no matter how much time passed, would never change.

* * *

"Hmmm…ah, Naruto you're…getting quite good at this," the breathless comment heated his blood as he swirled his tongue around in the older man's navel as he crouched in front of him in the hall, the scent of clean skin and mounting arousal filling his senses. Actually, the older man had told him to do it, to find moments during the week to take Genma by surprise and do something completely out of the blue; for instance, come up behind the brunet as he was exiting the kitchen and shove him against the wall like he had just done. The blond had asked how the heck he was supposed to surprise the man when he had _told_ the younger shinobi to do it in the first place and had only earned himself a wicked smirk.

"Then you better make it good," and he had. Genma looked half undone with his shirt askew and his head tipped back against the wall, hands trying to push Naruto farther down towards the evident bulge that was beginning to tent the front of his pants. Usually the older man was a little more restrained but he had been somewhat distracted, which had prompted the blonde's actions in the first place. The book he had been leafing through lay forgotten on the floor beside his knee and he shivered at the way the strong fingers curled against his scalp as he worked the lacing of the older man's pants with his teeth.

"Thank you, Genma," he breathed in response to the compliment, delighting in the way his hair was pulled slightly as his hot breath surged over the brunet's groin. He had found after several long weeks of instruction that the older man came faster when Naruto was more submissive while giving blow jobs, the way his blue eyes peered up through his lashes known to induce the most interesting sounds. Unfortunately for both of them, satisfaction at that moment was not to be.

Just as he was about to shimmy the dark material down the narrow hips, a deep chime sounded through the house.

Blinking, he leaned back on his heels, meeting the grey eyes that were hazy and nearly black with lust. In the month that he had been there, Genma had never once had someone visit and the blond had never really been sure if it was because he wanted it that way and told people not to come there or if he just tended not to get all that many visitors. Either way, whoever it was had picked the worst possible moment to interrupt. One of the things he had yet to figure out was how to will an unwanted erection away. After a moment of them looking at each other and holding their breath to see if the person would go away, he sagged when the bell rang again. The older man grinned down at him as he began to fix his appearance, nudging at Naruto with his foot.

"Just go answer it. I'll be there in a moment," the blond huffed and got to his feet and was just about to do as he was told when a strong hand caught his wrist, the grey eyes were glittering with mischief, "No matter who it is, I want you to act submissive. No eye contact and remember to be unfailingly polite," Naruto swallowed and thought about protesting because it could be anyone but after a moment he nodded, resuming the role he had taken up before as he walked to the front door.

Fate must have hated him that day.

"Naruto!" it was Sakura standing on the other side as he slid the door open, a bright smile on her face and a small package in her hand as she greeted him with enthusiasm. Her bright green eyes and short, pink hair glittered in the sun that spilled onto the porch and he realized quite suddenly that he had missed her in the month he'd been with Genma. They had always made a point of hanging out with each other if they were both home and usually took their missions together as they were teammates so he had become accustomed to having her around.

"Sakura!" he blurted, forgetting his instructions and letting a smile stretch across his face, "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" the familiar face made him wonder what had been happening around the village with his friends while he had been removed from it but before he could let his excitement get away with him, there was a soft clearing of a throat behind him. Casting his gaze over his shoulder, he found Genma watching him, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his face, looking infuriatingly put together.

"Oh, well, I asked Kakashi where you had gone and he told me to come here, though no one else is supposed to know. Training for a top-secret mission, huh?" she ribbed, poking at his ribs as he turned back. Normally he would have poked her back but the look on his teacher's face made him recall his instructions so he dropped his gaze and painted a polite, distant smile on his lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted to smirk at the confused look he knew he was about to get or feel bad for deceiving his friend.

"Yes, I'm not really supposed to talk about it," he demurred, voice changing to something warm but lacking emotion as he had been taught. Because his was a fiery, willful personality by nature, he would need to learn how to become subdued and passive no matter what it was he was doing or who he was interacting with. It would be impossible to fool people he already knew but it never hurt to practice, "Thank you, though, for coming to visit me," he heard Genma shift behind him and had to stifle another grin.

"Oh, um, yeah, of course," Sakura leaned down in order to catch his eye only to give him a long, strange look when he shifted his gaze away. Then she glanced past him and smiled politely. It was as if a switch flicked on, more training swirling to the forefront of his mind and he stepped back so that he could calmly gesture at the older man.

"This is Genma. He is my teacher and this is his house that I have been staying at. Sensei, this is Sakura, my teammate," his voice remained soft through the entire introduction and his friend was looking at him closely by the end of it, though she wasn't rude enough not to take the older man's hand when it was offered.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope Naruto has been behaving himself for you. He's a good person even if he tends to be a little…difficult," the blond felt his nostrils flare in indignation but he kept his gaze on the floor and remained silent. It was a good thing because a moment later there was a hand pressed into the small of his back, warm and a bit possessive. It was all he could do not to choke because while he didn't mind in front of people he didn't know, this was Sakura, his best friend. Heat suffused his face and he couldn't hide it from the sharp, emerald gaze.

"He's an excellent student, I assure you, though he is sometimes a bit of a handful," this time Naruto did choke at the innuendo and was careful not to shoot the man a glare like he really wanted to. Genma had some rather…creative ways of disciplining the blond should he feel the necessity and while they often proved to be mind blowing, he would also like to be able to walk in the morning.

"Oh…so, uh, I actually came by because it was your birthday a few weeks ago and I haven't been able to give you your present," the girl shifted, undoubtedly catching onto the thick atmosphere and for the first time in several long years he wished Sakura would just _leave_ before he could get any more embarrassed. She lifted the package she had been holding and handed it to the befuddled blond who stared at the soft gold wrapping with warmth beginning to blossom in his chest, "It's not much but I hope you like it," he was silent for a moment as they didn't typically exchange gifts then he lifted his head to smile brilliantly at her.

"Thank you very much, Sakura," and he bowed as the hand on his back prodded at him. The girl was back to eyeing him strangely, looking like she was ready to drag him away. She looked at Genma still standing beside the blond, a frown marring her features.

"Naruto, are you alright? You're acting kinda strange," startled, he looked at her and then glanced to the side, wondering how he should answer. Luckily, Genma was quicker to react, laughing warmly at the show of the girl's concern.

"Don't worry, Sakura, he's only playing a part. He's quite well. Kakashi wouldn't have sent him to me if he was worried for your friend's well being," which was nothing less than the truth but he could tell that the older man had only thrown the Hokage's name in there in order to get the girl to leave faster. Then he realized with a surge of pride that he had just recognized what the man's words truly meant, something he had never had much skill in before. Picking up undertones and slight nuances in a conversation had never really been one of his strong points, taking most things people said at face value.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she paused and looked at her friend, making Naruto wish just for a second he had never been asked to do this mission. He wanted that freedom to go out and train with her and the rest of their group any time they felt like it and then follow it up with a bowl or five ramen and their lively banter. But then he thought about what Kakashi had told him, about the growing threat lingering on their boarder and he steeled his resolve once again, drawing on the things that Genma had already taught him, "We all miss you, Naruto. Good luck with this new mission and _come back_," he did look up then, briefly, wanting to reassure the girl that he would. After Sasuke had left, she had taken to saying that before they went on missions, like some kind of good luck charm because they both needed the other now that it was only two.

"Yes, I will," he croaked out, clutching the small gift and taking comfort from the steady warmth of the hand on his back, "You stay safe too," there was no goodbye. Ninjas learned at a very young age not to say goodbye as they never knew when it would be the last. There was a bright flash of green as he closed the door again and a heavy weight settled over his heart, the memory of things he was missing coming back to him like a whirling storm.

"You did very well, Naruto," the older man said softly, withdrawing his touch and the blond turned and smiled at him. It was forced and he knew the brunet recognized it for a fake because he left him for a little bit, letting the younger shinobi open the small package in peace. It was a small, brown box whose lid slid open with no resistance revealing soft down and a letter. The obvious care the girl had used putting it together made him miss her even more and he opened the letter with slightly unsteady fingers.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I know this isn't really much and you aren't obligated to return the favor as I didn't spend any money on it. I was bored one day while you were away for those three years and found myself in Sasuke's old district. I admit, I was being rather nosey and I realize now what a fright I was, pining over him like I did. How he must have hated me! Still, my obsession seems to have paid off and when I realized how you felt about him, I knew this should belong to you, not me. _

_ It can be worn as a pin, an earring or even as a more discreet piercing or if you would rather, you can take it apart and wear it as a pendant around your neck. However you wish, I still think that you should have it. I hope that every time you see it, you will think of him and then, someday, that beautiful determination of yours will bring him home._

_ Oh, and don't worry. I'm not upset about your feelings for him, though I was at first. You are like my brother and I only hope for you to be happy. Good luck on this mysterious mission of yours and I want to hear all about it when you get back._

_Love always, _

_Sakura_

The note brought tears to his eyes and he removed the soft sheet of down to revel a tiny pendant on a straight link of a jeweled red and white fan that twinkled in the soft afternoon light. It made his breath catch and he ran the tip of one finger over it, amazed at the gesture. He had no idea when his pink haired teammate had found out about his feelings for Sasuke but her acceptance and gentle approval gave him hope.

When Genma's voice called him to the back so they could work with on his rather pitiful grasp of the _senbon_, he was smiling.

* * *

"Concentrate! Where are you looking? That was a knee you just hit, Naruto! The _senbon_ do no good like that!" the blond huffed in annoyance as Genma berated him for the fourth time since they had started working on his aim with the small strips of deadly metal and he couldn't help the bubbling surge of frustration. They were a lot different to manipulate than _kunai_ as their balance was spread out rather than concentrated in the front of the weapon, making it difficult to judge his release point. Not only that but they were much lighter, too, manipulated by errant breezes and slight curves of any accidental hand motion he might make. He was getting better at it but missed the poor dummy the older man had set up for him just as much as he hit it. And then he had to make sure he was hitting the right spots.

Rain sluiced into his eyes and he blinked past it, readying himself for the next toss. It had been okay with one but now Genma was making him do three at a time and it took all of his concentration to pin point the places he wanted to hit and then execute the throw accurately.

This time two hit their marks but the third glanced off the dummy's shoulder.

"Really," the older man shook his head and went about collecting the slick _senbon_ laying about the yard, completely dry as he was using a jutsu Naruto had never heard about but was insanely jealous of him for. Cool water dripped down the back of his shirt and even through it was summer he shivered, "Here, show me how your holding them again," the brunet said as he walked up to the blond and Naruto obliged, showing him the grip the older man had shown him when they first started. It seemed so elementary, going over the grip on a weapon again but in his defense, the _senbon_ were a lot trickier than he first thought. Genma tapped his lip with one of the thin needles he held, studying the younger man's hand for a moment before reaching out and adjusting Naruto's grip so that his fingers weren't so crowded together, "Try it this way. I know that no everyone holds them the same way so perhaps a different grip will help," then he stepped to the side and gestured towards the soggy dummy.

This time all three hit their mark and Naruto turned to grin at his teacher. The older man's eyes gleamed in the grey light.

"Very good. Again,"

* * *

"…_when the moon finds its way into the sky,  
Upon that distant shore she rests,  
Calling to the waves with her tears,  
Her voice broken as she cries;_

'_Remember me…'"_

The soft note held briefly before he let it die, shivering in the warm night air as the last mournful notes of the _shamisen_ wheeled through the air. Though his voice, he thought, wasn't particularly spectacular, Genma had been quite insistent that he work on his singing. At first he had felt stupid when the man sat him down and began teaching him song after song, some fun and light and other's like the one he had just finished, heart wrenchingly sad. He didn't know why people would want to hear something like that but he didn't argue. It was useless anyway; if Genma said he was going to do something, he did it and had learned early enough not to question him. Still, it made his cheeks sting to have the man compliment him.

"I hate that song," he groused, shifting his weight on the railing of the back porch on which he was perched, looking up at the stars twinkling softly in the dark sky, "It's her fault he died in the first place, and after she chose someone else, who is she to whine over his death?" most of the lyrics didn't make sense to him, though most of the time he liked the song itself better. This one, however, he was having a little trouble with a few of the lower notes and Genma always made him sing it twice. Now the older man lowered the long-necked instrument and laughed up at his student.

"You will not hear me disagreeing but a lot of people like stories of tragedy just as much as they like the ones with a happy ending. Though do not ask me to explain that to you because I have yet to figure it out too," the blond hopped down from the railing and sat next to the brunet on the steps, reaching for the tea tray they had brought out before. It was a little cold but it felt nice on his throat. He had never really had the occasion to sing seriously before and he found his throat dry and slightly achy by the time he was done practicing. It was getting easier, just like the _senbon _and the calligraphy and everything else he was learning, some of the things already second nature. He could slip into a role on demand and hold it, for the most part, until Genma told him it was enough. As much as he seemed to like watching Naruto put on his masks and perform, no matter what it was, he didn't deny that he would rather the younger man as himself, which made the blond feel stupid and happy. They also tended to have the best sex when he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't which, these days, wasn't often enough.

"I mean, isn't life shitty enough without listening to a story or a song like that? Are there so many people who have lost hope?" he demanded as he offered the older man a cup of his own tea. Genma took it graciously and was silent for a long moment while he drank, watching the fireflies dancing in the shadows of the garden. When he turned the blond, his eyes were hidden in deep shadows.

"I don't think it is that they have lost hope. I think stories like that give hope _because_ they are so tragic. Even though in this song she could not be with the one she loved, their love was strong enough that even in death her soul would call out for him. Maybe those that prefer such stories see that there is something strong enough to overcome something as final as death," there was nothing at all that the younger shinobi could say to this so he sat quietly, thinking that with the way his life seemed to be going, he might find out exactly what the girl in the song felt. Only he would never get his choice.

"Is your love like that? Yours and Raido?" Naruto blurted without processing his words first and was relieved when Genma just laughed softly, tilting his head back to watch the peaceful night sky.

"I don't know. I would like to think so, though a perfectly boring ending would be fine with me. The whole tragedy aspect is rather unappealing. If you're asking if what we feel is on the same level…perhaps. Different people love in different ways. The thing that is important is if it is real," he reached over and gently swept the hair that had blown into Naruto's eyes away, a gesture full of affection and understanding, "You are the strongest person I have ever come across. That you can still feel so strongly after all this time even though you aren't sure if it will ever be returned is incredible," the blond swallowed hard and looked away, wishing he didn't have to be so strong. Then the older man was tugging at his hand, urging him to his feet, "Come on, then. I have something I'd like to show you I know you're going to like," and Naruto let himself be drawn away, taking refuge in the surge of heat induced by the sharp grin the older man threw over his shoulder.

It still amazed him that no matter the circumstance, Genma's tongue could still make him forget the entire world existed.

* * *

"I want you to show me every place to strike with a _senbon_ that will render your enemy helpless but not dead. And then you will go back and point out all the killing points," the command caught him by surprise as he readied himself for the night, turning to the older man as he stepped up to the waiting futon, a gleam in his eye that Naruto recognized well enough to make his mouth go dry. It was going to be a long night, though he had no idea what that had to do with the brunet's odd request. A second later, he had his answer. Genma pulled his shirt over his head and grinned at the blond, stretching his arms out on either side of his body like an invitation, "On me," the rest went unsaid. There would be no use of the actual weapons and there was a chance of them both finding release several times before he finished the test, which was what this was. Especially since he was crap at memorizing things.

Still, he realized as he stalked towards the older man, caught in the dark gaze that blazed hungrily and burning with his own desire, he was hopeful…

* * *

The night air was soothing against Naruto's skin as he leaned against the open doorway that lead to the back deck and the gardens beyond. It was hard to believe he had been with Genma for nearly two months already. The older man had announced at dinner earlier that Raido would be coming in the morning for Naruto's last test of everything he has learned. He had seen pride in the grey eyes when they fixed on him in the fading day light and while he was grateful for such praise, unspoken though it was, he could feel something around him shift, as it always did when he realized something was about to come to an end. In less than a week he would be donning his mask and slipping into another country in hopes of stopping this new threat on the opposite side of their border. The very thought exhilarated and terrified him. Yet more than anything else, he was disappointed to leave this little pocket of peace he had discovered, wondering where his lust for running off to another new place had gone.

A strange thing had happened that night, something he had been careful not to let slip the entire time he had been with Genma. Perhaps it was the talk he had with the older man about Sasuke, finding himself answering the gently probing questions the brunet had asked him or maybe it was the little charm he had finally plucked up the courage to find a place on his body for. Surprisingly, it was his teacher that had offered to do it and it now dangled in the dip of his navel, the dull pain already gone as he watched it reflect the moonlight with each slow breath.

He had cried Sasuke's name that night.

He hadn't realized it until after and then he had hid under his arms in shame, hating himself for forgetting. Genma hadn't said anything for a long time as he watched the younger man pull himself back together but he had been sympathetic when Naruto finally managed to look at him.

"I understand why it happened," he had said gently, brushing the damp blond strands that were now long enough to pull back in a short tail from the younger shinobi's face, "but it's not okay. You can't let you emotions run away from you, even at the height of passion. If your mask cracks even once, not only is your mission forfeit, but most likely your life as well. It is the biggest danger of what we do which is why, typically, we train for this until there is no emotion attached to the mission. Unfortunately, you will just have to remember," Genma had drawn closer, curling around the blonde's larger frame, his warmth comforting. Fighting an aching sense of melancholy, Naruto had nodded and laid his head against a strong shoulder, "I think, one day, your Uchiha will hear you,"

Now the blond tipped his head back and stared at the face of the blank moon, wondering wherever Sasuke was if he could see it too. _Will you,_ he wondered to himself, _will you hear my voice someday, Sasuke? Or have you fallen too far into the darkness?_ Absently, Naruto fingered the little charm made from rubies and diamonds shaped into the image of the Uchiha family crest and in his mind pictured pale, flawless skin, dark hair, a sharp wit and black, black eyes.

"Sasuke…" the name felt too familiar on his lips, like he had tasted it a million times before, _where are you…?

* * *

_

Genma watched from his place on the bed the figure of his charge sitting in the doorway, his golden skin looking pale in the silver light and his heart ached. It was hard to watch such steadfast, obvious devotion and not know if the boy would get his wish or not. He was beautiful, stretched out completely bare to the night air, very inch of him solid and graceful. His hair fell about his face and brushed his back, making it hard for the older man to see his profile. But he didn't really need to. He had seen the expression on the boy's face earlier, when he had made the dangerous mistake of forgetting who he was with when he came.

And then he heard it, the single name whispered to the warm air and the back of his eyes prickled.

When the boy had first come to him, he had only seen the quirky, hyper active person he had expected but the more time he spent with the blond, the more he realized there was a depth to this boy that he doubted even Naruto's friends knew was there. It dredged up feelings that Genma didn't expect, of protectiveness and affection. Though he knew he wouldn't fall in love with the incredible person that was Naruto, it was hard not to admire and like him. So hearing such broken want in the boy's voice, his own heart cracked, wondering what it would be like to love like that without the hope of possibly having it returned. The one thing he wouldn't be able to stand seeing was if he was to witness the blazing determination the boy still harbored get snuffed out. One thing he was sure of, though. If such a thing were to happen, he would take it upon himself to put the younger man back together, no matter what it would take.

Then he thought of the man he loved and smiled.

_Don't give up, yet, Naruto_, he thought as he admired the boy still staring quietly into the night, _with a heart such as yours, anything is within your grasp_. It didn't surprise Genma anymore when he found himself believing it.

_**...To be continued**_


	4. The Absence of Fate

**A/N: For all of you who have reviewed, THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! This chapter was a little harder to write but I made up for the delay with two updates!! Yay! I know you're all so excited!!! *ahem* anyway, thanks for your show of support. It keeps this sad little writer happy and inspired. **

**Warnings: Brief lemon, very slight D&s (probably not really but it involves bondage and blindfolds, so just in case) Un-beta'd (so, yeah, there are probably mistakes! Sorry!)

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4:The Absence of Fate…

The road was dusty, the heavy reddish powder clinging to his shoes and the hem of the deep red _hakama _that swirled around his legs as he walked, making him long to be able to travel the way he was used to instead of forcing him to take the long way like a normal civilian. The blond wrinkled his nose; by all appearances, he _was_ normal and he couldn't use the landscape to move faster like he would as a shinobi. The last time he had gone anywhere by simply walking had been on his three year trip with Jiraiya and he had forgotten how much he disliked using the main roads.

In addition to the dirt and the tedium, he was used to wearing clothes that were less restricting and the extra lengths of the rich material he was currently sporting made him slightly frustrated. They would only get in the way if he should need to move quickly for any reason. Unfortunately he could no longer think of himself as a ninja. He was a traveling performer now and his appearance was important, especially for the job he needed to do. He refrained from running his fingers through his hair but only just as it was pulled back into a neat tail and held there with a fancy pin that Genma had given him right before he left. At least, he though wryly as he smiled at an older woman heading in the other direction who leered toothily back, he definitely didn't need to worry about looking the part.

"For the foreseeable future, you are no longer the shinobi of Konoha named Naruto Uzumaki," the words had made him feel surprisingly empty as he had stood before the Hokage, like his identity was truly being stripped away from him in order for him to don his new identity and he had tried not to flinch as he listened to the dry voice giving him his last instructions, "You are an aspiring performer from the mountains in the Lightening Country who goes by the name Daisuke Arai whose village was destroyed by an epidemic. The old man who took you in when you were still young taught you how to sing and that is all you have ever wanted to do since. You have been traveling to as many places you can since his death, looking for a home. I can't give you too many more instructions; you'll just have to fill in the rest of the blanks as you go. Can you do that?" the single dark eye studied his face closely but Naruto knew how to hide away his thoughts now and he had nodded smoothly at his former teacher.

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama," he answered, voice soft and it earned him a surprised blink, as if the older man hadn't actually believed him capable of keeping up the act while in the presence of someone familiar. And he might not have except the last few days in the company of both Genma and Raido had been rather grueling practice and he wasn't about to forget those lessons so easily.

"I must admit, Naruto, you did an excellent job. I barely recognize you," it was high praised indeed coming from Kakashi and he allowed himself a small smile because the person he was pretending to be, this Daisuke, would have smiled modestly as well.

"Thank you, Kakashi. But shouldn't you be calling me Daisuke?" it wasn't meant to be a smart remark but the older man had known him long enough to see the truth of his personality through the screen, giving the blond a dark look. Then he had just shook his head, a glimmer of something familiar shining in the man's gaze. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek against the swelling smile because there was no doubt what he had seen was pride. Genma had stood behind him, a silent show of support as he would be the only one to see the younger man off and the blond had cast him a quick glance to see the brunet trying to hide a smile.

"Still a smart-ass, I see. I guess that wouldn't change," he'd shaken his head and then reached for a plain wooden box sitting on his desk, handing it to the younger man. Naruto stared at it blankly for a moment before opening it and couldn't stifle a gasp upon seeing what occupied it.

"What's this?" he queried, lifting a thick, heavy band of gold from its bed of deep black velvet, turning it around and around in his fingers while watching the light glint off the swirling deigns on its surface. It was too big for his wrist but it looked like a thick bracelet and he couldn't figure out what it could be other than a decorative piece of jewelry. Kakashi shifted as if uneasy but the younger man couldn't discern the expression on his former teacher's face.

"It's a chakra dampener. Tenzo actually helped make it, as he had a good deal of knowledge about sealing that beast of yours. You wear it on your upper arm so that you can hid it from prying eyes and it will completely suppress all of Kyuubi's chakra inside of you. Because of where you are going, any Jounin level ninja can sense it so _only_ take it off if your cover gets blown and you need the extent of your power. I know you don't need to be reminded that you have a job to do before that can happen," he had nodded then in response, thinking he had never heard the older man be quite so dire before. Now he fingered the metal band around his bicep through the loose material of his sleeve. It had been strange putting it on, working so suddenly that he had nearly passed out. As soon as the chilly gold band had been fastened around his arm, there was a dizzying rush that sounded like a pained roaring in his ears and he had been shocked at how weak he was left feeling. It had only lasted a moment but it frightened how integral the demon had become to his physical being. His own abundance of chakra had quickly filled the void left behind and he knew he wasn't any worse off for it as he rarely relied on Kyuubi anymore anyway.

Still, it felt as if something was missing and it tugged at the back of his consciousness, reminding him of the feeling he got if he left something on when his left his apartment. The strangest thing about it, though, was along with the chakra, it seems that any of the traits the demon may have lent him was also temporarily erased. This included the markings on his face. He had realized after regaining his bearings that he was getting a strange look and Kakashi had handed him a small mirror as if he had anticipated it's need, letting the blond reacquaint himself with his reflection. It had taken a full five minutes to stop staring; between his longer hair pulled back in the decorative pin and his smooth cheeks, he had barely recognized himself. He no longer looked like the Naruto Uzumaki he knew and then had realized quite abruptly that he wasn't.

His transformation was complete.

The thought made him feel like he was adrift in black, choppy waters with no directional focal point in which to swim. It was strange how important his identity became when he could no longer keep it. At any rate, it made the guise named Daisuke easier to keep intact. Still, he mourned a little the loss of himself, even if it wasn't permanent. It was becoming easier and easier to think of himself as a different person the longer he kept his mask in place.

And after three days of travel as Daisuke, it was getting easier to perform in front of an audience as well.

The first time it was at a small inn a day out of the village and his heart had been fluttering like a mad, buzzing dragonfly at the back of his throat when he asked the innkeeper if he might provide some entertainment for that night's guests in return for a warm meal and a bed in which to sleep. He had money but acting as if he was an impoverished musician would only strengthen his disguise; he just never expected it to be so nerve wracking. Being who he was, he had done his fair share of daring things. This, however, gave him a profound respect for true performers who did this every day of their lives as a living. It was nothing like he had ever done before and had needed to draw upon every last ounce of training he'd gained while under Genma's tutelage, even while wishing he'd had years more, to remain calm and not let his voice crack or his shaking show. It would do him no good to portray how new at this he was.

Yet, to his surprise, by the time he had finished, the entire main room was packed tight with a rapt audience, each person clamoring for more of both his songs and attention long into the night. Some of the songs they requested he had known and others he had to force but even then, the positive response had been nearly overwhelming. The innkeeper had been so pleased with the business his voice had brought in, he had not only given Naruto a large, comfortable room but had also supplied him with as much food and drink as he could possibly consume.

"Please, come back and stay with us any time!" the man had gushed when the blond had taken his leave the next morning, "It has been a long time since anyone around here has hear something as beautiful as your voice," the resulting warmth from the compliment had stayed with the blond for the rest of the day. He had gotten his fair share of praise from Genma but this response he was getting from complete strangers was unexpected and comforting. Though he knew he would never consider doing anything with his life but attaining the goals he'd set for himself when he was still very young, it still made him feel good about himself that there was something he could do to make someone else smile.

It gave him hope that, just maybe, this mission might be a success after all.

The blond smiled to himself and hitched the leather bag he was carrying that held the entirety of his possessions he would have during the length of his assignment higher on his shoulder, picking up his pace. It would only take him another few hours before he reached the River Country and then he would have to use every last bit of his learned talents to get him in the company of the right people. Perhaps he wouldn't have to rely so much on luck as he had feared…

* * *

"_Raido, this is the kid I was telling you about, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Raido," the blond didn't move from his kneeling position on the floor, bowing from the waist in a show of respect and submission, just as he had been taught. The moment Genma had stepped through the door with his lover in toe, the test of how much Naruto had retained in the last two months had begun and he was determined not to disappoint his teacher. The man had told him he had faith in the younger shinobi and the blond would do nothing to undermine that. There were very few people who offered him words like that and he wanted to be worthy of them as much as he craved them. Genma had offered him a kindness by introducing them and he held his bow a second longer than needed before he straightened his back, keeping his eyes glued to the two older men's feet. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you," he said softly and barely was able to stifle his urge to look up and see what Genma's lover looked like. There were no pictures in the older man's house and Naruto had been kept guessing ever since they had first spoken about him. A moment later it didn't matter for Raido had stepped forward and reached down with one hand on the blonde's chin, forcing him to look up. _

_Their eyes met and he nearly gasped. It was no wonder Genma looked starry eyed when he spoke about his lover. Despite the spidery scars that marred one side of the man's face, he was one of the most striking people Naruto had ever seen. His hair was a darker brown than Genma's but shone almost red in the deepening sunlight and his face was strong. Though his eyes were an unremarkable hazel, there was an intensity about him that made the blond want to jerk his eyes away. He wasn't intimidated; Naruto had never once allowed himself to be cowed by anyone. Even so, there was just something about this man that made him want to do the right thing, to _please_ him. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Raido stood back up and looked at the grey eyed man standing calmly beside him. _

"_You were right, he's quite beautiful," the blond ducked his head to hide his blush behind his hair, wondering at the shiver that went up his spine at the man's deep voice. There was a rolling chuckle accompanied by Genma's lighter laugh and Naruto swallowed, trying very hard not to shift uncomfortably as he felt that gaze rake over him again, "You're a shy one, huh? Well, I guarantee that will change by the end of the week," there was a hard promise in Raido's voice, striking him so hard that when Genma softly told him to go make them all tea, he was grateful for the reprieve. _

_He was almost grateful for Raido's warning because the man was right; there was very little he would ever be shy about doing in someone else's company ever again.

* * *

_

He came across the tiny inn well after the sun had stopped casting its deep orange light upon the world, forcing him to stop despite how close he was to the border. It was the last one on this road within the Fire Country and even though he really just wanted to press on, it would look strange for him to be travelling by himself so late at night. Despite that, however, he didn't really mind. The only reason he wasn't already well within the boundaries of their small neighboring country is because he had come across an old man whose cart had broken both its axel and the right rear wheel and it had taken them the better part of the day to fix it. It might not have taken quite so long if he had been able to use the full extent of his strength but there would be no reason for a traveling singer to be abnormally strong so he refrained. Good thing he knew how to repair the damage thanks to some of his very early D-ranked missions or he might still be back there with the man.

Naruto grinned to himself as he thought of the old farmer who had been taking his wares to the town the blond had just come out of. Typically he liked meeting new people; they all had their own unique stories to tell and if asked the right questions, would divulge every last detail. This man had been no different and he had spoken to the younger man with enthusiasm, his gap-tooth smile wide and unfettered. It had been refreshing sharing some time with him and the blond didn't regret the lost hours he could have been making his way past the borders. It meant, however, another night of singing for his food.

This town was small and poor looking, far from the reaches of the wealthier parts of the country but the people looked no worse off than anywhere else he had been when he pushed open the dark, wooden door. The inn itself really was very small and he doubted he would be getting a room to himself tonight as there seemed to be a shocking amount of people packed into the common room. As he cast his gaze about, taking in the assortment of people that were crammed along the tables that were scattered liberally around the room, he realized that most of them couldn't possibly be all locals. The land around here was all farming land, fertile from being so close to a country which was crisscrossed with rivers and lakes; so much so that he had heard many of the cities and villages were built more on the water than on land. Thus, the locals would be weathered, their clothing plain and hands browned from the ingrained dirt.

He could see, was he made his way towards the bar in the back of the dimly lit room, that while there were some people, men mostly, dressed in rough, practical clothing that looked warn from many uses and were all in dull earth tones, there were just as many who were not. It was these people, who sat differently in their chairs, as if they were ready to get up in a split second with a pointed object in their hands and whose eyes were sharp and wary that captured his attention. He recognized the tighter clothing of darker, richer colors, white bindings wrapped around wrists and ankles and an assortment of weapons on display. The feel of menacing chakra filled the room, as if they let it leak from their pores to ward off any unwanted attention if their blades and hard expressions didn't do the trick. Naruto swallowed trepidation as he moved through the room.

He had just walked into a room full of ninja.

And not just any ninja, by the looks of them. Every single one of them were rouge, having giving up any alliances with their countries. It was unnerving, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and while just about every single eye in the room followed his progress towards the bar, he forced everything but a steady half-smile from his face, keeping his body language relaxed and unsuspecting. The steady rumble of conversation barely wavered but he could feel them, staring.

"Excuse me," he had learned how to change his voice over the past two months and it now it took little effort to make it sound deeper, softer, rounding out his syllables more so that it sounded as if he was from farther north. After all, it wouldn't do to walk around with an accent that didn't match the place he was supposed to be from. He had also noticed that it attracted more attention than his normal rough tenor, like it did now, bringing the portly, balding man behind the bar over to him immediately, "I was wondering if you had a need for a little entertainment," he offered a small grin and watched the man's eyes spark in interest so he played it up by leaning in as if he was offering a part in a conspiracy, "I looks as though this place could use some livening up," and he winked, watching as the bar tender visibly wanted to commiserate with someone who might be willing to understand.

"You have no idea what a relief that would be. It's been like this for weeks, those types coming in here, making it uncomfortable for our other customers," the man shook his head and flicked his dark gaze about the room with a subtle air of disapproval. Yes, Naruto could see how having the threatening presence of stony faced ninja loitering around one's place of business could be a problem, "What kind of entertainment are you offering? Tricks or something?" despite the suspicious question, the blond could tell the balding man would say yes if only for the hope to lighten the atmosphere within the room.

"No, no, I just sing. But I know quite a bit of songs and I'm not terrible," selling his wares, he thought to himself grimly as he faked a wide, confident grin. This was not the ideal atmosphere he could have found himself in but then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to practice. After all, he would be spending his time in the company of people such as this for the foreseeable future. He just couldn't afford to slip up. The bar tender was nodding, looking about the room again with deep distrust written all over his face.

"Please, anything at this point. It's getting a bit desperate, especially since most of them refuse to pay and there's nothing I can do about it," the tone was bitter and the blond bit down a surge of anger. So this was what these people did with the kind of power they had; used it to lord over people who could do nothing to prevent it? It was all he could do not to let his mask slip.

"A deal then?" he asked, letting his pack drop to the floor as he slid onto a stool, "You give me a meal and a bed and I will try my hardest to lighten this crowd up a bit. Any tips I get, we can split," it had surprised him the first time how much money he had made by simply offering company in the form of songs and though he doubted he would be getting very much out of this crowd, something was better than nothing. The bar tender's face lit up at the mention of the tips and agreed enthusiastically, relief flooding his round features. If nothing else, it was that expression that made Naruto feel a little better. If he could help this man out then it would be worth it.

For a moment he sat on his chair, a little awkward in the flowing clothing and glanced behind him at the rest of the patrons occupying the room. Most had gone back to their own drinks and conversations but there were few eyes lingering on him, hot and guarded, making his squirm uncomfortably. It had been a bit of a shock how many people blatantly stared at him, some even coming up and flirting, men and women alike. He had never put much stock in his appearance before but after his time with Genma, he couldn't really deny that perhaps he had his own charm.

"_It will be those looks that will attract the attention you want; you're a hard person to ignore,"_ the older man had told him only a day before he had left. It was that day he had given Naruto the pretty little pin for his hair and his words had been in response to the blonde's distressed protests over how it made him feel like a girl. Though he would hardly ever be mistaken for one, it was hard to deny the effect made him _pretty _rather than simply handsome, the fancy accent glittering coyly in his hair. It was this that he sensed from those few lingering stares and he wondered if he could capture any one of them.

Well, he thought with a fortifying deep breath, there was only one way to find out.

As he slipped from the stool, he reminded himself not to fuck up. Here was where the real mission began.

* * *

"_Sing another," the man demanded, voice sharp and strong and Naruto, kneeling upon the ground beneath the willow tree behind Genma's house did as he was told, even though his knees ached and his voice felt raw and scratchy. Raido watched him carefully from his perch on the bench across from him, eyes never wavering and his face never changing. It was the fourth test he had undergone that day and he felt wrung out. And they were hardly finished for the night. He nearly dropped the verse he was on when he thought about what this man would be like in bed, demanding more and more from the blond until he was sure he would have nothing left to offer. The only thing that kept him from begging that they stop for the day was the way Genma was watching him from his spot behind the tall brunet. Pride shone in the stormy grey depths and Naruto was sure he could do anything as long as he knew that he had instilled that emotion within someone else and it was there all because of him. _

_Raido had only arrived that afternoon but he had been grilling the younger man on everything he had been taught, his eyes quick to pick up the smallest mistakes and his demeanor somewhat removed. The man was overwhelming, too. He was taller than even Naruto and had a presence about him that made any argument he might have had die on his tongue. The feeling of wanting this man's approval didn't go away, either. As a matter of fact, it seemed to strengthen the longer Raido watched and assessed and whatever he asked, Naruto would do to the best of his ability. _

_By the lack of sharp, cutting observations, at least his singing was up to par. _

_When his voice finally died into the warm night air, the older man nodded and stood, making his way towards the kneeling blond. _

"_That's enough for tonight, I think," Raido said, voice oddly subdued and the blond glanced up to find a little smile curling on the striking features, feeling a mixture of relief and trepidation. But the man only offered him a hand up, keeping contact with him no longer than was necessary before stepping back, "You have done very well, better than some who have been training for years. You must be very determined," the praise made the younger shinobi flush and it was no pretense when he dropped his eyes, suddenly shy. _

"_T-thank you. Genma is a very good teacher and I would not be happy with myself if I did not do the best I could," this seemed to please the older man for his smile deepened, revealing lines around his lips that were oddly appealing. He reached out a big hand and cupped the blonde's chin, forcing their gazes to meet. _

"_Genma was right about you; you are a very astonishing person," the words sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he smiled widely in response, glancing over at his teacher who had moved a little closer and was watching them sedately. Raido's next words caught him off guard the next minute, "But don't think you're getting away that easily. We've only just begun and there are several long days ahead of you," and when Naruto forgot to check his groan as his continence fell, both Raido and Genma laughed._

_It sounded light and easy, spilling into the heavy night air like warm, spilled silver, reminding him of how happy he had been during his stay here._

_It sounded like peace.

* * *

_

"You are not from around here," the voice caught him off guard as he hadn't sensed anyone coming up behind him and he looked around quickly, alarmed. A dark haired man of medium stature he hadn't noticed in his earlier perusal of the room was just sliding onto the stood beside him, the metal arm guards around his wrists glinting in the dim lighting. If the arm guards didn't give him away, his straight, easy bearing that spoke of hidden power did. He was just like half of the others who filled the inn's small common room; a ninja who had turned his back on his country to use his skills for his own selfish reasons. That singular way of thinking always stung and chaffed at the blond, irritating and frustrating. People like him, whose path was honest and whose life was dedicated to that of his village had very little respect for those that turned their backs on their responsibilities. Still, he smiled anyway, mask firmly in place and accepted the man's question with barely a hesitation.

"Yes, I'm a long way from home," he amended as the dark haired stranger waved for the bar tender before turning to regard Naruto with a sharp interest that made him rather uneasy, "It is very different from the mountains I grew up in," It wouldn't hurt to build up his back ground right away as the personality he had made up for Daisuke was rather open and innocent in his dealings with strangers. Genma had laughed at him when he had mentioned it, saying it was not that dissimilar to the blonde's true nature. The man's eyes were a deep, rich brown that was ringed by gold and they seemed to be trying to take in every detail as Naruto finished up the delicious curry he'd been eating.

"I cannot place your accent," the man mused as a jug of _saki_ was placed in front of him, "Your looks are strange as well. Is this hair color common where you're from?" he was digging for information but Naruto couldn't tell if it was because he was searching for the truth under the carefully constructed lies or if he was interested for more personal reasons. The blond decided with a quick glance that either way, it was more than a little disturbing. He chewed quickly, thinking about his response before he answered.

"I wouldn't know. My village was destroyed when I was very young. Why, are my looks very noticeable?" his blue eyes were wide, feigning a concerned innocence and he watched as those eyes darkened, an expression in them he was very familiar with by now. He forced himself not to recoil and he didn't back away when the man leaned closer.

"Yes, quite. Nearly as much as your voice," the dark haired man took a sip of his _saki_ and the strong fumes wafted over the blond as he shoveled the last few bites of his dinner into his mouth, "Which is quite extraordinary, I must say. I have rarely heard better," thankfully, the man didn't leer as so many of the others had. Naruto had been surprised by the response he had gotten from this rather dour crowd, assuming that his songs would fall upon deaf, uninterested ears. Yet as soon as he had started singing, he found that the entire room felt a little less heavy and before he was done, more than one of the rouge ninjas were singing along, the drunker ones belting out the tunes before hollering for more. By the time he was done, the atmosphere had completely changed, becoming easier and friendlier. Though the more reclusive of the crowd kept to themselves or their own groups, there was more than enough jovial jokes and drinking songs circulating the room, regardless of status. The bar keeper, who he had found out was also the owner of the inn, had gratefully plied him with as much food as he could eat and gushed over him for nearly ten minutes. Others, too, had come up to him, offering praises, sometimes groping him as they slipped money into his pockets. He had taken it all with a smile and more than a grain of salt, trying not to wince when someone pinched too hard or let their hands wander a bit too much. This man, though, was the first to try and pick up a conversation with him. At least, Naruto thought with relief, he was keeping his hands to himself.

"Thank you," the blond affected a pleased blush, a skill he had picked up while in Raido's company before looking away as if suddenly shy, "I've only ever wanted to sing, ever since I was young," the other man listened intently, sipping from a small, porcelain bowl and his face was blank, giving nothing of his thoughts away, "The old man who took me in, he was a musician once but because he had gone blind, he couldn't play his _samisen _any more so he taught me how to sing instead. Ever since he passed away, I've been traveling, looking for…" and he pretended to pause, glancing at the other man through the screen of his eyelashes to find him fascinated and watching Naruto closely. The blond crowed silently to himself; this was easier than he had thought it would be.

"What is it you are looking for?" the man asked and Naruto smiled softly even as he thought of the true answer to that question, the answer he couldn't say aloud, very aware of the little pendant in his navel. _I'm looking for a man with black hair and black eyes who could tear you apart with a glance. Have you seen him?_ He almost snorted. Yeah, right. Swallowing the words that burned in the back of his throat, he shrugged and smiled uncertainly.

"A place to belong, perhaps?" he answered and knew he had done his acting well when the man nodded solemnly, completely drawn in by Daisuke's guileless expression and his wide, cobalt eyes.

"Isn't everybody?" the deep voice was rough and he finally looked away from Naruto to some distant point the blond couldn't see. He wondered about this man, then, for he didn't seem to be like anyone the younger man had ever met. Though he was clearly interested in Naruto for more than just his voice, he didn't leer or suggest or even allude to anything. Instead he asked simple questions, drinking in the blonde's lies while looking interested rather than indulgent. Perhaps, he thought to himself as he scraped his bowl clean, he might like this stranger if the circumstances had been different. Now, though, he was just someone else he had to fool in order to reach his ultimate goal. It had not escaped him that the man was probably on his way to the River Country was well and he thought that it would make his mission easier if he could use this man to carry out his orders. Yet before he could think of anything to say that might keep their conversation going, they were disrupted by a loud voice at the door.

"Oi! Ryouta! We're leaving now. Hurry the fuck up!" three men, all of different statures and all wearing blades strapped at their hips or on their backs gestured to the dark haired man who sat beside Naruto, their expressions annoyed and brooking no argument. The man, Ryouta they had called him, sighed heavily and looked at the blond regretfully.

"I apologize for that but it seems my companions are getting impatient," he grimaced and stood gracefully before looking at Naruto intently, "You didn't mention your name," the blond was tempted to refuse for a moment but it was the first time someone had shown him interest while being polite so he smiled.

"Daisuke Arai," he responded softly and was rewarded with a rather handsome smile. Though Ryouta wasn't exactly what he would call good looking, when he smiled, his entire face transformed. Naruto felt a pang of disappointment for a brief moment that he wouldn't get a chance to find out more about this man. Ryouta bowed briefly and his eyes were wistful when they met the blonde's wide gaze.

"Perhaps we'll meet again. Stay well, Daisuke," and then he was gone, following his scowling companions out the door. Naruto noted that he didn't turn around to look back. Ryouta seemed to know, as every good ninja did, that nothing good ever came from looking back.

Still, he was smiling to himself when he finally gathered his pack from the floor and made his way up to the room he had been given.

He found himself not adverse to the prospect of meeting Ryouta again.

* * *

_He was shaking. He could feel the tremors wracking his entire body as he tugged at the unforgiving silk bindings, wishing he could see what was going on around him. After all the things he'd done in the past day and a half, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Genma had bound and blindfolded him on Raido's orders but he was anyway, feeling vulnerable and terribly exposed. Yet, even more shocking, was the steady ache of arousal that pulsed in his belly, his cock hard and aching in the warm air of the room. _

_Although, that might also have something to do with the strong, familiar hands sliding over the skin of his inner thighs, pushing them apart and exposing him even further. The long fingers teased his perineum and tugged gently at his balls but they never lingered and they didn't touch the place he needed them to the most. The older men had him naked and kneeling on top of the futon, his teacher behind him who whispered soft words in his ear every once and a while that helped ease the tension somewhat even if he didn't always catch their meaning. Though he had been taught to submit completely, Genma had only tied him up once and then he had not denied him the use of his eyes. It was all he could do now not to whimper every time he heard the rustling sound of someone moving or beg to have one of them, both or either, he didn't care, just fuck him already. _

_He didn't though. He had been commanded not to talk. _

"_Prepare him," the soft, deep command came from somewhere to his right and he involuntarily turned his head towards Raido's voice as if he could see him through the dark silk tied over his eyes. Genma hummed softly into his hair and there were suddenly two cool, slick fingers sliding into him, giving him no time to relax so he might stave off the initial pain. He liked it, though and he couldn't help meeting every movement of those gentle, efficient fingers as they worked inside of him. When they hit that spot inside of him, he gritted his teeth and keened softly, wanting to reach out, to touch, anything, "That's enough, love. He's ready," Naruto liked the way Raido spoke to Genma while in the bedroom, calling him pet names in that firm voice of his that sent chills down the blonde's spine. He was jealous of it, of what they had and even if they were sharing him and each other for the moment, he knew that his place here was only temporary. And that was okay with him. What he was jealous of was their bond; he wanted it, wanted what they had. His own bond, however, lay neglected and shattered in the dust of his past. _

_There was a rustling around him, Genma's warmth leaving his back only to replaced by another's and wide, calloused hands slid over his hips, holding him still as Raido entered him. He must have cried out because there was a slap and a sudden stinging on his left butt cheek, the heat of it strangely erotic and making his cock twitch against his stomach. _

"_What did I tell you about making noise? Perhaps if you had something occupying your mouth…" even as the words were growled in his ear, a warm hand curled around his jaw, forcing it open and he swallowed the moan that rose up in his throat as Genma pressed the tip of his erection into the blonde's mouth. The two men moved together, perfectly in sync and if felt so good, letting himself be dominated like this. He could have easily freed himself from his bonds but all he could think about was how much he wanted to come, nearly sobbing when the deep voice in his ear told him he couldn't. _

_Later, when he lay between the two older men, their breathing evening out as their come slid down his thighs and clung to the corners of his mouth, he realized that he liked letting someone else take their pleasure even if he could not find his own. Then gentle hands were unbinding him, turning him over gently and he was still hard, still aching as he looked up into Raido's dark eyes, the soft expression in them filling him with warmth. _

"_You did very well, Naruto," he said softly, moving to straddle the blonde's hips, "Now let us take care of you," and he couldn't breathe as the brunet lowered himself onto Naruto's erection as Genma leaned in a captured his lips in a demanding kiss. _

_That night, he was given more than he had ever thought possible and when he closed his eyes, he thought he might melt away, wishing that when he opened them again, the eyes peering down at him wouldn't be steely grey or earthy hazel but the deepest, richest black.

* * *

_

_Naruto ducked under the sweeping arch of Raido's sword, the sound if it hissing through the rain sharp and close to his head. It was ironic, he thought, that it would be raining on the day the older shinobi decided to test him and while all ninja are trained to be able to function no matter the weather, he found he couldn't ignore the way the rain hindered his vision and his movements. He was just glad Genma had worked him mercilessly the last few weeks until using the _senbon_ had become just as second nature as any kunai. _

_Another swift strike and he surged to the side, admiring Raido's grace even as he slipped under the man's guard and struck with one of the large, gleaming needles. Only to be faced with a mound of earthen clay that bore only a likeness to the man he'd been sparring with. Substitution, then._

_There was a brief moment of silence as he crouched low to the ground, trying to see where the older man had gone; and then he was dashing out of the way, a flurrying attack flashing so close he was forced to deflect it with one of the sturdy _senbon_, feeling the blow jar and vibrate through his hands. Sweat and rain mingled together as it ran down the back of his neck and soaked his clothing, chilling his skin. Though Genma had been a demanding teacher, his form was based more on stealth rather than aggressive, non-stop attacking and defending. Raido, on the other hand, was insistent and had Naruto been anyone else, he would have been exhausted. This was one of the times he was grateful for his abnormally high stamina. _

_The blond leaped back and took a breath. He had a feeling that his only chance to come out on top was to wait until the older man's chakra ran low. Luckily for him, depending how he chose to look at it, Raido could use any type of attack he saw fit while Naruto could only use the _senbon_ to aid him. Even using chakra to aid his movements wasn't allowed as this was a test to see how well he had learned how to manipulate the only weapon he would have at his disposal during his up-coming mission. So far, he thought with pride, he had been holding his own. _

_Raido was strong, fast and has some impressive nin-jutsu attacks at his disposal but he wasn't tireless. _

"_I think that's enough today, Naruto!" the older man's voice broke through the soft patter of the rain and the blond dropped his stance, noting that the brunet's breathing was elevated and was relieved they were finally stopping. All he wanted was a hot bath. As he trotted up to Raido, he was wiping the blade of his katana dry on a small cloth before sheathing it, smiling lopsidedly at the younger shinobi. It was something he noticed the man did as the scars pulled at one corner of his mouth and he thought it only added to his looks, "I have no idea where you get your stamina from, but it certainly serves you well," Naruto flashed him a sheepish smile and pushed soggy hair from his face. Though he had taken to wearing it tied back, it usually ended up in his face again anyway. _

"_I've always been like this," he amended, "Kakashi thinks I have all this extra chakra because of the Kyuubi," though they never discussed the demon housed within him before, the older man barely even reacted. His features turned thoughtful, an expression Naruto was starting to become familiar with before he nodded slowly, eyeing the blond appreciatively. _

"_That certainly makes sense. The nine tails quite powerful, it's no wonder your body had to adapt to its presence," then his expression changed, darkening and this too was familiar, but in a different way. It made the younger man's pulse skip and speed up and he found himself repressing a shiver that had little to do with the chill and more to do with anticipation, "I have to wonder though, does that carry over to sex?" the gleam in his hazel eyes made Naruto's breath catch and he doesn't know how to answer as he hadn't thought about it before and Genma hadn't thought to push him in such a manner. Thankfully a voice interrupted them from across the grounds, bringing a halt to the suddenly heated conversation. _

"_Hurry up you two!" Genma shouted over the sound of the rain, immediately catching the blonde's attention, "The ramen won't stay hot forever!" Naruto whooped and punched the air, the rain and fatigue forgotten in his excitement. _

"_Yes! Ramen!" but even as he tore across the grass with a renewed burst of energy, he didn't forget the promise he had seen in Raido's eyes and the way it burned through him, a strange kind of desire kindled in his belly. _

_He had no doubt Raido was going to try and find a limit to his endurance and he found himself looking forward to it with giddy anticipation.

* * *

_

The grey, dreary sky hung heavily over the earth the next morning as he gathered his meager belongings and headed back towards the common room in hopes of a warm breakfast. Sleep had evaded him most of the night until he finally drifted off into an uneasy doze right before dawn. He wasn't used to being alone like this; so entirely isolated from everything familiar. Even on his travels with Jiraiya he didn't feel like this. True, he had missed his home and his friends but then he had a purpose; getting stronger than Sasuke so he could bring him home was more important than anything else. This was different and all the fears and insecurities that he had been hiding so well for the last couple of days came rushing back in the heavy silence of the room.

Naruto didn't like being alone. He had been alone most of his life and hated being reminded of the times when there had been absolutely no one who cared about him. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he dreamed he was still that scared little boy that had been left behind and abandoned because of circumstances beyond his control. It had taken a lot of hard work and more determination than he knew he possessed before people started to see him as a person rather than the demon that was housed inside of him. The reason he had acted up so much wasn't because he was a bad person but because he just wanted someone to _see_ him. If it hadn't been for Iruka, he often wondered if he would have ended up like Gaara before the red head's change of heart.

Though Sasuke had been the first person to acknowledge him, Iruka had been the first to _love _him.

The day before he was supposed to leave the village, he had been sitting demurely in the kitchen, serving tea to Raido and Genma while trying to remember all the rules that went along with his task when the bell chimed from the front door. No one needed to say anything before he was up and answering it, the sound still echoing through the hall. For all of his training, though, he hadn't been able to refrain from throwing himself into the arms of his favorite person. It had been good to see Iruka after two months and he merely snickered as the older man protested loudly when Naruto's taller, broader stature nearly bawled the brunet over.

"Easy, Naruto! You would think we hadn't seen each other in years," but Iruka was laughing and hugging the younger man back so he didn't apologize when he pulled back, grinning for all he was worth. Seeing Sakura those couple of weeks ago had been nice but he had always thought of his former academy teacher as an older brother or a favorite uncle. His joy at seeing the older man again must have shown on his face for neither Genma nor Raido said anything about him breaking his role and they let him drag Iruka into the house, talking excitedly and bombarding the brunet with questions.

After things had settled down and they were all gathered around the table in the kitchen, Iruka pushed the largish bundle he had been carrying with him towards the blond.

"Kakashi and I put this together for you, as it seemed you will need things like this for your mission," Iruka began and the blond frowned when the older man remained grave, "He wouldn't tell me about this mission he is sending you on and I understand that some things can't be explained but whatever it is that you're going to do, I hope this comes in handy," Naruto felt kind of bad when the older man's brow furrowed with frustration and worry and he could tell it was a bit of a sore spot for him but despite how he wanted to ease the brunet's conscious, he refrained. After all, Iruka wouldn't press if it was important enough and the blond felt something warm fill his chest at the thought that there would be someone here, concerned and waiting for him to come back. So he focused his gaze on the cloth wrapped package in front of him, not quite sure what to make of it. It was tied together with an assortment of silken ribbons of all colors he realized would probably be good for tying his hair back and which fell away under his deft fingers with a soft whisper.

When the package fell open, he gasped.

It turned out to be three different traditional outfits, complete with the shin length _yukata _and matching _hakama_ pants, each of them different colors but all exceedingly beautiful. The first was a deep, burnt orange, so unlike the loud, vibrant color he was used to wearing, further muted by the rich, deep red _hakama_ and embroidered with shimmering bronze thread. It reminded him of autumn and he realized that whoever had picked it out, had done so with him in mind. He liked it immediately. The second was of a more subtle elegance, all greys and blacks with an under layer of crisp white. Silver thread swirled in a design of vines and leaves over the exposed parts of the white, beautiful in its understatement.

The last, though, was by far his favorite and he found himself running his fingers over the soft silk in reverence. It consisted of three layers, the top a deep navy, the second a bright, rich cobalt that nearly matched his eyes and the under most a light cream. The _hakama_ was also cream colored and on the left side was intricate embroidery of a blue dragon. It also came with a wide _obi_ the color of the sea that would belt neatly around his waist. For long moments he couldn't speak, the richness of the clothing stealing his breath. No one had ever given him something so obviously expensive and even of it was for his mission, he would still treasure them. He did need them too, as it turned out. Genma had explained to him that as a performer, appearance was important or people wouldn't take you seriously. He just hadn't expected something like this.

Yet as nice as the clothes were, it was Iruka's second gift that made his throat go tight with emotion.

"It used to be my grandmother's," the older man explained as a hard object spilled from between the layers of richly colored silks, making him start in surprise, "She gave it to my father and then it was passed on to me but neither of us really had much use for it. I hope that it comes in handy," the _it _Iruka had been talking about was a simple blade in a soft, worn leather sheath that looked as though it could be worn on his lower leg or upper arm. It looked plain and unassuming until he had drawn it, making him gasp and Genma murmur in surprise. Light shone through the clear, curved blade, the lines of it simple yet faceted in a way he had never seen before. Clearly it was not metal but it couldn't be a stone either as it was unmarred, its beauty perfect and whole.

"What…what is this?" he had managed, turning the glinting blade over and over in his hands. For all its simplicity, it was a striking weapon and he was almost afraid that it would shatter delicately against anything it was brought up against. Iruka smiled then, though, as if sensing the blonde's doubts.

"It's made from a diamond and it can stand up against anything and not scratch. It looks decorative enough for you to get away with should someone see it but it will serve you well when the time comes," now it was buckled tightly over his calf, hidden away by the thick folds of his _hakama_ and making him feel a little more confident. No one would even guess at just how well he would be able to use it, either. Emotion had nearly swallowed him at the show of kindness everyone was giving him and when he had left, he felt as if their gifts were his armor. Iruka's knife, Genma's _senbon_, courage from Raido, a perfect disguise from Kakashi that included the clothing and the chakra dampener and the show of trust in a small, jeweled charm from Sakura.

Naruto stepped from the inn, the air heavy and grey, with his jaw set and his eyes full of determination. Everyone had shown faith in him; now it was time to repay them. With his stomach full of a warm breakfast and the pleased ramblings of the portly inn keeper, he turned away and started to walk. In just a few hours, he would hopefully be over the border and in the lands of the River Country.

In a few hours, everything would begin…

* * *

Water babbled softly, filling the air with incessant, constant sound.

Not that he hated it, per say. He didn't. Everything just seemed so…damp, heavy, like the very air was saturated with the water that seemed to wind through the lush, green country, giving it its name. No, what he didn't like about it was that it reminded him so much of _that_ place. The one he used to think of as home but now just seemed like a distant, aching memory…Konoha…

The Court of the River Country hadn't been what Sasuke was expecting and he knew it would take a little getting used to. Everything just seemed so rich, opulent as the big, sprawling buildings built around, over, through the wide, clear streams and rivers fairly dripped with extravagance and wealth. The people here matched their land; rich and bright.

The visiting ninja were pretty much given free rein here, as if that was some kind of sign of trust and it was common to see one or a group walking purposefully through the dark halls that were open to the lush, green forests and snaking waterways. Even so, they tended to gather in the buildings of the Lower Court that was built on lower ground right next to the Feudal Lord's main palace. Sasuke sneered to himself and stared out over the wooden rail of the balcony. He wouldn't lower himself and join them, keeping to the more secluded rooms of the Main Court instead. After all, that was where the Feudal Lord and his advisors resided most of the time anyway. Still…

It reminded him so much of his old home, though, with the rich life teeming all around, surrounding the buildings and making him feel suffocated. It could have been because it was really not that far from his old village; just a five day's journey on foot. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to remember because remembering meant he had to feel and the last time he did that, he was forced to face things he wanted to pretend were not real, had never been real and could never have the possibility of being real. He wanted to forget he even had a home, one that he could still go back to if he so chose.

This place, however, pulled the memories from him, making him see...see the faces of people he wanted to leave behind. See _his_ face, _his_ smile and hear _his_ words clamoring about in his head, "_I'm not going to give up on you! I never will! If it takes me ten years or a hundred, I don't care!" _and _his_ eyes flashed like radiant blue gems under the shock of bright, gold hair.

"Leave me the fuck alone…" his hissed under his breath and the wraith of his one-time friend dissipated; not for the first time, he pretended he wasn't sorry to see it go.

After all, he had a job to do here and it would do no good if his attention wandered to less important things. Naruto couldn't find him here and if he had his way, he would never have to lay eyes on the energetic, idiotic blond again.

As he turned away from the stunning view, he pushed away the aching disappointed longing this familiar train of thought always brought about. _He's nobody to me anymore…_

Most days, his heart could almost believe it.

**_...To be continued_**


	5. Mistaken Illusions

**A/N: Yay for a double update! There is a lot more of Sasuke in this chapter, just so you are all aware. Again, sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Mistaken Illusions…

The world around him was muted.

Grey clouds hung heavy and bloated in the sky, acting like a huge blanket over the Earth so that even the sound of the rain seemed muffled and dull. It was like swimming though the air as he walked, pulling at his clothing and making him feel as if his movements were slowed down, sluggish. He knew in his mind that the atmosphere wasn't truly physically hampering but the illusion was still there, as if he was stepping through a dream. Whatever it was that set this place apart from anywhere else he had ever been, he wasn't sure but it felt as if it was removed from the rest of the world. A veil seemed to hang over it, almost rendering it less solid than it really was, well kept secrets slithering under the misty surface so that he was able to discern their presence but could not unravel the truth of their nature.

Nearly a week he had been here, in this place of mists and quiet and rain, prowling along its edges and had learned absolutely nothing.

By all appearances, it looked as though the offer the Feudal Lord made to all the most dangerous individuals of their world for sanctuary was exactly what it sounded like; in exchange for their services, those that chose to accept were given a place where they could live without the threat of being hunted, free to come and go as they choose. Sasuke sneered to himself. That was all well and good but there was still a question that remained to be asked. Services for _what_? It was suspicious to say the least and it irked him that no one seemed interested in finding out the answer. What was even more strange was that ninja tended to be a rather paranoid lot, as they needed to be, in order to just stay alive, but from what he had gathered while observing the people that had taken the invitation and were filling the Lower Court was that no one else had pointed out that the circumstances under which they were all here was rather suspicious.

The thought had crossed him mind more than once that there was a possibility that the ninja had been offered something else, a more concrete kind of compensation but there was no evidence of it. More and more poured in every day, their numbers rather shocking. He had never realized that there were so many who had abandoned their homes, their loyalties. Many were second rate, barely even worth notice but there were a handful that seemed exceptionally strong. Not as strong as him, perhaps but he would be foolish if their combined abilities didn't cause some concern. There was a look to them, making them stand out from the crowd, a calm confidence in their eyes while the lust for blood radiated around them, drawing the weaker men and women to them like the sweetest honey. And still, no one talked about the real reason why they were all here. Maybe they didn't know, maybe they had been told the same things as he himself had but he doubted it. Something like this was too simple and clean to be what it seemed and those of a stronger mind would see that immediately, which was why he found himself wondering.

What was more was that he, who was still the strongest of anyone who was gathered here, had been given nothing in the way of compensation for his presence and feigned loyalty. No real explanation, no approaches of false promises, nothing and yet he would be a fool to think that those things had not been offered to the others. If it had not been such a potential threat that was building within this small, meaningless country's borders, he would have backed out days ago.

It was too late now, though and his presence here was no more suspicious than any of the others' except for his rather infamous reputation. The fact that he had not only betrayed Konoha, one of the strongest shinobi villages in the east and did so when he was only thirteen but had also killed several of the toughest S-class criminals in the world while having donned the cloak of the Akatsuki tended to separate him from the rest of the pack. Not that he really minded but it kept him from getting into the inner circles where he was sure to have heard at least something of relevance. His disposition, however, tended not to attract too many clingers-on. That wasn't always the case, especially when he was younger and the attention was unwanted, and he knew how to manipulate people when he needed something from them. Yet somehow, this was different. Power was an attraction point but he had come to realize that too much of it inspired fear and distrust. A hierarchy was being formed among the ninja residing in the Lower Courts and it seemed there was no place for him anywhere within it.

He knew the reason for this. Besides the fact that no one here was sure how strong he really was, he had never had the best disposition that inspired people to want to talk to him. After having closeting as much of his emotions away as he could when his family had been killed, talking to people and getting them to trust him wasn't something he had much practice in. Then, he had wanted to keep everyone as far away from him as he could and for the most part it worked. But it was proving his weak spot now. He hadn't thought something like that would have been a problem but when he paused to think about it, he had never really had normal interactions with others most of his life. Even with the only person who had ever pushed their way into his heart, their relationship could hardly be called normal.

Whatever the reason, it was frustrating and unnerving. How was he to find a way to stop this threat before it got out of hand? Sasuke might be strong but there was no way he could take on all of the ninja here himself, not to mention the abundance of green uniformed guards that practically swarmed the palace grounds. There were too many and all of them had a modicum of skill that surprised him. He doubted very much that he could work his way into the confidences of the Court advisors or anyone else that might be close to their Lord and he immediately dispelled the thought of wiggling into the noble man's confidences as he hadn't even seen his face yet, let alone won the man's trust enough to learn his secrets.

Still, there had to be another way for him to breach the defenses and bring the Feudal Lord's plans to light. There had to be a way for him to prevent the potential threat before it became real. The only thing he could do now is watch, wait and hope that something can be done before it's too late.

It didn't occur to him then that what he was doing was probably impossible to do alone.

* * *

Despite his grievances with the country of whose hospitality he was betraying, he couldn't deny its beauty.

A fine mist filled the air as he leaned against the wooden railing of one of the many balconies that ringed the magnificent palace, the small droplets clinging to his dark hair and lashes so that his eyelids felt heavy when he blinked. This balcony stretched out right beside a roaring waterfall, the white spray disappearing far below into the stream that disappeared under the Lower buildings. He had been quietly impressed how the elegant wooden structures had been built so that they surrounded the river both above where it plunged from the cliff and below. The water itself looked as if it poured from a huge antechamber that was reserved for political business a story above his head and he wondered how they had made it so it didn't shake the entire foundation apart. Yet besides the monstrous sound, it was almost as if the waterfall wasn't there for how steady the floor beneath his feet was.

Everything about the palace was big and many times, it was hard to tell where it began and the forest that it had been built in ended. Sometimes the only things that constituted a wall and ceiling were the trunks and thick branches of the trees, the building all carefully constructed around it to make the most of the full, green vegetation. Where there were more solid, manmade rooms, they were so wide and so tall he felt as if he could get lost within them and many had wide, open balconies like the one on which he was standing from which the strong, wide river could be viewed. There didn't seem to be any sense to the construction, either. The less private rooms wandered where they would, bedecked with rich, silken hangings of the brightest colors and the wood of the walls, if they had them, was carved with the most delicate and intricate carvings he'd ever seen. The richness of everything was understated but no less present for it. The wood of the floors were a beautiful mix of dark, polished mahogany, deep black ebony and sometimes an inlay of pale ash, making up the planks of the floors, walls, ceilings and furniture.

What was surprising was that it was rare to see any precious metals or stones adorning anything. The lamp fixtures on the walls of the breezy corridors were a shiny platinum and every once and a while he would see a gold or silver vase holding a slew of bright, fragrant flowers but it was subtle just like everything else. Not only that but the place was so big, he felt as if he could walk for hours and not meet anyone. There were the guards, of course, that swept through the big rooms at regular intervals and the servants kept to the shadows so that their presence was only known if they were needed. It was lonely and quiet and he found himself quiet comfortable with it. It reminded him of the hideouts used by Orochimaru and while he was glad to be rid of that creep, he couldn't deny the space he had been given unless he was training was perfect. No one bothered him or asked things from him and sometimes, as he stood looking out over the snarling falls, he could almost forget what it was he had come here to do.

Sasuke leaned forward, elbows against the ledge of the railing and breathed in the wet, clean air. Above him, between the space made by the upper floors of the building, he could see the grey sky was hovering close to the ground and he wondered idly if this place ever saw the sun. During the time he had been here, he had seen it maybe once but that didn't mean anything. Summer was aging rapidly and perhaps this place saw more rain in autumn than usual. That was fine with him. It was better than being stuck underground for weeks on end. At least here he wasn't breathing in dank, dark air that accompanied underground dwellings.

He had found this particular balcony the third day he had been here and found his way back every day, sometimes two or three times a day. It was peaceful despite the roar of the water and he stood under the reach of its spray, letting it dampen his skin and clothing. He liked it better after night had fallen, as the lights from the palace glittered and shone off the hissing spray, making it feel surreal, otherworldly and he found himself able to clear out his mind, eyes fixed on the walls of falling water. No one had found him here yet and he was grateful for that. It was probably odd of him to do something like this, hiding away while everyone else was clamoring for their place and the right to prove their strength but when he did join them, it was only to stand on the outskirts. Oh, they looked at him, spoke to him but there was a wall behind their eyes and a stiffness in which they carried themselves that screamed of fear and strong dislike.

So he stood and watched. Something would come to him, he was sure. Maybe, he mused, he didn't need to gain anyone's trust for this. Despite the palace being closely guarded, there were ways he could make himself scarce, force his way into places he, as a guest, had been denied so that he could listen, watch, learn. The problem was, he didn't know where the Feudal Lord _was_. Sometimes the man would come down into the Lower Courts while he was there but no one ever saw his face and he only spoke to a few individuals. Other than that, he never saw him and there was no one willing to tell him anything. He had tried, in the very beginning, to find his way to the man's private rooms but had somehow gotten lost and ended right back where he started. It was strange, he thought with a frown, almost as if the halls had been designed to keep out unwanted visitors.

Though he hadn't thought to check at the time, he wondered if perhaps it was guarded by a very subtle gen-jutsu. He hadn't felt anything but Sasuke had never once in his life gotten lost. If he had been turning in circles, he would have noticed. The more he dwelled on it, the more he realized how plausible that was. Stupid of him, really, not to have checked, just to make sure. For some reason, he'd assumed it had something to do with the odd, wandering architecture but his sense of direction had never once led him astray, no matter what the circumstances.

What was so important that someone here would risk placing certain rooms under a jutsu? It wasn't like he couldn't see right through them and if he had thought to do so, he would have only been made more suspicious.

Yet before he could contemplate turning away and conducting another, more thorough search with the help of his _Sharingan_, he realized he was no longer alone. Though the loud voice of the water fall drowned out the sounds of someone coming through the room behind him, he could still feel their presence as it disturbed the air. Another scent cut through the smell of clean water and rich wood, cloying and sweet and he recognized it the moment he heard a soft step on the planks of the floor. Only one other time had he smelled it so strong and that had been the long moments he had knelt in front of a large chair and spoke to a man whose face he couldn't see. Why he was here now, though, he couldn't even begin to guess. There was a pause as he felt the other man drawing closer and he was careful to keep his stance and posture the same, leaning and relaxed against the rail.

"No need to pretend, Mr. Uchiha. I know that you were aware of my presence as soon as I stepped into the room," the deep voice carried easily over the hiss and roar of the water and he stifled the urge to whirl. Of course what the man said was true but he didn't give himself away. Sasuke turned at a leisurely pace, face blank of any expression and took stock of the man standing behind him.

His clothes were rich silks and sheer veils falling about him in stately, abundant folds that caught in the slight breeze whispering across the balcony. A long katana was buckled at his waist with an elegant, gilded scabbard and a hilt that shone like the oily colors of opal. By his graceful step and the easy way he carried himself, he could tell the man knew how to use it, though he probably wasn't as good as most of the ninja he'd gathered to him. For someone who was raised in politics rather than battle, it was saying a lot. Hair the color of chestnuts spilled down over his shoulders from an array of glittering pins and soft ribbons that matched his clothing. While the affect could have been rather feminine, there was no doubt the person in front of him was a man. Even though his face was covered from chin to the ridge of his nose by a white cloth, embroidered on the sides with red thread, his eyes spoke of strength and confidence. It was this gaze, greener than any leaf or blade of grass, that caught his attention for they were filled with hidden things and icy walls. Sasuke recognized the look instantly; this was not a man who let anyone close and had grand plans that usually meant the sacrifice of many innocent lives.

"I did not mean to pretend, my Lord," he responded with a respectful bow that he did not mean in the least while wondering of perhaps he was pushing his luck, "May I inquire as to why you are here?" once, he would have bluntly asked why the fuck he was being disturbed. Even Madara had a hard time keeping him in check but this time was not like that. Here he was dealing with something entirely different and his stoicism was now more spun from caution rather than anger. The other man stepped closer and Sasuke realized he was of a rather slender stature that reached up to the raven haired boy's eye level. How strange, such a delicate seeming person could have such a commanding presence.

"Come, no need for any formalities. Call me Aoshi," those blazing eyes were so cold, so flat like the frozen face of a tiny sea and he found himself wondering what the man was hiding beneath his mask. Sasuke knew enough, though, not to ask.

"Thank you. Then please do me the honor of calling me Sasuke," the formal words fell from his tongue so easily but they tasted like bitter acid. He wanted to pick this man apart, find out all of his secrets, demand to know what it was he was hiding so desperately. After so many years of not giving a shit what people thought of him, it was more difficult than he would have guessed pretending. Aoshi might have smiled but it was hard to tell. Even after spending so much time in the company of men wearing something to cover their features, he still had trouble reading them.

"How very polite you are," the brunet commented lightly and he could hear the laughter in his voice, as if he was being mocked, "I am lead to believe by your reputation that you tend to be otherwise," he tipped his head to the side, hair spilling over one of his shoulders and Sasuke felt like he was being dispassionately examined, every detail taken in and memorized, "That, however, is of little importance and is not the reason why I have sought you out. Though I must admit, even within the walls of my own palace you are a difficult person to track down," this time Sasuke was sure he'd smiled and he gritted his teeth, the words games grating against his nerves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," these words, too, meant nothing and he wondered if Aoshi knew it, "Is there something I can do for you?" the blazing emerald gaze held his own without flinching, a feat all on its own and he wondered if the chill that made its way down his spine was a premonition. The man made a sharp gesture, as if dismissing his words of little importance.

"Of course you didn't. I would like, however, a chance to speak with you about your stay here," Sasuke immediately squashed the surge of anticipation that made his pulse jump and his palms sweat. Was this it then? Was this the opportunity that he had been seeking for the past week? Surely, it couldn't be this easy but then why else would the brunet want to speak with him? When he nodded, face still as expressionless as a frozen lake, Aoshi inclined his head, stepping to the side and gesturing towards the door, "Very well, if you would follow me? I find it difficult to talk in this place," and what else could he do but nod and follow without a word.

The halls were quiet after the roar of the falls had receded and he followed a few steps behind Aoshi, aware of the three guards that followed at a discreet distance. He nearly snorted. Surely they knew that if he wished harm on their lord, there was nothing they could do to stop it. Yet it seemd that he wasn't considered a threat for the brunet never once checked to see if the black haired ninja was following or not nor did he seem overly concerned with whom he had his back turned to. So, he was either over confident or there was something else about this man that Sasuke was missing. Still, he couldn't help but admire the graceful figure the man cut as he strode through the halls, wrapped in a blanket of mystery and never once missing a beat.

The room that he was lead to was a relatively small, semi-private room that opened into a huge garden he had not seen yet and smelled of snap dragons and honey suckle. There were soft, brightly colored cushions on the floor beside a low wooden table that was polished enough he was sure he could see his face in its reflection. The guards remained on the other side of the door at a signal he barely caught and then he was being invited to sit with the Feudal Lord amid the pillows.

"I do apologize for all the secrecy but I think it is necessary that we talk somewhere we won't be overheard," Aoshi gestured to the garden that looked like a sea of green shade and yellow flowers, "These are my own private gardens; no one comes here without my permission," it seemed like a warning in Sasuke's ears but he said nothing as those icy eyes looked at him from across the table, "Would you like some tea?" such overtures of normalcy, he thought, like a smoke screen for something much more sinister but he nodded his head and watched the other man make a signal to someone he couldn't see. A moment later a servant in soft, pale robes was setting out the tea in delicate ceramics, his eyes down turned and manner unassuming.

They both remained silent until they were alone and then the other man reached up and undid the knot that held the white cloth in place over his lower face, letting it slip to the table beside him. _Why would anyone want to hide a face like that?_ The brunet was quite breathtaking with strong features, a full mouth and a straight nose that no doubt came from his noble blood. If Sasuke had been one to be swayed by another's looks, he would have been then but all he could think was that there was someone he used to know who was more beautiful than this. Naruto, however, wasn't here and the dark haired boy smiled to think that this man was no comparison.

"First, I would like to ask you a question," Aoshi said, lifting his tea cup and sipping at it while continuing to watch Sasuke, "I have noticed that you have remained apart from the others that have come here. Though you do go down to the Lower Court often, you don't interact with any of the ninja there and are the only one who opted to stay in the palace rather than with them. Why is that?" It was a strange thing to want to know, he thought but he drank his tea calmly and shrugged.

"I am not in the practice of being in a lot of people's company. For the most part, I have spent the last couple years on my own and it seems it is hard to break such a habit," it was true enough, he supposed but hardly the entire story. He didn't flinch when the sharp gaze narrowed a little, as if the other man was looking for a lie before the full lips curled in a slow smile.

"I see. But then why take up my invitation at all if you are more comfortable on your own?" he blinked and put down his cup, wondering where this conversation was going. Had he made himself suspicious by not joining the rest of the ninja? He dismissed that idea, though, because it was clear this man knew enough about him that he had to see how no one would really want to tangle with a man with a reputation like Sasuke's.

"You have asked me that already, the first time we spoke," he answered evasively and was almost disappointed when Aoshi didn't seem to be put off by it. Instead the man gave him a lazy grin, one he noted with a detached kind of fascination that had the ability to make just about anyone's breath catch and mouth go dry. He supposed it was fortunate he was already taken with someone else.

"Indulge me," and while the words were uttered without pretense, he realized he had only ever seen that expression before on a snake. Keeping his face blank, he pushed away the flare of alarm that he was about to be found out.

"Alright," he inclined his head, hating the way the icy gaze traveled over his features and realizing there was something else going on here than a thinly veiled interrogation, "When I left my village, it was to gain revenge on my brother who had killed my entire family and left me to rot in my grief. I swore that day I would kill him but in doing so, I learn something about Konoha that left me little choice but to become its enemy. Of course, that meant that I had indeed gone rouge and a bounty was put on my head, just like all of the others gather here. If it was only that, I would have continued to move from place to place. Unfortunately, there was one idiot who didn't take the hint and he has a rather uncanny knack for finding me," he made a face that conveyed vague disgust and annoyance that earned him another fleeting smile and he apologized to said idiot in his mind, almost able to hear the shout of _bastard_ that he would have gotten in response, "I thought that this would be a good opportunity to shake him from my trail, as he cannot cross the border," Aoshi gave him an appreciative glance and Sasuke could taste his success.

As a practiced liar, he knew the benefits of speaking the truth to make his tales more solid. In this case, there was actually no reason to lie; everything he had said had been the absolute truth. After all, everyone knew his story and the truth of his life did not give away the real reasons why he was here.

"That seems simple enough. However, I am not willing to give you sanctuary here if you are just seeking a place to hide. I would like something in return," well, of course. Sasuke had been expecting no less and his expression said as much. This man would be a fool otherwise. Nothing ever comes for nothing, he supposed and he took another sip of the fragrant tea in order to quell his smile.

"I was aware of that," he answered blandly and the green eyes flickered to his lips before finding his dark gaze again. Another flash of alarm shot through him, one that he couldn't squash as quickly. Maybe he had misread this man after all and he didn't want simple loyalty and the use of Sasuke's power. It was all he could do to keep his voice steady, "What is it you would ask of me?" _what do you really want?_ He knew that look. It was one Orochimaru had looked at him with from time to time but had never, thankfully, had the chance to act on it. The brunet set down his cup and leaned back, looking remote and beautiful amid the bright color splashed about the room.

"My guards are quite skilled and I have felt safe in their presence all of my life. There is very little they cannot do with a knife or a sword. But they were never trained to stand up against ninja, despite their abundant skills and despite the fact that I have given a promise to the rouge ninja for asylum, it would only take a few to abuse my hospitality," the words surprised him, for they were an admission of weakness and that wasn't something he had been expecting from this man, "If you agree to remain by my side, however, I believe that there is no reason for concern. I am aware that most of them are wary of your power and it would be useful in keeping them in line," it went unsaid that those who have betrayed once would think nothing of doing it again; which was true, he thought, as he himself was planning to do that very thing. He pretended to think about it, looking out into the garden and warming his fingers with the tea-warmed cup but in reality, he didn't really need to mull it over. This was exactly the chance he had been looking for; being so close to Aoshi all the time was sure to turn up something sooner or later. When he looked back at the brunet, he thought he detected a hint of uncertainty.

"If that is what you want," he answered quietly, pale fingers skimming along the polished surface of the table. The other man smiled again and this time it lingered, teasing the corners of his lips and heating his gaze so that for the moment, the ice in it melted, making him wonder just what he had gotten himself into. Sasuke didn't move or flinch when Aoshi reached out and brushed his fingers down the line of the Uchiha's cheek, the touch shocking him.

"It is…for now," and the promise in his voice chilled the dark haired shinobi to the bone. He knew he could handle a lot and thought he knew about people, how they thought, reacted, felt. But he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with that look that had entered the other man's eyes and he hated how it scared the shit out of him. The brunet moved away just as quickly, almost as if the touch had never come but Sasuke knew the truth and it wouldn't disappear if he just closed his eyes. Aoshi stood gracefully, katana clinking softly as it hit his leg and reached a hand down to the dark haired boy, eyes once again cool and closed off.

"Come, I shall show you my garden," Sasuke ignored the man's grin as he stood without taking that slim, delicate looking hand and nothing more was said as they walked from the room.

As he thought of that smile and the gentle touch, he realized he had been less ready for this than he thought.

If only there was someone else on his side…

* * *

Naruto was in awe.

There had been so many places he had traveled to that he had lost count of them but none had even come close to this.

When they had first caught a glimpse of the palace, he was sure that it couldn't be real for both its size and construction defied the laws of nature and both dominated and blended with the forest landscape in which it had been set. The first building sprawled over both sides of a wide river, connected with beautiful, sweeping bridges and closed off walkways. The one behind it, however, was a thing of beauty, set into the medium sized cliff so that it was almost a part of it and hugging a waterfall that he only got glimpses of through the spaces of the architecture. Here was where the invitation had come from, where he would be staying for the foreseeable future and he gaped in disbelief like a simpleton, wondering if they hadn't made some kind of mistake.

"Holy fuck, is this place for real?" the voice came from his right and Naruto glanced over at one of the men he'd been traveling with, unable to stifle a smile. He had to agree, though he didn't say so aloud. The group of ninja he had come across that had invited him to travel along with them were a rough and tumble lot, with loud mouths and not a care for what others thought about them. How Ryouta fit in with them, he still couldn't figure out but the dark haired man was smiling as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a glint of adventure in his eyes the blond hadn't seen before.

"Come on, then. What are we waiting for?" the proclamation was greeted with an excited chorus of agreements and they walked forwards, towards the gate that guarded the Feudal palace, the sound of falling water and far away voices accompanying them. Yet where the others practically vibrated with excitement, he shivered with nerves. Somewhere in this monstrosity of a palace was a man whose plot he had come to destroy and there would be no one on his side if things went wrong.

With a glace to his companions, he mentally checked off the _senbon_ hidden in his clothes, the knife strapped to his calf and the gold band around his arm before taking a deep breath. This was what he had come here for and so far he had been lucky to get in with the right people but they wouldn't have been so kind if they had known his real name. The game had only just begun and the only option he had was to come out on top.

Ahead of him, the gates swung open with an ominous groan…

* * *

Coming upon Ryouta and his companions at the bridge that lead over the border into the River Country had been a rather unexpected stroke of luck.

The morning he had set out from the small inn was dismal and grey, a heavy mist slithering along the edges of the road and obscuring the world around him, turning everything into vague, wavering shadows. The road ahead and behind him were only visible for a few feet before it disappeared into obscurity and for nearly the entire time he was on it, he was the only traveler in sight. It was strange weather for late summer he could remember thinking but he had barely paid it a mind after that except to grumble to himself at how the fog clung to his hair, making it heavy and hang stubbornly in his eyes.

The weather, though, seemed to have been a precursor to a chain of events that he would never have considered fortunate any other time.

It had taken most of the morning for him to make it to the edge of the border where the one country ended and another began and by the time he caught sight of the arching bridge that connected them, he was miserable and cursing the day he had agreed to this. What had surprised him was that as he drew closer, he could see an assortment of people milling about before the bridge, some of them talking adamantly while gesturing towards the bridge with sharp, angry gestures. Frowning, he was preparing to walk up to an older woman standing off to one side with a young boy who might have been her grandson when someone called out, catching his attention.

"Daisuke!" the voice was familiar and he'd turned to find the man he had met the night before striding up to him, an easy, open expression on his face that was close enough to a smile, Naruto responded with a lopsided grin. At times it amazed him how he was able to remain in people's memories even though he hadn't really done anything. It had always been like that and he had always been completely unaware of what he was doing until they came back, so changed they could have been different people. It had happened with Neji and Gaara and Pain. There had only been one person he had failed…but he wasn't going to think about that now. However, it appeared his knack at making lasting impressions on people had carried on to his role as Daisuke. Considering he hadn't even been trying, Ryouta looked as if he was happy to see the blond and he realized just how lucky that was.

"Hello," he greeted, keeping his demeanor just on this side of shy, even though now that they were standing he could see he was a good few inches taller than the other man, "What's going on?" he could see that the bridge that should have been arching high over the rushing river that bisected the road ended after a few feet in jagged tatters, as if something had simply come along and tore it apart right through its middle. Considering the speed and violence at which the water it was supposed to be spanning over, he realized it must have been the river that did it.

"It seems there was a storm last night and a dam a couple miles upriver broke, taking out the bridge. As you can see," the man made an exasperated gesture in that direction and the blond followed it with wide, crestfallen eyes, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get into the River Country now. He watched a dark haired, middle-aged man shout at another man nearly twice his size that had his arms crossed and was wearing the government crest on his arm. The Fire country, being a shinobi nation, didn't have too many people who worked for the government, or in this case the Feudal Lord but there were a few, taking on the roles of policing the people if the need arose. Sometimes requests came in to his village, asking them to send a team to fix a stretch of road or something along those lines but he knew there was also a government funded branch that took care of those things too. He snorted to himself as he eyed the long bladed katana, snickering mentally at how many of them fancied themselves samurai, "Were you headed in that direction too?" it took him a moment to realize he was being asked a question and he glanced at the other man standing beside him who had a politely concerned smile on his face. In that moment, Naruto felt guilty for considering using him to meet his own ends.

"Yeah," he sighed wistfully, looking at the broken bridge with what he hoped was longing, "I had heard the Courts in the River Country were some of the most beautiful in the world and I was hoping I might get a chance to sing there, even if it's just once," he warmed to the lie as he told it, rather proud of himself even though he knew he was a much better actor than he had been two months ago. Then he affected a laugh, watching the other man drinking it in with rapt eyes, "It's kinda dumb, I know and probably impossible but it's not as if I was in a rush," and just like that, Ryouta was caught, sitting neatly in the palm of Naruto's hand.

"That was where we were headed, you know," the dark haired man glanced at his companions who were watching them with varying looks of curiosity and annoyance, "If you'd like, you can travel with us. I've heard that it is no longer safe for lone travelers once they cross the border," the blond blinked, grinning inwardly and bit his lip, hoping it looked like uncertainty rather than suppressed triumph.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I would hate to slow you down," he looked towards the bridge again and then back to see Ryouta already shaking his head. He caught the blonde's wrist in a rather familiar manner and gestured towards the four others that were still watching them.

"We aren't in a hurry and if any of them complain, they can shove it. It wouldn't do for you to get injured or worse before you can sing at the Court, would it?" and he flashed the younger man a grin, making Naruto decide that he rather liked the man and wished he could have met him in an instance where he wasn't wearing another name. So he let Ryouta pull him towards his group of companions, made a little nervous by their blatant scrutiny.

"You didn't spend the night here, did you?" he asked as they walked, noting that there was one more person than there had been last night, a dark skinned woman who looked impossibly intimidating, her eyes narrowed as she watched them approach. For some reason, though she looked nothing like her, she reminded Naruto of Sakura. Ryouta laughed softly at his question, the sound of it deep and inviting, letting the blonde's wrist go as they walked the last couple steps to join the group.

"No, of course not but the bridge a few miles north was out too so we thought we would come back and try the one south of here," he looked as if he wanted to say more but one of his companions stepped forward, pale blue eyes suspicious as they eyed Naruto.

"Oi! Who the fuck is this, then?" he was a big man, with a shock of long, bright blue hair that wound in a hundred braids about his head before falling past his shoulders, ended with clinking wooden beads and colorful ties. A huge sword poked over his back, its hilt curved and wrapped with worn leather, indicating it saw a lot of use. Naruto took a step back, offering the man a disarming smile that only earned him a sharp growl.

"This is Daisuke," Ryouta answered, seemingly unfazed by this man's rough manner, "He was on his way to River too. I thought that he could travel with us until we reach the palace," his tone, though still even, held a sharp ring of command that made the blond realize he must have been the leader of this group. A few looks were exchanged and a second man stepped up next to the first, his arms crossed and his pale hair swept up into a loose tail, his yellow gaze unnerving.

"What use have we of a little mouse that can't even defend himself? We can't always be protecting your strays, Ryouta," he snarled, like the wolf he resembled and Naruto was offended by the label he had been dubbed with. After the two giants glaring down at him, he was the biggest one there. He was about to open his mouth to tell them it was fine if they didn't want a sixth person when the woman he hadn't seen the night before moved between them, her eyes sharp.

"Ryouta, is this the boy you were talking about last night?" her voice was much richer than he had expected, a strange accent coloring it and making it seemed to lilt upwards towards the end of her question in a way he had never heard before. The dark haired man beside him seemed to be holding back a grin while the others shared a suddenly worried look.

"Yes, he's the one," a moment later Naruto found himself with an armful of excited, dark haired woman, the grin on her face dazzling.

"You so didn't do him justice!" she cried, hanging around the blonde's neck as he blinked in surprise, wondering what the hell had just happened, "Ryouta said that you sing. Is that really true? Will you sing for us?" Naruto swallowed, looking nervously around at the circle of ninja who were rolling their eyes, exasperated before glancing at Ryouta as if asking for help. It was the strangest group of people he had ever met and he realized he could be comfortable in their presence if they allowed him to stay on with them.

"Y-yes, I sing," he stammered, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally extracted herself. She was still excited but she refrained from continued contact with him. She too was a ninja, a row of black hilted knives lining her thick, leather belt and the pins holding her long, sleek hair back were a set of _senbon_ and when she turned to the others, hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face, she very much reminded him of Sakura.

And just like that, it was settled.

The two tall men with the unusual hair groused (loudly) for a bit as they set out but everyone else ignored them, Ryouta and the dark skinned woman taking turns dominating him in conversation. After several days of being mostly on his own and then two months in the company of only Genma and Raido, both of whom were not loud or demanding people as far as conversation went, Naruto was a little overwhelmed. He did his best to keep up, only realizing long after they had finally crossed the river and moved into the next country that if he wasn't trying to keep his mask firmly in place, he probably would have been the loudest and most demanding of the bunch.

The woman, he learned, was named Sumie Miake, her personality larger than her rather petite stature would have suggested, always swirling around like a whirlwind of emotion, words and demands that completely destroyed his first comparison to his pink haired teammate and instead reminded him of Ino. She didn't cling to him after that but seemed to want to talk to him non-stop, asking him all kinds of questions about where his was from and why he was traveling alone. Some were easier to fabricate answers to than others but he let her talk and the others seemed to be used to her as they didn't even bat an eyelash. He wondered sometimes, when he permitted himself to think of the home he had left, if that was what Shikamaru always felt like.

The others were an assorted lot that accepted him into their group with only a few grumbles and sideways glances. The two tall ninja were brothers, Masahiro with the flashy blue hair and Eisaku with the unusual yellow eyes that seemed to look right through him when they turned his way. Though they were both rather loud and obnoxious, Eisaku tended to think a little bit more before he opened his mouth while his brother barreled his way into any situation, not caring about the mess he might make until he was left to clean it up. Naruto thought he might like them both as they reminded him of himself when he was younger though they didn't really say much to him at all. He heard them ribbing Ryouta soon after he had joined them about finding himself such a pretty toy and he had snickered behind his hand at the flaming blush that worked over the dark haired man's face. They might act brazen and uncouth but they were perceptive and the blond realized that he had to be careful around them if he wished to keep his cover intact.

The last member of their group was a quiet man even smaller than Ryouta with long, sandy hair and watchful brown eyes who tended to take the front or rear guards as if he wanted to spend as little time in everyone else's company as possible. His name, he learned later on, was Soh Urogataya and he rarely said anything except to make quiet observations or to inform them of the status of the path they traveled. Naruto did notice one thing about him, though, the first night they stopped to make camp that he wasn't sure Soh knew he did. His brown eyes followed Sumie around when he thought he wasn't being too obvious, the longing in them striking the blond hard. It made him wonder if that was what he would look like if Sasuke was there with him, if he wore his heart on his sleeve like this man did. He supposed he did, considering how determined he was to bring his missing teammate back and he couldn't decide if that made him even more of a fool than he already was or…something else.

All in all, though, he enjoyed their company, their varying personalities lending a dynamic to the group that made it easy for him to fall into his role and be comfortable being Daisuke. Sumie doted and prodded, Ryouta was friendly and openly flirted with him while the others indulged their two companions as if they wanted to hate how well they liked Naruto but couldn't quite bring themselves to say anything.

Sumie, it turned out, fancied herself an aspiring musician as well, which explained her reaction when she found out Daisuke was a singer and had pulled out a strange, large bodied instrument she'd had strapped over her back that first night after they settled beside the fire. "Ninja by day, musician at night," she had said half-jokingly as dark, nimble fingers strummed over the six strings, emitting a deep, resonating sound that he found himself instantly enamored with. Masahiro had rolled his eyes and groaned as he sharpened one of his paired katana, throwing them a look of exasperation.

"Not that again," he groused and earned himself a rude gesture from Sumie that made Naruto and Ryouta who was lounging on the ground beside the blond to chuckle softly.

"Shut up, you blue haired oaf! Don't listen if you don't like it so much! I'm going to teach Daisuke how to play," she flashed the blond a smile, winking as if they were in on some kind of conspiracy, "now that I finally have someone to sing for me, I might as well, right?" she laughed and this time they all chimed in, as if it was some kind of joke.

"What does that mean?" Naruto had asked as he watched her expertly tune the instrument by the little round keys at the top of the long neck. It reminded him vaguely of a _samisen_ but the body was too big and too deep and the sound it made much more mellow.

"It means she can't sing worth a damn," Ryouta answered with a wide grin, returning the gesture he was now getting from the petite woman, "Sounds like a pack of dying cats," this earned him a cuff around the ear and a rather sound tongue lashing and it took them all a good five minutes before they all settled down again.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Sumie grumbled to herself as she played a few chords, the deep, throaty sound filling the quiet night and making Naruto sigh. He had always loved music, even when he had been young and because of that often found himself singing along to favorite songs. Never once, though, had he ever contemplated being the one behind the music and the prospect of being able to play something that had such a beautiful sound excited him. Timidly, he reached out a hand and drew it down the glossy surface of the body, feeling it vibrating as Sumie continued to pluck the strings.

"What is it?" he finally asked, loath to break into the rich sound even though she wasn't really playing anything yet, "I've never seen something like this before," the woman shot him a smile from under her bangs, expressive face shadowed and making her look like some kind of untamed jungle cat he had only heard stories of.

"Of course you haven't. It is called a guitar and it comes from the far West. There was an old man from the village that I am from and he used to play on the street corners for money. All the other kids laughed and made fun of him but I found myself captured by the beautiful sound that his guitar made. I told him one day that if he taught me how to play, I would make sure no one would ridicule him or throw things at him," her smile had turned pensive then, turning inwards and he listened with rapt fascination, wondering what kind of life she had led up until now. Ryouta shifted forwards, his gaze dark and smiled at Naruto as he leaned his shoulder against the blonde's thigh, "I think he would have taught me anyway but he agreed to my terms. Every day I sat with him during the times I was not training and he taught me everything he knew. I don't know how he came upon it or who taught him as he never said but back then, I hadn't really cared," this time, instead of a chord, she played the beginning of a song, looking up and grinning at Naruto, "And now I'm going to teach you!"

She had indeed begun to teach the blond that night, her instruction accompanied by snarky ridicule from the two brothers and good natured ribbing from Ryouta at Naruto's clumsy fingers but her patience didn't wear thin. When the tips of his fingers were aching and indented from pressing the steel strings down, she took it back and demanded that he sing for her as she played. It was a simple arrangement but it worked and he felt the warmth of his own smile shining through Daisuke's, realizing that though he had only known this unusual group for a day, they were quickly becoming his friends.

He thought that night as he crawled into his bed roll that perhaps he didn't have to use them to get what he wanted. After all, it wasn't manipulation if the feeling was mutual, right?

* * *

Ryouta turned out to be a problem a lot sooner than he expected.

It had been clear from the very beginning the deigns the older man had on him, made even more obvious by his warm, flirtatious smiles and subtle touches that set Naruto on edge; a brush of their shoulders as they walked, their bed rolls kept close together at night, a hand ghosting over his arm, shoulder, chest. He didn't think he would have minded very much if it hadn't been the strange, burning look the man had in his eyes when he did it. Naruto rather liked the brunet. He was kind, funny and had a calm authority about him that was quite compelling but under the longing and lust he turned on the blond, there was something else there that he couldn't quite figure out.

That is, until the second day, late in the afternoon, right after they had found their spot in which to camp that night.

The day had been sunny, a sharp contrast to the one before, the golden light turning the world around them into a deep emerald sea that sang with life and promise. It was surprisingly different from the Fire Country, filled with sound and the fragrance of water and growing things. Naruto wasn't sure what he had been expecting but the rich, lively beauty they encountered was not it. It made sense, he supposed, that everything would be so much greener, full of color as the land was fairly riddled with creeks, streams, rivers, living up to the country's name. Everywhere they looked there was another bridge, all of them different sizes and shapes and he felt as if he had stepped into another world, the cadence of whispering water like an ever present soundtrack accompanying them on their way.

The sun looked like a trapped sphere of glowing orange fire among the quick breaks between the leaves, throwing long shadows as it set. He had volunteered to get some water from one of the many streams nearby, as the only reason they weren't camped directly next to it was because the ground was too soggy and damp, and no one said anything when Ryouta wandered along behind him. At that moment, he hadn't really minded, falling into easy conversation with him as they walked through the thick, unheeding woods that surrounded the road. Little clear drops of water clung to his clothes as he pushed through the nearly waist high vegetation behind the older man and laughing loudly at something Ryouta said.

It wasn't until he came to the edge of the swiftly flowing stream, gold, dying light reflecting off of the ripples as it moved over smooth stone did he realize something wasn't right. Just as he was bending down, a strong arm shot out, snaking around his waist and it was all he could do not to act out of instinct as he was borne backwards, stopping only when his back hit the trunk of a tree. He had already known this was what he was going to have to do and he had already accepted it but he wasn't expecting it then and not like that. As he warred with the years and years of battle training, Ryouta had slipped into the space in front of him, unusual eyes dark and intense, not realizing the wideness of Naruto's eyes was a result of him trying to tell himself he would look suspicious if he reached for his knife rather than surprise. A hard body pressed against his own, shocking a gasp from his lips and rough, calloused hands pressed the backs of his wrists into the hard, rough bark above his head. It made him feel vulnerable and anxious but then he realized that he had been trained for situations like this. If worst come to worst, he still had the decorative pin in his hair which he needed only a scant half an inch to reach and nearly the full use of his legs. Ryouta didn't realize it but the blond was far from helpless. So he allowed the man close, pretending to be on the verge of panic, with his wide eyes and startled breathing.

"Ryouta, wha—" the man cut him off with a snarl, bringing their faces so close and Naruto could smell his warm breath, a little stale and colored with the scent of the green stem he had been chewing on earlier.

"The minute I saw you, I know there was something off but I can't quite figure out what it is," the dark haired man breathed, head tilted back so he could peer into the blonde's eyes and his words sent a jolt of fear racing through the bigger man, making him stiffen in Ryouta's hold. Hoping to play his slip off as uncertainty, he smiled shakily, wondering if he would have to break his act so soon.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean," he stammered, pulling half-heartedly on the man's grip in hopes he would let the blond go. The intense gaze searched his face carefully and he wondered if it left a burning trail of welts wherever it touched. Then the man slanted his head and leaned up, slamming their lips together. It could hardly be called a kiss and Naruto didn't even get a chance to react or close his eyes, slightly put off by the roughness of it. When the older man pulled back, his eyes looked black and distant, as if he was looking at something far away rather than at the bright color of the blonde's eyes.

"I'm not sure I do either," and kissed Naruto again. Thankfully, this time it wasn't half as rough and after a moment he gave into it, parting his lips when a hot tongue demanded entrance. Slowly, he allowed himself to relax, only putting in as much passion as he was getting. In his mind, he was telling himself this was necessary, that this was the perfect opportunity for a way into the Court and hopefully getting the information he needed; that didn't mean he liked it. As a matter of fact, it felt cold, impersonal, as if it wasn't really him the older man wanted. Even when his wrists were released and the strong hands tangled in his hair or when their heads tilted further, tongues tangled desperately, he felt absolutely nothing.

With Genma and Raido it had been about learning, neither of them expecting something out of him that he was unable to give. This, on the other hand…he didn't even know what this was besides sudden and unwanted but unfortunately needed.

For a moment, right before they broke apart, he saw Sasuke's retreating back in his mind's eye and he felt like he was going to cry.

"Who were you thinking of?" the question was uttered against his lips, the older man's mouth brushing against his own as he spoke and he let his eyes flutter open, blinking in confusion. Ryouta pulled back a little, letting a little space fall between their bodies and there was a tiny, regretful smile curling on the edges of his lips, which looked red from the earlier abuse. It took Naruto a moment to come to his senses, his emotions still running high and his heartbeat irregular, realizing he had put his hands on the brunet's shoulders, though whether to push him away or to steady himself, he wasn't sure.

"I…I don't…" the blond shook his head only to have the motion stilled by a pair of rough hands against his cheeks. The shorter man's brow was wrinkled and he looked sad.

"The person you were thinking of, when you kissed me back. May I ask you about him…or her," and he tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle, "I wasn't sure before if you were just modest when you didn't really respond to my flirting but now I understand where you were coming from," and Naruto felt defeated, wondering why it felt like he wanted to tell everything to this man, even though he was sure Ryouta would react to the truth with anger.

"He…" the blond looked away, a familiar pain tugging at his chest as he thought carefully about his words, "It doesn't really matter, now. I left him behind, or he left me behind, sometimes I'm not sure which the truth is anymore. I'm probably never going to see him again," his mind supplied an image of coal black eyes, slanted slightly at the corners, of fair, fair skin the hue of moonlight and of the one time he had ever seen the perfectly shaped lips curl into a genuine smile. He didn't think anything could hurt as bad as his own words had cut him right then. For a long moment silence stretched between them before he looked up, finding the dark gaze shielded as it watched him, "How could you tell, anyway, by something like that?" the hands bracketing his face slipped away, settling on his shoulders and this time it was Ryouta's turn to look away.

"I'm very familiar with the feeling, I'm afraid," his voice, despite his bravado, was broken and soft and the blonde's heart went out to him. It seemed that the gut-rending pain of being hopelessly in love with someone only to know it would never be returned was something they shared. He bit his lip, wondering where Daisuke had gone as the true Naruto swam perilously close to the surface of his carefully constructed mask.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" he paused, watching several familiar emotions flicker across the older man's face, "Did you…get separated from him too?" Ryouta's face closed down in pain, eyebrows furrowing sharply over his closed eyes and he turned his head away from the bigger man, fingers tightening on Naruto's shoulders. He snorted then swallowed and the blond wondered if he might be holding back tears.

"You can say that, I suppose," he finally answered and when he looked up at Naruto again, his eyes were bright, "He's dead," and there was absolutely nothing he could say to that. He wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, the light dying around them and the several canteens and pots he was supposed to be filling with water forgotten on the soft bank of the obliviously babbling stream. Then the brunet sighed heavily, leaning forward so that his face was pressed to the blonde's chest, "I'm sorry, it's just…you remind me so much of him," his voice was thick and muffled and the broken sound of it made Naruto lift his arms and lay them awkwardly around the broad shoulders.

In the gathering gloom of the night, he thought about what it would feel like if Sasuke had died instead of turned his back and found the very idea of it nearly left his heart a barren ruin. At least, alive, there was always hope, even if it was the tiniest of flames.

At least alive, he knew that there was a chance he might see Sasuke again.

Things were a little easier after that between them. Their time together for those brief few minutes had lent them an understanding that made him more comfortable in the other man's presence and Ryouta respected the boundaries, as he called it, around Naruto's heart. He promised not to encroach upon something that belonged to someone else and after that they were quickly on their way to becoming friends. It was not mentioned after that and no one commented on how long they had been gone, though the blond did receive a few sideways glances from the two brothers. The next day was easier too, more comfortable though everyone was charged with a giddy kind of excitement as they were due to reach the River City and the Courts of the Feudal Lord by midday.

He tried not to think of the real reason why everyone kept calling him Daisuke or what he would have to do when they reached their destination. Instead he laughed with Ryouta and Masahiro as they bantered good-naturedly, shared looks with both brothers when Soh appeared beside them from the rear guard and made calf-eyes at Sumie and even practiced some chords on her guitar while they walked, Sumie's instruction diligent and sometimes biting.

For a few hours, he let himself be completely comfortable in Daisuke's skin.

Now, though, he realized he was stuck back at square one, even if he didn't regret the easy closeness he felt with Ryouta. As the older man's lover, he would have had an excuse to stay within the River Country but now he was still free and him staying longer than was necessary would raise a lot of awkward questions, for it was well understood that travelling musicians never stayed in one place too long unless they had a reason.

Naruto took a deep breath as he followed his companions through the wide, intricate gates, nervous under the pained look of awe plastered on his face as Sumie turned and called to him, telling him to hurry up. For now he had friends, people who were willing to protect him but once the gates closed, it was an entirely different world, one of politics and secrets, one which he would have to navigate through if he was to have any hope of unearthing the true nature of this threat before it could be put into action, if it wasn't already.

Heeding Sumie's call, he waved and pretended to laugh sheepishly while trying not to choke on the sound.

* * *

Sasuke didn't like going to the Lower Courts and tried to avoid it as much as possible. He didn't like the stares he got, some awed, some distrustful, and some in between the two, didn't like feeling like he was being tossed with the riffraff, men and women who thought themselves dangerous and important just because they dared to defy authority. Most of them had no idea what it really meant, denying themselves of their homes and good lives they could have led. Sometimes, Sasuke wished for that possible life but it had been taken from him a long time ago. And look at them now, he would think as he walked through their numbers, ignoring the oily feel of their eyes, bowing down to another master. A different one, yes, than the ones they would have had but essentially it was the same.

Today, however, he found himself following Aoshi quietly down towards the place where the rest of the ninja had gathered, the sprawling complex of the Lower Court looming over them. The other man had found him going through his forms with his katana at the balcony and had requested the Uchiha's presence by his side.

"There is an interesting rumor about a beautiful singer having just arrived and I would very much like to see if there is any truth to it," the icy green eyes were glittering over the pale cloth tied over the lower half of the man's face and Sasuke had simply straightened and bowed, pulling his shirt back on before following. He knew why he was being dragged along, he wasn't stupid. The brunet wanted to show his growing mass of unruly ninja who was boss and with it looking as if Sasuke had thrown in his lot with Aoshi, no one with half a brain would dare challenge him.

_Such a waste of time_, the raven haired man thought to himself, though he kept his grimace off his face. Today no guards trailed behind them and he thought that was a rather stupid show of faith on Aoshi's part. But then he realized, it wouldn't look real if the man still had to keep his regular guard with him. Sasuke was the guard and it spoke volumes that he was the only one when usually there were at least six. Well, it would get the point across, that was for sure.

Thus he hadn't given much thought to the rumor the older man had mentioned, his thoughts occupied with other things as they descended the last long, sweeping stair into the open hall that the rabble of ninja usually stayed. After all, what did he care about a girl who sang? He was more interested by the way the eyes turned to them and the hall gradually fell quiet, all of them watching Aoshi as he stopped on the middle of the stairs, the dark haired Uchiha two steps behind him.

"Greetings, my friends," he didn't even need to raise his voice, the depth of it carrying through the hall, catching everyone's attention. There was a brief rustling of uneasy movement and a smattering of return greetings before the Lord spoke again, "I am pleased to see how many of you have accepted my invitation. Those of you who have come and I have not had a chance to greet personally, welcome to my humble country," Sasuke suppressed a roll of his eyes and was a little disturbed when no one else seemed to share his sarcastic thoughts, "Now, I heard a rumor of the arrival of a singer who was kind enough to grace us with their presence?" the question hung in the air before there was a shifting in the crowd to their left.

"Yes, my Lord," and for a moment Sasuke stopped breathing, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. The person who stepped up from behind an assorted group of rough-looking ninja that seemed as if they were all together was neither a girl, nor a singer, though he was certainly the most beautiful person Sasuke had ever seen.

The person who smiled and bowed smoothly before the silently waiting Aoshi was none other than Naruto.

_**...To be continued**_

Oooo, a cliffhanger! XP_**  
**_


	6. Falter not, Heart of Mine

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the wait! This chapter was a little more difficult to write than the rest so I do apologize for that. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I even got called a honey bunny this time! Hahahaha, that one made me smile, though I could not thank whoever it was personally. So I'm doing it now. THANKS!!!! I really did have to laugh at how many of you freaked out over the cliff hanger. It was quite evil, wasn't it? XD I hope this chapter makes up for that. The other day I was listening to a Coldplay CD that I have listened to hundreds of times before (because Coldplay is amazing and awesome and those of you who don't know who they are, you should really check them out) and all of a sudden I was like, OMG! This song is perfect for my story! Hahaha, anyway, I have disclosed the lyrics so that you can all see what I was all excited about. For the mistakes I know I made, I do apologize. I'm working on getting a beta but until then I must ask you all to bear with me. I really do suck at editing stuff. I get all wrapped up in the story and forget I'm supposed to be looking for mistakes. 8/ Ok, so, now that I have rambled for twenty minutes, ONWARDS!!!!

* * *

**

**"A Message" –by Coldplay**  
_  
My song is love/Love to the loveless shown/And it goes up/You don't have to be alone/Your heavy heart/made of stone/And it's so hard to see you clearly/You don't have to be on your own/You don't have to be on your own_

_And I'm not gonna take it back/And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that/You're the target that I'm aiming at/Got to get that message home_

_My song is love/My song is love, unknown/But I'm on fire for you, clearly/You don't have to be alone/You don't have to be on your own/And I'm not gonna take it back/And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that/You're the target that I'm aiming at/And I'm nothing on my own/Got to get that message home_

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait/Not gonna leave it until it's much too late/On a platform I'm gonna stand and say/That I'm nothing on my own/And I love you, please come home_

_My song is love, is love unknown/And I've got to get that message home…

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Falter not, heart of mine…

Naruto had seen him as soon as the two men had started down the steep, sweeping staircase, though his heart had screamed for it not to be true. Even to the last moment he hoped. Even as the Feudal Lord, for that was the only person the man _he_ stood behind could be called out for the singer and Naruto answered. Even until he stepped up to the other man whose face was hidden behind a white cloth and bowed, playing his character flawlessly. Even as he straightened, fighting with every inch of his will not to crack, not to look up and see…and see if…

But no, the world in which he walked had ever been a cruel mistress and every time he looked, it was the same.

For whom else could it be but Sasuke?

During those first few moments, he wondered just how he kept himself from breaking. Breathing had become difficult and he was sure everyone would be able to see his shaking. It was like he had been struck by lightning, blazing white fire burning along every one of his nerve endings. Sasuke was here. _Here_, standing right in front of him looking the same as he always had, though his dark eyes remained glued to the blonde's face. Here, where Naruto was supposed to be someone else, wearing a different name and affecting a different personality and one word from the raven haired man could bring it all tumbling down. Rage and fear and heartbreak melded together, became one big mass of swirling emotion that blocked his lungs as he smiled as naturally as he could. There was a yawning abyss opening at his feet and he was about to pitch forward right into its depths because any moment his old teammate was sure to say his name, to give him away.

_Why? Why did it have to be him?_

"Welcome," in an effort to keep his composure and the smile on his face from cracking, the blond focused all of his attention on the masked man standing a couple steps down from Sasuke. His first impression was icy green surrounded by a fall of beautiful, chestnut curls and he dredged up Daisuke, retreating so far behind his mask, he nearly forgot his own name.

"Thank you, my Lord," he responded, nearly sighing in relief when his voice remained smooth and calm. He could do this. So far Sasuke had said absolutely nothing, standing almost unnaturally still on the stair and perhaps, if he played his hand well, maybe he could even get the dark haired ninja to doubt his true identity. After all, he did look different and with his missing facial markings, an altered personality might work. It was a small chance because the Uchiha was too smart for his own good and he knew Naruto well but it was worth a shot, "I am honored to be here; you have a beautiful home," his voice was cheerful but polite, nothing like its normal brashness and he caught out of the corner of his eye a restless movement, as if Sasuke was trying to catch his eye. Daisuke took over to his relief and he steadfastly kept his attention on the green eyed noble.

"I believe the honor is all ours," the man responded, his voice deep and pleasant. The bright gaze narrowed as if he was smiling behind his mask and Daisuke appreciated the full, deep color of them as he took the compliment in stride, "May I ask why it is my court that you have decided to grace with your presence?" he was a pretty talker too but the blond could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice. So he didn't trust easily, even with a room full of ninja that looked to be his allies and even though Daisuke was a harmless, unarmed singer. There was a deep silence around the hall but he didn't hesitate in answering.

"I have always heard rumors about the Courts here and I got this crazy idea in my head that it would be really cool if I could sing here, just for a night," he pretended sheepishness, "It sounds strange when I say it like that, though," and he bit back a surge of triumph when he saw the brunette soften his stance just a bit. It seems the guileless charm he had learned had paid off. The noble was definitely smiling now, appraising the tall blond man with his sharp, green gaze.

"Not at all," he responded easily, shifting his stance slightly and Naruto caught sight of the long katana strapped to his waist. Not so helpless, then, though he wondered how the man would stack up against a fully trained ninja, "And how does it stand up to your expectations?" Daisuke widened his clear, cobalt eyes and looked around the hall, feeling the eyes of the other ninja watching the exchange closely. It really was quite stunning, open all around to the lush forests and made of deep, rich woods that glowed softly in the daylight.

"Well, it doesn't disappoint," he chirped with a grin and there was a round of chuckles that floated around the hall. They had only arrived the night before, him and Ryouta's rough and tumble group, and in that time he hadn't had much time to meet too many of the other ninja gathered here. The accommodations were beyond comfortable but underneath it all he could feel a restless energy, as if something was building in the background and was making everyone edgy, even if they didn't know the reason. Still, there had been a few people he had spoken to and once the ice was broken with a quick, witty joke, he had found they were all just normal people just looking for something he didn't even think they could understand.

"I am glad to hear that," the Feudal Lord was saying, bringing the blonde's attention back to him and he thought absently that he had assumed this man was going to be older or bigger or…something. Though his eyes were still only luke-warm and his katana was wicked looking, there was no aura of menace or negativity around him that suggested he was planning something nefarious. He did have a strong presence, though, like the power he wielded was draped around his shoulders like a cloak, evident in the straight line of his shoulders and the haughty tilt of his chin, "Well, since good entertainment around here is difficult to come by, perhaps you will indeed have to sing for us. Tell me, are you good?" that was always a hard question to answer unbiased yet before he could respond as honestly as he could, another voice piped up from behind him.

"He's better than good, my Lord. You would not be disappointed," the green gaze flickered to the side and Daisuke shot a warm smile over his shoulder at Ryouta, who returned it with a quick thumbs up. The man had no idea just how much he had strengthened the web the blond was weaving, his line already long since cast. As suspicious as the noble was, what harm could a little singer from the mountains do in a court full of ninja? And if there were others already stuck in his deception, so much the better. His only concern was the dark haired man standing quietly behind the brunette but Daisuke wouldn't acknowledge his presence so Naruto didn't either.

"Very well. Then I insist you stay as a guest and you will entertain us tonight at dinner," it was more of an imperial command than a request but he let his face light up like all of his dreams had just come true. In a calculated move, he caught the man's hand, the metal of cool chains running from his wrists to his fingers in an attractive design pressing into the blonde's skin and he clasped it eagerly. The green eyes widened a fraction before they warmed in another smile.

"Thank you so much!" Daisuke gushed, excitement that wasn't all fake shining in his face, "You have no idea how happy I am! I've been waiting for this for two years!" he affected a happy little giggle, letting the noble take his hand back but he was surprised when it touched his forehead before retreating entirely. The man looked like he was indulging a favorite pet but there was a spark of interest in his gaze that made the younger man slightly nervous.

"You're quite welcome. Please, come with me, we can set you up with a room in the palace," and just like that he was in, doubts erased by the boy named Daisuke and he pushed away the feeling of that touch that seemed to still linger on his skin as if he'd been branded.

"Oh! I…I couldn't…I mean…" he stuttered despite that the opportunity was perfect. Honestly he had never expected to be granted access to the Feudal palace itself and had been prepared to work behind the scenes, integrating himself among the ninja there, finding out what he could from them. This, though, couldn't have been better if he had planned it. It was there that the heart of the secrets lay, the place that held the answers and as soon as he uncovered them, he would be able to send a message home and become Naruto again. So not to seem too eager for the wrong reasons, he protested, eyes wide with awe at such an invitation.

"Nonsense, I must insist. You are a special guest, after all," the blond found himself wondering what the white scarf hid as he bow low, accepting in a stumbling rush of gratitude. The noble's laugh was rich and surprisingly warm as he urged a flustered Daisuke to straighten, beckoning him with a flash of his strange jewelry draped over his slender hand, "I will send someone back for your things," he said before addressing the rest of the room, "You are all, of course, welcome to come up as well and enjoy the food and entertainment," Naruto supposed it was supposed to be a gracious gesture but again, he got that strange feeling like the man saw them as less than equal and was doing them all a favor. Still, he smiled when the brunette urged him to follow and turned away. The blond was waving to Ryouta and the others watching his departure with disappointment when he noticed the noble pause right as he passed Sasuke who was still standing as still as a statue upon the stair.

"Stay here for a bit," the man's voice was different as he said it, commanding, dark and it made Naruto shiver a little bit. The dark head nodded in agreement and the moment passed but his elation in his success was already dead, chest filled with cold, heavy ice. He could feel the black gaze boring into the side of his face as he climbed the stairs right behind the Feudal Lord and he wanted to turn, to acknowledge the other man, to ask why, _why_ but Daisuke didn't know this beautiful, raven haired ninja. So he laughed and ran up the few stairs, falling beside the chestnut haired Lord and drawing him into a conversation.

Yet even as he talked and giggled and gestured widely with his hands, he barely understood the words that he spoke. There was an ache in his chest and a voice in his head that was screaming because he had just been standing right next to Sasuke, _his _Sasuke, the man that he loved and he could do _nothing_. He couldn't smile at him like he wanted to, couldn't walk up to him and start talking because he was afraid if he did, he could give himself away.

What disturbed him most of all, however, was if Sasuke was loyal to this slender, self-possessed Lord that barely stood at the blonde's chin, why hadn't he said anything? Those eyes hadn't seen Daisuke, they had seen Naruto, a ninja of Konoha who had the potential to be disastrous to whatever it was the nobleman was planning.

Well, Sasuke's lips had remained shut but his eyes had spoken volumes. He had without a doubt recognized the blond. Naruto felt lost in his confusion and tried to pull himself together as Daisuke answered a question and marveled at the huge palace as they walked. As he ran over the impromptu meeting in his mind, every time, he returned to the same thing.

Why hadn't Sasuke betrayed him?

* * *

Like every other room in the huge, rambling palace, the giant dining hall was spacious and beautiful. Everything was made of natural woods and half the ceiling was made of a thick, impenetrable canopy of leafy branches. How they had managed to construct a building using the forest in parts of the architecture he would never know but the affect was quite stunning. There was a huge main table set up in the middle of the monstrous room, low to the ground so that residents and guests could reach it comfortably while sitting upon the slew of colorful, silken pillows and cushions strewn on the floor. There was another table, this one at the back of the room and upon a raised dais, also surrounded by an abundance of opulent comfort while light from large sconces on the walls drowned it in warm, golden light. Paper globes hung from the branches above their heads and silk hangings draped down like the smooth, corded loops of a dragon's body. Never before had he been in a place such as this, having really no occasion and Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from wandering every couple of seconds. What he loved, best, though, was instead of a fourth, solid wall, the room opened into a wide, spacious courtyard that had more tables that made it possible to dine in the open air and were surrounded by elegant, shady landscaping. Though he was far from the ignorant country-boy he was playing, he felt like one with his jaw almost constantly on the floor.

The chestnut haired Feudal Lord had escorted him to almost an entire wing designated for honored guests when they had first come up to the palace. Aoshi, he had introduced himself as and the blond thought the fit the man, as it was both beautiful and strong. He had been an excellent host as they walked through the maze of hallways, telling the younger man what everything was, though Naruto was lost almost as soon as they had rounded the first corner. There had been places he could see the waterfall he had caught glimpses of when they had first arrived yesterday and had crossed an intricate, arching bridge at one point as well. The whole time he had tried his best not to gap like a simpleton yet had a feeling he'd failed miserably. Aoshi had laughed quietly when they finally reached the quarters the blond would be staying in, his brilliant eyes amused.

"Yes, I know that it is a lot to take in. You'll get used to it, if you choose to stay," the words were not lost on Naruto but he had just smiled shakily, playing up his awe, though most of it wasn't really feigned.

"I'm sorry. It's a lovely palace," the man seemed to take his compliment in stride, as if he had been expecting no less, inclining his head. The blond had found himself wondering once more what this man hid behind his silken mask or if he really hid anything at all. A shroud of mystery cloaked his shoulders and he wondered if he would be able to even catch a glimpse under just the first layer of armor the shorter man had created around himself. Naruto realized it might be a harder challenge than he had first thought to complete this mission successfully.

The noble had left him shortly after reassuring him that his own quarters were just around the corner and the blond had eagerly explored the rooms he had been given. By the time he had come full circuit, he was so overwhelmed, his head felt like it was spinning upon his shoulders. The quarters he had been given had no less than eight different rooms, including two sitting rooms, one meant, no doubt, should he have company and the other for his own personal use. There was a huge bathroom with not one but two bathing areas, one inside, the other accessible behind the solid wall of glass. The outdoor one was actually very private, surrounded by high walls and covered with thick branches of big, leafy trees. Still feeling somewhat travel worn, he couldn't wait to try it out.

There was also a large, bright library that awed him in the sheer number of books and scrolls at his disposal and then a little nook right off it obviously designed to be used for reading. Pillows were piled against the walls, a single one looking like it could swallow him whole, the colors of them warm and welcoming. The room next to that took him a moment to figure out what it was used for, as it was bare of furnishing except a low, ornate table and then he realized it was probably meant as a private dining area. The idea of being able to eat here along with all the other luxuries the rooms afforded made him grin like an idiot for a full five minutes. It was all just so…_rich_.

None of those rooms, however, even came close to the bedroom, which was buried behind all the rest, assuring him the most amount of privacy as possible. The low platform bed was the biggest he had ever seen and after taking a running leap onto it, he found it so soft, it would mould around his body like the warmest embrace. Everything was the finest silk here and the blankets were of the softest wool. Where the furniture was the richest, darkest wood, the upholstery and everything else was done in several different shades of blue, making the entire room look like an underwater cave. The entire left hand wall was made of paper doors, opening into out into a garden where colors dashed across the rich, green scenery like haphazard strokes of an artist's paintbrush. The opposite wall had two more doors, one opening into the most extensive closet he ever saw or was probably to ever see again and what he guessed was a changing room, with circular lounging couches and a mirror that decorated three of the four walls. It was like an entire house set into one wing and he thought that he could spend days there and never have to leave.

It helped take his mind off the bewildering presence of his childhood rival and the man who held the entirety of his heart, if just for a few hours. He didn't think about the coal black gaze that had stared at him as he spoke with a man that was Konoha's enemy, instead concentrating as hot water poured over his head while he scrubbed at his hair and cool, grey sunlight caught on the droplets as they ran down his skin. He kept his mind free of the familiar confident stance and tilt of the strong chin as he raided the library, letting himself become absorbed in the thousands of titles collected there instead. And he certainly didn't think about why Sasuke, his Sasuke, had accepted the invitation and came here, allying himself with a man whose actions could very well start another great war, careful to keep his mind blank as he tidied his appearance and donned his favorite outfit when a servant came and announced dinner would be in less than an hour.

Thus, in his avoidance of the truth, when he found himself at Aoshi's right hand at the table upon the raised dais, he pretended at that it wasn't Sasuke who sat on the noble's other side but was instead another one of the many he didn't know.

The lower table had already been filled by the time Naruto was escorted into the room, the people there also wearing the finest silks and most expensive jewels. Their curios gazes were guarded, as if they knew everyone's secrets and wanted to know more. On the outside they might appear to be preening peacocks, with their fancy looks and airs of elegance but in their eyes was the look of circling hyenas salivating over a long dead corpse, waiting for a chance to pick its very bones clean. The blond shuddered at his own vivid imagery and turned his attention to four other people that shared the raised table with them while they waited for the first course to be served.

They had been introduced as soon as he had sat down, their eyes taking him in like he was a new puzzle that had to be solved. At the far end were two hard looking men, one sporting nearly white hair, the other a light brown and they both had similar faces. The older man was called Noboru and he was the General of Lord Aoshi's palace guard. His face was all angles and his eyes a steel grey and Naruto couldn't help but notice that the looks the man kept shooting in Sasuke's direction were shot through with contempt. Apparently, he seemed to think he had been replaced and he was less than pleased with the notion. The younger man who sat beside him was Noboru's son and while he also wore the rich, dress uniform of the guard, the hardness he had draped around his shoulders like a cloak was one of distain. Clearly he believed everyone he regarded was beneath him and even showed the Feudal Lord a begrudging respect.

On the opposite side sat a stately older gentleman that had once been beautiful and had aged like a fine wine, elegantly with the charm of maturity. Though he was clearly nearing his seventies, he looked about him with sharp eyes that were nearly as piercing and as blue as Naruto's own, showing the world an intelligence that demanded respect. He had grasped the younger man's hand in a strong clasp upon their introduction and though his smile held a hint of calculation, it was rather hard not to like him. The last sat directly to Naruto's right, her attention unwavering and her eyes a vibrant violet that made him stammer stupidly when he had greeted her. Surely she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and her smile attracted the attention of both men and women alike throughout the entire hall. A different kind of intelligence burned in her gaze, though, and though she might flirt openly with him, her small, delicate fingers touching the back of his hand or grazing his arm, he realized that those were the kind of eyes that a snake had while watching its prey.

"How lovely you are," she had stated in a soft purr, skating one blood-red fingernail down the side of his face and he had smiled, hoping his unease came across as uncertainty. Beautiful she might have been but every small hair on his body prickled in warning. Thankfully the older man who sat beside her smiled around her shoulder, a hand on her wrist and muttered a few words in her ear. She had pretended to pout for a few minutes and the blond had suppressed a shiver, hoping her attentions would not linger upon him except to sate her curiosity about the new arrival.

"Don't listen to anything she says," Aoshi leaned in just as the servants began circulating through the dining hall, carrying shining silver platters. Naruto glanced at the man, finding the blazing green gaze oddly intense though he could tell the man was smiling beneath his facial covering, "Though she was correct in stating that you look wonderful," the younger man dredged up a blush as alarm flashed through him. Though the man was still coolly reserved as he had been the first time they talked, there was something in the way he leaned towards Naruto that suggested he wanted possession and would not be denied.

"Of course I'm right," the woman, who went by the name Arisa, huffed, tossing a long strand of dark hair over her shoulder and arching one elegant eyebrow, "I suppose any compliment I pay will be useless, though, won't it?" and she shot Aoshi a pointed look that was not returned. It was a verbal game that went over Naruto's head despite that he was the subject of their strange exchange and he was thankfully distracted when the first plate of many was placed before him.

The implications of the Feudal Lord stepping in to stake a claim on him, however, was not lost on the blond. Here he had been thinking that he had it as good as he was going to get; an invitation into the palace which offered him the perfect opportunity to get close and discover the truth behind the invitation to all the rouge ninja. He had been shaken by Sasuke's appearance but so far, the dark haired man had said nothing about Naruto's true identity and he was hoping to keep it that way. But now, as he sat there and listened to the idle chatter around him, he wondered at the possibility of seducing Aoshi himself. There couldn't be a more perfect opportunity than to worm his way into the Feudal Lord's bed. The thought made him feel sick but he knew that he had to do everything he could to ensure success and if that meant giving in to the man, or make Aoshi think he was giving in, then the chance of finding out what he needed to know was that much greater. Who better than him? He slid his eyes to his left and saw the noble watching him eat, eyes unreadable while ignoring the chatter around him. The blond took a deep breath at the intensity of the look and turned an innocent smile to the man, trying to pretend he didn't see Sasuke sitting right beside the brunette. There was only one way to find out if it was possible to lure Aoshi in.

"Why is it that you aren't eating with us, my Lord?" he asked quietly but he could feel the rest of the table tense up around him, listening in to see what the man's response would be. Yet instead of being put off by the question, Aoshi swirled the untouched glass of wine before him between his fingers and leaned back on his cushion.

"I have never felt comfortable eating in other people's company. Please forgive me if I seem rude, I don't mean to make you feel out of place," his words were a deflection and Naruto allowed them to do as they were meant, pretending to blush and stammer as if he felt he had offended the older man. He could see in his peripheral vision as Sasuke clenched his jaw, though he kept his gaze steadfastly on the rest of the room, the movement of his chopsticks mechanical.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he let his eyes go wide and watched as the noble eyed him with fascination while the others held a degree of calculation or simple disgust in their expressions. The only person he couldn't read was the one he wanted to see react the most but the Uchiha could have been carved from marble for all he revealed, "You didn't make me feel anything of the sort. Sometimes things just blurt out of my mouth before I can think about them," he hid a nervous giggle behind his hand and Daisuke hoping he hadn't offended anyone. Before Aoshi could respond, though, Arisa was leaning into him, her eyes very purple under the dark fringe of her lashes. How very appealing she might have been, the blond thought distractedly, if her attentions were genuine.

"You are adorable," she murmured, slim fingers dancing over his wrist and he squashed the impulse to jerk away from her, "I find myself fascinated to find out more about you. Where is it you are from?" for a second he fought down a harsh laugh. If she thought he would crack that easily, she had another thing coming. Still, he slid his gaze over to Aoshi, as if asking permission and though the man regarded him through slightly narrowed eyes, he simply inclined his head. So Naruto spun his tale, weaving it around them so masterfully, he doubted even Raido would have been able to see any flaws in it. Daisuke's past spilled from his lips, telling of rolling, purple mountains and the adventures of a boy who had been orphaned only to be taken in by an old, blind musician.

He was careful not to make it too dramatic, just memorable enough that they would remember the basic outline but not the details. By the time he was done, the third course was over and the tables were being cleared. The others had interrupted with many questions, of course, all of which had been answered with a smooth skill that sounded as if a slightly nervous, thoroughly awed Daisuke had answered them rather than Naruto who was just strengthening his spell he seemed to have cast over them. Though Sasuke had never once looked at him, he could see the dark haired man listening to him intently, as if he was trying to match the person he was seeing now with the Naruto that he used to know.

In that time, the blond had come to his conclusion. Yes, Aoshi could be seduced and he suspected rather easily, though it remained to be seen if the man would open up should he take the blond as his lover.

This conclusion brought him nothing but heartache.

All this time, he had been looking for Sasuke. For years he had dogged the other man's footsteps in an attempt to confront him and force him to come home. In his fantasies, when they met for their final face off, he would tell the Uchiha that he wouldn't take no for an answer, that he was taking him back once and for all if he had to tie him up and toss him over his shoulder to do it. And then, in these fantasies, he would tell the other man _why_. He would tell Sasuke that he loved him, that he _needed_ him to come home because he couldn't stand another moment without the raven haired shinobi at his side. Usually, his thoughts would fade away at that point because he had no idea what Sasuke's reaction to that would be. Naruto highly doubted that his feelings were returned and could imagine everything from anger to disgust marring his pale features.

But it had not happened like that. Instead he was forced to pretend he wasn't even himself and was now going to seduce another man into his bed when the only person he had ever wanted sat only two seats away from him; Sasuke was still what he had always been; unattainable. Instead he told witty jokes to people who were more likely to devour him than smile kindly at him, listened to them laughing, drinking in a cleverness that wasn't his own when all he wanted to do was reach across and touch the perfect arch of a pale cheekbone, just to assure himself that Sasuke was indeed real. He just wanted to drag the man away and lock them into his magnificent rooms so that the dark haired ninja could never leave him again. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Sasuke and tell him the truth.

Between them, though, was a man with brilliant green eyes and who held in the palm of his hand potential calamity that could mean the ruin of their world as they knew it. If it were for any lesser reason, Naruto would have cracked. If it were for anything else, he would have braved the chance of failure. He wanted to. He longed to, _ached_ to. After all, it seemed as if Sasuke was within Aoshi's confidence. Why not pretend to be his lover instead? Why not get what he wanted as well as doing what needed to be done? It had been a wild thought that had occurred to him several times since the moment he had first seen his old teammate standing upon the stairs behind the Feudal Lord that he had come to bring down. No one else needed to know the truth of their past, that they already knew one another and that way he could be close to Sasuke the way he wanted to be.

A wild flight of fancy was all it was, though, for there was no way it would work. The first and most important reason was the fact that even if Sasuke didn't know it was Naruto, which the blond was pretty sure he did, there was no way he would go along with it. He knew his old friend well enough to know that. The raven haired man wasn't one to be seduced, especially not if he had his own agenda for being here and his reasons could be uncovered. Besides, the blond doubted Sasuke would make a very good informant. Unless he was in on the ruse, there was no way he would simply divulge information just because he was sharing his bed with the blond.

The fact remained, however, that Sasuke would see right through Daisuke, had already done so and knew it was Naruto underneath. That alone was a reason. He had no idea _why_ the Uchiha was really here in the first place and could very well give the blond away if he made the wrong move. The fact that he had not already done so meant nothing. He could just be waiting to see what the blond was here for and would rat him out as soon as he found out his true intentions. Or take care of the treat himself and Naruto wasn't sure he could win a fight against Sasuke. Sometimes he liked to think he could but the man was one of the strongest ninja he had ever met and when he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure. After all, it had not been Naruto that had won when they were younger, as he had passed out from the strain having his seal buckle for the very first time in his left and Sasuke had walked away. Not to mention that this time he didn't even have Kyuubi's power on hand. So, with Sasuke's current loyalties in question, there was no way he could risk such an exposure.

There was one more reason, the most important reason of all in his mind, why he could not hope to lure his old teammate onto his side for this mission. Should they get involved in anyway, for show or otherwise, Naruto would never be able to untangle his emotions enough to get his job done. He was too hopelessly in love with Sasuke to ever hope to be free of the man but should they become intimate in any way, whether it be for show or because he was using him, Daisuke would disappear and Naruto would be completely and utterly lost. No, he would have to figure out Sasuke another way and give his body to another man.

If only the knowledge of what he needed to do didn't threaten to rip him apart and he cursed the day he had promised Kakashi that he would do everything in his power to make sure his mission didn't fail. If only he had known that what would be compromised in this endeavor would not only be his personality but his heart. If only Sasuke wasn't here…

"You say the most outrageous things, Daisuke," Arisa was giggling behind her hand again and was looking at him like she wanted to eat him as dessert and the blond grinned at her while he was well aware that behind her giddy façade was a woman who had a thousand different reasons why she did one thing and would never divulge any of them. Naruto could feel Aoshi watching carefully, though he didn't seem as if he was displeased, as though he felt he had no reason to worry. It had been bothering the blond all during dinner why the man didn't seem upset that a woman as beautiful was obviously flirting shamelessly with Daisuke, thinking that perhaps he was wrong in concluding that the man was interested in him; at least _that_ way, anyway, "You know, if you do everything the way you tell your stories, I would love to see how you are in—"

"My Lady," everyone turned to glance at Noboru who was eyeing them with ill-disguised distaste, "I believe I speak for everyone at this table when I say that your shamelessness is rather distasteful when your husband is watching from across the hall. Wouldn't you say so?" his frown was hard but as Naruto glanced around, shocked, he though he detected amused smiles on several other faces, including Arisa's. Still, she crossed her arms and pretended to pout which made the older man beside her and Aoshi chuckle, as if this was a game they were used to seeing played out.

"Oh, fine. You are no fun, Noboru," she groused, shooting a grin to the rest of her table companions as though it was some kind of joke and the blond supposed it might have been. Even so, the blond had his role to play to and he pretended to gap at the dark haired woman whose violet eyes were looking at someone down at the lower table.

"You're married?" he gasped and earned himself a sparkling look of mischief from the older woman.

"Of course," she responded, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, indicating to a man at the lower table who had hair as black as Sasuke's and a strong look about him that he probably needed every ounce of to keep a wife such as Arisa. The man glanced up at them, then, his eyes unreadable and tipped his glass in their direction. Naruto wasn't sure to whom he did it; himself, his wife, Aoshi or all three of them. Shaking his head as if he was bewildered, his attention was brought back to the Feudal Lord by a warm, slender hand sliding against his wrist. For a second he was sure Sasuke's eyes flashed to him then, burning with an intensity he couldn't decipher before it was gone again, so quick he was sure he had imagined it. It shook him so bad, he nearly missed Aoshi's wink.

"Do not worry. In reality, Arisa is quite harmless," at that, the woman in question made a squawking, indignant protest which was tactfully ignored, "Your stories of your past, however, I find quite interesting. I do hope you will grace us with more of them, if you do indeed choose to stay for a while," this time the blond didn't imagine Sasuke's glace and it was everything he could do to keep his composure in order.

"If that is acceptable to you, I would like that very much," he answered, hoping it came out as appropriately excited. It was exactly what he needed and if Aoshi's hand lingered a moment longer than necessary, then that was only for the better. He tried telling himself that but somehow he found it hard to believe. If only Sasuke would look at him long enough so that he could determine what the man was thinking, perhaps he wouldn't feel as if his sanity was breaking apart.

"Very good," Aoshi might have been smiling and his eyes were certainly quite warm. It made the blond wonder what all these people saw when they looked at him. He had his hair held back with a silk ribbon, rather than the pin and his clothes were the finest he had ever had the luxury of wearing, his outfit the one of the rich blues while a dragon snarled over his one leg but he was still just Naruto. Yet there seemed to be quite a few people so far that had been taken by him. Even when he was not in Daisuke's guise, there had been instances that stood out in his mind that he hadn't understood until Genma taught him to be more aware of other's true intentions. Now he had a Feudal Lord who eyed him with interest and he had to hope it was attraction he found in that sharp, emerald gaze, "Now, perhaps, would you care to grace us with your voice? I am quite eager to hear if you are as talented as I was told," It wasn't a command, not really, but the blond knew that even if he wanted to, he would never have been able to say no.

"Of course, my Lord," Daisuke replied excitedly, beaming as if he wanted nothing else, "That is why I came here, after all!" and his words were met with a soft chuckle. When Aoshi stood from his seat, a hush fell upon the room almost immediately and Naruto felt a hint of power that radiated from the smaller man. If he had any doubts that this man could make anything he wanted happen, they would have been dashed right then. With just one gesture, the noble had gotten the very reaction he wanted and it had taken nothing more than standing up to get it. The way every eye went to him, each gaze respectful and waiting, made a chill dash up the blonde's spine.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight we have a special guest who has traveled a long way just so he might see the famed beauty of our Court," Aoshi gestured to Naruto sitting nervously by his side and it was all the blond could do not to twitch and give himself away, "He has expressed a wish to sing for us all and I have accepted his kind offer as it has been a long time since we had any good entertainment here, has it not?" there was a twitter that ran around the hall that Naruto couldn't decipher but he didn't have long to dwell on it for Aoshi was clapping his hands and turning to the blond, "Daisuke?" Naruto nodded and stood, making his way to a wonderfully soft cushion that had been brought out and was set aside upon the platform so that he might be the center of attention. He felt horribly exposed as he sunk down upon it, as if he didn't have Iruka's gift strapped within reach upon his calf and his golden shield keeping the Kyuubi's chakra a bay had fallen off. It was like every single eye trained upon him could see right through him and see he was a fraud.

Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air was warm and fragrant as it rushed into his lungs and for a second he let himself imagine it was just him, sitting beneath the tree in Genma's back yard and preparing to sing for the only person whose gaze truly mattered. He realized that if Sasuke had any doubts as to whether he was really Naruto, he was about to add to them. His old teammate didn't know he could sing, after all.

When he opened his eyes, he was Daisuke, through and through, his true nature buried so deep he wondered if he would ever be Naruto again. This blond did not know Sasuke any more than he knew anyone else here, except that he was a quiet, dark haired man who was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. Like this, he could open his mouth without fear and lose himself to his songs.

The first one he sang was a heroic ballad that swept through the hall like a golden spell, rendering everyone who listened transfixed, even the servants in their dark alcoves. He sang of a noble king whose world was stolen from him; his land, his family, his very name and this man's journey to get it back. It was a complicated song, the tune changing with the words, portraying betrayal, grief, turmoil and then, finally, triumph. As one of his favorites, he poured his heart into it and was almost sad when he reached the final note, allowing it to die away in joyful clarity. There was a long pause and he opened eyes he hadn't realized he's closed to look around, finding everyone staring at him in astonishment.

And then someone cried, "Fantastic!" and the spell was broken. He accepted the praise and applause graciously, allowing a warm blush to stain his cheeks as Daisuke would be both embarrassed and happy in his success. When he turned to look at the Feudal Lord, he realized that there was one person in the entire room who had not moved a single inch.

Sasuke was staring at him so intently he thought he would burn and in that coal black gaze, there was doubt.

Daisuke looked away in the next moment, pretending to get great pleasure when Aoshi praised him in his deep, smooth voice but inside Naruto was breaking because the very thought of Sasuke being no longer able to recognize who he was hurt more than a sword-stoke through the chest.

* * *

The sound of falling water filled the palace at night, soft and distant and strangely soothing. It made the deep shadows that lingered in the halls despite the warmly lit sconces upon the walls more friendly. Having had to live with silence almost his entire life, he welcomed it, letting it flow over him as if he was standing under the water itself, wishing it could transport him away, to a place where he wasn't at risk of tangling his true identity with one that he wore as a mask, where eyes green as emeralds weren't trying to devour him, where Sasuke smiled at him instead of tried to pry his way through the blonde's carefully constructed shroud.

He had been kept singing for nearly an hour, voices demanding more and more until Aoshi raised his hand calmly and stated it was enough for one night. Daisuke had been absurdly grateful but even his tight, aching throat couldn't dispel the giddy sense of accomplishment he felt as he walked back to the main table. There had been new respect in the eyes of the people with whom he sat with, as if he had earned his way into their circle. It was an intriguing feeling, as if he was privy to more secrets now. Arisa gushed over him, practically draping herself over him and now that he knew she wasn't serious in her advances, he laughed with everyone else. Aoshi didn't touch him again but his gaze had gone from warm to blindingly hot so that he could barely even meet it before he was blushing like an idiot. Even he had to wonder if the blush was real or not.

And then Sasuke, who had been sitting upon his pillow silently, head ducked and brows furrowed in a deep frown, rose gracefully from his seat.

"My Lord. If it is acceptable, I will retire now," his manners were abrupt, though better than Naruto had expected but his voice, so familiar, a rich depth to the sound that made the blonde's throat clench in longing, left him wanting to hear more and more. This was Sasuke, he was really there and yet he had never seemed so far away. Aoshi seemed to find his abruptness amusing for he just nodded, not even looking at the dark haired ninja.

"Yes, it's fine," and without another word, Sasuke was gone. Not once during the exchange did his gaze even flicker to where the blond sat, his enthusiasm now completely gone and the appetite for the plate of dessert in front of him all but obliterated. Arisa had _tsk_ed softly in distain but it had been Noboru's son that spoke up.

"Lord Aoshi, that man treats you beneath contempt. Why do you keep him around?" the edgy demand had set Naruto's teeth on edge and he had kept a carefully interested expression on his face. He knew why Sasuke had done that; at least he suspected the truth, anyway. Despite the dark haired shinobi's stoic mask, he had a rather nasty temper and Naruto had seen it erupt several times, having been the cause of it most of those occasions. By the expression on Sasuke's face, he had been losing his cool and he escaped before he could lash out. The blond hated that he could be the cause of it but that was the only explanation. He felt even worse about the fact that it was probably a good thing Sasuke was troubled because that meant he was uncertain. Aoshi's eyes gleamed dangerously when he answered.

"Because he will be useful," and it had been all Naruto could do not to tear after Sasuke and snatch him away to some place safer…

"You seem very far away," the deep voice dew him back into himself and Naruto looked up to find himself standing before the doors of his suite, Aoshi's bright gaze blazing through the dim lighting, "Who is it you think about with such a look on your face?" his words were kind but the blond detected a hint of jealousy and he silently scolded himself for forgetting himself. Carefully he constructed a smile Daisuke wore when he was evading, tugging at the hair that fell into his eyes.

"Oh, just…I loved singing for your Court tonight. I enjoyed it very much," the older man took his words at face value and nodded, looking like some expensive doll with blazing eyes and a hidden face. It struck Naruto in that moment that this was a person who had grown up in the lap of luxury his entire life, with always someone to tame his beautiful, chestnut curls and get them to fall so appealingly over his shoulders and who had probably worn nothing less than the finest silks and softest wools. And yet, there in his eyes was a greedy look that stated that he was not satisfied with what he had. He was not satisfied with his position and his power and his wealth, things so many men would kill for. No, still he wanted more and at the moment, that something was Daisuke.

"Well, I am happy that you enjoyed it so much," the man practically purred and Naruto was alarmed when he felt a tug in his midsection towards that voice. Nervous, he twisted the fine material of his _hakama_ and looked at the other man who had stepped just a bit closer, "I must say I have never quite heard anyone sing like you. Your teacher did a wonderful job," the blond nearly snorted at the irony, thinking _you have no idea_. But he just bit his lip, tilting his head down so that he could meet the other's gaze.

"Thank you," he breathed, as if their closeness was affecting him. The older man reached out and ran his graceful fingers down the side of his face, a promise blazing in his eyes.

"You are quite welcome, Daisuke," he said the name like it tasted sweet upon his tongue and the blond couldn't help the shiver it induced. His reaction seemed to encourage the shorter man for he stepped in once more, nearly pressing Naruto against the door and he swallowed thickly as that blaze green gaze came so close, he thought he could drown in it. He realized, then, that the metaphor of drowning might be more accurate than he would like and it certainly wouldn't be a positive thing, "I would like it very much if you took breakfast with me tomorrow, if you would like?" he left it as a question but if felt more like a command. Still, the blond, pretending to be enthralled, gulped and nodded as if words had escaped him. Aoshi was surely smiling now and he pulled back with only the barest touches to Naruto's bottom lip, his green eyes lingering.

"Sleep well, my golden songbird," and even long after the man had disappeared, the blond was left with the impression if blazing green eyes that wished to suck free his soul.

When he finally entered his rooms, closing the door softly behind him, he took a deep breath and then realized he was trembling. His entire nervous system felt raw, as if someone had slipped inside of his skin and rubbed him from head to toe with sandpaper. Slowly Daisuke spiraled away leaving Naruto leaning heavily against the solid door, breathing as if he had run for days without stopping, his chest aching fiercely. How could he keep this up, he wondered as he dropped his head into his hands and slowly crumpled to the floor, if one single night had reduced him to a trembling mass of raw hurt? Soon, if things went the way they must, he would get no reprieve and he would be occupying the chambers of a man he planned to betray while the one he wanted was only a few corridors away.

Though he had already begin to cry, great, big heaving sobs wracking his frame, there were no tears to wash away the pain.

"Sasuke…" he breathed into the cool, dark air of the empty room. _Sasuke, save me from this…

* * *

_

The waterfall seemed even louder by night and it's deafening, demanding voice swallowed his thoughts, soothing him with its brash presence. Under its screen of constant, static noise, there was complete silence. Lights had been lit all along the balcony, protected from the falling water by glass cylinders that refracted the burning flames so that it seemed brighter than it should have. It glistened off the falling water and sent odd shadows across the large space. He could have gone without the light but he liked the impressive feel of the falling river so he remained, staring into the falls with blank eyes. The air was balmy, much too warm for a night in a rapidly waning summer and the sky above his head seemed miraculously clear so that the silver pinpricks of the stars could be seen. Sasuke leaned against the rail and drank it in, breathing in the rich scent of water and darkness.

It wasn't right, he thought absently, for a place like this to be so beautiful. This was a place of secrets and deception and it should be gloomy and dark. Then, perhaps, it would fit his mood. But the stark loveliness of the waterfall mocked him and he longed for the days when things seemed simpler; the days when there was only one enemy to defeat and that enemy's sins were clear and unmasked. When had that changed, he wondered? Was it the day Itachi died, the same day Sasuke learned his brother had been a hero rather than a psychotic mass murderer? Or did it go back further, to the day he realized his heart no longer belonged to himself? Naruto always had made things more complicated than they needed to be.

This place, though, wasn't supposed to be like that. The only complication that there should have been was that of the Feudal Lord and his plans. When he had told Aoshi his reason for coming here was to hide, he hadn't really been lying; there had just been more to his truth. He was to get in, find out why so many ninja were gathering in one place and systematically topple the threat from the inside out. He could have dealt with Aoshi and anyone else who got in the way.

But not this.

This had been a blow that he could neither have anticipated nor prepared himself for. Sasuke grimaced at the blank face of the sheet of falling water and leaned heavily on the railing, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. Of all the fucking people to have shown up here, it had to have been Naruto. Despite the fact that the blond both looked and acted different, the Uchiha had known instantly who it was. How the man had gotten rid of his facial markings, he didn't know and it made him look strange, like something was missing but other than that, he couldn't be fooled. Naruto's hair was longer and his clothes were different not to mention that he went by another name but it was still him. Maybe, if it had been anyone else he had once known, he might have doubted. When had the blond had become such a good actor, he wondered? Yet even with that, Sasuke knew.

Because underneath it all, those eyes were still the same, still filled with so much blazing blue fire it couldn't help but swallow up everyone it rested upon. One second was all it had taken. One second of his pitch black gaze meeting that wide, blazing cobalt one and no matter the show the blond put on, he would know.

After that single time, Naruto didn't meet his eyes again. It was like he was afraid of what he would see if he lifted his gaze and had kept it firmly averted, even when they had been introduced during dinner. Sasuke had never felt like shaking the blond more than he had tonight, acting like a completely different person, his demeanor altered so totally from what he had once known. Gone was the strong, brash moron who blazed into every situation with a grin and an unhealthy dose of confidence, replaced with a weak little country boy who giggled rather than laughed and acted like a simpering fool. Sasuke _hated_ it and could barely stomach sitting at the same table with his former teammate while he put on his act. He hated the way he let the others touch him so familiarly, the way his eyes turned to Aoshi, looking big and so innocent and the way he knew everything Naruto had done was in complete contradiction to his true nature.

Daisuke, indeed. The raven haired man hissed and made a frustrated, slashing motion with his hand as if that would help. Even the name put his teeth on edge. The only reason he hadn't leaped up from his seat, taken the blond by his shoulders and shaken him to try and bring back his Naruto was because that would give them both away. Sasuke wasn't stupid; he knew his old teammate had been sent there undercover. Kakashi must have been desperate if they had sent the blond in by himself acting like someone he wasn't. Or, at least Sasuke assumed he was alone. He hadn't seen anyone else from Konoha and the group Naruto had come in with was a rag-tag bunch from Earth. Well, at least it was some consolation that he wasn't the only one aware of this threat. What kind of training had the Hokage put his former student through that even Sasuke had trouble penetrating his mask?

Whatever it had been, it had worked.

The night air sighed around him and he shifted his weight, leaning his elbows against the railing and dropping his head so his chin pressed into his wrist. There was one thing he couldn't hate about this new Naruto, though, and that was his voice. The moment the blond had opened his mouth and begun to sing, Sasuke was lost, unable to tear his eyes away. The clear, unwavering tenor had wrapped around him like an embrace, sinking beneath his skin and merging with his soul. It had been beautiful and earth shattering, dredging up emotions he had though long since buried. The way Naruto had poured his whole heart into it, voice coiling through the room like golden ropes that captured his audience, had only served to make Sasuke fall even farther. Even if he hated this Daisuke person that wore the blonde's face, he had already loved the Naruto underneath and now it felt like part of himself had been stolen away. There had been absolutely nothing in the world but the two of them during those long moments when the blond sang.

And then their eyes had met one more time, for a single, heart stopping moment and Sasuke knew that Naruto had not been swallowed by Daisuke. He was there, under the surface…waiting.

Sasuke understood the blond was here for a job. He understood that if Naruto did not acknowledge him, than he could not give him away either. It was maddening when all he wanted to do was snatch the other man away to a dark corner and sink into him. He was so beautiful, so _real_ after all these years of watered down dreams. The others saw it too, touching him, drawn to him like everyone had always been drawn to Naruto. It had set Sasuke's teeth on edge, jealously roaring in his veins like some raging beast that he himself could not let himself be one of them, could not be drawn in like the rest.

Fuck, but the way Aoshi was _looking _at him…

The falls drowned out his explosive curse and the crack with which his fist met the solid railing. Whatever game Naruto was playing at he couldn't interfere with but Sasuke would gladly have taken every ounce of attention from the green eyed noble if that meant he didn't lay one more finger on the blond. His throat tightened with rage and helplessness, just as it had done at dinner that night, forcing him to leave. What could he do but stand back and watch? Though his heart might shatter and his lungs freeze within his chest, there was a reason why Naruto had ignored him and why he was allowing Aoshi's attention.

"You fucking moron," he hissed into the night but the waterfall continued to rumble on, unaware of anything but its deadly plunge. _I don't know how I will be able to stand it,_ Sasuke thought, heart feeling like lead, _how ironic that as soon as I figure out how much I need him, I cannot reach him…_

Sasuke turned away long after the moon had set, feeling like the water that rushed past him, battered and plunging helplessly into the dark.

* * *

"My Lord, you called for me?" the voice was soft, like the dry scales of a snake slithering through high grass, barely disrupting the silence of his room. He felt a surge of satisfaction, not even bothering to turn around to acknowledge the owner of the voice.

"Yes, Soh. How was your trip?" he asked casually, admiring the way his garden looked bathed in moonlight. Just across the large, shady yard was the door to the rooms of the most beautiful man he had ever met and he congratulated himself silently that he had given the blond rooms that connected almost directly to his own. The boy was delightfully shy but he would take great pleasure in being able to own something so beautiful.

"It was successful, Lord Aoshi," was the dry response, "A minor disturbance took place within Wind and it will cast suspicion upon Earth. It is hardly enough for even a minor disagreement between the countries but the seed has been planted," the noble smiled to himself, the expression unfettered by silken cloth and reached for his tea, taking a sip. Everything was happening right on schedule.

"Very good, Soh," he responded, "I have another task for you," he heard a rustle of cloth that indicated the man had bowed his head in acceptance. He was an excellent spy, quiet and unsuspecting and had never once failed any mission Aoshi had given him, "I want you to find out about our new guest. I know that you traveled in his company for a few days but I am curious about him. Find out everything that you can," it wasn't that he was suspicious of the boy. Those wide, cobalt eyes that glowed with life were completely guileless and he had to wonder if the blond even knew how to lie. Still, it was always safe to be on the safe side, just in case.

"Yes, my Lord," he didn't even hear Soh's retreat but that didn't bother him. After all, he himself had been trained by a ninja whose power only came second to the Uchiha. There was nothing that he couldn't defend against and it appeared that, for now, Sasuke was content to be his docile watchdog. Aoshi grinned to himself and took another sip of his tea, admiring the view.

Everything was beginning to come together and soon he wouldn't need to worry about that kind of thing; the entire world would be falling to their knees before him. Sasuke and his like would be a footnote in the history he was about to write.

His green gaze slid across the garden to where the door to Daisuke's room was hidden behind full, shadowy leaves and his smile deepened.

He had finally found someone worthy of sharing it all with…

_**...To be continued**_


	7. Balancing the Fine Line

**A/N: Thanks all for your lovely reviews!! I must say, I think it is the most I have ever gotten for a chapter of any of my other stories and they totally make a happy little writer! So thanks! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. I am having a blast writing it, I must say. I already have the next chapter planned out already so I'm going to start writing it tonight! Yay! This is where the plot begins to thicken and though I was going to drag it out a bit, I decided not to. ;P I apologize for any mistakes again. Still working on the beta thing but in the mean time, please be patient with me. I SUCK at editing so there is guaranteed to be errors *winces* sorry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. I swear I was squealing like a moron as I wrote this chapter XD Oh! and teeny, tiny warning for some KakashixIruka, though unfortunately all they really do is hug (darn).  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Balancing the Fine Line

Once he put his mind to the task of drawing the Feudal Lord into his clutches, he found it was almost too easy.

Of course, it certainly helped that the man was already interested in him but he nudged it along whenever he could, making sure that the noble would want Daisuke so bad that whenever they were in the same room, the brilliant green gaze couldn't help but stray to him. All the blond had to do was act like someone else; shy and uncertain with a strong will underneath it all that he made sure would be mistaken for a smiling, easy disposition. It was a carefully constructed web he wove, snaring the unwary, every single person in Aoshi's court charmed by the new singer. All the while, during those first two weeks of his stay, he cast his ropes around the chestnut haired noble so that he was sure the man would think he was in pursuit of the blond instead of the other way around and guaranteeing that he would fall at Naruto's feet in the end. The mastery of it was that the Feudal Lord wouldn't realize who he really was until it was too late.

Yet for all of its apparent ease, it was at the same time the hardest task he had ever put his mind to. The finesse it took to reel the man in while making sure it looked as though it was Aoshi's idea the entire time was like trying to fine tune an instrument, knowing just how to turn the keys but making sure he didn't go too far. It couldn't look like he was trying to draw the man in to the noble as much as everyone else. Everything had to be subtle and half glimpsed. So if the man said something witty, he laughed so that his smile would linger a little longer than normal, like he was still thinking over the older man's words even after they had moved onto something else. When he drank tea with the brunette, he would make sure his wide sleeves slipped down his arms, baring the soft skin at the inside of his wrists. Always was his appearance as impeccable as he could make it, a task that was made much easier when new clothes and hair adornments began showing up in his room. Each new gift he was careful to make sure Aoshi saw him wearing. And all the while he moved towards that single goal of getting himself into a position that would open himself up to the man's confidences.

Frankly, the very thought of being the sole attention of the noble's vibrantly intense gaze scared the shit out of him, as if they could stare straight into him and unearth all the truths he kept hidden. He tried not to thinking overly much on what it would be like to sleep with the man because when he did, his entire body felt cold. It was a strange reaction to such a thing since surely what he should be feeling was either heated desire or disinterested disgust. But Aoshi only inspired a lonely chill that made him feel as if his veins were being filled with ice and impulsively want to wrap his arms tightly around himself. If Naruto was terrified of the very thought, then how would he be able to stand it when the time came for him to actually act on it?

And it would.

In those brilliant green eyes, there was a promise that was filled with fire.

If anything, it had been that first morning at breakfast that had strengthened his resolve. Naruto had slept badly that night, his dreams filled with images of Sasuke once again turning his back and leaving him more alone than he had ever been. It had still been dark out when he finally gave up and had taken to the private library he had been given in hopes he could drown out the memories that had haunted his fitful sleep. The texts there were extensive and varied and while reading and studying had never been something he enjoyed, he had been thankful for the chance for a distraction. It would do him no good to have his mind wandering in useless circles while dwelling on things he had no power over.

So it was true that he didn't know why Sasuke was here and that his identity as Naruto wasn't as safe as he would like. Yet so far, his old teammate had made no move to betray him and though he couldn't be sure if he could approach the dark haired man as an ally, perhaps he was not as loyal to Aoshi's cause as he could have been. As for the Feudal Lord, it was true that he wanted Daisuke in more ways than one and while he made the blond more than a little nervous, there was no way he could suspect him to be anything other than what he claimed to be.

Those were the two biggest obstacles facing him. The others he could deal with. He knew at least in Ryouta and Sumi he had two people he could trust. Should something go wrong, he was pretty sure that they would both be willing to lend him at least some aid. Arisa was a superficial problem, interested on him for curiosity's rather than the intent of real pursuit. All the rest of those at the court so far only saw him as a jeweled adornment with a pretty voice. That could change, yes, especially if he integrated himself into the Court like he planned on doing. Daisuke and Naruto had the same draw, appealing to people no matter who they were so that they couldn't help but be moved and changed by him. It was something he hadn't understood about himself until recently but it would be useful in the few weeks to come.

After all, there had only been one person who refused to let himself be drawn in at that was the only person who Naruto wanted to change. But that was one thing that he couldn't let distract him. Daisuke didn't know Sasuke and would be intimidated by him should they ever meet so it would do no good dwelling upon what could or might have been.

By the time a servant donned in a soft, beautiful green robe came to fetch him for breakfast, he was deeply immersed in a volume on the history of the Shinobi nations that had been hiding on one of the top shelves, his eyes feeling like they had been glazed over with a layer of sand and the sun blazing miraculously through the windows. That was the morning he had decided that it would only help his cause to look the best that he could but he was still tired and feeling a little off color by the time he was left in front of a nondescript oak door. Though his clothes were clean and fine and his hair pulled back into a neat tail with his decorative pin, none of that would hide the fact that he hadn't slept. His heart was heavy with the feeling of having to do something he had no desire to do but he knew this was the best way even if it were not the only way. Despite this, though, he lifted his chin as he knocked softly on the door, telling himself he had lived through much worse than this and had survived.

Aoshi's eyes shone like a pair of faceted jewels when he stood from the table he had been lounging at, greeting Daisuke with a bare face and a warm grace. The blond had taken a moment to study the man without his silken armor, nearly breathless with his beauty. For some reason, he had assumed the brunette had acquired some kind of deformity or scar that he wished to keep covered up but that was not the case. The noble was one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever met and he was struck by it, as the man no doubt wished would happen. Even so, it was an intense kind of beauty that was more guarded than attractive, with sharp features that matched the brilliance of the green stare. His nose was perfect and straight and his cheekbones arced gracefully under his eyes that looked almost too big for his face now that it was uncovered. The shape of his mouth was like the curve of a bow, beautiful and interesting. Yet somehow it felt as if he shouldn't touch it because he would sully it.

Then Aoshi had smiled at him…

Naruto supposed it was a very good thing that he was in love with Sasuke and that the Uchiha was just as beautiful as this man, maybe more so, or he would have been utterly lost in that moment. Aoshi had swept up to him and lifted his hand in a welcoming gesture but it had been his smile that almost crushed the blond.

Just one thing, though, completely ruined it. That was the fact that he couldn't help but feel like this is what a beautifully patterned snake would look like when it smiled.

"Good morning, Daisuke," the man greeted him normally enough though and while it was disconcerting to see that face without its mask, he managed to smile back, "I trust that you slept well?" Naruto had been expecting a question like that and he grimaced slightly before giving the man a sheepish smile, making sure to keep his gaze lingering on the man's face. Something that proved rather easy, since there were very few people he had seen that could boast such flawless features. Daisuke was blushing again and he let himself be drawn deeper into the room, feeling incredibly out of place amid such beauty.

"I…I've slept better, I guess," he answered modestly, shooting looks at the other man as if he was afraid to look directly at him, "I think it's the sound of running water. I'm not used to it," it was a lame excuse but a believable one since he couldn't really hide the redness under his eyes and it was true that the rushing sound of swiftly surging water did indeed fill the palace. It was less noticeable during the day but at night it was most certainly obvious. Aoshi looked him over, a frown marring his forehead before gently catching one of the blonde's hands and pulling him towards the table he had been sitting at when Naruto came in. It was laden with nearly as much food as there had been at dinner the night before and the sight of it made his mouth water.

"Well, please have some breakfast," the man said, looking at him with concern, "Maybe it will refresh you a bit," The blond thought that extremely unlikely but he would not pass up the opportunity to eat. Considering how long he had been awake, he was actually quite hungry. He gave the other man a bright, grateful smile and settled onto a soft, plush cushion the color of sunlight and the small hours of the night. It was a wonder how even such small, insignificant things here were made of the finest materials, as if there was no room for anything less. His fingers of his free hand trailed along the soft silk as he gratefully reached for a large plate full of little crescent pieces of orange. Aoshi settled across from him, eyes surprisingly warm as he watched Daisuke eagerly decimate the plate of oranges and move onto a huge bowl that held a shocking amount of different kinds of grapes.

"Thank you," he said after he swallowed his mouthful of fruit and then ducking his head as if he realized he had been rude, which he probably had been as he had just started eating. One slender eyebrow the color of rich chestnuts lifted at him and a tiny, amused smiled curled at the corner of the other man's lips, "I mean, thank you again for your hospitality. Those rooms that I was given are incredible! They are bigger than most houses I've seen!" he waved his hands about in front of him as he tried to animate just how amazing he thought they were, none of his actions faked this time, his bright eyes wide with amazement. The palace really was impressive and while Naruto would have expressed his appreciation differently than Daisuke was, there was no reason to hide it. The brunette chuckled softly, a rolling sound that was reminiscent of the sound of the rivers that riddled the country.

"I am glad that you like them," he said softly, finally picking up a small, round apple and biting into it. Daisuke couldn't help but notice how the straight, white teeth broke the thin skin, juice springing up to be caught by the full bottom lip, "I admit they are the finest guest rooms I have here and it is these very gardens that they connect to which you of course have full reign to, if you are so inclined," the man gestured to the gardens that the long doors they sat in front of opened into and the proclamation caught the blond by surprise because that was a generous gift indeed, one bestowed with a great amount of trust. Either that or Aoshi was more competent with that sword that he even now wore around his waist than Naruto had first guessed. But he made the appropriate show of delighted shock, blushing madly.

"Oh, I didn't realize! I couldn't possibly accept such a distinguished gift…" but a raised slender hand cut him off, the many rings adorning the slim fingers glinting in the bright spill of the sunlight that poured into the room.

"Please, do not trouble yourself. After your lovely performance last night, I believe you are quite worthy of that and so much more," and he smiled again, that same expression that very nearly stole Daisuke's breath the first time. The affect was somewhat ruined, though, when a servant slipped into the room and quietly announced the arrival of a visitor. The blond was given an apologetic glance which he answered with a reassuring smile and he just sipped from a glass of rich, sweet juice he didn't recognize. For a moment he basked in the satisfaction that Aoshi was more taken with his singer than Naruto had initially anticipated and though he had very little interest in the man himself, he couldn't deny that on some base level the Feudal Lord's beauty stirred some heat within him. It would never evolve into passion or even heated desire but that wasn't what he was looking for anyway.

And then he couldn't breathe for a completely different reason.

The visitor had turned out to be Sasuke, dressed in tight black clothing and with his katana jutting up from his belt. His face was as icy and remote as ever but the deep black gaze flickered to the blond sharing the table with Aoshi and Naruto was sure he had seen the faintest of frowns mar his face. The blond gave him a frank, curious glace because the dark haired shinobi really was gorgeous and his presence wouldn't be one Daisuke would be able to ignore yet his insides squirmed like he had swallowed a barrel full of eels. He wouldn't do anything to give himself away, just like he hadn't the first time he had seen his old teammate but the impulse to whisper Sasuke name, make those dark eyes look at him with more than just contempt and confusion burning in them burned like acid in his throat. But the Uchiha bowed stiffly to the Feudal Lord and paid the blond no more attention and Naruto said nothing.

"My Lord, you wished to see me?" his voice was distant and yet so familiar and Naruto had to violently squash the violent longing that curled around his heart. Aoshi looked at the dark haired ninja with cool eyes, so different from the looks he turned on Daisuke but there was a spark of something in the brilliant expanse of green that had the blond gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I have something I would like for you to do for me," he said it in a perfectly neutral tone. Somehow, even though he was lounging on the ground, he seemed to make it seem like he was looking down at Sasuke. For a second Naruto saw how much they were alike, their carriage tall and commanding, neither willing to bend to another's will. Which was why the Uchiha's apparent loyalty to this man troubled the blond, "There are many ninja that have taken residence in the Lower Court and I don't have the time to observe each and every one of them and mark the extent of their skills. Besides, I think that another shinobi is better suited to that task than I anyway," and a different kind of smile curled on his lips then, so cold that Daisuke could almost feel the chill against his skin. His wide, cobalt gaze flickered back and forth between the men, his curiosity plain on his face and it gave him a chance to admire how Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash at the coolness with which he was being treated.

"You wish for me to spy on them for you? I thought that we agreed my reputation would not allow for such mingling as that and that was why you wanted me as a guard," the annoyance in the deep voice reminded Naruto of an angered lion whose tail cut swiftly through the air and he had to take a swift drink in order to drown his smile. At least Sasuke had not allowed himself to be cowed by this man. A moment later, the blond nearly took that thought back because it seemed the dark haired man's intelligence warranted some heat to enter the intense green gaze.

"Indeed not. I wish for you to watch their sparring and training sessions or even get in on them yourself and make a list of who they are and at what level they are at. I am aware that many of them are not as strong as I would like but there are some who are truly strong. Simple enough, I imagine, especially for one such as yourself," the words were not meant as a jeer, surprisingly but more like a test. Sasuke just inclined his head, though, and Naruto almost missed the jump of his jaw muscles as he ground his teeth. The temper was still there it seemed, like a constantly stoked fire that waited for just the right words to become a blazing maelstrom.

"Of course. You realize that like this, the true extent of my power goes to waste," the last bit was said in a growling snarl and Daisuke dropped his gaze while the Naruto in him nearly fell over laughing. Here he was, the Sasuke that he had always known and seeing him like this, animated and furious made the longing rise to a wailing pitch within him. He was just so beautiful when his dark eyes blazed like that, shaded by the long strands of his hair that drifted into his face that even Aoshi paled in comparison.

"Not to worry," Aoshi, it seemed, had more of a backbone than a Jounin level ninja because most would not be able to stand up to the rage of an Uchiha; yet the brunette was just as composed as always. Daisuke watched the exchange from under the shadow of his bangs while ignoring the agonizing thought that drifted to him in that moment, the one that whispered to him that this was the first time he had been this close to Sasuke in more than a year and all he could do was still passively by watching, "As of right now, I have no need of your impressive power. However, when the times come, I assure you, you will be the one at my right hand," he didn't smile or even move really but suddenly Aoshi seemed to take up the entire space, his presence weighing down the atmosphere like a storm brewing on the horizon. Its weight gave the blond chills. But the dark haired Uchiha just lifted his chin and his face was once more an icy mask.

"Then in the mean time, I will do your inferior tasks," and the black of his eyes turned hard as flint, gleaming like a deadly promise in the light. Naruto nearly choked on his swelling pride but he let none of it show when Sasuke turned and swept back out of the room, his back stiff and betraying his annoyance. As he passed where the blond sat, the black gaze flickered to him, piercing right through him, like a shot from an arrow so that he felt it long after the Uchiha had gone.

In that gaze, he understood that the rage was meant as much for Naruto as it was for the Feudal Lord and it cut to his core.

Thankfully, Aoshi made a soft huffing noise that sounded like an annoyed sigh and it brought Daisuke back to the surface so that he could once again think clearly. The man leaned his chin in the palm of one hand and his lips twisted slightly in an exasperated frown. They sat in silence for a long moment during which the blond eyed the shorter man carefully while nibbling on a few dried apricots, wondering what the brunette thought of Sasuke besides that he could be a stubborn yet valuable asset. He was still a little shaken from the encounter, noting the dark haired man had once again had the opportunity to give Naruto away and yet had once again kept his secret. Finally, after the silence had stretched in the room past the point of bearing, he shifted slightly on his cushion and reached out, hoping to get the noble's attention.

"My Lord," he coaxed and found that after Sasuke, the green gaze held very little weight at all, "I'm sorry but you seemed lost in thought. Is that man…always like that?" he asked it in a way so that Aoshi would hear his incredulity and it seemed to do the trick for the man gave a gusty sigh and dropped his arm from the table.

"Difficult you mean?" one slender eyebrow lifted and the blond smiled as he nodded. Aoshi dragged his fingers through his neat curls which were not held back in any sort of decoration this morning, flowing like gleaming cork-screws about his shoulders, "Sometimes. Others he's just…distant," when he shook his head, sunlight grabbed the reddish highlights in his hair and made them glimmer. Then the Feudal Lord fixed him with a stare, "What do you think of him? He is the best ninja here by miles but I can't seem to figure him out," _nor will you_, Naruto thought somewhat acidly while Daisuke gulped, eyes flickering towards the door as if he was afraid the Uchiha was still standing beside him. _I have been trying to figure Sasuke out since we were twelve. Don't think that a few weeks with him will grant you insight when I have been trying for years_.

"Well…" Naruto affected a shiver, seeming to curl into himself, "He's intimidating, isn't he? I mean, I've seen some dangerous people but no one was ever quite _that_ scary!" That was a blatant lie. Naruto could no more be afraid of Sasuke than he could his own shadow, his love for the other ninja outweighing whatever threat he might pose to the blond. He had met more frightening people than his former teammate. Itachi, for instance, still featured in his nightmares; where Sasuke held about him a cloak of animosity and power, his older brother had been…dead. Like there was no one home. The deep, burning despair he had seen in the older Uchiha's eyes the few times their paths had crossed chilled Naruto to the bone. Daisuke, however, would see a strong ninja with an unpredictable temper and of course he would be afraid.

"He is a bit intense," Aoshi responded but in his eyes there was reflected hunger. A crooked grin curled on the man's full lips and he tilted his head to the side as he regarded the blond. The next thing he said made Naruto's blood run cold and such strong emotion rise up within him, he thought it would break Daisuke's mask, "Sasuke is quite beautiful, though, isn't he? Such a strong will. Nothing to you, of course, but I have to admit I would be curious to know what it would be like to tame him," for a moment, it was all he could do to just blink then blush at the compliment rather than give into the red that peppered his vision. In those few seconds of rage, he was glad for his hidden chakra dampener as the beast within him stirred sluggishly, reacting to his anger. The very thought of the Feudal Lord laying a single _finger_ on the dark haired man made him want to snap and snarl and he hated the predatory look that came into the deep green gaze as the other man spoke.

_He thinks of Sasuke like an animal that needs to be broken_, his thoughts raged and stormed within him. Yet Aoshi wouldn't know what to do with him of he managed to sink his claws into him. No one tries to tame an Uchiha and lives long enough to tell of it. Just look at what happened to Orochimaru; Sasuke had chewed the man up and spit him back out with minimal effort. What made Aoshi think he had the kind of power to subdue one such as the dark haired ninja? _No power in the world could bring Sasuke to his knees_, Naruto thought as their conversation turned back to easier, lighter topics, _He would die before he submitted. _

Naruto knew the truth. Sasuke wasn't someone who needed to be subdued or tamed or whatever it was Aoshi seemed to think. There was one bond that he had never been able to cut completely and that was the one he shared with the blond. The bond that was forged out of friendship, rivalry, companionship, pain and, at least on Naruto's end, love. Nothing less would do, which was why the blond had refused all these years to give up on the Uchiha. He knew, deep down in his heart, that Sasuke would someday realize that he couldn't run and deny the truth forever.

That was why, during breakfast that morning, Naruto gathered all of his strength and determination to himself to make sure that any thoughts Aoshi might have of pursing Sasuke would be drowned in his desire for Daisuke. No one would "tame" Sasuke but himself. As much as the weight of what he had to do sometimes felt as if it would crush him into dust, he knew he could do anything if it was for Sasuke.

* * *

The conversation between the Uchiha and Aoshi was one that Naruto brought out many times in the following two weeks to ponder. While he had been preoccupied with his obvious and resounding emotional reaction during that particular exchange of words, there had been something else that _hadn't _been said which made him wish he hadn't been so focused on Sasuke. For what, exactly, would Aoshi be using the extent of the Uchiha's power for? What was it that he was planning that he would need someone like Sasuke allied with him? Of course nothing else had been said about it but the dark haired man had taken the promise in stride, which made the blond wonder just how much Sasuke actually _knew_ about the Feudal Lord's plans? It was a maddening tease, because it confirmed that the man was up to something but gave no insight as to what Naruto was supposed to be looking out for.

If only he knew if he could _trust_ Sasuke then maybe he would ask him. The hope that they could put aside their differences if just for a little while and work together was a tantalizing fantasy but he doubted that his old teammate was here because he gave a damn about a threat to the world's peace. It was much more likely that he just wanted to take advantage of Aoshi, though to what end he still couldn't work out. He knew the dark haired ninja wasn't loyal to the Feudal Lord or whatever cause he might be stirring into life. Sasuke was loyal to no one but his own vengeance and only used people to his own ends. Even so, this move made very little sense, though Naruto had long ago stopped trying to figure out his old friend. It just would have helped to know he had a friend on his side rather than feeling like he was drifting in a sea of thick, impenetrable darkness that threatened to swallow him whole if he took one wrong step.

It ached to know that once again he wasn't sure if he could count on Sasuke or not. It was all well and good to believe in someone but after so many years of that faith being tried and tried again, he just didn't think he could take the risk.

Thankfully, Ryouta proved to be a better friend than he anticipated.

Aoshi let him go soon after they had finished eating breakfast that first morning with regret, his nose wrinkled slightly as he told Daisuke that affairs of state could not be kept waiting. It left the blond with nothing to do and he had wandered through the seemingly endless corridors of the palace, stopping to marvel at some amazing feat of architecture or another before he found himself on the path that lead down to the Lower Court. It was a longer walk that he had first realized and the sun continued to blaze down upon the rich green leaves that shaded the cobbled path so that the air positively buzzed with life. Even though it was still summer, which was slowly grinding to an end, it seemed like it was cooler here than it would have been back home, the full foliage acting like a buffer. The air was heavy, though, saturated with humidity and he was a little sweaty by the time he made it down to the huge hall where everyone seemed to congregate.

That day it seemed it was vacant, the space eerie and his footsteps echoing loudly now that it was no longer occupied. It was more than a little odd and he tread carefully, feeling almost as if he had come to the wrong place and wondering where everyone had disappeared to.

He didn't have to wonder for very long. Just as he was about to turn around and head towards the barracks that were currently housing the guest ninja, a sound of steel clashing against steel rang through the thick air, a sound so familiar he nearly crouched protectively, hand instinctively reaching towards his non-existent weapon pouch. He managed to check himself just in time though he doubted anyone was there watching him who would have seen the choppy, aborted motion he had made. The sound came again this time accompanied by a loud hiss that made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he followed it back out into the sunlight.

The training yard behind the barracks was huge, nearly as big as the main training grounds back in Konoha and it was currently surrounded by a large group of ninja and palace guard who were off duty. Every once and a while someone would call out, either jeering or encouraging but other than that all he could hear was the sounds of fighting and the hissing crunch of feet scuffing through dirt. He could feel the tension in the air, thicker than molasses and he wondered if this was a disagreement turned bad. The blond frowned but he couldn't see past the crowd despite his height.

It was Eisaku who spotted him, his bright, pale hair standing out amid the more somber colors of the others gathered there and he was enthusiastically waved over. The big man had a grin plastered on his face, one clearly borne of excitement and he threw his heavy, well muscled arm over Daisuke's shoulder as soon as he trotted up to him.

"Hey, blondie!" he greeted the younger man who glowered up at him, annoyed. Yet before he could berate the man for calling him that, he was descended upon the rest of the man's companions, Sumie nearly knocking the wind out of Naruto in her enthusiasm. Wincing and laughing, he accepted their greetings before gesturing to the training grounds which were currently filled with the clear ringing of tempered steel.

"What's going on?" he asked and Eisaku, who had once again slung his arm comfortably around the shorter man's shoulders, laughed. Ryouta grinned and the blond realized that it couldn't just be an argument reduced to violence that made them this excited. That was when he realized the buzzing in the air was not tension but anticipation.

"One of the others issued a standing challenge to see if anyone could defeat him and so far he's been wiping the floor with everyone else here," Sumei explained as they pushed their way through the thick crowd, ignoring the loud protests which died down pretty quickly because no one really wanted to get caught between Eisaku and his brother. Naruto understood the moment they broke through and he was given an unhindered view of the yard. He had to bite back a smile because he couldn't deny that Sasuke always had his own way of doing things, even when he was following someone else's orders.

The Uchiha was effortlessly fending off a pair of dangerous looking ninja with identical faces and hair such a pale blond it looked nearly white. So this was what he had done with the request Aoshi had given him; instead of watching from the sidelines and assessing how strong the individuals of the gathered group were, he had leaped in with two feet, fighting them all himself. Naruto supposed that was a more accurate test and it wouldn't take nearly as long, especially considering the line of those that had already taken up the challenge and had lost sitting near the sidelines. There was absolutely no strain in Sasuke's movements, though he had to have been going at it for nearly two hours by now and his sword was a blurry flash of motion cutting through the air. The blond had to admire the dark haired man's perfectly controlled grace. It seemed he had only improved since the last time they had crossed paths and Naruto's palms itched with the desire to see if they were still as evenly matched as they used to be. Sasuke had been the only person he had ever fought against whom he couldn't best and who couldn't best him. Yet while his sharp, cobalt eyes followed the movements expertly, he still had a part to play. Daisuke's gaze went wide as he watched, a look of awe crossing over his face.

"Wow," he breathed as the Uchiha easily disarmed one of his opponents and sent the other sprawling with the same movement, his dark eyes cool and detached. Ryouta chuckled in the blonde's ear and Sumei bounced on her toes on his other side, "I didn't realize he was that good," of course he knew that this wasn't even a half of what Sasuke could do but a simple singer from the mountains in the North wouldn't know very much about ninja combat.

"Yes, he is. His name precedes him but he has proven that he more than lives up to his reputation," Ryouta explained as Sasuke pressed his blade to the only standing opponent's chest, his pale chin lifted and proud. Naruto was breathless at such beauty, his skin feeling too hot. The blond that had been fighting Sasuke growled but backed away, going over while favoring one leg with a hobbling limp to pick up his unconscious brother. Calmly, the dark haired Uchiha sheathed his sword and simply stood there, waiting. A grumble went through the crowd, the sound filled with expectation rather than resentment, though he could see that Sasuke's aloof disposition was grating on some of the more hot tempered ninja.

"Very confident, isn't he?" he whispered to Sumei who shot him a dark, glittering look. Her smile was very bright against her dark skin.

"Well, if anyone should be, it would be him. He's been at this for almost two hours and no one had so much as touched him," she seemed to vibrate, turning her gaze toward the lone man standing like a pillar in growing storm. Naruto suppressed a curl of his lip and studied his old teammate with the mask of blatant appreciation still scrawled all over his features. _Give me a kunai and I could_ but he stayed his desire to compare himself against the Uchiha's strength, blue eyes taking in the still profile and the way the world seemed unable to touch him. He almost didn't hear Sumei's little sigh as she said, "I want to fight him," because he found himself wondering just when Sasuke had gotten _this_ stunning. It was like the very air crackled around him, making his pale skin glow like pearls upon soft sand and his hair deepen to such a rich ebony. He features had sharpened even more since the blond had seen him a year ago, making him seem regal and other worldly.

"Yeah, even we heard about him while we were all the way in the western reaches of the Wind Country," Masahiro was saying as a tall man with a large, curving blade stepped out and squared off against the Uchiha. Daisuke bit his lip while Naruto narrowed his eyes. This man was clearly an expert swordsman, from his stance to his grip on his monstrous katana but it took Sasuke less than a half a dozen moves to send it flying and press his own short, chakra infused katana against the man's throat. The blond sucked in a deep breath and then realized the Uchiha had activated his Sharingan, the red of his iris whirling slowly as he stepped back when the other man lifted his hands in bitter acknowledgement of his defeat. Another murmur went through the crowd and this time Ryouta grumbled to himself.

"I thought you said no Blood-Line traits were to be used!" someone, a short, fierce looking woman with paler skin than even Sasuke and blue tattoos winding over her face and what the blond could see of her body, shouted. Naruto watched his old teammate turn to her calmly, face icy and tilt his head slightly, a mocking gesture that most people took for confusion when it wasn't paired with one of his disdainful smirks.

"I said I would not use mine against unworthy opponents," he retorted, voice flat and uninterested, which made the woman seethe. Daisuke gasped at his obvious dismissal and Masahiro and several others cackled softly before the tall man moved to lean on the blonde's shoulder in a friendly manner he was beginning to expect from the two brothers.

"Then how come he is the first you have used it on?" the tattooed woman demanded, practically stomping her foot and it was so like a scene he had witnessed between the Uchiha and a young Sakura years ago that he had to blink to dispel the sudden onslaught of memories. Sasuke turned away, clearly unwilling to waste any more energy on the argument.

"He was the first I deemed worthy," as if that explained everything and the group of ninja growled angrily, the bunch that had already been tried at the end of the dark haired man's katana fairly bristling at the insult. In that moment Sasuke's gaze fell on Naruto who was still watching him with a mixture of awe and surprise and who was being used as a human leaning post. The dark gaze was inscrutable as they bore into him as if trying to tear him apart and read all of his hidden thoughts. Little did the Uchiha know that if he had just asked, Naruto would have gladly given him that and so much more. But because he was not Naruto, he flinched away, pretending to be nervous by the dark haired man and his obvious strength.

The next moment Sasuke was gone, like a puff of smoke borne away on a stiff breeze but not before the blond had seen the man's lip curl in a furious frown.

"That bastard!" this yell came from a young man with fiery red hair and deep, golden skin who had both of his arms wrapped all the way down to his fingers, reminding Naruto of Lee, "I'd like to see him so calm and smug when I kick his ass next time! I'll wipe that little smirk clean off his face!" there were a few murmured agreements but someone else, a huge black man with eyes the color of snow stepped forward, his laugh booming through the training yard and cutting through the other's voices like a lightning strike.

"Oh really? Is that why you challenged him while he was still standing here, then?" he barked, voice carrying through the air like it had been amplified, "He wouldn't need his Blood-Line trait to break you over his knee," the dark head shook scornfully and the red head leaped forward, face pink with rage and cutting words flying from his lips while the bigger man just crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow, clearly amused at the younger man's antics. Ryouta snorted and shook his own head before he gestured to his companions.

"Okay, show's over. We don't need to watch some petty squabble," they moved away, to a far corner of the yard and only then did Daisuke let out his breath in a whoosh, making his eyes as wide as they would go so that he clearly seemed beyond impressed with the display of power he had seen.

"Is it true that the Uchiha is so powerful?" he asked, voice a little weak and the two brothers threw back their heads as they laughed, Sumei and Ryouta sharing smiles. Sumei then turned to him, her dark eyes warm. It gave him a small pang of regret that he was deceiving them all. Clearly in the short period of time he had spent in their company they thought of him as one of them, even if he wasn't a ninja like they were. Well, as far as they knew, he wasn't.

"The last guy he defeated was one of the best swordsmen of the last generation to come out of Mist and Sasuke barely even batted an eyelash before he had him disarmed," she gave an appreciative little laugh, clearly still longing to fight the Uchiha as well, no matter how she knew she would fare, "I'd say he's pretty damn powerful," In that moment, Naruto had an idea. It would take a little bit of coaxing the conversation to go in the direction he wanted but he had no doubts his new friends would be willing to go along with it, even if they wouldn't know the true reasons behind it.

"And you still want to fight him?" he asked, clearly awed by her daring and Sumei laughed, wrapping her arms through one of his and giggling as she looked up at him.

"Of course! I couldn't call myself a true shinobi if I cowered away from him, even if he is so very strong," the others agreed in loud voices, drawing the attention of a few stragglers that had been watching the argument that was still taking place in the middle of the yard and who wandered over as if sensing they were talking about the display Sasuke had put on.

"Oh," Daisuke blinked, bewildered and Ryouta clapped him good naturedly on the back, as if he was reassuring the blond. His brown eyes sparkled as they met the blonde's, lips pulled in a smile.

"What did you think of him, then?" he asked and there was a few chuckles when he floundered, clearly not sure how to answer such a question. After all, what did Daisuke have to compare Sasuke to? But that was part of his new plan too so he said the words he knew would have Ryouta grasping at his bait and hopefully he would be able to make it look like it was the older man's idea instead of his own.

"Oh, well…I mean, I've never seen anyone _move_ like that! I could barely even see him! It was very beautiful; I didn't realize something like that could be pleasing to watch," the he sighed, a wistful look washing over his face, "I almost makes me wish I could learn," and by the light that flickered on in not only Ryouta's eyes but Eisaku's too meant they fell for it. The brunette turned to him, excitement alight on his face and filling his suddenly wide grin.

"We should teach you!" he exclaimed, "I mean, if you would like. I know you're better than us now, what with having rooms in the palace and all but…" Ryouta went on like that aided by both the brothers and Sumei whose excitement was practically palatable, alternating between hanging on the blond and pounding him on the back. Pretending to be overwhelmed but taken with the idea, he agreed and by the time he was dragged out onto the flat, dusty training yard, he had a ring of eager teachers, offering him advice and arguing with each other which weapon or form of tai-jutsu he should learn first.

All the while Naruto was grinning on the inside. He didn't care if they all viewed him as a project; the more people that fell into his deception the better. One of the things that had worried him was how he was going to exercise while he was here because Daisuke wouldn't have known the first thing about it, given his upbringing. Unfortunately, his physique was not one that could be obtained simply by fortunate genetics or even by just running, which was the excuse he was going to use should someone notice enough to ask. But this was perfect. He would have to put on one hell of a show but at least he would get a chance to work out. Ever since he was young he had always been active and the very thought of becoming a simple pretty chair ornament had him cringing.

And what a show he put on, too. They had decided to show him the first simple forms of tai-jutsu first so he had to conveniently "forget" how they went even though they had been ingrained in him as far back as he could remember. Then he had to have them show him more than once how to hold a kunai correctly, laughing at himself when Sumei or one of the others had to remind him again. It was like a careful dance only instead of trying to do the best he could, he had to do the worst. More than once Masahiro or a young ninja that went by the name Jin who had an amazing mane of bluish black hair and who seemed to have integrated himself into their group by the end of the session, would laugh at him when he stumbled or howled in pain when they showed him how to do a simple block. They all threw themselves into teaching him and even some of the others stood by and watched, calling him the little song-boy. As he feigned sore muscles and clumsiness, he found himself enjoying the attention, letting himself laugh sheepishly along with everyone else.

All the while, he was aware that somewhere unseen a pair of coal black eyes were watching him, burning and trying to find a break in his act. It was the main reason he had done this; Sasuke might begin to think that he was indeed Daisuke and not Naruto that he was seeing if he saw that the blond was actually not a ninja. Even if he didn't, it would still strengthen the blonde's identity in everyone else's eyes.

The next two weeks set themselves into a pattern. He would wake up early enough so that he could share breakfast in Aoshi's company, learning the man's expressions and what each of his smiles might mean. He wasn't a very animated person but what he did let be seen was all calculated and gave away little things that the blond stored carefully away. The brunette made an interesting companion who was clearly intelligent and treated Daisuke with a warmness he didn't show to anyone else Naruto had seen. It was both disconcerting and relieving. Then he would explore the palace for about an hour, finding more new and amazing things every day despite the fact that he was trailed by one of the servants in the shadows at all times. It was no doubt to make sure he didn't wander into places he wasn't supposed to go but he was careful not to make himself suspicious so the lurking presence never had to show itself and guide him back to the parts of the palace that were safe.

Sparring with his growing group of rough and tumble ninja was more fun than he would have anticipated and even though he had to make sure it looked like he had no clue what he was doing, he still enjoyed their company. The black man that had faced off against the fiery red head had added himself to their sessions the third day and Naruto ended up liking him immediately. He had a good heart and a gentle way of teaching with a great, booming laugh Daisuke tried his hardest every day to hear at least once. Everyone had something different to offer him but this man, whose name was Omezu, had handed the blond two long daggers and had proceeded to gill the younger man and that part of the training Naruto had taken to with great relish. He did, of course, already know how to wield a knife but he had never really used two at once and he stored away everything the big man had to offer while still pretending to struggle with the basics. Omezu was an amazing story teller as well and he would talk while he was working with the blond so Daisuke would drink them in hungrily, trying to memorize each story though he doubted he would be able to deliver them quite so beautifully.

Normally he would take lunch down at the Lower Court, finding himself in easy company with his newly made friends unless Aoshi finished whatever it was he did in the morning early and requested his presence at the palace. They had become like a huge family and drew in more and more people every day. Daisuke was well known by now among the ninja and even the ones who didn't know him very well treated him with respect. He had become like their mascot and he sometimes let them talk him into singing for them before he went back up to the palace. Omezu fit seamlessly in with Masahiro and Eisaku while he noticed Jin had caught Ryouta's eye and the two of them could be seen talking quietly together quite often, sitting closer than strictly necessary as they did. It made him feel warm and included after the distant chill the nobles acquired while he was at the Upper Court.

Sumie would follow him back up to the palace after lunch finally broke apart, sometimes hours after they had sat down so that they could continue their guitar lessons. Aoshi had been intensely interested in it when Daisuke had mentioned it one morning and now normally sat in with them, watching quietly and asking Sumei questions at the end. The blonde's fingers still ached and the indents of the strings stung for hours afterwards but he was slowly getting the instrument to actually sound as if it was making music instead of just a slew of hesitantly plucked notes. He doubted he would ever sound as flawless as the dark haired woman but he enjoyed the lessons away, taking a surprising amount of delight in his growing skill. All the while she was patient, never once getting frustrated even when the blond couldn't get his fingers to cooperate.

And always, right after dinner, he would sing.

Sometimes Sumei would agree to sit beside him and give him the support of her guitar but many times it was just him, raising his voice in the gilded hall and feeling the heat of emerald and ebony gazes boring into him. By the end of the two weeks, the entire hall was be filled, an extra two tables having been brought out just so the space could accommodate everyone, most being the ninja who had taken a liking to Daisuke. Yet even with all those people watching him, there was just one person in the room that really mattered.

He hadn't seen much of Sasuke since those first couple of days, the Uchiha avoiding him like he had contracted some dangerous disease. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of the dark haired man just whisking around a corner as if he had just been walking and then had sensed the blond coming and ran. It was driving Naruto into a confused frenzy, though he was grateful not to have the extra distraction while he was trying to be Daisuke and it was Naruto who kept driving all of his thoughts. It wasn't like he had been expecting anything from his old teammate so he didn't understand why he wished so much to go up to the other man and demand to know why he kept running away. One day he had come upon Aoshi walking with Sasuke down the hall and when the blond had smiled hesitantly, the Uchiha had stiffened and readily excused himself. The Feudal Lord had blinked in astonishment before lifting a slender eyebrow at the blond, whose face had a look of stricken surprise.

"Whatever did you do to him to make him run away from you?" Aoshi had asked, voice half joking but Daisuke had taken it seriously, looking down the hall that Sasuke had disappeared down with careful annoyance.

"He keeps doing that but I'm pretty sure I've not said two words to him," he had responded, letting the shorter man slip his arm through the blonde's before sticking out his bottom lip in a manner that was guaranteed to draw the deep emerald gaze to it, "I don't think he likes me very much, though," Aoshi had laughed then and Daisuke had joined him a moment later but Naruto had been stung by the blatant disregard he was being shown by his old teammate. If he didn't want anything to do with the blond, he didn't have to flee the vicinity. What was even more maddening was that Naruto was more than positive Sasuke had been watching him closely from the shadows but he could never catch the dark haired man at it. It was frustrating and infuriating and there was nothing he could do about it. It would look more than a little strange for the new court singer to be seen arguing with the most powerful ninja there and he was sure that whatever words they exchanged would most certainly escalate into a fight. It always did.

So when he sang, he closed his eyes and pretended that the only person in the room was Sasuke, pretended that the Uchiha could see past Daisuke that obscured the Naruto underneath, pretended that his old teammate didn't want to run from him but _towards_ him instead.

But then, he reasoned as he let his voice die, the clear sound of it lingering in the shadowed corners of his audience's expressions, when had Sasuke ever _not_ been running away from him?

And then, one night going into the third week he had been there, the entire game got turned on its head.

* * *

It started at dinner. He had been busy during his stay at the Feudal Lord's palace and the heated want in the blazing green gaze had started to become unbearable. Yet while it was clear Aoshi wanted him, he had only gone as far as a few simple touches and spending time with the blond. Not once did he even once bring up his interest in the younger man nor did he bother to ask if Daisuke was interested in return. Of course, the brunette had to know. Though the singer was not of an aggressive nature, he had made sure to show his desire in his small gestures, down to openly flirting with the man in the guise of trying to get him to laugh. Naruto was starting to become frustrated, wondering of perhaps the man couldn't act on his interest rather than just not wanting to. What the blond hadn't realized was Aoshi had a plan of his own and that was to follow his own country's traditions. When he looked back on it, he should have realized it because Arisa was apparently terrible at keeping other people's secrets and had gone so far as to explain their process of the noble's way of courting a prospective love interest, even stating that Aoshi had yet to go through the process but wished to.

What Naruto had failed to realize was that Arisa had been suggesting that it was Daisuke that Aoshi wanted to court. It wasn't a very strict process and once the other party accepted, they had two months to return the gesture, which in this case was a meaningful gift, or they could change their mind. It would then be acknowledged that they were to be united, though he didn't think betrothal was the right word for it. More like…attached. Which was why, when a servant knelt right behind him and Aoshi holding a large, beautifully lacquered, oddly shaped box just as dessert was served, he was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly when he caught the Feudal Lord's gaze that seemed a little brighter than normal, though his voice traveled anyway because the hall had fallen into a breathless hush. Aoshi had his mask on since he was in public but the blond could tell he was smiling. An air of cool confidence surrounded him as though he was perfectly sure of himself. It made Sasuke's sudden stillness on his other side seem out of place, nearly drawing Naruto's gaze to it so he could figure out if it was anger or fear that had inspired it. Why it would be fear, he wasn't sure but the few times he had seen the Uchiha afraid, it had transmuted itself into absolute, icy calm, just like he was then. Then the blond was distracted by the strange box, vowing to think on it later.

"This is a gift for you, from myself," Aoshi said, deep voice carrying through the hall and Daisuke blushed pleasantly, still not used to the informal gifts that kept showing up in his room. It seemed like an awful lot of ceremony for a gift, "I hope that you will accept it," the color of his eyes could have drowned the blond then and he had to look away to the box, running his fingers over the smooth surface. The wood was made of deep ebony and inlaid on the top was swirling blue designs that made him think of a vine curling and growing through the night. Beautiful flowers of pink and gold tipped the edges of the blue swirls, the colors of a new dawn while the clasps holding the lid closed in four places were worked silver.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, almost afraid to lay his fingers on it because he would mar the beauty of it. In all his life he had never seen anything so fine and that included the shining jewels for his hair and fingers and wrists that now filled his closet drawers. Aoshi laughed and nudged him gently with his knee.

"Go ahead, open it," So Daisuke, a half pensive, half excited expression in his face, flicked open the clasps and lifted the lid. He was sure his delighted cry was heard all the way in the kitchens and it broke the spell the hall had fallen into, warm laughter filling the hall.

Within the box, lying upon plush, royal blue velvet, was a guitar.

It wasn't nearly as ornamental as its box but it was just as beautiful. Its full body was made of deep, rich mahogany, so dark that it was nearly black, its tuning keys and guard made of soft, buttery gold. Gold was also inlaid in the neck and around the open scrolls in the full body but that was all for the decoration. When Daisuke reverently lifted it from its resting place and strummed his fingers over the shining steel strings, it let out a rich, purring sound that vibrated throatily against his fingertips. He heard several gasps throughout the hall and there was a low murmuring, no doubt over the richness of the gift. His hands were shaking by the time he set the instrument back in the case but not from joy, though he played it off that way. He was shaking because he realized just what this gift was and by Sasuke's stillness, he had too.

Surely, he thought even as he threw himself at Aoshi with a stream of gratitude falling from his lips and tossed his arms around the man's neck, surely Naruto getting a courting gift from someone else couldn't matter to the Uchiha. It couldn't because if it did, he was sure he would crumble into a million pieces. As the brunette breathed a pleased laugh in his ear and curled his own arms gently yet possessively around the blonde's back, he brushed one hand down the back of Sasuke's shoulder, completely oblivious to the applause that had broken out in the hall. Despite that it would have looked like an accidental touch, the move was still dangerous but he _had _to know. The Uchiha gave a jolt and tipped his head to the side, fixing the blond with a steady, icy stare but Naruto read the emotion behind it correctly and it nearly knocked him flat.

In the deep, onyx depths of rage, jealousy, confusion but most of all, there was despair.

Their gazes broke a moment later and he pulled away from Aoshi's embrace, a goofy smile plastered on his face. There was a smile in the green eyes and Daisuke sat back, blushing and nearly giddy with happiness over such a gift but Naruto was shattering silently inside.

"Do you accept it then?" Aoshi asked, one of his hands lingering on the blonde's knee and in that moment Naruto had to say the hardest thing he was sure he had ever said in his life, or would ever have to say again. He curled his bigger hand around the Feudal Lord's slender fingers and looked right at him, wide blue eyes clear and unwavering.

"Yes, I accept it," all the while the depths of his soul screamed. It was the warmest he had ever seen Aoshi and he was sure if the mask were to fall away, the smile he was wearing would positively blind him but in the other man's happiness, Naruto hurt. Even when Sumei came up and cooed over the beautiful guitar, he felt nothing but agony.

Though he didn't look at Sasuke again who left the table shortly after that, he couldn't get the expression he had found in the dark eyes out of his head.

Years. _Years_ he had been in love with Sasuke. Why did it have to be now that he was given the first sign it might be returned? What was worse was that he needed Aoshi to be in love with him for the success of the mission but it was Sasuke his heart needed to survive. As he shut down, diving so deep behind the guise of Daisuke that he couldn't even remember the rest of the night, he wondered if he even had a chance now…

Or would Sasuke just run away again?

If that happened, Naruto was sure he wouldn't survive, not here, not this time. Not after touching upon such aching, desperate hope to watch it get taken away from him again.

When he looked at Aoshi's smiling eyes, all he saw was Sasuke, gaze riddled with emotion like he had never knew the Uchiha could even feel.

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" the normally calm, deep voice was sharp and Aoshi could see Soh flinch even from his position in the shadows. He didn't care because the news that the man had brought to him had been unexpected and disturbing. They stood in a deserted corridor near the Feudal Lord's rooms, night already filtering in through the windows on the left side of the hall, filled with the soft, distant sound of moving water.

"It is true, my Lord," the other man responded, his voice flat though there was a hint of fear in it. Soh was an excellent shinobi, strong in his own right but he was one of the few who knew the extent of Aoshi's power and he was right to fear him, "There is no evidence that Daisuke even exists. There are rumors floating around the immediate area, mostly in the Fire country where he traveled through last but nothing else and nothing concrete. There is a village in the mountains within Lightning that was ravaged by disease but other than that, I have been unable to verify his existence," The brunette frowned, staring out one of the darkened windows and then tugged at one of the curls that spilled down over his shoulder. It didn't mean anything, now that he thought more carefully about it. There could be many reasons why someone like Daisuke had left a very small trail behind him that even Soh could not pick up on it and after what had taken place that evening, he didn't want to immediately think the worst of the blond. Besides, it was hard to believe that someone like Daisuke could be anything but what he said he was.

"I see," he hesitated, wanting to dismiss the spy but for some reason he couldn't say the words that would tell Soh to drop the matter. Daisuke had surely wormed his way into Aoshi's well-guarded heart, with his warm smiles and honeyed voice and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his rooms and dream about how the younger man had felt when he'd flung his arms around the Feudal Lord, his scent filling the man's senses and his body hard and solid. Never before had he felt drawn to someone like he was to the blond before, not to the point of beginning a courtship with them. He was beautiful and kind and shy but the brunette could see a core of strength underneath it all that he found insanely appealing. And yet he couldn't deny that it was strange that there was so very little known about the younger man. Even the lowliest of people had a past and Soh was uncannily good a finding those kinds of things out, "Keep looking. I trust him but I would still feel better knowing. Even if it is something small, I want to know," he said finally and Soh gave him a soundless bow before dissolving into the shadows.

Aoshi turned away, trying not to think about the unease worming within his consciousness. He knew it was probably nothing to worry about because there were plenty of reasons Soh couldn't find anything out about Daisuke. For one thing, the blond was from Lightning, which took nearly two weeks to reach and the mountains were in the northern most part of it, which was even farther. He didn't want to think that the man he had thought that he might be able to open himself to was not all that he seemed to be.

Unfortunately, his mind wouldn't dismiss the possibility and as he closed the door to his private rooms and slipped the stuffy silk mask from his face to breathe a soft sigh, he wondered if maybe he should have protected his heart from this one too.

That was when he realized it was a bit too late for that…

* * *

Sasuke slipped away from the dark corridor, fear stabbing at his heart.

He didn't know why he had been compelled to follow Aoshi back to his rooms. He had thought, at least on the surface of his mind, that perhaps he would stumble across something that would tell him about the noble's plans because so far he had found absolutely nothing and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. That on top of Naruto's continued presence was making him want to go somewhere private and scream in frustration at the top of his lungs and pull out his hair. Only Naruto had the talent to making him lose his control so badly like that and it seems things hadn't changed, even if the blond was using a different name and an altered personality. Although that was part of the reason he was so distraught; having to watch the blond acting like a completely different person felt like a metal grater had been taken to his heart and was slowly peeling away pieces of his flesh.

And then that spectacle tonight.

He knew, intellectually, that there was a damn good reason his former teammate had adopted a new persona and was attempting to seduce, quite successfully, the country's Feudal Lord. Of course, Konoha must have learned about the situation here and sent someone as a spy but Naruto? The blond was about as subtle as the sun on a summer day and yet here he was, making everyone here fall in love with him like he always did but he was _different_, changed in a way Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. He knew it was him, though. One look into those eyes had dispelled any doubts he might have had, even after watching the blond "learning" to spar with the other ninja down in the Lower Court. Even watching him giggle and simper and widen his beautiful eyes in that sickening way he had, Sasuke had known but all he could do is watch, helpless, wondering when his heart had run away without him noticing. He had always known there were feelings there where Naruto was involved but when had it turned into blind, crippling need?

And tonight…tonight when Naruto, or Daisuke, had all but thrown himself at Aoshi and had run one hand down Sasuke's shoulder…

It was like he had been struck by lightning and he couldn't mask the swirling, aching emotion in his face when he had turned and met the blonde's gaze. What had struck him like a mortal blow, however, was the expression in the deep, clear cobalt eyes. They had been apologetic and begging for understanding, striking to Sasuke's very soul because they had been so familiar. They had been _Naruto's_ eyes, not the person he was pretending to be and they had touched upon that raw place within the Uchiha, the single crack in his armor chaffing angrily. What he hated most was that he couldn't tell how much Naruto meant and how much was an act but whatever it was, he had reeled the Feudal Lord in good and tight and Sasuke _hated_ it with a single minded passion that he thought had died the day his brother did.

As much as he tried to reason with himself, tried to tell himself that surely Naruto wasn't serious about this, that it was a game to meet whatever ends, the rage and the jealousy had grown within him until he didn't think he had any more room in which to store it.

And then he had heard Aoshi's conversation and all of that was chased to the back of his mind. He didn't know who it was that had been lurking in the shadows and he hadn't been able to get close enough to see the man's face for fear of being discovered but he did know that if someone dug deep enough, they would realize that Daisuke was not who he said he was at all. Naruto was strong but even he couldn't take on everyone here and for some reason, Sasuke couldn't see the fox that resided within him, leaving him at a disadvantage. It was one of the reasons he hadn't been sure at first but when he looked closely enough, he could almost see the red chakra that belonged to the beast licking at the edges of the blonde's presence. It was there but suppressed, which only strengthened his mask. But if his real identity was revealed, Naruto would be in trouble. As much as Sasuke had tried so hard over the past two weeks to ignore how much their bond pulled at him, he found himself unable to let the blond walk blindly into danger.

Which was how he found himself standing outside Naruto's private rooms, rapping on the door while his breath came in frantic puffs. Despite the fact that they had not acknowledged one another except from a distance this entire time and that he hadn't actually spoken to the blond in more than a year, it meant nothing next to this. It was strange how a single emotion could change him so drastically but the very thought of his old teammate getting caught unaware of the danger he could be in made his throat constrict and his hands tremble. Somewhere down the line, all Sasuke had come to care about was that Naruto was _safe…_

Yet when the door opened and he was struck with a pair of blazing blue eyes that were so familiar, he felt like he had been struck so that all the wind was knocked out of him and for a long moment he couldn't speak. The blond blinked and the dark haired man realized it was confusion on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you…" and it was but wasn't Naruto's voice while he wore an expression that was and wasn't Naruto's and Sasuke just couldn't _take it anymore_.

The next thing he knew, he had the blond by the shoulders, pinning him to a wall inside his rooms, the door slamming soundly behind them.

"Don't," he hissed, jerking the other man just a bit so he could push his back farther into the wall, "Just…don't," fear flickered through the wide blue eyes, the color so clear and flawless that he could have been looking into the morning sky and there was a weak push against his chest that he almost didn't notice but for the heat of the blonde's hands burning his skin beneath his shirt. The idiot still thought to cling to his act because he would never have seen such an expression on Naruto's face; not if he was being himself. It made him want to shake the moron until he couldn't see straight and punch his stupid, pretty face. What was worse is that he wanted to drag the person he used to know to the surface using his lips and hands and teeth...

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond tried, nose scrunching in panic and frustration while he tried to ineffectively push the Uchiha away from him. The dark haired man hissed angrily and pushed the other man again, his solid shoulders giving a satisfying thump against the wood.

"Shut the fuck up," he barely even recognized his voice, rough and low with the strain of holding himself in check, "Stop _acting_! I know who you are. Did you think you could fool me? Maybe if it was anyone else I wouldn't have figured it out but not you…_Naruto_," the last word, the single name that tasted of fire and redemption was pressed against the blonde's ear in a soft whisper and the strong body against his own shivered. It seemed to be enough to break the spell, though.

It was like a veil had been parted, the blue eyes going from scared and confused to calm and direct, just like he remembered them to be.

And then it was truly Naruto standing before him, warm hands still pressed against Sasuke's chest but no longer trying to push him away. The Uchiha paused, eyes intent on the blonde's face as he realized how close they really were. Warmth curled through him from where they were connected, thigh, hips, and abdomen while the deep, rich scent stole over him, around him like a heady embrace. They were of a height, their gazes even with one another but Naruto had bulked up, his shoulders and frame slightly broader than Sasuke's. The whisker marks were gone, his hair was longer and he looked older but it was still him and more beautiful than the Uchiha could ever have imagined. No wonder Aoshi couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"So now what?" the blond finally whispered, still making no move to break free from their virtual embrace and Sasuke couldn't help but watch the full lips as they formed the question. He took a deep breath through his nose which nearly made him dizzy as Naruto's scent imprinted itself upon his brain and he forced himself to pull away, though he kept his grip on the other man's shoulders. Their eyes remained locked, clear blue clashing against deep, unforgiving onyx, so many choked back, unspoken words between them that he could almost see them piling up at their feet.

"Why are you here?" he hadn't wanted to be the first one to back down but he couldn't stand there staring at the blond all night, as much as the idea held a certain amount of appeal. Those full lips tilted into a familiar, crooked smile that made him ache and which he hadn't realized he had missed until he saw it again. Daisuke didn't use a smile like that and he felt a surge of satisfaction that he was the only one here to have seen it. Naruto shrugged off his hands, an action Sasuke allowed, even taking a step back to give them more space but their eyes never broke away, saying things that couldn't or wouldn't be spoken aloud.

"I should be asking you that. I assume that you have already guessed at my presence here," perfect, white teeth dug momentarily into the blonde's bottom lip, an action that made the Uchiha's breath catch, "Did you really become Aoshi's lackey? Are you his loyal dog?" the words sent a flash of anger through him but he held it in check because he could hear the resignation in the husky tenor, could see it in the jeweled color of the other man's eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture because he didn't think he could take one of Naruto's speeches of betrayed friendship.

"As if I could," he responded, voice icy and almost felt bad when he saw relief spill and swirl in the cobalt gaze. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed for a second, as if he was trying to reassure himself his worst fears hadn't come true and Sasuke felt a jerk near his navel when he realized how long the honey-colored lashes were when they grazed tawny cheekbones. He lifted one eyebrow when they flickered open again, filling him with the color blue, "Did you think I had?" that crooked smile was back and Naruto took a step closer, bringing them close once again.

"The thought had crossed my mind. You never were the easiest person to figure out. But I'm glad that you haven't," the soft tone in his voice was nearly Sasuke's undoing but he caught himself before he could push the blond back up against the wall, steeling his will with iron. This was not the time or place for that, no matter what that wide, brilliant gaze was doing to his insides, "Then why are you here? You have to admit, it doesn't make much sense from where I'm standing," somehow, Sasuke managed a sneer, though he couldn't quite bring himself to step back again like he should. His body just refused to move.

"Of course it wouldn't, moron," the blue gaze narrowed dangerously, but he let the expression drop, too weary of this to drag them both into a stupid, worthless argument, "Honestly, it's probably for the same reasons you're here," he looked the blonde dead in the eye, "I assume Kakashi sent you here to figure out why River's Feudal Lord was gathering so many ninja to himself?" the golden head just nodded, a few locks sliding over Naruto's forehead and Sasuke had to violently squash the urge to brush them away, "Well, so am I," and he shrugged, finally looking away. The other man shifted and he looked faintly surprised though it was tempered by more relief. He supposed his presence must have looked suspicious, considering that he was also a rouge ninja but he would have a hard time explaining his real reasons without dredging up painful memories that were best left in the past.

"Oh," the blond finally said, face closing off so Sasuke couldn't read his thoughts so easily, "I…didn't realize…" the dark haired man scoffed because that much had been obvious but he didn't get a chance to form a snarky response because those amazing eyes were holding him in place again, "But that doesn't make any sense either. Why would you care about something like that?" this time the Uchiha physically turned away, unwilling to show his former teammate the surge of pain that the question induced. Only one person would ever understand and he was dead.

"I do," was his curt response and it seemed to silence the blond for a little while. They stood there like that for long moments, listening to the muffled sound of falling, gurgling water as the night seeped into the dark rooms like a cancerous shadow. There was still so much space between them, space that Sasuke had forcefully forged and had no idea how to go about making smaller. Once, they had been friends, the very best. Naruto had filled the void that Itachi had left behind and there had been a time, for about a year, that the Uchiha had let himself believe that things didn't have to change. But they had anyway and the bond between him and the blond had become a hindrance. So he had tried to twist it, to sever it, to break it beyond recognition but Naruto had proved too stubborn and Sasuke's heart too unwilling to let go. How did one explain all that while dancing around other topics that were like a time bomb waiting to blow them apart? He was not proud of his time with Orochimaru or among the Akatsuki but they had been necessary and his pride was unwilling to bend to allow an apology.

"Sasuke," there was a touch at his shoulder and he turned to find Naruto so close, close enough that if he leaned forward just a few inches, he could press his forehead to the blonde's. He searched the blue gaze as the rich blue hue, darkened in the deep shadows, trickled into his veins until he thought he could taste it on the back of his tongue.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" he blurted and nearly slapped himself when Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Then the blond bit his lip again, a habit he found himself drawn to and looked away, his hand bunching the material of Sasuke's shirt.

"Does it make a difference?" the words were like a punch in his gut and it was all the dark haired man could do not to show his reaction. It did make a difference and he wanted to scream, to shake the blond hard enough to hear his teeth rattle in his head, do _anything_ to deny the bleakness that filled the blonde's gaze. Bile rose to the back of his throat and he choked it back while trying to hide the way his hands had started to shake.

"It makes a fucking difference," his voice was a mere hiss but it had the bright gaze jerking back to his face, wider than he had ever seen them so that he was sure that if he kept looking into them, he would drown, "You don't need to fall into bed with the man, even if it is for a mission. What the fuck happened to you?" anger flared at that and the blond shoved him away but he didn't miss the distress that filled the other man's features, an expression that made his heart once more twist painfully.

"What the hell do you know?" Naruto answered, arms mirroring Sasuke's as he crossed them tightly over his chest though it looked more defensive than anything else, "You think I want to do this? You have no idea…" he took a deep breath sharply through his nose and let it out slowly, eyes still blazing, "It is not the only way but I think it's the best way. Aoshi is already half in love with Daisuke…" he didn't get any further before he was being slammed back against the wall again, a furious Uchiha glaring at him, face two inches away.

"Aoshi is it now?" he growled, seeing the alarm flaring in the blonde's gaze before it was eaten away by anger and not even caring. He was too angry to care, "Getting awfully cozy with him, aren't you? Let me tell you something, Naruto," the full lips parted, drawing in a breath but he blazed on, cutting through whatever scathing retort the blond was about to deliver, "That man is not one to fall in love. He guards himself with layers of thick, impenetrable ice of suspicion and caution. You can let him fuck you every which way and he won't give anything. Perhaps it's _you_ that wants it…" and he didn't get any further because behind the burning fury now seeping from Naruto's trembling body, tears had glazed his eyes.

"Fuck you, Uchiha," the words were broken and he nearly cut himself on the shards, "Just…get out," it was like a light had been flicked off and he felt the fight go out of the blond, who ducked his head and refused to look at the dark haired ninja again. Then Sasuke realized what he had said in his jealous anger and his chest felt hollow. He opened his mouth only to close it again, realizing with a detached kind of horror that this would probably be the last time he would ever be allowed to be this close to the blond again. He stared at the bowed, golden head and did something he didn't think he would ever have the courage to do if it hadn't been for the fact that the thought of losing the blond now when he was finally there, right in front of him nearly broke him. Slowly, he lifted one hand off a broad shoulder and cupped the strong jaw, lifting Naruto's head so he could once again look into his eyes. The color of them was bright and startled and beautiful.

"Very well, I'll leave," he said softly, marveling at how soft the tawny skin was under his fingertips. They were so close now that he could taste Naruto's breath on his lips and it tasted of sunlight and freedom, "but I came here to warn you. Aoshi is digging into Daisuke's past and when he realizes there is nothing to find, he's going to start wondering who you really are. I don't have to tell you what will happen when he finds out you're Naruto," the full lips had parted again and a wonderful kind of astonishment had brightened the blonde's features. He lifted one hand, broader than Sasuke's own and hesitantly covered the Uchiha's where it cradled the strong chin and jaw.

"Sasuke…what…?" but his words were once again stilled when the dark haired man dragged the pad of his thumb over the full, bottom lip, wondering at the soft, slightly damp feel of it. The blond drew in a sharp breath, free hand sliding unnoticed into inky locks of hair as the Uchiha leaned forward and finally pressed his forehead against Naruto's. It conveyed so many things that Sasuke could not and he could feel the blond shaking again, the hand buried in his dark hair griping hard.

"Whatever happens, keep yourself safe," he breathed into the tiny space that separated their lips, feeling the need and aching, burning, strengthening change of their ever present bond swirling between them like a deep, strong current that threatened to drag them both under, "I'll be watching you," There was another whisper of his name, the desperation in it cracked around the edges like an old, well used blade and he knew that if he stood there a second longer, he would give into the fire that seared his blood. Regretfully he extracted himself from Naruto's hold and stepped back, holding his eyes for another fathomless moment.

Then he turned and slipped from the room.

The look that he had seen in the wide gaze was one that would keep him sane during the days to come for in it he had seen desire, relief and, most amazingly, joy. The realization that it was him to put that look on Naruto's face filled every last corner of his body with warmth.

* * *

Iruka watched his lover sitting on top of his desk, so still he could have been carved from stone.

A report had just come in from the Kazekage of Sunagakure in an appeal for Konoha's promise of aid if the tensions between Wind and Earth snapped like they looked like they were about to. The conflicts had started small, stupid disagreements between the shinobi from those nations and even the civilians, trade and other relations becoming awkward and tense. If the negotiations that Garaa was painstakingly striving to make work fell through and Konoha entered the fray, it would be what they had feared would come to pass since the last war. The one that had taken Kakashi's teammates and friends. Though the man wore a mask over the bottom half of his face, the brunette knew it well enough to know it would be strained and frozen with uncertainty and worry.

Slowly, he closed the door and stepped into the room, making sure the other man heard him. There had been instances early on in their relationship that nearly got Iruka killed because he had accidentally snuck up on the silver haired ninja. The single visible eye flickered to him before sliding away again, peering through the wide windows into the village below. Despite how much Kakashi disliked his position as Hokage, he loved the village and the continued threat of war terrified him. The younger man felt his chest tighten and he walked over to the other man, stopping at Kakashi's knee.

"Kakashi…" he started, pressing his hand against one broad shoulder but the older man cut him off, voice rough and vulnerable in a way he would only show his lover.

"He hasn't contacted me," he rasped, finally looking directly at the teacher, the shadows under his dark eye more pronounced with strain, "He's been gone nearly three weeks and I don't know if he's even still alive," he shifted, dropping his legs to the floor from where they had been crossed in front of him and he closed his eye, running his fingers through his pale hair, "I should never have sent him in there alone. He didn't have nearly enough training and anything could go wrong," fear stuttered in Iruka's chest when he realized Kakashi was talking about Naruto and he stepped closer, pulling down the other's man's mask so he could let his eyes roam freely over the familiar, stunning features.

"There's nothing you can do about it now,"' he reasoned, voice sounding calmer than he really was, "and besides, this is Naruto we are talking about. I think maybe you should heed your own advice and have a little more faith in him," the older man looked at the brunette closely for a second before letting his head fall forward against Iruka's chest. Slowly, he carded his hands through the silver hair while he tried to believe his own words.

"I know but I wish he would at least send one of those toads at least to let me know he's okay," the words were slightly muffled but the younger man heard them all the same. He swallowed against dry fear for the boy that had been like a younger brother to him and tightened his hold on the Hokage's shoulders. Kakashi had told him about the mission after Naruto had left and Iruka had been furious with him for keeping something like that a secret. But even he had seen the need in it. Should the balance between nations be upset and they were plunged into another war…

Iruka stared out the wide, panoramic windows and worry gnawed his heart. None of it would matter if Naruto got himself killed. As he held the Hokage close, he prayed silently with all his heart.

_Please be okay, Naruto. We all need you to come home…_

_**...To be continued

* * *

**OMG! Yay! *giggles like a mad fangirl* well, don't get to comfortable guys, they still have a lot of shit to work through...  
_


	8. A Rose by Any Other Name

**A/N: oh boy...well, howdy to everyone! Thanks SOOOOOOOO much for your reviews! If I didn't thank you personally, I'm sorry but there were just...so many! Really, you guys are amazing and I love you all. (haha, all it takes is a quick ego boost and I'm all good *hangs head*) Anyway, I got a few reviews where you guys were a little apprehensive about the possibility of Naruto sleeping with Aoshi. Uh, well...haha, *scratches back of head* yeah, its this chapter. So if you really don't like that, I apologize and I promise I made up for it at the end of the chapter. I also don't like the lemon very much so feel free to get critical. Not the best I've ever written *headdesk* I tried! This fic was almost beta'd but things didn't work out so if there are any mistakes, I do apologize. And now, I'm sure you're all waiting to get onto the real stuff so I'll shut up XD ENJOY!**

**Warning: Adult sexual content between two male characters, DaisukexAoshi. (The distinction is important, people! It's Daisuke, not Naruto!) If that's not your thing, please click on a fic that is rated T...

* * *

**

"**Infinity"—by the xx**

After all the time/After you/Had you seen me with someone new/Hanging so high for your return/But the stillness is a burn/Had I seen it in your eyes/There'd have been no try after try/Your leaving had no goodbye/Had I just seen one in your eyes

I can't give it up/To someone else's touch/Because I care too much

Could you tell/I was left lost and lonely/Could you tell/Things ain't worked out my way/Wish the best for you/Wish the best for me/Wished for infinity/If that ain't me

Give it up/I can't give it up

I can't give it up/To someone else's touch/Because I care too much

Give it up/I can't give it up

* * *

Chapter 8:A Rose by Any Other Name…

The night air was passing cool against his skin as he watched with half-lidded eyes the other man stepping into the room.

Despite the two personalities warring and struggling with each other so close under the surface of his emotions, he couldn't deny the heat as their eyes met. He had known as soon as he has seen the look in the brunette's gaze earlier that evening that this was inevitable. There was no way he could back down now even when he couldn't separate Naruto's heartache from Daisuke's nervous desire. This was what he had been preparing himself for weeks ago but now that the time had come, he wanted to run. And yet…some sort of fascinated longing held him in place at the same time. Somehow, this had turned from a simple mission to something much more complicated. He was drowning, unable to see the surface any longer but he knew that he would shiver and sigh when Aoshi finished crossing the room and touched him.

It was close to two weeks after he had accepted the Feudal Lord's courtship gift and tonight he had given his own gift back, as was the custom for him to formally complete the process. Coming up with something suitable had taken him a little while since Aoshi had all the material possessions he could want and Daisuke was in no position to afford something ridiculously expensive and beautiful. His own gift, he had found out, had costed a small fortune since there were so few people in their corner of the world who even knew what a guitar was, let alone how to make one. Luckily, there had been a man from the Land of Waves who made the foreign instruments as a hobby and had been willing to construct one for the Feudal Lord if he was provided with the materials. All in all, it had been a princely gift, one Daisuke had been unsure how to match.

And then he had realized there were things that he could do that would require he spend no money at all. That was how he came to the idea of writing a song for Aoshi. He needed a tremendous amount of help from Sumei to come up with the actual melody and then from Omezu for the lyrics. They had been more than willing to help him out, though Naruto was forced to bluster his way through because he knew absolutely nothing about writing music but it was something Daisuke should know at least a little of. Now, as he sat on the edge of the Feudal Lord's bed, he wasn't sure if he should be surprised with the results and he supposed it was a good thing they had dined alone that night, considering how he was currently being devoured by twin pools of molten emerald desire.

The blond swallowed hard and forced himself not to lean away from the source of such searing lust as he watched the older man step towards him. He couldn't even bring himself to look away, finding himself transfixed by the brunette; after all, he would have to be dead if he didn't see the man's beauty.

Aoshi wore a simple _yukata_ of cream and gold, the obi that held it closed a deep, tooled copper that was bunched artfully in the back in a wide, square knot and trailed behind on the ground. His chestnut curls fell around his shoulders, loose and catching in the soft breeze that filtered through the room from the open windows and doors. His feet were bare and he wore none of his usual jewelry on his wrists and fingers. Nothing but the robe and it made him look strangely vulnerable. There was nothing to distract from his pale, flawless skin or the way his eyes shone huge and dark, picking up on the flickering lights of the torches in the garden and the candles burning in their fixtures on the walls. Daisuke could feel his heart skip several beats, disbelieving that he was going to touch this man, to give himself up to him because it seemed like if he were to let his fingers linger at the shadowed dip of the delicate collar bones or circle the slender wrists, the vision of the man would fade away into dust.

The Feudal Lord's gaze never wavered as he walked calmly up to the edge of the bed where the blond was perched and then he stopped and waited, looking Daisuke over as if he would memorize what he saw. The blond himself was dressed simply as well in a pair of deep copper _hakama_ pants that were tied to his hips by a creamy sash, the rich, golden light drizzling his bare torso and making it look like tempered bronze. His hair too was down and his only adornment was the golden band around his arm, hugging his bicep and gleaming softly. Honestly, he wasn't sure what the older man saw in him when he could have had his pick from anyone; that he had given up thoughts of pursuing Sasuke for the blond was a little unbelievable, though a source of great relief. But as the deep green gaze flickered over his face and traced the curves of his bare skin, he felt something tighten in his chest, warmth spreading through his body like the rising of a tide.

The bedroom was big and mostly open to the outside air but inside the silence was heavy and thick. Any spoke words would cut through it like a serrated knife. The other man finally met his eyes again and he reached out one slender hand, brushing the tips of his fingers over the blonde's full bottom lip. Daisuke caught his breath at the tiny touch, blue eyes flickering in uncertainty but Aoshi was smiling gently in such a way that he didn't know if he could stand under the weight of it. Who knew someone such as him, who was so cool and so removed from everyone else could have such warmth lingering in his heart? Sasuke had been wrong; Aoshi had beauty hiding deep within him. The blond felt the other part of himself, the part that was curled up deep within his soul, broken hearted from so much betrayal, shudder in agony. Here he was, letting this man fall in love with him and all the whole time they were together, his heart belonged to someone else.

And then the touch altered, sliding over his shoulder to finger the golden band and Daisuke forgot that he was another person, lifting his chin so that he might regard the brunette with wide, questioning eyes.

"What is this?" Aoshi asked, deep voice sliding like velvet over his golden skin and the blond followed the emerald gaze, his own hand joining the noble's in tracing some of the decorative swirls that decorated the loop of metal. There was a story he had created to do along with it, one that was such an important part of who Daisuke was that his face went soft with remembering, a small, fond smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, well…there was a man I met once, when I was younger, that I fell in love with," he explained, deep black eyes staring back at him from his memory, "I stumbled across him after my teacher died and I was trying to find my way free of the mountains. He wasn't rich or anything but he had been alone for a long time and I reminded him of his late wife. He had seen me in the snow and he brought be back to his house to recover from being exposed to the cold for so long. I ended up staying the rest of the winter and he was very kind to me. We never became lovers or anything like that because he felt it would dishonor his wife's memory but when spring came and it was time for me to leave, he gave me this. It had been in his family for generations and is said to be a kind of good luck charm. He wanted to make sure I would never forget him, though I'm sure I could never do such a thing," he looked up finally when Aoshi's fingers slipped from the metal and caressed the skin beneath the band, sapphire gaze glazed with false memories. It was a trick he had learned to make his lies more believable and when the darkened green gaze met his, there was only understanding and longing in it.

"Have you loved anyone else after that?" _yes, actually, I've been in love with my childhood friend for many long years_ he thought in a flash of self recognition but Daisuke felt Naruto's ache and turned inwards momentarily to press a gentle kiss to his cheek and pushed the original personality back. There could only be one person engaged in this and Daisuke was willing to step forward, protecting the core of his heart with all the strength and determination that he possessed. And of course he couldn't tell Aoshi about Sasuke. That was his and would never belong to anyone else. So he tipped his head to the side and smiled brightly, looking innocent and coy.

"No, just him," Aoshi glanced down for a moment, thick eyelashes sweeping down to veil the deep color of his eyes and the blond thought that he looked like a different person when he did that. Not once during the time of their acquaintance did the older man once drop his gaze in front of anyone else. That he would for Daisuke, showing enough emotion to do such a thing spoke of the attachment he had to the blond and it stole his breath as well as made him feel like he wanted to cry.

"Just him," the man repeated in a small voice before flicking his eyes up again, trapping Daisuke in the heat of the deep, swirling color. He could feel the heat radiating off the smaller man and his own body responded, desire stirring slowly in his gut like an awakening dragon, "Do you think, perhaps, you could give yourself to someone else? Or was he the only one you will ever love?" a crack formed in his mind, Naruto peering through Daisuke's mind and his heart was emblazoned with everything that was Sasuke but again his made-up personality came to his rescue, pushing him gently back again, mending the rift so that he could keep the pieces of his shattered heart from leaking like a confession from his eyes.

"P-perhaps…one day…maybe soon…" Aoshi was close now, pressing his advantage over the sitting blond so that Daisuke had to shift his knees apart, letting the smaller man step between them. His own blue eyes were heavy-lidded and he parted his lips, gaze drifting down to the brunette's full mouth, thinking about what it would taste like, how it would feel. A slender hand slid into his hair, curling around the back of his neck and a thumb pushed up on the soft underside of his chin, forcing him to look up. Aoshi's desire was bright and dark, breath ghosting over the younger man's lips and Daisuke unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips, an action that was closely followed by steady green eyes.

"Perhaps soon," and it sounded like a promise, ringing like a death knell in his ears but he had only a moment to ponder the breathy vulnerability in the deep voice before those lips were molded against his own in a soft, warm kiss. It took him by surprise, though he wasn't sure why, causing him to drag in a deep breath and it must have stolen Aoshi's because he got a heated look before he was being positively devoured. It was an assault and he barely had time to open his mouth before the older man was running his tongue over every last corner of it, ripping a low murmur from his throat. A slender hand buried itself in his hair, yanking his head back so the brunette had better access and it was all he could do to breathe through his nose and try not to wince when he felt his lips beginning to bruise. He hadn't been sure what this man would be like; if he would be cool and icy like he was in front of other people or if he would let the coldness melt away in a burst of burning passion. It would seem there was fire within this noble, kept well hidden from the rest of the world, lying in wait to consume the blond.

Daisuke finally managed to regain his bearings, twisting just a little so that he might regain some control and the hand in his hair loosened, blunt fingernails making him shiver as they scraped lightly against his scalp. They broke apart for air but Aoshi was back a moment later, pressing a few quick open-mouthed kisses to the blonde's lips and there was a moment where he let his eyes flicker open, hazy with the heat now surging through him. Just like that he was caught in the depths of the emerald gaze. There was so much lust, so much need that he nearly tore away because he thought he would be incinerated. It was terrifying and heady and he could feel himself responding, wanting to touch, to see what else the normally composed man would respond to. His full lips looked so sweet and red that Daisuke craned his neck so he could take the man in another kiss, this time managing to keep it slow.

And then Aoshi did something that surprised him.

He submitted. The blond had tilted his head, pushing his tongue against the brunette's and the man sighed, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's neck and shoulders before just letting him do what he wished, kissing back slowly and without hurry. It took a minute for him to process it and then he was nearly sent reeling. The real tell of someone's personality, in bed at any rate, was in their kiss. For a moment he had been sure that Aoshi would want every ounce of control he could garner, considering the intensity of his kiss and the fact that he had control over everything else in his life. But as soon as he had realized that the blond wasn't willing to remain passive the entire time, he had just…given in. Or, rather, given himself _up_, letting the bigger man take rather than doing the taking himself. It was shocking and more than a little unbelievable but as he tried to get closer to Daisuke even while he gently curled his tongue around the blonde's while it plundered his mouth spoke of willingness to submit. Naruto knew the signs; he had been taught them. It just shocked him that it would be himself that would have to take control rather than the other way around.

Warm, cinnamon scented curls fell about their faces and he impulsively slid his hand into them, shivering at the silky warmth of them. A few tangled around his fingers and he wrapped and unwrapped them several times before realizing the older man's breathing had sped up, hands clutching at the blonde's broad shoulders. _Huh_, he thought to himself, so _someone playing with his hair was something he responded very well to_. It gave him all sorts of interesting ideas but he held off because the older man had pulled away, his eyes dark and hazy and his lips wet. Aoshi quirked a lopsided smile that was disturbingly endearing, especially when it trembled and fell away when the blond tugged gently at his hair. All the green in his eyes was blown out by the heat of desire and the sight of it made Daisuke's breath catch.

"You're very good at that," Aoshi breathed, deep voice strangely rough as he trailed a hand over the curved muscles of the bigger man's chest, "This is not your first time, then?" there was a hopeful tilt to the question that he didn't quite understand but there was no use denying it. So he offered his own smile, containing more shadows than the brunette's had, an expression that was traced with one neatly tapered fingertip.

"It's not, no," he answered, sliding his hands down the other man's silk-clad back and earning himself a small, satisfied sigh. For some reason he was sure Aoshi would have been jealous to know that he wouldn't be Daisuke's first but that didn't seem to be the case. He wasn't sure what that could mean because most of the time the older man was rather possessive of the blond, especially since he had given him the guitar as the courting gift. However, now his pretty face showed nothing but desire and anticipation. Daisuke almost asked if it bothered the brunette but warm lips descended upon his own again and in the next moment he forgot there was even a question he wanted to ask. It was hard to think when his tongue was tangled around Aoshi's and when the man's fingers were tracing the muscles of the bigger man's back. They weren't hesitant touches but they weren't demanding either, eager to find a certain destination. They just wandered, slipping over his ribs and dipping low, into the curve of his lower back. It felt surprisingly good and he found himself tugging at the intricate and confusing knot in the sash that held the older man's robe closed, wanting more.

"How the heck do you undo this thing?" he finally growled, breaking away from those talented lips and the older man drew back, chuckling softly. His green eyes were huge and warm as they gazed down at the blond and he pushed the unruly hair back from Daisuke's eyes. The gesture was achingly tender and the blond had to look away from the strange emotion it inspired. The next moment Aoshi was stepping back from the V of the younger man's legs, turning around so Daisuke could see what he was doing.

"It's simple once you get the hang of it," the man explained, beginning to undo the large, square knot. The blond thought the deep copper fabric looked dark against the brunette's pale skin and then he shook his head, telling himself to pay attention so the older man wouldn't have to show him this again. He felt a twinge at the thought of having to do this more than once before he was able to shut down that part of himself again. This was the course of action that he had chosen. As he watched the silky fabric finally unravel and the pale robe open so that it was sliding down the slender shoulders, his gaze reluctantly hungry, he knew that it was much too late to go back. It had been the first moment he had stepped into this country with the intention of finding out its secrets.

Then Aoshi let the robe slide to the floor with a soft hiss and Daisuke couldn't breathe. He knew the older man wasn't a big person, his frame slender and of average height but like this, he was more beautiful than the blond could ever have imagined. His skin was very pale, like moonlight spilling upon white sands and the long hair reached the tantalizing curve of his buttocks in long, round curls, the rich color looking like spilled whisky on pure white satin. He was surprisingly muscular, though, rippling under his skin as he moved and Daisuke admired the graceful line it leant his body. His back was strong and his arms well toned but it was his legs that the blond found himself having trouble looking away from. They looked lean and swift, connected artfully to the round, twin globes. The desire to slide his hands between them, fingers gilding against the sinfully soft skin burned low in his gut and made his mouth go dry. He had to take a few deep breaths, clenching his hands tightly and by the time he had himself under control again, the older man had met his gaze over one creamy shoulder. Daisuke was sure he saw a fleeting grin before the man turned, arms hanging easily at his side and regarding the blond was a blank look that he couldn't interpret.

Not that he really needed to. He had been aware in the back of his mind that he had been more than a little turned on by the breathless kisses and then even more so admiring the brunette as he undressed but now it surged to the forefront of him mind like the roar of a tidal wave. In that moment, nothing else existed but the sight of Aoshi. He really was more muscular than the blond had thought but that was hardly what drew his gaze. The man was easy with his bare state and Daisuke's gaze followed the line of his navel down to the trail of dark hair to his flushed, fully erect cock. It was lovely, slender like the rest of him but long and the blond thought that it would feel divine sliding into him. He must have been staring, stunned, longer than he had thought because the older man shifted his weight and looked slightly uneasy.

"Is this alright?" for someone who had such command in every other aspect of his life, the brunette sounded oddly unsure, his gaze flickering over Daisuke's face as if searching for approval even as he tried to keep his voice level and cool. He had to blink for a moment before he drew in a long, shuddering breath, unaware before then that he had stopped breathing. Aoshi was such a commanding person, one who wore the cloak of power that he had been born into with ease and he was looking for the blonde's approval; it sent a bold of burning desire though him and he would hate to give back any less. So in a swift, graceful movement that he didn't even think about, he was on his knees before the older man, sliding his hands up his claves and then his thighs in a gesture of reverence.

"Oh, gods, yes," he breathed, pressing his lips against one jutting hipbone and he heard a soft sigh in response, slim hands coming up to bury themselves in his hair. The grip was gentle but accepting and he turned his head so he could close his lips around a patch of skin at the junction where one thigh met hips. It tasted a little salty and he could smell the man's deep, personal scent, making him dizzy with lust. Slowly, he licked and sucked at the soft skin, getting ever closer to the brunette's erection as he teased his fingers at the back of his thighs, sliding them in between and nearly groaning at the heat he found there. The hands in his hair tightened slightly but didn't try to guide him as if Aoshi was content with whatever the blond wanted to do.

When he reached the thick, coarse curls at the base of the lovely prick that was already wet and gleaming in the soft lighting, he glanced up to see Aoshi's face. He was watching the younger man at his feet, eyes completely black and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Like this, without his chin tilted with quiet confidence and his cheeks flushed a light, dusky pink Daisuke wanted him with an intensity that nearly hurt. Without a second thought, he ducked his head and sucked hard at the base of the older man's erection.

Aoshi's reaction was a sharp, bitten off cry and the slender fingers twisted momentarily in the younger man's unruly hair but Daisuke only winced as he dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside, following the vein all the way to the soft head, the taste deep and wonderfully bitter. Then he went back down, sucking this time and he felt the other man shiver when he gently scraped his teeth against the silky skin. As he did this, he coaxed the strong, slender thighs apart, delighting in the small noise Aoshi made in the back of his throat was he widened his stance. It was power, raw and primal and it still shocked him that he had been handed the reins. He'd been taught how to wield that power with skill and he knew that this first time was crucial. If he failed to satisfy this man in anything, he could just as easily turn his attentions elsewhere, like to Sasuke and then Naruto would learn nothing of use. He just hated how easy it was, to take the tip of the man's beautiful cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit while his fingers rolled against the insides of his legs and teased the soft flesh of his testicles.

And the brunette's voice, when he finally let it go, was gorgeous. He wasn't loud but the sounds that he did make went right to the blonde's cock which was already hard and pressing a growing wet spot against his pants. Yet as needy as he was, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Even as he opened his mouth wider and took the man deeper, even as the salty liquid thickened as it leaked down his throat he didn't want to stop. He braced the slender hips as they sought to buck forward and he ignored the pain in his scalp where the man had buried his hands, concentrating on taking as much of Aoshi down his throat as he possibly could while listening to his breathing deepen and his moans become sharp. Just as he cupped his one hand under the man's rapidly tightening testicles and pressed his fingers into the skin right behind them, taking the erection deeper still, the older man let out a cry that shattered the night and the hands were suddenly yanking hard on his hair.

"N-no! No, not y-yet…please…" the broken plea broke him out of his hazy thoughts and he reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips to capture as much of the taste as he could. Aoshi was shaking and panting, his eyes shut tightly as he fought for control. It had been a close thing and he had the sudden impulse to finish the man off anyway, despite his protest but he restrained himself, leaning back on his heels. He kept his arms wrapped around the smaller man's thighs, though, as if he needed an anchor against his own desire that was pulsing through his veins like lava. Finally Aoshi opened his eyes and the blond watched as he swallowed and licked his lips before he spoke again, "Not like this. The bed, please," and he slid one hand from the blonde's hair to cup his jaw. It was a gesture so similar to the one Sasuke had used, he nearly broke.

But instead of falling apart like he wished he could, he gathered Daisuke around himself even more securely than before and stood, once again dizzy, thankful when the slender hand fell away and curled around the back of his neck instead. Aoshi's curls had begun to stick to his skin and they tickled the blonde's nose when they crushed their lips together again. He didn't care. He just gathered the man in his arms and turned before tossing him onto the bed with grin. It was nice to see the cold frigidity melted away so that the brunette just blinked at him in surprise before filling the room with his low, throaty laughter. The blonde admired him sprawled out amid the pillows and sheets, body glistening and beautiful in the golden light before he stalked closer, holding the dark gaze with his own. He worked the knot holding his _hakama _up swiftly so that they could fall to the floor with a whisper of sound and he stepped out of them without a break in his stride.

Aoshi's eyes went a little wide as he took Daisuke in completely, lips parted and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Blatant appreciation filled his expression, deepening the flush that darkened his features and the blond stopped at the edge of the bed, letting the man look for a moment. Only when the burning gaze met his own again, pitch black with hunger, beckoning him to join the noble on the bed did he move. It was unnerving to be under such blatant scrutiny of such a man but he felt nothing but rushing, searing lust as he crawled onto the mattress, positioning himself over the older man so he could stare down into those gleaming eyes.

Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss that built and built like a storm until he was positively shaking from the intensity of it. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, radiating through him until he couldn't breathe, all of the oxygen stolen from his lungs. Desire crested through that single kiss until they were practically rocking with it, voices blending together and filling the room. He had to finally rip himself away and rest his forehead against a pale shoulder or he thought he would black out.

"You're beautiful…" the words were whispered in his ear, rough and starkly truthful, "So beautiful…Daisuke…" and just like that he felt as if he had been doused in icy water. It took all of his will power not to jerk away and tear out of their like death was on his heels. That was when he realized that this whole time, he had not been seeing Aoshi. Yes, he was a little too short and his hair was much too long but when he was like this, his eyes were nearly the right shade of black and his pale skin was perfectly pale, like shining pearls. This whole time, even though he was still immersed in Daisuke's personality, he had been thinking of the noble as Sasuke.

But this was not Sasuke and his passion would only ever belong to one man.

"Daisuke?" the man breathed against his damp hair and he swallowed hard, forcefully pulling himself back together before he lifted his head with a soft, crooked smile. The brunette was still gorgeous like this, spread out for him and hard but he wasn't the one the blond really wanted and he realized he could never be a replacement.

"Yeah," he answered, voice still rougher than normal and he thanked all the deities behind the stars that he was still hard because that would have been impossible to explain. So he nipped at the older man's jaw line, shivering at the feel of warm arms curling around his shoulders, "Sorry. Too intense," and he shut his eyes when the chuckle came out all wrong, forcing out a little laugh of his own.

They slowed down after that, the blond kissing and sucking on every place on the older man's body that he could find, while paying special attention to the spots that would make fingers dig into his skin and the man gasp and tremble beneath him. He had found that the round, pink nipples were amazingly sensitive, producing the most wonderful gasping moans as he worried at them with his teeth and tongue. Fascinated, he spent more time there than he had planned, groaning when the man arched prettily, tossing his head back against the soft silk pillows.

"No…Stop!" he jerked back in surprise at the sharp tone, blinking when the older man threw one arm over his eyes, mouth open as he gasped for breath. His erection had dripped a gleaming puddle against his abdomen and Daisuke realized he had nearly come. The very thought of being able to bring the man off just by sucking at his nipples was unbearably hot and he felt his own cock twitch. The brunette peered at him after a long moment before huffing out a breath and offering a tiny grin, "Sorry…I don't want it to be over yet," The blond sat back on his heels where he straddled the other man's thighs and tipped his head to the side before reaching up and removing Aoshi's arm from his eyes.

"These are lovely," he said as a response, resting the slender hand against his shoulder and turning his head to press slow kisses against the man's bicep. The brunette snorted but he was smiling when the blond looked at him, "and this," and he kissed his forearm down to his slim wrist, teasing the inside of it with leisurely sucks, "and here," and he lifted the man's palm to his face, licking in between each finger while holding the wide gaze. Aoshi was no longer smiling and his breath kept catching, drinking in each of Daisuke's actions. Then the blond noticed something against his tongue, a patch of skin that was rougher than the rest and he pulled it back with a little mew of surprise, "What's this? A callous?" the man drew in a sharp breath and he gently took his hand back, looking at it as if he could see each individual kiss that had been pressed there.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aoshi finally asked, eyes still dark and the blond felt his heart skip a beat. Was it really that easy? "No one is supposed to know but that sword I carry is not just for show," he let his eyebrows climb up his forehead in surprise while masking his disappointment. He hadn't really expected the man to say anything about his plans, no matter how he seemed to be falling for his blond singer but he couldn't help the flash of frustration. Still, he didn't let it show and he stretched out over the man, nudging the pale legs apart so he could settle more comfortably.

"Really?" he asked with a hitch of interest in his voice, "Secret sword lessons? How thrilling," it was said with a tiny giggle but it was broken by a low moan as the brunette jerked his hips up, creating a flash of pleasure to fizz through the blonde's groin. Aoshi sucked in a slow breath, feathering his fingers over Daisuke's shoulders and neck before visibly gathering his thoughts so he could speak coherently.

"Yes, something like that. I was taught by a master as every one of my predecessors had been. It is the only way the sword can be passed on and it does no good if we can't use it. It is the sword of our house and I practice with it every day," the information wasn't surprising but it made the blond wonder what other things the man could do. Their eyes met and he gave the brunette a slow smile before rocking his hips, pleasure shooting through him again but he kept his wits about him so he could speak.

"So that's where you go every morning," he chuckled as he moved again, making the older man shudder and moan, "I would love to be able to watch, if that's okay," and he rocked again and again, making them both gasp while slender fingers scrabbled at his shoulder.

"Ahh…yes…yes I'd like…mmmm…that," it felt really good, simply moving like this, their erections grinding against each other as Aoshi begin to rock with him and he bit down on his bottom lip to try and stop himself from drifting away with the pleasure. He kissed the line of the slender neck when the older man tipped his head back, curls brushing against his lips. But it had changed since he had been forced to realize who he was really with and that the name he would be hearing spoken was not his own. No longer was the passion burning like an out of control fire within him, taking away his reason and his very self. He was still incredibly turned on, especially when he rolled a hard nipple under his fingers and Aoshi arched under him again, pressing their chests together but he wouldn't lose himself again. After all, none of this was real.

"Thank you," his voice sounded like he had swallowed thick honey when he spoke, barely recognizable as he own and he realized he couldn't hold back much longer. As much as his understanding of the situation kept him anchored securely in the present, he was still reaching the edge of his control and with the way the brunette was moaning and leaking between their abdomens, he was more than ready, "Do you have anything to make this easier?" Aoshi flung one hand at the small table beside the bed where a small, metal basin sat.

"Oil. There…" then he met the blonde's eyes as Daisuke lifted himself up, letting his legs fall open to show the blond everything. Fuck, he was gorgeous and the action dried the bigger man's mouth entirely, eyes fixed on the hard cock, needy and wet against the pale abdomen and the little, dusky pucker under the curve of his testicles, "Hurry…" it was all he could do to rip his eyes away from the sight and scramble over the bed to reach the basin, dipping his fingers into warm, smooth oil. It barely registered that this entire thing had been planned before he was once again kneeling between the brunette's legs.

With a trembling hand, he circled the man's entrance, watching the pretty features as he did but a hand on his arm urged him on. So he bit back his hesitations and pressed the first digit in, eyes nearly rolling back as it was greedily swallowed by tight, blinding heat. Aoshi groaned at the intrusion and pressed back into him, eyes so wide and dark Daisuke could see himself reflected in them. He swirled it around before crooking it gently, finding the small nub that made the man shake and toss his head back, teeth once more capturing his bottom lip as if he was suppressing a cry.

"More…more…yes," the last word was a hiss for the blond had slipped in another finger next to the first and he worked them slowly, nearly transfixed by the sight of them pumping in and out of the older man's body. He stretched and worked the oil in and Aoshi rocked with him, making low, hungry noises that stoked the blonde's lust until it was an inferno in his gut. By now he was so hard he wouldn't even need to slick himself with oil, pre-cum dripping to the blanks and his thighs. When he could finally take it no more, he slipped his fingers free and shifted so he was braced over the older man, heart slamming against the back of his throat and want eating at his intestines.

"I need to be in you," he said before he kissed the older man forcefully, shivering when he felt those slender legs wrapping around his waist and drawing him close. There was no green left in Aoshi eyes when he answered.

"Yes…now," and Daisuke had to close his eyes because even was he slid smoothly into the older man's burning heat, his very skin feeling like it was on fire, there was a lump of ice where his heart used to be…

* * *

The ceiling was dark and too far away for him to be able to make out but he kept staring and straining his eyes as of that would award him with the sight of it. It was a useless activity but it kept him from dwelling upon the burning ache that flared out from his chest like someone had stomped on his sternum and ground down with their heel, attempting to grind the bone into dust. But this ache went deep, right down to his very core. It was a dangerous feeling, one that could give him away but he couldn't push it away no matter how hard he tried. It seemed that having used Daisuke so desperately, it would take time to rebuild the battered personality and it was Naruto that floated at the surface of his being, staring at the ceiling with his heart laying in ruins within his chest.

The sex had been amazing. There was no debating that. Every stroke into Aoshi's tight, silky warmth had been incredible, filling him with waves of pleasure that he had not experienced with Genma or Raido. Listening to the way the noble had responded, meeting the blonde's every thrust with one of his own had been hot beyond belief and then the sound he had made when he came, painting their chests and stomachs with come had been so shattered it had pushed Daisuke over the edge as well. It had just been so _good_, his orgasm completely wiping him out and they had laid in the tangled mess of their limbs as they rode out the aftershocks. Yet when those had faded, the blond realized what it had cost him and he felt nothing but emptiness inside.

It hadn't been like this when he was with his teacher. The sex had been about learning, about discovery but this…this was a job. This was deceit and betrayal and he didn't know how he could keep it up, day after day, no matter how long it took until he had the information he needed. What was worse was that Aoshi was falling in love with someone that didn't exist and who was only going to hurt him in the worst way possible when it was all said and done. As much as Naruto didn't want to do this, he couldn't bring himself to hate the Feudal Lord. Even if what he was planning was terrible and would throw the world into war, there was such warmth within the brunette that it would break the blonde's heart just as much when his true self was revealed. Maybe he wouldn't have felt this way if it wasn't for Sasuke's presence here but that couldn't be helped, not now. And Naruto knew, no matter how much he hurt or how much he would hurt Aoshi, he would do what he had been sent here to do because two or three people's hearts mattered very little when considering the alternative.

"I've been watching you," the older man had said as they lay in the quiet aftermath, his fingers drawing random, swirling patterns over Daisuke's golden skin and the blond had looked at him, finding the green eyes twin pools of emerald satisfaction, "While you're with the ninja. You fit in so well with them; you fit in so well with everyone," his face had been soft and wondering as he said it, not meeting the bigger man's eyes as he did, "I've never met anyone like you before," that warmth was still there and he studied it, thinking the noble looked so much better without that cool mask guarding his features. Daisuke had lifted a hand and traced the shell of one of the man's ears, pushing away the heavy fall of damp curls.

"I like the ninja. They are fun and they treat me like I'm one of them. I like it well enough here in the palace and I definitely enjoy your company but I feel like…I don't have to pretend with them. The people here..." he had shrugged apologetically, breath catching when the older man snatched his wrist and sucked one of his fingers into the slick heat of his mouth, "Their eyes judge. It's hard to be easy around them because I never know what to say…" he paused dramatically before wrinkling his nose, slightly distracted by the things the brunette was doing to his finger with his tongue, "And that Sasuke is just scary," Aoshi had pulled the fingers from his mouth then and laughed his beautiful, rolling laugh before laying down, head pillowed on the blonde's chest.

"I suppose he is," he had responded before falling quiet for a little while. The blond would have thought him asleep if he hadn't been gently linking and unlinking their hands before he spoke up again, voice so quiet Daisuke nearly missed what he said, "How long will you stay before you leave too?" and it had made him sound so human and so vulnerable that he hadn't been able to speak for a long time. By the time he managed to construct an answer, Aoshi's breathing had evened out and he pressed against the bigger man, warm and comfortable in sleep. Their hands remained linked the whole time.

Now Naruto breathed out a slow breath, trying to steady his emotions because if he started crying he didn't think he would ever be able to stop. It wasn't supposed to have been like this. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here and he wasn't supposed to like the Feudal Lord and Aoshi wasn't supposed to have such a warm, trusting heart. He hadn't really thought about the consequences of making the man fall in love with Daisuke but now they weighed upon him like the pressure of a thousand gallons of water falling from hundreds of feet, making it hard to breathe. He didn't know how he could willingly rip out someone else's heart so they would feel the same way he did now; he would not wish this kind of pain on anyone. Yet there was nothing he could do. He could hardly fall in love with Aoshi and stay here. His heart already belonged to Sasuke, completely and totally and he could never betray his village. But there was a tiny part of him that wished he was Daisuke instead of Naruto and that the inevitable would never catch up with him.

When Sasuke had barged into his rooms those couple of weeks ago and threw him against a wall, he had let himself hope like he never had before. There had been anger in the onyx gaze and jumbled confusion but it was the first time he had seen an absence of that hate the Uchiha had been harboring nearly all of his life. Ever since the day he had met his brother again for the first time since Itachi had left him weeping in the streets of his broken home, his expression had always been dead. But that was gone now, replaced by emotions made even more raw because they had been absent for so long. When he had pressed his forehead to the blonde's there had been something else there, something new and bright that had stolen Naruto's breath and made him cling to the hope that he had almost let die.

He had even thrown caution to the wind and had left the Uchiha crest where he had attached it to his body. It was safe enough because Sasuke was no longer taken to wearing it on his clothes anymore and Aoshi had barely even noticed it but even with the risk, he hadn't been able to part with it. It was almost like a physical manifestation of that bright, blinding hope and his resolve would have been crushed if he'd been forced to hide it away.

Sasuke didn't hate him and he had cared enough to confront him, even if he had slipped away shortly after and left more questions in his wake than answers. Even so, Naruto could have cried with happiness. Even if the Uchiha had not come back once more after that, making himself so scarce, the blond might have believed he had left the Court all together if he didn't still linger at Aoshi's side sometimes acting as his body guard, he was still buoyed by his hope. Hope that Sasuke would come back and hold him and tell him there was another way to do this.

He never did.

As he listened to the wrong man curled around him breathe softly and the ever present sound of running water, he just stared at the ceiling and fought the deadness curling up in his chest.

* * *

The tall figure of the blond man was outlined by the silver moon that was just beginning to set beyond the trees. His bright, golden hair spilled over his shoulders, individual strands tossed about by a playful breeze and each of his muscles softened by the outline of hazy, white light. One hip rested against the doorway as he stared out into the gardens, his stance easy but from where Aoshi lay, he could see every beautiful line of him. Not a stitch of clothing hid him away and he thought it wonderfully sexy that Daisuke was comfortable enough to be completely naked like that. He felt a surge of heat as he took in the curve of his flaccid cock, thinking of how it had felt to have it hard and moving inside of him. The pale light picked up on the two adornments, one which he had told the noble about, the other which he had not but Aoshi had stayed his curiosity. The story about the gold arm band had stung more than he had expected it to but it had rung with truth. The little piercing looked like a family crest and it could easily have been Daisuke's family symbol. But he wondered because there was a still, pensive look on the blonde's face as he idly reached over and ran the small charm dangling in his navel through his fingers and the older man couldn't figure out why the little red and white fan, done in expensive jewels, would look so familiar.

He wondered if it was jealousy for whoever or whatever put such a look on the handsome features that burned in his chest or if it was just the questions that he kept swallowing down. It didn't really matter anyway, not after the way Daisuke had touched him, held him, fucked him. After nearly a month of pursuing the younger man, he was finally Aoshi's and he wouldn't let something like the past get between them now. All that mattered was that it was his bed the blond would turn back to and it was Aoshi he would wrap his arms around as he fell asleep.

Just this once, he let himself trust and his green eyes flickered closed to the image of the beautiful, naked blond standing in the doorway. It was Daisuke's kiss he felt in his dreams and he didn't think to ask the question: _when did I fall in love?

* * *

_

The waterfall was loud and angry and he hated it.

The sky was clear and glittering with the faint pinpricks of stars and he hated it.

It was a perfect night. And he _hated it._

He had thought he had left his hate behind, the curse finally broken but it stormed over him now, swallowing him as surely as a tidal wave before it crushed him against an unforgiving shore. After a misfortune that had befallen him several months ago, he had promised not to allow his hatred to eat away at his reason anymore. He had promised to try and regain back what he had given up, no matter the cost. That was one of the reasons he had come here; atonement. But this was not what he'd had in mind when he promised to give up his cloak of dark hate and the black, icy coil of shadows and rage came curling back over him until he could barely see the lights from the balcony as they glittered on the falls in front of him. After all of what he had suffered, was he going to live through that loss again? It was different this time, yes, but he could still feel the rising need to take action, to make the source of his pain feel what he was feeling. After he had finally realized what his connection to Naruto was, he had to stand here and grit his teeth as the blond slept with another man.

Okay, so it wasn't quite on the same level as the death of his family or his brother but when he thought about it, it made a close second. Naruto was the only family he had left. It had been quite a shock when he had first thought that but somehow the many speeches the blond had regaled him with had managed to sink in. There was no one else but him. Oh, he was sure Kakashi and Sakura and even some of the others would be happy to see him should he come back home, which was impossible right now anyway, but they had all given up on him at one point or another. There was only one person who had never given up. When he had figured this out, after a long time of wandering aimlessly while he tried to sort his soul out, he also realized that he also loved Naruto.

So, for all intents and purposes, Naruto was _his_.

Wood cracked under his fist as he brought it down sharply upon the railing. He knew objectively why the blond was doing this. He was the strongest shinobi in Konoha; he didn't need teammates to back him up. But this way just wasn't _Naruto_. Someone had turned him into a spy, a damn good one but it had never been his _way_. Sasuke couldn't understand it; he didn't _want _to understand it. He wanted it to stop but at the same time, what could he say? That he had first dibs on the blonde's heart and he didn't want anyone else touching him? He could just imagine the fit the head strong moron would throw. Not to mention Aoshi, who would probably try and run him through with that insanely long sword of his. Or maybe Naruto wouldn't because Sasuke wasn't sure anymore just _what_ the blond would do next. He always had been unpredictable; it was one of the traits he had admired about the other man. But this…_but this is different_.

Slowly, as if the very air pained him, he took a breath and then another, cooling the fire of rage burning in his chest and then realized he could look at this another way. Since he couldn't change the fact that Naruto had changed his name and himself and had wheedled his way into someone else's bed to garner information then perhaps he could get his former teammate to recognize him as an ally. He too would earn the Feudal Lord's trust and perhaps, between the two of them, they could figure out the man's plot faster. That meant less time Naruto had to spend pretending to be something he wasn't and that could only be a good thing.

Instantly he felt calmer. He wouldn't tell Naruto about it, of course. He couldn't run the risk of the blond being unwilling to work with him, though he doubted he would betray the Uchiha. To do so would be betray himself. Still, there was no reason to inform him; that wasn't why he was going to do it. He would do this for both himself and Naruto and then when it was all over…

Well, first thing was first. The sooner he had Aoshi trusting him, the sooner he could bring the man down and then…

Sasuke turned away and slipped back into the palace, using the shadows like a cloak. Naruto would do it his way and Sasuke would do it another, just like they had always done but this time they both had the same goal in mind. It was the first time he had worked with someone in a long time, even if the blond was unaware that he now had an ally on his side and he was filled with an unfamiliar sense of purpose. He hadn't been Sasuke the Avenger in nearly a year but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be someone's hero or even just a guardian. It was strange and different and new but not, he thought, a terrible feeling.

An odd thought crossed his mind then in the whispering quiet of the corridors; Naruto shouldn't be expected to shoulder this burden all alone. It was a good thing, then, that Sasuke was here…

* * *

The bed in his borrowed rooms was soft and wide, pillows piled up around him like a barrier from the seeping chill that was beginning to take over the land. Summer was officially over and the leaves had been painted the most beautiful, jeweled colors that blanketed the trees like rich cloaks. The light had become richer, a honeyed gold that kept the earth warm during the day but left a sharp chill behind when it went away for the night. He would miss summer for it had always been his favorite time of year but winter would bring its own challenges, he knew. Especially if he couldn't make any more progress and it was too late by the time he figured out what was going on in this small, seemingly peaceful country. It felt like time was running out but he was stuck in a swirl of hazy compliance, smothered in riches and comfort. He lay quietly without moving, blond hair loose around his head upon the pillow and his deep, bright blue eyes fathomless as he stared blankly.

It was not a terrible thing, being Aoshi's lover. If he shut his mind down and truly became Daisuke, he found he didn't feel the persistent throbbing of his heart and his mind's screams that this wasn't right and it wasn't the person he wanted were muted enough that he could push them to a safe corner. The older man was extremely attentive, spending as much time with the blond singer as he could get away with, his green eyes always warm and his smiles always true and bright. The more time he spent in his company, the more he couldn't push away his confusion and longing and the betrayal he was planning to commit cut him to his very soul.

It was a strange routine he had fallen into during the past few weeks, playing his part so flawlessly he wondered if even Kakashi or Genma could see any cracks in his mask. He still met with his friends down in the Lower Court, the group having grown by nearly two dozen. They were all kind to him and nearly everyone joined them one time or another during his "training sessions". Their company was easy and fun and he laughed freely when he was there, almost as if he could forget that he was pretending with them too and could show a little bit more of himself. Daisuke was still hopeless when it came to much of the techniques they showed him but he was slowly letting himself seem like he was getting better at hand to hand and using a katana. It was hard to suppress skills that he had since he was young but he was careful and didn't act on his instincts that fairly screamed at him the entire time.

There was another reason he had allowed himself to become so close to them as well, though he hated that he was using people he now considered friends. When the time came for him to reveal who he really was as he confronted the Feudal Lord, he hoped that his friendship might sway at least some of the ninja, if not to fight with him then at least from going up against him. Strong as he was, he knew he couldn't handle all the shinobi here and the Palace Guard. The Guard were certainly not on par with a ninja but they had been trained to fight together as one unit and unless he unleashed Kyuubi completely, an action he wouldn't consider even if he was about to die, he couldn't stand up to such numbers.

And he knew better than to rely on Sasuke for help but he tried not to dwell on that fact too much because it felt like he was breathing in acid when he did. Naruto took a deep breath of cool, soil-scented air that wafted in from the open doors and turned his head into the pillow as if that would stifle any stray thoughts. No, it was better if he didn't think about that.

This was actually the first time he had come back to these rooms for something other than to change his clothes. When he wasn't in the company of Ryouta and the rest, he was with the noble. He ate just about every meal with the brunette, read with him, laughed with him, sat in on some of his more public meetings in which civilians were permitted to voice any complaints or injustices to him and fell asleep next to him in his bed. The garden was actually one of the man's favorite haunts and the blond had figured out that he went there more if he was stressed. Aoshi didn't really do much of anything there for the flowers and plants were all well taken care of by the gardeners. He would just sit under one of the wide shade trees planted there, the leaves thick enough to ward off anything but the most persistent rain, and stare quietly into space or he could be seen pacing the long, wandering paths.

Daisuke had learned it was better not to speak to the older man during those times but his company was never turned away. So he would sit beside the noble, leaning against his side while twirling and tangling long, chestnut curls around his fingers or keep pace with him if he was moving, keeping their words to a bare minimum. As it started to get cooler and the rains heavier and more oppressive, they sat side by side on the long wooden deck, watching the grey droplets washing the earth. Aoshi seemed the calmest when the blond would silently scoot forward and lay with his golden head pillowed on the layers of soft silk the older man was always dressed in, trying not to think about how tender the pale, slender fingers felt as they carded through his hair. In those moments, when the brunette couldn't see his face, he could close his eyes and dream it was Sasuke he was sitting with instead. He knew it was times like those that were what got him through.

Other times, he would sing. Aoshi had an incredible weakness for Daisuke's voice and would lean back and listen to him with his eyes watching unseen things play before his brilliant emerald gaze, secrets safely hidden away where the blond was beginning to think he could never reach. Then, when his voice would fade away into the soft patter of rain or the hum of a dying summer day, that wide, shining gaze would turn to him, showing him all kinds of emotions that made him long to close his own and turn away. It was then that Aoshi was the most vulnerable. Then the look would change and he would be borne the ground, hips straddled by a grinning brunette while a burning promise burned behind the smile.

On those days, by the time they made their way to dinner, they were both tired and sated and Naruto would once more be sliced apart by the deep look of quiet affection Aoshi would send Daisuke's way.

Aoshi also liked to sit beside him as he practiced the guitar. Or labored, considering that he seemed to be disinclined to be making as much progress as he had hoped. Sumei was still a patient teacher and she assured him it only got harder before it got easier but he was still frustrated by the instrument. He refused to throw up his hands and forget about it, though, because that just wasn't something he would do so he continued to plug away at it, struggling with the increasingly complicated chords and melodies he was given each day to master. Actually, it was easier to have the noble at his side as he practiced for the man offered quiet encouragement and would always smile and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth when he finally deemed himself sufficient enough to put the guitar down for the day.

"You did lovely," the man would say and slide his fingers gently over the line of the blonde's jaw. Every time he did, Naruto would imagine someone else in his place, the Uchiha's encouragement silent and filling his eyes and he would choke on his unrealistic musings. What did Sasuke care for music, or for him, even? Since the first night Daisuke had slept with Aoshi, the dark haired ninja had been shadowing the Feudal Lord almost constantly unless the man was alone with Daisuke, as if he was suddenly dedicated to his job of a bodyguard. Perhaps the blond might not have minded but seeing him almost all the time and being unable to say anything to him was excruciating. He knew Sasuke knew he was sleeping with Aoshi now, everyone did, and he knew the Uchiha hated it but the dark gaze never touched upon him once. It was like he had stopped existing and _that_ was more painful than anything else Sasuke could have done. Even worse, Naruto knew he had room to be upset by it. What right did he have to say anything, anyway? Everything the dark haired man had said to him about this not being Naruto's way was correct; the only reason he did this was because acting too hasty like he would have normally would have thrown them into conflict with River Country and he needed to verify the truth of Aoshi's plans before he acted.

He just wished it didn't have to be like this. He wished Sasuke had not come here. He wished he had never fallen in love with the bastard in the first place. Yet all the wishing in the world could change anything.

Aoshi had asked about the pendant in his navel one night, when the moon was gleaming on their skin and the man's beautiful hair was tangled around the blonde's limbs. For a long time Daisuke had not said anything, staring up at the high beams of the ceiling as if they would spare him having to answer, fingers reaching down to touch the small, jeweled fan. The brunette had touched it a few times in passing but every time the blond had gently removed his fingers with a sad, regretful smile. It was one thing he couldn't let himself permit because the little pendant was sacred to him. It was the brand he had chosen to wear that announced he belonged to another, even if no one recognized it. He was surprised Aoshi hadn't but then he realized he would have no reason to. The Uchiha crest had all but disappeared from the shinobi world and Sasuke, for some reason, no longer wore them on his clothes. Finally he had breathed out a soft breath and looked away, out into the gleaming garden. He had noticed that no matter how hard it poured here during the day, it was nearly always clear at night.

"It was…left behind by a friend…from my village. Everyone was taken away…by a sickness. The only reason I never caught it was because I was away for the summer helping my uncle with his farm. I was still really young but he didn't have any kids so my mother sent me there to help with whatever I could. When I came back they…" he had choked at that point, feeling the shallow ache of Daisuke's pain while the deep current of Naruto's barbed lie throbbed within his heart. A slender hand had reached out and stroked gently along his shoulder and the touch had freed the block from his throat, "He was my friend since we were very small. We did everything together and usually he would come with me during the summer because we could never bear to be apart. But that summer…that summer he didn't come with me…and he died with everyone else," he glanced down at the shining pendant and ran a fingertip along its edge, "It was the symbol of his house, the only thing that was left behind," silvery tears clung to his eyelashes and he was thankful for them because there was a strange look in Aoshi's gaze that he couldn't read. Daisuke's obvious pain swept that away, though, and the man had not asked about it again.

Later that night, though, he learned the source of that look and it had made the hairs on his arms stand on end. The older man had thought the blond asleep already and he had reached out one finger to touch the red and white fan of the Uchiha crest. The question he whispered aloud was terrifying.

"You say all that but then why does it feel like I should have seen this before?" the words Sasuke had spoke to him in his rooms those many weeks ago had come back to him like a premonition and he realized all Aoshi had to do was give the description of the pendant to whoever was his source of information and he would know the truth. But as the days passed, nothing seemed to change and Naruto was able to breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed the Feudal Lord was so taken with Daisuke, he was overriding his very nature and giving the blond a benefit of the doubt. He had to wonder, though, how long that would last.

Soft rain began to hiss outside the sliding doors and he turned his head that way as if that would let him hear it better. The only reason he was in his own rooms and not with Aoshi was because the man had left the palace for a few days, traveling to one of his senior counselor's estates where he claimed he had a bit of state business to take care of. When he had told Daisuke this two days ago in the darkness of his bedroom, the blond had pretended to be dismayed while he masked his suspicion and surge of excited hope.

"Can't you take me with you?" he had asked, pressed small kisses along the nape of the older man's neck while pressing the length of his body against Aoshi's back. The brunette had laughed, shifting slightly so Daisuke could just make out the gleam of his eyes in the darkness.

"Don't be so dismayed. It will be really quiet boring but I'm not taking anyone with me save a few guards. The faster this goes, the better," then he sucked in a small breath of surprise as the blond danced his fingers down the line of his spine, slipping them over the bump of his tailbone and into the soft heat of his crack. Daisuke made a sound of disappointment, making sure the older man heard his pout in the sound. Inside he was battling with himself. He knew Aoshi was not going away on state business; all of that was done in the palace or in the Lower Courts and all of his councilors where here. The only reason for him to leave the palace to conduct his "business" would be if he was trying to hide something. But Naruto had been unsure if he should push the noble into taking him or not. It could convince the man into taking him along and then potentially revealing something of his plans but he was more inclined to think it would make the brunette suspicious.

"But I'll be so lonely here if you go," he had breathed, now working his fingers lower, made easier when the man dropped his head to the pillows with a low groan and spread his legs, circling the small pucker of Aoshi's entrance, "No one to keep me company or to save me from Arisa's teasing," the older man had been gasping softly by then and had nearly clawed his way over the headboard when the blond suddenly slid down and swiped his tongue over the place his fingers had been teasing. It had fluttered and pulsed wantonly under his tongue. But still it did not seem to sway the man. When they were both a little more coherent, Aoshi had kissed him deeply before pulling back with a smile.

"I won't be gone more than five days and you won't be lonely. You have all those friends down in the Lower Court to entertain you. I have also decided to leave Sasuke in charge," the last part had been stated absently, as if the man had forgotten how the Uchiha hated Daisuke. It had been all he could do not to tense at the suggestion, wondering just when Sasuke had managed to work his way into Aoshi's confidences, "I had been leery of him at first but he seems to be more reliable than I had first thought. Not the greatest personality, I'll grant you but he has more than proved himself," it was all said in casual confidence but Naruto had felt sick with the words. Just what had Aoshi made Sasuke do that he was so sure of the Uchiha now? But Daisuke had just let out a gusty sigh and curled around the smaller man's back, burying his nose in damp, burnished curls.

"Alright…"

_I can only hope that Sasuke has made more progress than me_, he thought now as the strange feeling of languid fatigue stole over him. His mind was still sharp but his eyelids felt heavy, as if he hadn't slept in days, and they wanted to keep sliding shut. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep just yet or he would miss dinner but he just couldn't bring himself to move. It was strange how, in a place that probably housed about the same amount of people was half of Konoha, he could feel so isolated. Oh, he could smile at them and laugh and carry on but not one of them knew him, knew the person behind his mask. The one who did had been studiously ignoring him like he was nothing more than a shadow. He had promised himself that he wouldn't lose himself over Sasuke, over wanting him, missing him, wishing things could have been different between them but there was a heaviness in his chest that made it hard to breathe and he knew it was because of the Uchiha.

Slowly, he slid his arms out so that they reached in opposite directions, spanning the width of the bed so that his fingertips nearly touched both edges and he drew his legs up, wondering why it felt like he was moving through a sluggish fog. It was the first time he had let Daisuke fade completely and the Naruto underneath was not faring as well as he had hoped. All of his edges felt worried, faded and frayed and when he took a breath, it felt as if someone had reduced his heart to a fine powder. This was what desolation felt like. He had been familiar with it once but he had not felt such a pervasive, heavy emotion like this in some years. Not since Iruka…not since Sasuke.

He didn't feel the hot tears as they slid from under his eyelids, darkening his honey colored lashes and spotting the pillow. He just turned his head into the soft silk and drifted.

Just a few minutes couldn't hurt…

* * *

Naruto was beautiful when he slept.

The room was silent and dark save for the few candles he had lit when he had realized the blond was fast asleep, their light weak and strangely still in the night air. All the doors were open to whoever might wish to intrude, letting in the soft sounds of falling rain and he stood in one such doorway, arms crossed over his chest and his hip leaning against sturdy wood. He couldn't remember how long he had been standing there but it didn't really matter. He just kept his gaze steady on the still figure upon the wide bed.

Sasuke hadn't meant to come here. He was going to go hunt through Aoshi's rooms while he was out of the palace for a few days even though he had already searched them, hoping for more information. It had been difficult getting into the man's good graces but he had put on a brilliant show, even of he said so himself, and the Feudal Lord had finally come around, letting the Uchiha stand in on most of his meetings now and even referring him a couple times when he wanted his opinion on something. The dark haired ninja was well aware it was a test; Aoshi was not the kind of man to ask someone's opinion about anything but he must have approved of Sasuke's answers because he had left him in charge of the growing group of ninja while he was away. Not only that but the Uchiha seemed to have more power over the Guard as well and was not denied anything by the servants.

And then, right before Aoshi had left, he had given something away that had shocked the Uchiha to the very core.

"…there will be one of your leaders there and as much as I prefer to have a ninja at my side, I think with your reputation, it is best you stay here…" one of their leaders. A _shinobi_ leader, he had said, and from the sounds of it, that could only mean that Aoshi was meeting with one of the Kages. The information had rocked him speechless and he had been left scrambling for a moment. Luckily the Feudal Lord hadn't noticed but Sasuke had nearly laughed out loud at the slip. So not only was the man using ninja that had shunned their allegiances but now he was soliciting a shinobi nation. He couldn't think of who it could be, though. He knew it wasn't Kakashi, considering Naruto's presence and he couldn't see the Kazekage allying himself to such a cause. Nor did he think the Raikage would do such a thing. That left only two possibilities and he couldn't think of which it could be.

Naruto sighed softly, dragging Sasuke back to the present. He had turned his head slightly and now the dark haired man could see his full face. It looked odd without the marks along the tan cheeks and the line of the blonde's face was strong and fine. The Uchiha frowned, thinking he should leave before Naruto woke up but he couldn't make his feet move from his spot by the door. He hated the influence the other shinobi had over him, (though not as much as he once had) making him think confusing thoughts, filled with light and warmth; all things he had denied himself.

The blond had not shown up to dinner that night, his presence much remarked upon since everyone seemed rather disappointed he was not there to sing for them. Sasuke had hid a sneer but here he was, as if he had been worried and was checking up on the idiot. As much as he hated to admit it, though, he had missed Naruto's voice and had found himself slipping into the dark rooms once supper was finished before his conscious mind could catch up with him. He hadn't meant to and nearly turned away when he realized where it was he had found himself. But then he had caught sight of the blond sleeping upon the giant bed and he had been there ever since. It really wasn't fair he thought, as he turned his gaze back to Naruto's face, how much he couldn't control himself when it came to his former teammate.

And then he nearly choked on a startled breath when he realized the blue eyes were open and staring right at him.

He barely dared to breathe as they stared at each other for long, weighted moments, their eyes caught in each other's gazes, still and searching. He could hear the steady beat of his pulse as it rushed through him and felt the way his hands turned clammy. Words welled up within him but he stopped them, afraid to break the silence. What good would words do here, anyway? They were trapped in each other, black and blue, ebony and gold, and the bond that wrapped around them felt like solid steel around his wrists. Sasuke never wanted to break himself free. Then the blond blinked, a slow, lazy gesture that seemed to break the spell before he did something that stole the Uchiha's breath away.

Naruto moved, still wordless, lifting one hand and reaching out towards Sasuke.

It was a plea, a silent invitation, the strong hand looking vulnerable as it was held out to him, waiting to see what his answer would be. The blue eyes held steady, the question in them faint but fierce, as if the blond refused to take no for an answer this time, no matter how many times the dark haired man had turned away from him.

This time, however, Sasuke could find only acceptance in his heart.

As if pulled by an invisible line, he straightened from his slouch in the doorway and closed the distance to the edge of the bed where he stopped, looking down at Naruto as if he had never seen the blond before. Perhaps he hadn't, not like this, with his face quiet but peaceful and his eyes full of hidden things and veiled emotions. That was when he realized just how complicated of a person Naruto was. Sasuke had always believed in his strength because who could he deny that, and he had always known about the steel that drove his old teammate's determination. But there was so many things that he didn't know or understand about the blond and he wanted to; he wanted to be the one to peel away the layers until he was laid out, completely open to the Uchiha's gaze. And Sasuke realized then that Naruto would allow it, too, if he but asked.

So he reached out and took the blonde's hand, feeling a jolt when their palms met. Such color and warmth swirled in his eyes and Sasuke thought he could get lost in them forever and be content to stay there. After everything, after all the pain, sorrow, fear, betrayal, there was still such a promise of peace and love in that gaze that he couldn't bring himself to turn away from it anymore. He had always known it was there but what would an Avenger do with such emotions? Now, though…

The hand tugged at him and he followed the pull, crawling onto the bed that was half-buried in pillows and soft blankets. There was enough room, though, for Naruto to slide backwards a bit, giving Sasuke a place to lie down, a small space separating them. Quiet settled around them again but now it was full of so much that it was hard to breathe again. That was okay; he didn't need air. He didn't need anything but to lie on his side, facing the man needed more than anything else in the entire world while that man looked back, eyes serious and bright.

They didn't speak and they didn't move. They lay facing one another, surrounded by silk and wool and the finest cottons, hands clasped in the space between them as if their fingers had been fused together. Heat radiated from their single connection but for now, that was enough. For the first time in a very, very long time, Sasuke felt full, mended, like he had been stitched back together and been made whole.

In that single moment, everything changed.

They looked into each other's eyes and they understood.

When Naruto finally drifted off again, Sasuke moved closer and pressed his knees to the blonde's and bowed his head so he could feel the other's warm breath ghosting over his forehead. Never once did he think about pulling his hand away and inky strands of hair mingled with the purest gold upon the shared pillow. Nothing had been spoken aloud but so much had been said.

As he fell asleep, the tiny spark within his chest was happiness.

* * *

The morning sun was stark and gray, filtered out by thin, wispy clouds and it glittered on the row of jewels upon Arisa's hands as she moved to take a sip of her morning tea. But she wasn't thinking of the sun or the soft babble of the stream that cavorted happily past her window or the fine young red-headed ninja still asleep in her bed. Something much more interesting had happened and found herself pondering the meaning of it.

Arisa had hoped, when she had fist laid eyes on the young blond singer named Daisuke that she would be able to lure him into her bed. After all, a man of that kind of beauty only came around once in a lifetime and the only other one who matched up to him was that Uchiha who scared the shit out of her. Unfortunately, it seemed that was not to be and she had conquered her disappointment when she saw how smitten he was with Aoshi. It stung more than usual because her hatred for the Feudal Lord ran swift and deep but she had swallowed it down because she already had her plan in place to destroy Aoshi. It would just be a shame that Daisuke would be going with him.

Last night, though, she had come across something interesting.

The blond singer had not shown up for dinner and she had wandered to his rooms in an effort to show some concern, the small possibility that she might yet work the young man away from her Lord like a sweet temptation curling on the back of her tongue. Unfortunately, someone was already there before her. Just as she was about to slip from the shadows and move to the door, that Uchiha that Aoshi had been keeping around like a pet guard stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. She had waited, frozen, thinking that perhaps he had the wrong rooms but she never heard anything else and he didn't come back out. What she couldn't figure out was how the two men were acquainted that the dark haired ninja was permitted to just waltz into the blonde's rooms without even knocking. It had puzzled her, the questions nagging at her as she made her way back to her own wing. As far as she knew, which she made sure she did because she always knew everything going on in the palace, down to which servants were involved with who, Sasuke despised the singer.

And yet…

So she had, in a familiar fit of curiosity, set a servant on the doors, ordering him to watch them and to let her know if anyone went in or out of them at any point during the night. The servant had left her not moments ago after having informed her that Sasuke had left shortly after sunrise. Apparently he had stayed the entire night.

She sat back in her chair and narrowed her eyes in thought. Well. It seemed there was more going on here than she had originally thought, though _what_ it could possibly kept evading her. Of a surety, little Daisuke was having an affair while his Lord was away but it was strange that she had never seen the blond and the Uchiha even once exchange any kind of look or gesture. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if this could mess up her plans. The last time Aoshi's heart had been broken, he had become…ruthless. Daisuke had tempered that somewhat but a second betrayal might just break the man entirely.

Slowly, she grinned, excitement thrumming through her. When Aoshi was broken, he was _weak_, weaker than he was when he left his heart unguarded. Plus, there was always that added pleasure in seeing the man's heart shatter for a second time. _Foolish, my Lord, to have allowed someone in after what happened last time_.

Feeling positively giddy, she slipped back into her bedchambers and shook the pretty young red head awake for a quick, morning romp.

And then it would only be duty that would make her sit down afterwards and write a letter to be sent to Aoshi by a trusted white-feathered dove breaking the news of his beloved's betrayal. Fortunately for her, it was a duty she took great pleasure in…

_**...To be continued

* * *

**_

I knew I hated her! hahahaha, and just like that we have a new villain! Adore reviews, they were what kept me inspired through this chapter XD _**  
**_


	9. the Simplicity of Breaking

**A/N: So I am aware that many people don't read author's notes. Why, I have no idea since we go through the trouble of actually trying to talk to our readers, letting them get to know us a little bit. I mean, I can't make people read them if they don't want to but I usually give heads up and stuff like that, always pertaining to my stories, that are important for the story itself. But, whichever. Anyway, I was SCARED to post this. Seriously, I don't want you all to hate me but you must understand what happens in this chapter is part of the plot, it has been since I started working on this story and I'm not going to apologize for it. I'm sure I'm going to get reviews filled with outrage and things like, "how can you do that?". It's part of the plot. I _need_ it as a plot device. So, your concerns will be duly noted but I'm not changing it. With that said, I hope you all at least enjoy this chapter. I have made up, I think, for the more disturbing parts with a lot more Sasunaru. **

**_PLEASE READ THIS WARNING!_ This chapter contains disturbing images, violence and RAPE. If you can't handle this, PLEASE DON'T READ IT! I can't make you read the author's note but please heed this warning! Also, I apologize for any mistakes. They are there. I have no beta. Thank you.

* * *

**"**Soul Meets Body"- by Death Cab for Cutie**

I want to live where soul meets body/And let the sun wrap its arms around me/And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing/And feel, feel what its like to be new/Cause in my head there's a greyhound station/Where I send my thoughts too far off destinations/So they may have a chance of finding a place/where they're far more suited than here/And I cannot guess what we'll discover/When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels/But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's/And not one speck will remain

And I do believe it's true/That there are roads left in both of our shoes/But if the silence takes you/Then I hope it takes me too/So brown eyes I hold you near/Cause you're the only song I want to hear/A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere…

* * *

Chapter 9: The Simplicity of Breaking…

The letter lay in his lap the entire day-long trip back to his palace, its edges crinkled from his own angry fingers twisting and pulling at it and a tear ran halfway up the bottom of the page. He didn't need to be looking at the neat, swirling words to know what they said. He had already memorized them. Aoshi looked out the window of his carriage, face blanked out by clean, white silk but he kept his features as smooth as ice underneath anyway. Only his eyes gave away the frenzy of emotions swirling in his chest.

They _burned_.

_My Lord,_

_ I know this is abrupt and I apologize if I am interrupting any important business of state but I thought it would be prudent to tell you that all is not well here. Or at least, not well for you._

_ I had no reason to suspect your little pet singer when I went to his rooms last night; he hadn't shown up for dinner and I was concerned he might not be feeling well. So in the sense of hospitality, I thought he might appreciate having someone checking up on him to see if he needed anything. Only, when I got there, it seemed he was not alone. Believe me when I say that I was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha entering his rooms without knocking. This puzzled me to say the least and, I will admit, I don't like mysteries. So I asked one of my personal servants to keep an eye on the room, just in case. _

_ I sincerely apologize, my Lord, but Sasuke did not leave until the next morning. Such a betrayal is unforgivable and I am regretful that I was the one to be the bearer of bad tidings but I could not, in good conscience, let you go on believing what is obviously a lie. It is made clear that Daisuke had set his sights elsewhere and you do not deserve to continue thinking you can love someone such as that. He is less than worthless if he can break your heart like this. _

_Please, do not come home until your wrath is under control; I know you and I do not want you to do anything you might regret. Just know that you still have someone on your side._

_Faithfully, Lady Arisa.

* * *

_

Kakashi placed the report back on his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingertips in an attempt to chase away the ache that had settled there to no avail.

It was getting worse.

He just wanted the day to be over so he could slip away and snatch Iruka to cuddle with him on their couch, or bed or wherever. He didn't even care anymore. This had been the fourth report this week, their numbers increasing as time when on; reports of conflicts, infighting, or strange occurrences in one country that looked as if they had been perpetrated by another. At first it seemed as if they were just ordinary tensions that where natural between different nations. But now he was not so sure.

For a whole year, ever since the five great shinobi nations banded together to defeat Madara and brought an end to the third Great War, people were eager to breathe in the clearer air that peace brought with it. The memories were still too new yet for that to have changed but with each new tale that came in, the Hokage grew more and more wary. It _seemed_ natural enough on the surface. All of the conflicts were silly things, brought on by man's base need for conflict but there was more to it than that, he was sure of it. And Kakashi had learned at a very young age to trust his instincts.

So far, Konoha had been lucky. The conflicts had remained mostly between the lesser shinobi nations, such as Rain and Grass. Earth had participated as well, but that nation had always been a little more aggressive than the rest. It was only twice and with two different other countries but they seemed the most prone to it right now. He frowned behind his mask and dropped his hands to the desk, turning his chair so he could stare out at his village below. At any cost, he wished to spare Konoha from another conflict. They had only just recovered from the last bout of violence and though the buildings had been put back to rights and the businesses reestablished, the fear of such a thing happening again hung over the village like a invisible cloud. It was better than it was and nothing like the disaster created by the Kyuubi but it was still there.

And now the latest report...

That Grass and Rain were on the verge of war was disturbing to say the least. Though they were smaller countries, they sat between Fire and Earth and the tensions would only exacerbate the uneasy relations the two great shinobi countries had with one another. And it wasn't just relations between the shinobi villages, either. Trade and civil relations were strained as well. That, though, was only the first part of the report. The second part made his stomach clench.

There had been a skirmish close to the boarder of Fire that had involved some of his own ANBU and one of them had been killed.

Kakashi sighed and took in the sight of his home, the sky darkening overhead, throwing odd shadows across the streets that bustled with activity even this close to dinner time and turned the stone faces across from his window that jutted out from the mountain side into stark planes and angles. All the countries that shared boarders were being slowly dragged into this downward spiral; all of them except one. It was odd that River was almost unnaturally silent. No one had come in or out of there for nearly three weeks now and they were the only ones that seemed to be exempt from this slowly escalating struggle. Not only that but Naruto was there and Kakashi had gotten not one message from him. It was worrying and the blonde's friends were beginning to ask questions he couldn't answer. Just what, he wondered, was going on over there that Naruto couldn't even send him an update?

The Hokage turned pressed his fingertips to a seal that would summon his private guard. He didn't even need to wait before there was a man kneeling before him, dark head bowed and face covered by a grinning leopard mask.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" his voice was deep and Kakashi recognized Hoshi by his absolute stillness. The masks were used to conceal identity but he knew everyone's name and could tell who they were by both the mask and their body language. The silver haired man lifted two scrolls and tossed them to the ANBU, who caught them with graceful ease. Dark eyes watched him from behind porcelain cut-out eyes.

"I need those sent to the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. See that it is done immediately," the leopard bowed low once more before disappearing as suddenly as he had come. Kakashi watched with a frown. It was time for a more proactive approach, something he had learned from the last time but it would only work if everyone involved was willing to work together. He slipped from the comfortable chair and leaned against the cool glass, absently watching as shadows flitted through the rooftops and children ran, screeching, through the streets below.

_Now, of only Naruto would contact me…

* * *

_

_Waking had been slow and blissful, like he was rising from a warm, thick mist, dreams shredding before his eyes as they fluttered open. Floating as if on transparent clouds, he had no sense of awareness but in that moment, it didn't seem to matter. He just gathered his consciousness around himself, blinking once, then again as if that would clear the last of the strange dreamlike state that clung to him. _

_Then he realized his dreams had not been dreams at all. _

_Early morning light spilled in through the open windows and doors, still chilled and damp with dew. It was rich and pale as it tumbled across his large bed, picking up all the individual colors and threads of the blankets and pillows that surrounded him. Chatter from the birds in the garden reminded him of simpler days when he could stay in bed all morning while trying to figure out just what they had to say to each other that was so important. Yet all of that paled in comparison to the sleeping face across from his own, so familiar and so unguarded that it made his heart ache to see. So it had been true that Sasuke had come into his rooms last night and had lain down next to him. _

_Emotion that he had tried to suppress last night welled up around him, filling his chest with a delightful kind of liquid warmth, making him feel restlessly giddy and, at the same time, like he could lay there forever, just staring at the other man. Naruto barely dared to breathe as he took those long, beautiful moments to study Sasuke as he slept, wondering if he would ever be given a chance to do so again. The thought that said not likely in a small voice at the back of his mind was ruthlessly crushed. Like this, the Uchiha looked so young, his normal icy mask that gave the appearance of maturity and a greater number of years than he actually possessed melted in his unconsciousness. His eyelashes were not long but were so thick and dark, they looked like slashes of ink against his skin. Lips that were usually pinched tight in annoyance or anger, or flat with apathy softened now, parted ever so slightly so that the blond could make out a white tooth or two. Ebony strands of hair swirled upon the pillow they shared, mixing with his own, golden hair, shining almost a deep, rich blue in the light. It fell into the sharp features like a gauzy veil, casting shadows against skin that shone like ivory. _

_Everything about Sasuke was contrasted, so many facets to him that the blond was sure he would never get a chance to see them all. In some places he blazed like the moon, stark and removed and unbearably cold where in others he was like the night, intense and dark, threatening to swallow everyone that got too close. And then sometimes, like now, he was like the early morning light or the richer, dying light of twilight; there was something in him that was so undeniably human that it struck Naruto breathless. There would never be anything _soft_ about the Uchiha, even as peaceful and unaware as he was now. But then he thought about the man's capacity for love, put together with everything else that he was, and he was the most stunning person the blond had ever met. Sure, Sasuke had a way of twisting his reality but anyone who went to the lengths that the dark haired man did to get revenge for his family, for his _brother_, as wrong as it was, couldn't be anything else but beautiful. _

_It was that potential that shone from his face now, so quiet and still Naruto wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for it. When Sasuke chose to love someone, he did it so completely and so totally that he broke when it was lost. When the blond had come to this conclusion, more than two years ago, he was sure that the Uchiha would never let anyone close enough to allow something like what happened with Itachi to occur again. But here he was anyway, trusting Naruto in a way that he would never have with anyone else and added to the look he had shared with the blond the night before, he couldn't help the bubble of pure, contented joy that fluttered through him. It felt as if he had been dipped in a vat of sunlight and any moment the golden light would begin to seep from his pores. _

_What surprised Naruto the most was that neither of them seemed to have moved while they slept, both still on their sides, facing one another with their hands clasped tightly in the space between them. That Sasuke had not pulled away, had not left only to deny the entire encounter later told him more than words could. He remembered, from when they were younger, that the dark haired boy hated to be touched. He had never liked when Sakura would hug him shyly or when Kakashi ruffled his hair when they both thought no one was watching. Yet he was permitting this now and Naruto knew it meant more than it would have if it was anyone but Sasuke. He could feel, too, how their bent knees pressed together and the soft breaths of air puffing over his cheek as Sasuke breathed quietly. Yet it was the simplicity of their palms holding each other and their fingers tangled together that felt the most intimate. He marveled at the feel of it, as he had the night before. The Uchiha's grip was lax in sleep but there was still incredible strength radiating from his curled fingers, which were amazingly long and slim. _

_Naruto looked at them for a moment before moving his arm a bit so that he might bring their joined hands closer to his face. He wanted to be able to memorize the way his own dark golden skin looked like pressed against the other man's moon-pale hand. The movement seemed to break the status they were in, though, for when he glanced at the other's face again, the black eyes were sharp with awareness as they watched him. _

_The blond sucked in a startled breath, caught in a swirling, intense look but he bit back whatever words crowded upon his tongue. He half expected Sasuke to blink and then come back to his senses, realize their position and the closeness of it and tear himself away; just like he had done ever since they were young. But as time dragged on, the air heavy and sharp, he made no move to get up. He just blinked slowly a few times before dropping his gaze to their hands. Naruto was afraid to say anything lest he remind the dark haired ninja how much of a moron he thought the blond was. Surely then he would pull away and Naruto wasn't quite ready for this to end. It was the first time he had seen something from this man other than cold indifference and burning rage in too many years. _

_Then Sasuke's hand tightened on his own and his eyes slipped shut for just a moment, as if he too was marveling over the feel of the blonde's hand curled around his own. It made Naruto's breath catch in his chest, that bubbly, sun-warm hope leaping around and knocking against his sternum. The pale eyelids flickered, as if the dark haired man was searching for something before he raised his gaze to the wide, cobalt one watching him carefully. _

"_You're different," the words were simple and to the point but they drove straight to Naruto's heart for he could hear the disappointment and confusion in the deep voice that Sasuke probably didn't even realize had just exposed him so much. The blond shifted restlessly for a moment, fingers tightening as if the dark haired man thought to pull away. But the deep, black gaze remained steady, demanding answers he wasn't sure he could give. _

"_I'm still Naruto," he whispered in return, afraid that if he lifted his voice, this peaceful stillness they had found themselves cocooned in would shatter like flawed glass, "I haven't changed so much that I'm a different person," Sasuke went absolutely still, his eyes wider than the blond had ever seen them before he let out a slow breath between gracefully parted lips. His face looked so strange without its normal icy mask that Naruto found himself wishing he could trace every last curve with his fingertips and his tongue so he would never forget what the Uchiha looked like at this very moment. _

"_I know that but sometimes it's hard to tell," the dark haired man finally admitted, a frown pulling at the corner of his lips. It wasn't like his usual annoyed expressions though. Instead in conveyed frustration and a dislike for the situation they had found themselves in, "When you are around other people here…when you are Daisuke, I can see nothing of the real you at all," Naruto watched him struggled with it, no doubt feeling so exposed as he admitted so much. The other man had never been very good about acknowledging a weakness such as not being absolutely sure about something but that he was now made the blond realize that he wasn't the only one that had changed. Slowly, he untangled his hand from Sasuke's earning himself a puzzled look but he only clasped the strong wrist in his other hand, pressing the pale palm to the center of his chest where his heartbeat pulsed strong and steady. The dark haired man's eyes widened again, this time making him look vulnerable in his wonder before he closed his eyes. Naruto then moved his free hand to Sasuke's chest, feeling the dull, even thud of his heart. Their bond blazed between them like solid light, twining around their fingers and wrists and hearts like shining red ribbon. He thought that if he only strained his eyes just a little, he would be able to see it. _

"_Does it bother you, if I act a little different?" the blonde's voice remained low but even he could hear the intensity in it. Sasuke looked like he wanted to sneer, to snap, to make a sharp movement that would throw off the blonde's touch but he held still, that frown deepening in true anger this time. He had never known that such dark eyes could seem so bright until that moment as they burned into him with the same intensity that he had used in his own voice. _

"_Doesn't it bother you? You used to be so focused on that one ridiculous goal of yours that even a war couldn't get in your way and now, suddenly, you here…like…_this_," his voice wobbled for a moment, something that Naruto had never heard before unless the man was talking about his slaughtered clan before he took a deep breath to steady himself, "What happened to that Naruto? Did you give up finally?" yet even though the words were sharp as blades, Sasuke's voice remained quiet, cutting the blond with their strength rather than their volume. His own blue eyes flashed but he didn't move his hand away, steadying himself against the gentle rhythm of the Uchiha's pulse. _

"_I didn't give up; I never give up. I didn't give up on that and I haven't given up on you and I won't give up on this either," he kept himself from snapping only just. He didn't want this to escalate into a full blown fight but he had forgotten just how Sasuke could pierce him deeply with only a few choice words. Perhaps that came from knowing a person so well, though Naruto couldn't say he knew this man very well at all, "I was the only one who could do it; who had the strength to get out if I needed to and Kakashi knew I wouldn't back down if it got a little tough," he searched Sasuke's face again but could only make out careful fury. _

"_And that meant you had to sleep with someone to get what you wanted?" the words did what they were meant to do; they stung but Naruto didn't look away. He met the Uchiha's gaze unflinchingly, even lifting his chin a little in defiance. What difference did it make to Sasuke who he had sex with and why? _

"_I told you why I did that," he all but growled, "I needed information and Aoshi was the quickest way to it. I don't see you having any more success," there were other things he wanted to say but he stilled his words. He wasn't ready for Sasuke to walk out just yet. Even if they were arguing, his warm, solid presence was like a balm to Naruto's battered heart, healing him and giving him a boost so that he knew he would be able to continue on once the Feudal Lord returned. The dark haired man did sneer this time, a smug twitch of his lips pulled into an expression that the blond had always hated. It stirred up old feelings of inadequacy and rivalry that he couldn't help but want to challenge. _

"_Actually, I did," he blinked, then curled his fingers into the other man's shirt, signaling him to continue, "While you have been busy letting him fuck you, I have earned his trust as a shinobi," Naruto made a low protesting noise in his throat but the dark gaze narrowed at him, "Just listen. He called me to him before he left and dropped a hint about who he was going to meet. It seems the rouge ninja were just the beginning. I think he is trying to get one of the Kages in on his scheme," Naruto felt his eyes widen almost comically wide, his breath caught in his chest. Surely that couldn't be the case. If a Great Nation leant their aid, it could mean a full scale war. He bit his lip, an action that he didn't realize was being carefully watched by Sasuke's dark eyes, rubbing the inside of the other man's wrist absently which he still had pressed to his chest._

"_It's not Kakashi or Garaa and I'm positive it isn't the Raikage either," he mused aloud and Sasuke nodded, stating that he agreed with the blonde's words. He gnawed a bit more on his lip until the dark haired man winced and lifted his hand, tugging the abused flesh free with a gentle thumb. The action struck the blond dumb for long moments and he stared at the Uchiha, confused, his heart once more hammering away at his chest cavity. Finally Sasuke looked away and a small, very faint stain of pale, rosy pink stained his cheeks. It stole Naruto's breath away to see the dark haired ninja blush. Shit, he was _blushing_. The blond had to swallow hard before he could trust his voice, "W-why did you do that?" it was a low rasp but he knew that the Uchiha had heard it. The incredible blush deepened and he had the urge to brush his hands over it. Sasuke's eyes were so dark he nearly fell into them when they met his own again. _

"_You haven't…you don't…_feel_ anything for Aoshi, do you?" there was no inflection in his voice at all when he spoke but the uncertainty and hesitations twisted Naruto's heart and made him feel like he could fly all at once. It mattered. It _mattered_ to Sasuke that he was sleeping with the man he was trying to get information from. All the anger, the things he said about this not being _Naruto_, it was all because it _mattered_. He didn't know in what capacity or the true emotions behind the questions but that hardly made a difference. Softly, he laughed, filled with such bright, happy emotion that he thought it would have come spilling forth from his mouth like honey when he opened it. Then he caught both of Sasuke's hands, made a little awkward since they were on their sides and could only really move one arm freely, shifting closer to the other man as his eyes shone like jewels. _

"_He is not the cruel, icy picture that you painted him; he is kind and warm when he wants to be…but…" he paused, watching how Sasuke was holding his breath, face intent and his hands gripping Naruto's like he was an anchor, "but he isn't what I want. This is a mission; it began as one and it will end as one. He isn't what I want," _he isn't you_ but he didn't really need to say those words. Sasuke's eyes had fluttered shut, as if he needed to mask the relief that was flickering across his face. _

"_O—okay…" he whispered then and it was all the blond could do not to leap out of his skin at the surrender. Instead of shouting or crying, he breached the last of the distance between them and pressed his body into Sasuke's, their foreheads touching as he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man. Then he had to close his eyes against the leaping, shouting, ecstatic, blinding joy that threatened to blow a hole right through his chest. _

_Because Sasuke had accepted it._

_He hadn't pulled away, hadn't run. He had just sighed softly into the small space left between their lips and curled his fingers into the front of Naruto's shirt as if he was afraid to let go. It was a minimal gesture but it spoke volumes about the meaning behind Sasuke's single word. This was theirs, their bond, their tie to one another. It had once been of friendship, of rivalry, of hurt, of betrayal but now it held the tenuous promise for something that transcended all of those things. _

_Naruto didn't know when he fell asleep, curled into Sasuke's warmth and his touch that was no longer reluctant but willing and the peace that came with finally being able to be this close to his friend, his love. Yet even when he opened his eyes to find the Uchiha's spot beside him empty later on, the feeling of burning warmth didn't go away and he lay there for a few moments longer, reveling in the knowledge that it hadn't been a dream. After all, he only needed to press his face into the place where Sasuke had lain and he could breathe in his scent. It was like lightening at the edge of a storm, sharp yet so _alive_, getting ready to sweep in and cleanse the world. _

_And then Naruto smiled and sat up so that he could reach out and lift the single, sweet-smelling flower that had been left upon the pillow to his nose. It was silly and completely unlike Sasuke but he could read the promise in the gesture and he knew that now, no matter what happened, they were together in this. Whatever they had no longer needed a title. It was there and it blazed with such strength he wondered how other people couldn't see where it connected them. _

_Something between them had changed permanently and it was the first time that it was something good. It was the first time in a long time that Naruto thought anything could happen and it didn't matter because he would never stop being happy._

_That is, until Aoshi came back a few days later and it all came crashing down around him.

* * *

_

He'd been betrayed.

Again.

It had happened once before and he had promised himself never to let it happen again but his admiration for Daisuke had been too strong for him to ignore. So he had fallen into the trap and now he was stuck there to wallow in his own humiliation and grief. The palace would come into view in a moment and all he felt was a cold flutter of anguish in his chest. How long since he had loved another person? How long since he had given his heart away only to have it trampled on by uncaring feet? He resented Arisa for sending that letter; he knew there had been more behind it than just concern for her Lord but he couldn't bring himself to care. The resentment for Daisuke was stronger, festering in his chest like a great, gaping wound.

Most of all, though, was his rage. Sasuke had touched what was his and Daisuke had gone along with it willingly. What other reason could there be for them to be sharing a room all night than disloyalty? And that was not something that he could allow to pass.

Aoshi swept into his palace with cold grace while the aching, gnawing fire of heartache burned through his veins.

He was going to hurt them both for this; not kill them, no. His weak heart still loved Daisuke but he would make them feel what he did because that was only fair. It was, after all, their own doing. Nobles and servants alike bowed at his passing but he barely saw them. New resolve gleamed in his eyes like steel and this time, nothing would deter him or slow him down.

When the blond greeted him with a bright smile and a warm, welcoming kiss, he felt nothing but cold, steely detachment. No longer could he look into the wide, blue eyes and think that the color was as pure and as guileless as the clear, summer sky. No longer could he trust that the emotion he found there was real. Daisuke seemed happy to see him but he wondered, now, just how good of a liar he really was. How foolish he had been, not to suspect. After all, when had anyone ever loved him, except to turn away from him? What hurt even more as he slipped his hands into the soft, golden hair and swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he kissed the taller man back, was that he was still hopelessly in love with Daisuke.

A new resolve swelled up within him then with the force of a tsunami. He would make Daisuke his so that he could never escape his side and then he would make the world his, just like he had promised to do so many years ago.

* * *

It might have been in the tea or even in the delicious bowl of light pear soup that had a perfect hint of cinnamon and nutmeg in it served for lunch. He had consumed both with gusto, Daisuke's excitement over the return of the Feudal Lord having made him hungry. Not that he would have noticed which one it had been anyway because he was concentrating on his faked smile and he couldn't think why the green eyes seemed just a little bit colder than he remembered.

However it had been administered, though, Naruto knew he had been drugged.

That is, in his more lucid moments he did. Mostly it just seemed like he was looking at everything through a haze, the rest of the world feeling distant and out of reach. Thoughts floated across his consciousness like wispy clouds borne on a high, fast breeze, not lingering long enough for him to recognize their content. It was hard to react to anything and words, unless they were spoken directly to him and so that he could see the speaker talking, meant nothing more than his wayward thoughts did. Even his body felt weak, his limbs too heavy to lift unless he put a great deal of effort into moving them. Worst of all was that he could no longer feel _any_ of his chakra. It was there but it slipped away when he clumsily tried to reach for it. This should have alarmed him, but he didn't know _why_ anymore.

So when light but unbreakable chains of decorative steel where fixed around his ankles and a voice in his ear that he thought he recognized whispered that he was never going to stray ever again, he didn't even have the presence of mind to struggle. Something had gone wrong but he didn't know what and he didn't know the depths of the circumstances. He just floated along in his haze, watching the outside world and trying to make sense of it.

All the while, he sat on the cold ground at someone's feet and watched as a dark haired man whose name he thought he should know but couldn't remember was bound and was forced to bow and scrape on the floor.

_I can't remember my name either…_and he wondered at the strange thought that he was sure he had two.

The dark haired man bled before him and he could not find his voice to ask why those black eyes looked so pleading and sad.

He could not think why his heart felt like it was breaking…

* * *

Cold metal bit into his wrists, arms, hips and ankles. It wound tight and unforgiving, the links biting into his clothing and pinching the pale flesh underneath. Normally such a thing would be barely an obstacle for a ninja, even one who was not as strong as he was but these were no ordinary chains. As they hung about his body, ensuring he couldn't move, they also created a barrier within him so that his chakra was completely inaccessible. There were seals on the locks and some kind of jutsu worked into the chains themselves which meant they were made specifically to hold a shinobi so that they couldn't even entertain thoughts of escape. Even his hands were kept apart by thick, metal rods so he couldn't even hope to pick the locks manually. All Sasuke could do was kneel on the cold, polished wooden floor in the impressive throne room and glare at the man before him.

The green eyes stared back with steady coldness that he didn't think even he could master. He didn't understand what was going on since he had been told nothing before he had been dragged here and dumped unceremoniously to the ground but he would be damned if he would be the first one to speak. Even so, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest, fear coursing through his veins. It wouldn't do to look at the blond man chained to the large, wooden chair but he longed to call out Naruto's name and force those unfocused eyes to fix on him. Something was wrong with the blond and it was scaring Sasuke more than his own chains or Aoshi's impressive gaze ever could.

He couldn't remember how he had ended up bound like this, only that he had somehow fallen asleep while he was in the middle of his daily exercise routine and woke up face down and chained upon the damp floor of his favorite balcony. There was no reason for this, nothing for Aoshi to have suspected him of; he had not changed his behavior the entire time he was here. Yet there was Naruto, his face blank and his shoulders rounded as he stared off into space, looking like some wild pet the Feudal Lord had tamed and drugged so he could place his prized trophy at his feet. It was all he could do not to snarl and rattle his chains in rage.

"You do, of course, know why you are here," the Feudal Lord's voice was heavy and full of shadowy anger that made Sasuke feel like he had been filled with ice. He sat very still, making sure his mask of fury didn't slip while his mind raced with possible ways of escape. If only he could call upon his chakra or even move his hands an inch. Instead the chains seemed to mock him and the distant look on Naruto's face distracted him. What the fuck had been done to him that his entire personality seemed to have been wiped out and his eyes were nearly transparent as they tried to focus on the floor and couldn't?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he snarled, pulling at his bindings even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. The dull rage had banked within him until it was a steep, roiling inferno, flashing within the depths of his eyes which would have been blood red and trying to burn the noble to a crisp if he could just reach his chakra. Aoshi sat upon his chair, chin resting on his hand looking completely unimpressed. What was even more strange was that his face was bare as if he wanted to give his frozen expression more weight. A single slender eyebrow arched high on the pale forehead, nearly obscured by chestnut curls and there was disbelief in the expression.

"Really," he murmured before flicking his gaze to the blond kneeling at his feet. There was possessiveness in that look that made the Uchiha's throat ache and burn with jealousy even as his own eyes followed. The blonde's hair fell across his face and was coming free of its bright yellow ribbon that matched the rich _yukata_ he wore with a pair of gold _hakama_. Sasuke was used to seeing him in warm, bright colors but for some reason, his expensive, fancy clothing mixed with the blank look on his face made him look vulnerable, exposed. It made him look like someone had cored his very soul and left him a shell dressed prettily enough to deter searching gazes. His heart, soul, very being _blazed_ to see Naruto, his Naruto, the strongest person he had ever known and the only one who could have captured Sasuke, reduced to such a state that he couldn't even lift his head and _look around him_.

Aoshi must have noticed his stare because he suddenly leaned over, brilliant, icy green gaze never once wavering from the Uchiha's face and curled his hand possessively under the blonde's chin. Naruto barely responded to it, just titling his head a little bit to the side but his eyes remained blank and far away. Then the Feudal Lord traced a line with his tongue up one of the blonde's cheeks and Sasuke saw red. He tried to jerk to his feet, face twisted in a snarl but only managed to stagger before falling back to his knees again. The urge to rip the man's tongue out of his head nearly choked the dark haired man. Unfortunately, it gave him away and the older man sat back in his chair again with a look of grim satisfaction.

"As I thought," the deep voice was quiet but it might as well have been bellowed in his ear for all the effect it had on him. Sasuke went very still and he stared at the arm of the chair the noble occupied, trying to keep his breathing calm. Every muscle had tensed as if he could charge the throne-like chair and rip Aoshi apart with his teeth. He was almost angry enough to try it, "You have touched something that does not belong to you as you have betrayed my trust of you," he almost sneered, teeth clenched together so tightly his jaw was aching. And as he stared at the man with the pretty face and the wide green eyes, the truth came swirling up the back of his throat, flooding his tongue with bitterness.

"You think he's yours?" he rasped, ducking his head as he affected a laugh that was entirely without mirth. Sasuke was shaking and he knew it would show his weakness off all the more but he couldn't seem to stop, "He was never yours. He doesn't belong to anyone but himself," he didn't really believe that because Naruto would always belong to him whether the blond wanted to or not, "Even so, I have not touched him," and the admission hurt more than he thought possible. If he wasn't so afraid of what would be done to the blond if he _didn't_ deny it, he wouldn't have bothered but there was a hint of steely resolve in the blazing emerald gaze that spoke of an anger that was possible of doing anything. Of course, it didn't matter if Aoshi wasn't going to believe him.

"Is that so?" still he spoke in that soft, gentle way, as if he was doing nothing more than settling a dispute between two of his subjects. It set Sasuke's teeth in edge, "Imagine my surprise when I got a letter stating how you let yourself into his rooms and stayed there the whole night. If you had nothing to hide, then you wouldn't have waited until I was gone. What else, then, am I to believe if you weren't fucking him behind my back?" the crude words made the back of his mouth taste sour and he felt his lips curl in an ugly sneer. Hate beat frantic black wings at the corners of his vision.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Sasuke asked instead of bothering to answer the other man's question. After all, it was clear Aoshi wouldn't hear anything that was said to him anyway. Involuntarily, his dark gaze flickered to where Naruto knelt again and he wanted to scream. All the light in the deep blue eyes had diffused, the color turned dark and cloudy. It was clear that he was in there, somewhere, but whatever the drug did that he had been given tore away all of his personality. The Feudal Lord shifted restlessly upon his chair, the first sign of his agitation and the Uchiha bent a glare upon him that would have sent any lesser man scurrying.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt him," there was a sneer in his voice that made the dark haired man's skin crawl but he wouldn't let his gaze waver, "It merely scatters the will and makes it difficult to concentrate. It also has a lovely side affect," the grin these words were spoken with was sharper than steel. The chestnut head twisted and Aoshi looked down at the blond kneeling upon the floor, "Daisuke, come here," he held out one slender hand in command and the blond, his motions broken and choppy, lifted himself to his feet and slipped onto the noble's lap. Sickening acid filled Sasuke's stomach, made worse with the knowledge that Naruto had no choice, no chance to fight. Aoshi chuckled though, running his fingers over the blonde's cheek, "It makes for a very obedient little pet, don't you think?" Sasuke chains clinked and dug violently into his skin as he once more tried to launch himself at the man. Once again, he was unsuccessful.

"So that's your answer then?" he growled, pulling and yanking at the chains as frustration and rage nearly clogged his lungs. He should have known that nothing good could have come from this whole thing; after all, didn't everyone fall in love with Naruto? Of course Aoshi would view a spied upon meeting as betrayal; that would mean his possession over something was incomplete, "You drug him against his will because you think he as cheated your own? How very noble of you, especially since you did not even bother to ask him the truth before you did it," the words were mocking and bitingly calm but the hateful swirl of emotion still held him in its talons, only stoked hotter and brighter when he stole another look at the blond man sitting demurely upon the Feudal Lord's lap. Surprisingly enough, Aoshi didn't give into anger. He just tipped his head to the side and pondered the Uchiha bound and practically helpless before him.

"Did you realize that for such a betrayal, I could have you killed? As the person who accepted my courtship, Daisuke is as good as betrothed to me. It would be within my rights, as the Lord of this land, to punish you how I see fit," he regarded the dark haired man as if he was just dirt upon the bottom of his shoes. Once, that might have battered Sasuke's pride but now he couldn't take his eyes away from Naruto's blank face, his helplessness cutting the Uchiha like a knife. For someone so strong to be brought down like this, to the point he no longer even had a free will had him struggling to reach for his chakra so that he could tear Aoshi apart. But just like the other times he tried, it shredded away like thin cloth under hook claws. A slender hand buried itself in the blonde's long hair and forced him to lay his head upon one of the noble's shoulders. He did without a protest or a flicker of life in his gaze, "But I think I'll keep you alive. That way you will be forced to remember that he never belonged to you and he never will. You'll have to think about _me_ touching him, instead, and if he is even thinking about you while you rot away somewhere to be forgotten," There was a heavy victory in Aoshi voice. Yet instead of yielding, Sasuke lifted his chin in a show of defiance, a laughing sneer caught in his throat.

"You are deluding yourself. You don't even know who he is. How could he belong to you?" it was just truth, the sharpest kind, the only weapon he had left but he couldn't stop laughing because he was afraid if he did, he would start calling Naruto's name. His real one. If there was anything he could do now, it was to make sure the blond stayed safe. Aoshi's face was immobile ice as he glared down at Sasuke before he lifted his free hand and gestured to the guards that were expertly hidden in the shadows behind his chair. Their faces were expressionless too as two of them stepped into the light, ignoring Sasuke as if he was another inlaid decoration upon the wooden floor.

"Yes, my Lord?" one of them asked as they willingly knelt down, fists pressed to their hearts and heads bowed. The Uchiha struggled against his frustration and the first niggling of fear. He had not been this helpless since he was a Genin and he still had no luck reaching his chakra or finding a way free of his chains.

"Take him to the Cliff Holdings," it seemed Aoshi was done talking with Sasuke and he merely turned away, looking at Naruto instead as the two men in the green guard uniform hauled Sasuke to his feet. A whirlwind of fury filled him then, blazing along under his skin like bright, consuming fire. He was being discarded and Naruto had been turned into a mindless drone. A single mission that should have been so simple and straightforward destroyed by a misunderstanding. He held himself limp as the two guards pulled him roughly by his elbows, making it seem like he had given up the fight. But as they were about to maneuver him away, he bent his knees, getting both feet underneath himself so he could push off of them, launching out of the guards' rough arms and towards he chair where Aoshi sat. There was a loud exclamation behind him and the green eyes jerked to him, widening as they realized the Uchiha was a lot closer than before. He had gotten a good distance out of the single spring and he managed to catch himself against the arm of the chair with his hip and knee so that he was looming threateningly over the smaller man. Naruto still stared out into some far away landscape, oblivious to the struggle going on around him.

"If you hurt him," Sasuke's voice was a deep growl as the wide, emerald gaze bore into his own, "I will rip you apart limb from limb and then feed them to you," venom and promise dripped through the air between them and he had a moment to make sure his threat made an impact upon the man. Then he was being hauled away by strong, unforgiving hands, not even bothering to wince when he got a fist in his side. It was nothing to the sharp throb that was stabbing over and over at his battered heart.

As he was dragged from the room, he didn't look back over his shoulder for a glimpse of Naruto. If he did that, the pain would twist and bite so deep he was sure it would kill him. How could this have happened? He wanted to fight, to rage, to rip into his captor's flesh with metal and teeth, the only weapons he had left and then dash back into that room to snatch Naruto away. This had become more than an infiltration, a spying game or any mission had a right to be. This had become deadly and the stakes were much higher than he had realized. Bile rose at the back of his throat and he swallowed it thickly, hiding his face with his bangs so that the people they passed as he was marched from the palace and along paths he had never realized existed wouldn't see the anguish written upon his features.

The triumph in Aoshi eyes in the last moments when they had stared into Sasuke's cut him deepest of all.

They were the eyes of a man who knew he had won a major victory and didn't care who got hurt in the process. He might be in love with Daisuke but he had stopped seeing the blond as the person he valued and loved. Naruto had been claimed as a possession, as a prize. In Aoshi's eyes, he had seen that in hurting the blond, he would only be exercising his right as owner.

Despair rolled over him so thick, he could taste it.

In the deep, clear green of that unforgiving gaze, there had been a promise. Naruto was Aoshi's.

And he was going to _hurt_ him to own him.

Helpless and chained, Sasuke's heart screamed and battered at its broken prison walls. Naruto was going to be in pain and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_The three days that Aoshi was gone after that morning Naruto had woken with Sasuke in his bed were the most peaceful he'd had since he had arrived here. He still sang at night for the Court but other than that, there was absolutely no demands on his time. There was no concern over whether he was putting on a convincing enough show for Aoshi or if he was paying the noble enough attention. It had been a balancing act, putting on his best show for the older man and trying to keep his heart buried enough that it couldn't be wounded in the process. He still hung out with the ninja in the lower court and Sumie kept up his lessons but there was a freedom to his movements and his thoughts that he didn't realize had been restricted until he didn't need to wear Daisuke's mask all hours of the day. _

_But more than that was Sasuke's presence. _

_After coming to their understanding, the Uchiha made a point of finding the blond during some point of the day, usually staying until the moon had set in the early morning sky and then he would slip unobtrusively back to his own rooms. It had surprised Naruto at first, how willing the dark haired man seemed to be, keeping the blond company. They were careful about it, of course. It wouldn't do to be seen in each other's company but the other shinobi would materialize into the garden as the blond sat beneath one of the many full, shady trees, his guitar or a book on his lap. It was almost as if now that they had seen the strength of the connection they had with one another, they couldn't bear to be apart. And Naruto loved when the Uchiha stepped around the large trunk, his hands in his pockets and his eyes as dark as midnight. He would never smile in greeting but there was this gentle expression on his face that Naruto would end up grinning enough for the both of them. _

_Sometimes they talked, their voices rising and falling in low, measured tones. They were safe from prying eyes in the garden since it was the one place Aoshi wouldn't allow servants while it was occupied so he let himself listen to the way their voices twined together so perfectly, it was like a seamless dance. The sounds contrasted amazingly well, Naruto's a rough, strong tenor that always sounded as if it was ready to break into clear, bubbling laugher while Sasuke's was a deep baritone, smooth and dark like his eyes. It was more solemn than the blonde's but there was always some hint of emotion within it. Like that they would talk about anything that came to mind and if Naruto found that he had to carry more of the conversation than Sasuke did, he knew it was more than the Uchiha had ever given anyone else. _

_It was the last night, though, that he would forever remember with a striking clarity like a crystal bell tapped with a diamond hammer. Perhaps because it was the last moments of gentleness he would see once Aoshi returned or maybe it was the conversation that hung about him like a promising dream. Sasuke had been sitting on the ground beside him, arms wrapped around his knees as he watched the stars glittering in the darkening sky while Naruto hummed along with the soft notes he plucked out upon his guitar. _

"_When did you learn how to sing?" the dark haired man asked abruptly, his voice cutting through the easy silence that had settled between them and the blond glanced over to study the shadowed profile. Sasuke hadn't moved but his face was pensive, the sharp angles of his nose and cheekbones softened by starlight. The blond hummed a few more notes before he answered. _

"_Well, I guess I've always kinda known how," he didn't stop plucking gently upon the steel strings, now moving his fingers in a familiar pattern of one of the prettiest songs Sumie had taught him, the gentle melody done in a melancholy minor key, "I needed some kind of selling point of sorts and this was the best we could come up with on such short notice. Singing is fun, though. It used to help me relax, I think," he chuckled softly as he remembered how flustered he had been when he realized his team had heard him one night as he was gathering firewood. Even though their teasing had been kind, it had never occurred to him until he met Genma that it was a trait to be proud of. The dark haired man made a soft noise in the back of his throat before dropping his forehead to his knees, turning his head so he could regard the blond. It was the most relaxed and calm Naruto had seen the Uchiha. _

"_You had training for this then. You weren't just sent in and told to use your instincts," it wasn't a question but it made the blond laugh softly, bending his head over the guitar for a moment when his fingers stumbled. When he picked up the melody again, he lifted his head to smile at Sasuke. _

"_Of course. I mean, if Kakashi had wanted that, he would have sent me with a team and I would have just flailed around before seeing what really needed to be done. This needed delicacy _and_ strength. So yeah, I had training," the dark haired man was quiet for long moments and they listened to the low, mellow song spiral to the canopy of leaves above their heads. Then he breathed a soft sigh and leaned back against the tree trunk again. _

"_Interesting kind of training, if it can turn you into a completely different person," the words were bitter and Naruto shot him a quick look. But he couldn't tell what the real emotion was behind the shadowed eyes. He bit his lip before making a spit decision. _

"_I thought it would be horrible," his voice was soft and he finally gave up pulling another song from the instrument in his lap, setting it beside him on the grass. He could feel Sasuke looking at him intently but he couldn't look at the other man as he spoke as if he was afraid of what he might find on the pale features, "I learned all kinds of things that would turn me into someone I was not. I learned how to act, how to write formally, how to say one thing and mean something entirely different. I was taught manners and how to wield _senbon_," the dark eyebrows when up at that and Naruto flicked his wrist so that a thin, metal needle gleamed between his fingers. It was gone, back into the seam of his sleeve a second later and Sasuke was now watching him thoughtfully, "I also learned that I _liked_ to learn. I mean, more than just Justus and techniques to make me stronger. There are other ways to be strong other than just physically," his companion made a soft noise and he looked at the dark haired man to find him wide eyed and incredulous. _

"_Are you sure you're Naruto?" he asked, voice breathless and the blond couldn't figure out why that would be. Instead he grinned and nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his own. _

"_Very funny. I'm not that different. And anyway, how come everyone else is allowed to grow and mature and it's a shock for everyone when _I _do?" he received a flat look at that and he knew he was about to get a sarcastic remark. He didn't really mind though; they had lost their sting a long time ago. _

"_Because you were always a bumbling idiot that spouted the same ideals over and over again," This time Naruto managed to get a sharp punch in on the Uchiha's ribs, making the dark haired man growl and glower at him. The blond just glared back. It meant nothing, though, because a moment later Sasuke's face softened and he looked back up at the stars, black bangs brushing over the collar of his shirt. Without thought, Naruto reached out and brushed away a stray strand or two, "I didn't say the change was a bad thing. I know it's still you," the admission warmed the blonde's heart like a blazing fire and he turned his face away so that the other man could not see his ridiculous grin, "Were you…taught anything else?" the question was hesitant and quiet but it wiped the smile off the blonde's face anyway. He plucked at his soft blue _hakama_ before sighing. _

"_The whole point in learning how to be a courtesan is about seduction. I learned that too," just like that, their air between them became flat and stale. He winced and snuck a glance at Sasuke again to see him frowning deeply. The blond swallowed and then leaned forward, pressing his arm against the dark haired man's shoulder, "Sasuke—" he started but the intense black gaze jerked up to meet his own, cutting off whatever reassurances he was about to say. He didn't know why he was; they hadn't defined what their bond was slowly evolving into and neither had brought up the subject of sex except when the Uchiha voiced his displeasure with Naruto lingering in Aoshi's bed. _

"_What does that mean? How much were you taught?" his voice was sharp but, for some reason, it made that warm bubble within the blonde's chest only seem to expand. Sasuke sounded angry and he was beginning to think that his reasons behind his protests weren't as innocent as he made them out to be. Still Naruto blushed furiously as he thought of his answer. _

"_E-everything, I guess," he whispered now twisting the silk of his pants in his hands, a nervous gesture he didn't make as Daisuke, "You know, how to make someone take notice of me, how to make them want me…sex," he cleared his throat before speaking again, "Everything about sex. With a man, anyway," Sasuke was very still, like he had been carved from marble and onyx and Naruto began to wonder if he had said too much. But before he could open his mouth to say anything more, the deep, black eyes were boring into his own and they flashed with a determined fire that stole his breath. _

"_So how many people have actually touched you?" the possessive question caught him off guard and he blinked for a minute, wondering again if Sasuke really cared how many people he'd had sex with. He was beginning to think he did. _

"_Just my teachers, Genma and Raido, and Aoshi," he answered quietly, dropping his gaze as he blushed again. He didn't have to tell Sasuke the names of his teachers but for some reason he felt like he owed the other man that much. Maybe it was the way the shadows had arranged themselves upon the Uchiha's face, making him look like a jealous angel or the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Though Naruto knew all the dark haired man had to do was ask and he could deny him nothing. Then his hand was caught in a strong grip, the pale fingers holding so tight he felt the small bones creaking in protest and Sasuke was turned so that he faced the blond completely. The air hung about them in heavy drapes, making it suddenly hard to breathe and he could feel the heat racing up his arm from the touch. _

"_I've stayed out of this as much as I could because I understand the importance of your mission, as much as I detest to see you with that man but that's it. No more. You can't touch anyone after this is done and you can't let anyone else touch you," his voice was a low snarl, rough with emotion and Naruto stared at him, caught between annoyance and pure, ecstatic joy. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes wide but the words seemed to be caught in the back of his throat. The other man seemed to take his silence as a negative because a moment later he was bearing the blond to the ground. The dark gaze seemed to have swallowed all of the stars and they were peering back at him in a blaze of determination and raging jealously. Naruto didn't even get a chance to protest, just staring up at the Uchiha who straddled his waist and was leaning so close he could see his individual eyelashes even in the dim light. _

_Then he drew the blonde's hand between them and pressed it to the side of his face. It was a tender gesture, made even more potent when Sasuke turned his head and pressed a kiss to Naruto's calloused palm. The message in the action was clear and backed with a burning strength that it stole his breath. In that moment, as the feeling of the warm, soft lips pressing into his skin tingled through his blood and the insinuation of Sasuke's words pounded furiously like a final note of a song, he was caught in the dark, dark gaze, knowing that he had just been caught forever. Finally, as his motor functions came back to him, he rubbed his thumb along the pearly skin of the Uchiha's cheek and nodded._

"_I promise," he breathe because what else could he say? He would have promised the sun and earth and everything between if Sasuke asked. There was a flash of relief that flooded the pale features, as if the dark haired man had been afraid of the blonde's refusal, his mouth curled in the most beautiful, sincere smile Naruto had ever seen the man make. _

_And then, before he could move or react, Sasuke was slamming his lips to Naruto's in a painful kiss like the sealing of a vow. It wasn't a good kiss and their teeth cut into their lips at the hard impact but that didn't matter. It was the best kiss he'd ever had in his life._

_The Uchiha was gone before the blond could even wrap his mind around what had happened, the kiss so quick, the only proof that it had happened was the pain of his swollen lips. When he finally managed to worked through his shock, he let out a loud bark of laughter before draping his arm over his eyes. It didn't matter that his tears were staining the rich, delicate fabric because Sasuke had _kissed _him after making him promise not to touch anyone else again. There must be a name for the buzz of boiling emotion he felt then but he couldn't think of it. All he could think of was the way the dark eyes had looked and the words that lingered in his ears long after the dark haired man had departed._

"_You're _mine…_Naruto…_"

* * *

Daisuke sat on his knees upon the hard, unforgiving floor, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes fixed on the far wall. He had been like that for a good half hour, not moving and barely even breathing. The drug he had been given was an extract from foxglove mixed with the diluted venom from a small spider whose bite paralyzed prey but didn't kill them. It was a potent mix and affected the person's will as much as their body so that they were absolutely helpless and couldn't free themselves from the trap of their own mind.

Absolute possession in a form of poison and Aoshi had felt that it was only poetic justice when he had given it to the blond.

Even with the vacant look on his face and the knowledge that he couldn't smile at the Feudal Lord nor laugh at something that was said, he was still strikingly beautiful. He looked like a mote of sunlight molded into the form of a person, his yellow hair bright and his skin glowing gold. Rich silk nearly as formal as Aoshi's own robes flowed about him like a soft, rippling sea, the deep yellows and gold of the fabric enhancing his feverish flush that was a side effect of the drug. But no matter how stunning he might have been, his eyes were still lifeless and the rich blue hue was flat and nearly gray. The sight of it nearly choked the brunette and filled him with a cold, guilty rage that left him momentarily blind.

It didn't have to be this way. It _shouldn't_ have turned out this way. There had been happiness and the warmth of trust and affection in their relationship, all emotions he had been sure Daisuke had felt too. He didn't want to make the blond his just because he was beautiful and willing; he'd wanted it because underneath the stunning exterior, there was a heart made of even purer gold and the capacity for love so strong and hot, it poured forth like floes of lava. Aoshi had wanted Daisuke because he had, against his better judgment, fallen in love with him. Even though he had made a promise not to allow himself to feel like that again, even though he had tried to make himself steel and ice, he had been captured by bright blue eyes and the warmest smile he had ever seen on anyone's lips. Of course it was only natural to want to keep that for himself.

So why had it played out this way? It was so similar to what happened the first time that he felt the old wounds that he'd thought healed over and neatly scarred ripping open until he was bleeding out, chest filling with his life's blood. Because he had been betrayed. Because he had been convinced Daisuke loved him back, or was at least getting there, and had learned the blond was no better than anyone else.

Sasuke's taunts and the memory of his black eyes filled with rage still cut and beat at the inside of his skull until he had to grit his teeth and dig his fingernails deep into his palms to keep from screaming. He had denied anything happening between himself and Daisuke but the way he had looked at the blond and the way he had blazed even though he was bound had told the truth. There had been conviction in his gaze, a confidence that said the singer belonged to _him_ instead of Aoshi, so strong that it had nearly rendered the brunette speechless. What right did the Uchiha have to look that way when the blond had been with the Feudal Lord longer? It had been all he could do not to run the bastard through with his sword, though the urge had been so strong at one point, he had practically vibrated with it. Even so, he would not break his promise not to kill the man; the one thing Aoshi didn't want to be was a murderer.

Still, Sasuke's parting warning had incensed him so much, he had been sitting here ever since, staring at his captive and unfaithful lover, trying to get his rage under control. It wasn't working. The more he looked at the handsome yet blank face, the more he wanted to _mar_ it, to put his own mark upon it that would make the man that much more his. Thinking about the Uchiha touching that, claiming it, watching Daisuke come undone with his cold, black eyes made him sick with fury. So strong was the emotion that he sat forward with a sharp motion and snatched the strong chin, forcing the blond to turn his face to the noble while making sure his fingers dug into the tawny skin. He wanted to leave bruises.

"Why did you do it?" he snarled, green eyes flashing with anger and hurt, "Why did you let him touch you? Did he fuck you? Is that what you wanted?" his teeth ached with the force of his agony and he shook the blonde's head, nearly howling when the flat, blue gaze wavered as if the blond was trying to break free of the chains around his mind, "I could have done that, if you wanted that. All you had to do was ask; I would have giving you _everything_! Why did you turn to that bastard?" the full lips parted, expelling a breath but the words never came, just as Aoshi knew they wouldn't. The man trembled ever so slightly but he could not acknowledge the brunette. For some reason, it only made him angrier.

Aoshi let go of the blond with a jerk, causing him to sprawl upon the floor and he stood from his chair as gracefully as he could manage. He was going to erase every last trace of that Uchiha from the blonde's skin, placing his own mark there as he claimed the man completely. No one was going to leave him ever again. With quick, jerky movements, he freed the end of the chain that bound Daisuke's feet and gave it a sharp tug.

"Get up," for a moment the noble thought the taller man hadn't heard him, that the drug gripped him too strongly and he would have to be carried to Aoshi's rooms but he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and then climbed laboriously to his feet where he swayed, as vacant as ever. The older man snarled at the sight and turned away, unable to face it. He just pulled the chain again like it was a leash and began to lead the blond from the room, "Come with me," The drug gave Daisuke no other choice but to obey.

Oh, yes, he would make the blond his and he would make sure Daisuke would never, ever forget it.

* * *

The haze that veiled his thoughts moved like it was caught in a soft breeze, giving him flashes of clarity that were gone too fast for him to take advantage of. It was like he was divided into two parts; his inner self that knew there was something wrong and he needed to wake up _now_ and the rest of him that had no will of his own. It was like chains besides the physical ones around his ankles were attached to his limbs, obeying someone else's orders. Aoshi's orders.

It wasn't like he couldn't see the outside world. He was aware of what was going on. The meeting between Sasuke and the Feudal Lord in which the Uchiha had been carted away in heavy, sealed chains had made his heart squeeze horribly on his chest. He had thought for a moment that their true mission had been discovered but Aoshi still called him by a name he knew was not his own and had a look of dark rage about his features that spoke of a more personal betrayal. But Naruto had no voice in which to defend himself or Sasuke and he could do nothing but sit there like he had been commanded to, trying to batter down the walls that held him captive. If he couldn't escape Aoshi's wrath then he wished to be lucid when he was forced to face it. Unfortunately, no matter how he pushed and clawed at the haze the drug had put him in, he was completely and utterly trapped. All he could hope for was that wherever Sasuke had been taken, he wouldn't be hurt.

And then he was faced with the Feudal Lord's blazing rage and he realized he should be afraid for himself. The grip he had put on the blonde's chin dug so hard into his skin that he could feel the man's fingertips against his bone, no doubt leaving little round marks. His questions, flung at the helpless blond were filled with contempt and heartache, demanding to know if Sasuke had fucked him. How could he answer when the words refused to form on his tongue? He tried to anyway, he really did. He even thought he managed to open his mouth but he couldn't dispute the stinging words. The green eyes were so dark with emotion that he was almost glad he was drugged.

What he didn't expect, though, was for Aoshi to do what he did next.

As he followed the man through lesser known corridors that hazed together until they all looked the same and the turns lead to nowhere, he took a little comfort in the fact that Aoshi, though angry and feeling as if he had been betrayed, still loved Daisuke. That much was clear by the simple fact that he had not bound the blond like he had Sasuke and shipped them both off to god knows where. By evidence of the thin, decorative chain and the way he still spoke to the taller man, he wasn't willing to give him up. Even after everything, Naruto knew the brunette had a good heart underneath it all. He might never get over this and he would probably never trust Daisuke again even if the blond was to stay with him for years, but he could feel love and affection and protectiveness towards another person.

If only the drug didn't also suppress his chakra. If only he could reach the clasp that held the gold band on his arm closed so he could free the Kyuubi and let the fox's chakra burn away the poison from his mind. If only he had realized that there was more to Aoshi that he didn't know and it was bent on breaking him.

If only he had never let himself become Naruto, even once, during his stay here.

It didn't really make a difference now and his mind realized it as soon as Aoshi shoved him into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Danger flared like red fire across his cranium but he could not move, could not flee, could only look through dead eyes at the icy fury that was threatening to consume him. There was no way for him to escape and he cursed his stupidity. The reason why _he_ had been sent was because of things like this happening. He was supposed to be the one able to take care of himself but he retracted that thought a moment later. He could protect himself against physical violence but the drug slipped into his food had been tasteless. There was no way to know it had been there.

And now he was trapped.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," Aoshi's voice hissed like a snake slithering through dry grass and he advanced upon the blond like he was a hunter, about to tear into his prey. Naruto supposed that the analogy wasn't all that far from the truth. There was a hand at his elbow, gripping his arm hard and he wondered if his wince showed upon his face, "I should have known you were going to turn away as soon as you had the chance. Was it the power you envisioned that you could get from me or was it something else?" the older man twisted his arm back, scoring his nails down Naruto's skin, forcing the blond to bend over or have his shoulder dislocated, "Was what I could give you not enough that you had to go looking somewhere else?" hot breath poured like boiling liquid into his ear and that hurt nearly as much as the wrenching pain now tingling through his arm and up his shoulder. Aoshi was a lot stronger than he looked. The blond was slammed mercilessly in the back of his knees a moment later, sending him sprawling to the floor and he had to twist, forcing his body to obey because the older man hadn't let go of his arm. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear himself screaming as fire tore at his shoulder.

The shorter man loomed over him, eyes like black pits set into his skull and his hair waving about him like fire and Naruto struggled to make his gaze focus on that terrible wrath. Pain screeched through his shoulder joint and he could feel blood slowly oozing down his arm from where the older man had scratched him but when he beheld the force of such towering rage, he knew that those hurts were small compared to what was yet to come. And he still couldn't make his body obey him, leaving him lying helplessly upon the floor to await Aoshi's judgment.

Time seemed to warp then, pulling at his vision almost as if something had swirled around him too fast for him to comprehend. The feeling made his stomach lurch uncomfortably and he blinked past the confusion that his awareness had become. Pain scrabbled at his scalp and then he was sitting up and trying to focus on Aoshi's face. The green eyes flashed dangerously and he held Naruto's head up by a fistful of his blond hair, pulling so that he had to arch his back and lean forward or risk having his hair yanked out by its roots. It was what his other hand was doing, however, that sent a flash of fear through the blond. The slender fingers were calmly undoing the fastening for his cloths, baring the lower half of his body with an unmistakable intent. Naruto battered against the drug's hold again, this time in fear and disgust but it didn't help any more than it had the first time he tried. Then he heard a deep voice, so low that he almost missed it, hissing angrily, its defiance burning even brighter than his own.

_You idiot! He's going to rape you! Wake up!_ And he recognized the voice in a flash of clarity. But Kyuubi was trapped too, reduced to nothing more than a shadow and an enraged voice behind the bars of a seal and a golden band. His words, though, sent another bolt of fear through him and he fought with everything he had. It was no good and Kyuubi retreated with howling curses. He could feel something hot and wet dripping down his face from his eyes but still his limbs and voice refused to listen to him.

"I'm going to _obliterate_ him from your memory," Aoshi was snarling as he freed himself from his pants, reaching out to snag Naruto's chin again. He might have made a whimper as he was dragged forward but he wasn't sure because his mind was a frenzy of panic. The noble could have hurt him or scorned him with hurtful words but to force himself upon the blond? He would have said he didn't think the man capable of that but that notion was cracked down the middle and crushed to dust when the slick head of the man's cock was forcefully pressed into his lips. Green blazed and shifted like an angry ocean and the blond shut his eyes, unable to look. He didn't want to see the older man take him like this with such hate twisting his face.

Fingernails dug deep into the skin of his jaw, drawing blood and he cried out in his mind even as he opened his mouth against his will. A final, desperate command was sent to his hands to push the other man away, to his legs to push up from the ground and end this before it got out of hand but the only thing he managed was to get his knees underneath him and his hands remained open and unresponsive on the ground next to him. And by then it was too late anyway.

Aoshi obviously didn't care whether the blond could breathe or not. He just jerked the bigger man forward and slammed his cock deep into Naruto's mouth, not stopping until the salty tip pressed painfully against the back of his throat. It was a good thing the drug was still poisoning his system and keeping his muscles mostly relaxed or he would have probably thrown up. Tears still burned down his cheeks and choked off whatever air he was able to reach, making black spots dance across his vision. He tried sucking it in through his nose but it only got pushed back out when the older man ground his hips into the blonde's face.

The worst thing about it, though, was that he actually liked sucking a lover off and he was rather skilled at it, something the Feudal Lord was well aware of. But this wasn't about pleasure. This was about pain and domination. He didn't even think Aoshi was hard because it felt good. He was too angry for that. It was more like an afterthought because there was nothing in the green eyes when Naruto managed to open his own and look that suggested the older man was enjoying this. Fingers drew blood from the sensitive underside of the blonde's chin and his hair was pulled so hard it was a wonder it hadn't ripped free and he was given no chance to move his tongue or even swallow. Aoshi just fucked his face with hard, unforgiving thrusts, slamming against the back of the blonde's throat again and again until blood mingled with pre-cum as it dribbled down his esophagus.

The man's climax was completely unexpected and the warm fluid filling his mouth suffocated him while an expression of vengeful triumph filled the older man's features. This time Naruto did gag, unable to swallow it all and that only seemed to anger Aoshi even more because the next thing he knew, he was once more laying on the ground, his ears ringing from an open-palmed slap that had taken him across his face while bitter cum dripped from his mouth and stung the cuts on his chin and throat.

"We are far from done," the words were a promise as they slid and snapped along his awareness that wavered in and out, his vision once again hazy and far away. Strong hands yanked at his clothing, pulling it from his body with quick, efficient movements and the sound of ripping cloth filled the room for long moments. This time he did hear his protesting whimper but that was all he could manage and the tiny sound was easily ignored. Aoshi sneered down at him, face a twisted mask and lifted the end of the chain that still bound Naruto's ankles. It shimmered and glinted in the light and he knew he flinched as it cut through the air.

The cold metal bit into his chest and side, raising hot, wide welts against his golden skin and he whimpered again, wondering if he would run out of his horrified tears before this was done. They soaked his hair that was already damp with sweat and made his vision waver and blur even more. Thankfully it seemed Aoshi was not interested in beating him. He dropped the chain after the first blow and for a moment a flash of remorse flickered through his blazing eyes but a second later he lifted his chin and lifted a foot so that he could press his heal into the blonde's groin. Pain flashed through him and he heard himself make a small noise, shadows beating at the corners of his eyes. He could see the older man through them, looking down at him critically as his eyes rakes unkindly over Naruto's naked form, still hard even after his orgasm. When he opened his mouth to speak, the blond heard nothing but twisted, unintelligible hissing that tangled around his mind and made him wish for unconsciousness.

That was not to be, though. He knew he was going to suffer through this entirely aware of what was going on and unable to do a thing about it.

Though he would not beat Naruto, Aoshi didn't seem to have a problem with hurting him in other ways. He descended upon the bigger man with teeth and nails, raking and digging them deep into his body until crimson blood decorated nearly every last inch of his skin. Bites riddled his chest and the insides of his arms and legs, a particularly deep one throbbing on his neck. Red smeared over Aoshi's pretty face that was nearly blank in his violence. He worried both of the blonde's nipples painfully and then dipped to suck hard on his flaccid cock, not bothering to sheathe his teeth. That caused him to arch his back again, flaring mixtures of pain and unwanted pleasure rippling through him that until a harsh, startled sound ripped from his unwilling throat. He didn't want any of this to feel good; he felt that he could separate it in his mind if there was only pain but when the older man growled and jerked back is foreskin to nip at the head, he nearly went blind with the white rush. When he sobbed aloud, the brunette pushed himself up and bit down hard on the blonde's ear before snarling into it.

"I told you I'm going to make you forget him and that means you're going to enjoy this whether you want to or not," thick tears, salty and stagnant leaked from his eyes and he forced himself to focus again, gathering as much energy to himself to fight the weakness permeating his mind. When he licked his lips, he tasted more blood.

"Won't…forget him…never…" the effort exhausted him but it made the older man jerk back as if he had been stung, staring down at the panting blond with eyes so dark they looked like a storm that threatened to tear the very sky down. Then he slapped Naruto again, so hard he felt a couple teeth loosen and stars burst before his eyes. Even so, he felt a strange sense of peace. With his defiance put into words, he felt like he could bear anything and when he looked back at the other man more blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, he could almost feel pity for him. Then Aoshi grabbed his leg and twisted it, forcing Naruto onto his stomach where his wounds ground painfully into the floor.

"I'm going to _make you forget_," the darkness of the anger wrapped around them and swallowed them whole. All he could do was rest his cheek against the cold wood, tears and blood and cooling cum smearing under him like an ugly painting of pain and grief. Long, unforgiving fingers dug into the soft flesh of his inner thighs, already marred with bruises and scratches, forcing his legs open and then they moved to his buttocks, spreading and exposing him to the mercy of Aoshi's jealousy. Naruto did a peculiar thing then, something he had never done in the entire seventeen years of his existence.

He stopped fighting.

There was no use anyway. The drug was slowly wearing off but he was still incredibly weak and his mind remained draped behind the cloudy veil. Sasuke had been chained and taken away, no doubt unable to reach his chakra just like Naruto and therefore unable to come to his rescue. And who else here could he count on as a friend who could reach him here? So he gave in, gave up and curled up in the back of his consciousness, trying to distance himself from reality. His hands relaxed in their positions beside his shoulders and he didn't resist when Aoshi rose above him like a vengeful god, covered in the blonde's blood and anger burning so bright within him it scorched him where he touched Naruto's skin. He could feel himself shaking, though with fear or pain he couldn't tell and he was glad the man had left off trying to make him feel pleasure. He didn't want to be hard when the brunette took him like this. The worst part, the part he hated himself for was that he couldn't even hate the Feudal Lord. There was no emotion in his heart but acceptance and hurt.

Once, he had thought that being penetrated by Aoshi would be nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure. It could have been, too, if he'd had any kind of preparation. Pain blossomed so bright that he did scream, his voice harsh and filled with agony as he was torn in half.

And through the pain, he heard the words Aoshi was speaking as if from very far away, the deep voice so cold it only added to the tearing agony as he was thrust into again and again.

"This world is going to be mine, Daisuke. The conflicts that I have engineered between the other countries will escalate and war will decimate them until they are just husks of their former glory. Then I will rise from the ashes and become more powerful than they ever were…and you will be by my side because I'm never going to let you go…"

* * *

When he came back to his senses and saw Daisuke lying there, broken upon the floor, Aoshi realized with a rush of torturous clarity what he had done.

It was like a knife to the gut, seeing the evidence of his own anger sprawled out before him. He had only wanted to make his mark upon the blond and then he was going to make sure he was soaring so high on the pleasure that he would forget all about the pain. But those words Daisuke had spoken through the heavy influence of the dug still circulating in his system in that quiet, defiant way had sent the noble into such a rage that he hadn't even been aware of what he was doing.

But now…

Crippling guilt and blinding remorse pulled at his insides so sharply that he collapsed back onto his heels with a soft sob, anguish welling up within him in the form of tears and bitter bile. The blonde's beautiful body was littered with bloody wounds made by _Aoshi_, and he laid still, tears and blood glittering on the floor because of _Aoshi_ and he was in _pain_ because of _Aoshi._ The self loathing ate away at his intestines, bitter and dark and he forced himself to take in the way the deep wound was still oozing upon the blonde's neck and the way crimson mixed with cum as it trickled from his abused entrance. Aoshi breathed deeply and the air cut at his lungs. It wasn't supposed to _be this way_.

With an effort, he pushed away his own roiling emotions so he could roll the bigger man over, feeling another painful wrench when he realized the blond had passed out. Another sob worked its way up his throat when he saw the raised welt made by linked metal, only vaguely remembering bringing the chain down violently upon the other man. Eyes stinging and throat tight, he reached for the ice and the indifference he used when he was on the verge of being crushed so that he could at least function. As gently and as methodically as he could, he lifted the bigger man and carried him over to the wide bed, laying him down as carefully as he could. Then he padded softly into the outer sitting room and called a servant for warm water, towels, healing salve and bandages. The young woman didn't even bat an eyelash but he knew there would be talk.

It was only after Daisuke's wounds were cleaned and dressed and he was tucked into the warm blankets did he let the ice protecting him melt away and the knowledge of what he did wash over him again in gut wrenching waves. He had to turn away and almost didn't make it to the bathroom before he started to throw up. The bile burned his throat and sobs wracked his chest until he couldn't breathe. When his stomach finally stopped wringing itself dry, he stumbled back to huddle on the cold floor, unable to stop sobbing. And as he buried his face in his knees, hating himself, he couldn't stop the words as they chanted over and over in his mind or from his lips.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Naruto lay silently one bed for a long time, watching the day turn to night, not thinking about anything and feeling the drug finally fading from his body. He had felt Aoshi cleaning him up, hands gentle as they could have possibly have been but all he felt was this aching numbness that filled his chest like a dark void. After the violence the older man had shown him, he wanted to hate him, wanted to hurt him like he had been hurt but how could he when the brunette hated himself enough for them both? He listened as the man fled the room, getting violently ill before sobbing brokenly in the bathroom and he felt cold. There was something in him that wanted to get up and comfort the older man but it was a very small part because wasn't he the one that should be comforted?

Even so, he dragged himself from the soft, warm blankets sometime much later, trying to ignore the blaze of pain in his back side and the way his wounds pulled and ached as he padded to the bathroom door. It was dark for none of the lights had been turned on but he could still see the brunette, curled up on the cold floor, looking miserable and so small. Tears still glittered on his face that had been hastily cleaned of the blonde's blood but he was soundly asleep, mouth pulled down in a bitter frown. Naruto just looked at him a moment, wondering why he couldn't hate him, why he couldn't despise the man that had chained Sasuke and sent him away and then raped the blond in a fit of anger. He wanted to, desperately but he just couldn't. Not like this, when Aoshi just looked so pitiful lying upon the floor, his spirit more broken than Naruto's body had been.

With a deep sigh, he walked into the room and carefully levered the man into his arms, bringing him back to the bed and laying him down. Aoshi stirred long enough to utter a pathetic, nearly inaudible, "so sorry," but Naruto recoiled when the man reached for him. Even if he couldn't hate him, he didn't think he could willingly allow that touch so soon. The older man just pressed his face into the pillow and went still again but he didn't miss how more tears leaked from under the dark eyelashes to drip on the soft silk.

Slowly, he made his way over to the garden deck, not caring that he was still naked while examining the careful bandaging Aoshi had done on his wounds. They would have healed within an hour if Kyuubi wasn't suppressed but he didn't think overly much on it. It was what it was and he couldn't change what happened. Thankfully, judging by the Feudal Lord's reaction, he wouldn't hurt the blond again. Not like that at least but the need to flee was strong. Why should he stay any longer here? He had gotten what he came for; the words the older man had uttered in his ear as he forced himself into the blonde's prone body over and over still rang clearly within his mind and all he had to do was slip off the gold band and get out of this place forever. But then he thought of Sasuke, locked up in some forsaken cell somewhere to be forgotten and he swallowed the impulse to run. He needed to find out where his former teammate was being held before he disappeared.

However, there was still something he could do in regards to the foolish confession Aoshi had given him. Calling up his chakra that had abandoned him when he needed it most, he slipped his thumb under the bandages of one of the deeper cuts and quickly made the familiar hand signs. There was a puff of smoke and then a huge red toad sat in the garden, looking rather disgruntled.

"What the heck! You better have a good reason for Summoning me while I was in the middle of a nap because if you don't—Naruto! What happened to you!" the blond winced and smiled crookedly as he pressed a finger to his lips. When he turned around, though, Aoshi was still a motionless lump upon the bed.

"Not so loud, Gamakichi," he kept his voice low but the toad was eyeing him warily, disapproval and worry clear in his stance, "I'm sorry for disturbing you," the creature waved his hand dismissively at the apology. It had always amused him how the toads never cared about human clothing or the lack there of. He had known it wouldn't be remarked upon because they tended not to notice that kind of thing but he appreciated that he didn't have to explain himself. The thought of putting clothes on over the bruises and cuts that had been left open made him cringe inwardly.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you all beat up? I heard the mission you were on was supposed to be peaceful," the blond rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to tell the toad the real reasons for his injuries. Instead he shrugged, keeping his lopsided smile with some difficulty and with a good deal of discomfort for the inside of his mouth felt as cut up as the rest of him. His friend would only get defensive if he learned the truth.

"I'll be fine, really. There's a favor I need to ask from you, though," the big toad nodded solemnly and Naruto felt a flood of relief. It was good to see a familiar face again, even if it was a toad; he hadn't realized how homesick he was until that moment, "I need to get a message to the Hokage and it needs to get there fast. Will you wait as I write it out?" he found the words with difficulty, wrestling with his sudden overwhelming desire to just go home and the painful remembrance of what had just been done to him.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll wait," Gamakichi still sounded as if he wanted to tear someone apart in the blonde's defense and he was strangely comforted by the gesture. With a nod, he slipped back into the room and made his way to Aoshi's private study so he could scrawl his message onto a scroll. The words seemed so ordinary and harmless there on paper, their clear, black edges so clean and innocent without the cold tone in which they had been spoken behind them. He wrote as legibly as he could before rolling it back up and slipping silently back outside where the giant toad waited for him. He handed it off silently and with a feeling of strange, detached accomplishment. The mission was essentially over; all he needed to do was to await Kakashi's decision but there was a heaviness pressing on his chest even now, as if he was afraid of the consequences that his message might bring about. But he couldn't think about that now and he shook those thoughts away with a jerk of his head. The most important thing was finding Sasuke before something happened to him.

"Thanks, Gamakichi," he whispered, the plea that would take him back to Konoha on the tip of his tongue but he batted it away. Just because he had given up once didn't mean the battle was lost. The toad secured the scroll in a pouch he had slung over his back then eyed the blond with some skepticism.

"If you need my help again, don't hesitate to call me. I don't know what happened here but I can feel darkness festering in this land. Please be careful," he turned away, preparing to deliver the scroll but he looked back at the young man in the doorway and his frown deepened, "I'm telling Kakashi about your condition," and before Naruto could protest, he was gone. He cursed softly to himself, knowing that if Iruka found out, there would be hell to pay but he found himself hoping it would bring help faster.

Naruto remained on the balcony for the rest of the night, sitting carefully on the hard wood while trying not to shift around too much as that would bring a bloom of pain that he didn't want to contemplate, staring out into the night sky. It had gotten cold as night progressed but he had no desire to go back into Aoshi's rooms. Sitting naked and shivering outside was better than that. As he did, he allowed his moment of weakness, giving into the terror that had come from being overpowered and then violated. He would have given himself willingly to maintain the illusions but the older man had not asked and had given him no choice. It was that which hurt the most, humiliation and helplessness nearly crushing him with their weight. And no matter how he tried, there was no hate in his heart to be found. Salty tears trickled down his cheeks and chilled his skin but he couldn't seem to make them stop.

Then he thought of Sasuke and everything else disappeared into the background. His Sasuke, who wanted him, who had kissed him, who had tried to stand up for him even though he too had been helpless and bound. His Sasuke, who had once again saved him from the darkness of his own heart.

_I'm going to find you and then we can escape this hell together_…

That's when he realized that the homesickness he had been feeling was his desire to be with Sasuke. Naruto buried his head in his knees and sobbed.

_Hurry…I can't take much more of this…

* * *

_

A small chime tinkled in the soft breeze above his head from the overhang that shaded the few benches outside the road-side tea shop. It was rounded, like a tiny, upside down bowl, the glass a pale red in color and the tag that hung from it tapped a small, silver ball against the hollow sides. Soh watched the tag waver and spin as he calmly ate the last of his dango, licking the sweet glaze from his fingers. The day was peaceful enough, though he was still a little frustrated at how fruitless his trip had been. Following the path of Daisuke that the blond had taken into the Land of Rivers had been strange and lacking. It was as if the singer had not taken the road through the Fire Country at all. Oh, there had been a trail but it had mysteriously ended sometime during the third day, close to the village of Konohagakure and after that, no one seemed to recall a tall, blond singer by the name Daisuke.

Soh sighed silently as he sipped from a warm, earthen-ware cup, keeping the thoughtful frown he wanted to slip into off his face. He had never failed to find the true identity of a person; that was his job as a spy and he was very good at it. He collected information of people, most of it things said people didn't want to become common knowledge. Daisuke, however, was proving to be a virtual ghost.

The tea shop wasn't crowded as it was nearing evening and travelers were off looking for more permanent lodgings for the night. There was, however, a young group of shinobi across the shady shop, their demeanor relaxed and their laughter floating gently through the air. Of course they were Konoha ninja, all wearing the mark of the Leaf and he had been listening to them banter since they had sat down. So far they had said nothing of interest, talking about the mission they had just completed and chiding each other in familiar tones that suggested they were all friends. Though they spoke of insignificant things, he kept one ear trained on them almost out of habit. Sometimes people said the most interesting things when they thought no one was listening.

He had already marked their appearances, like he always did, filing them away among the hundreds of other faces he had memorized. One was a shaggy haired man with an abnormally sharp smile and red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He had a bark of a laugh and Soh assumed it was his familiar that lay outside in the shade of a tree, the huge dog sleeping with his ears perked and white coat gleaming. The second man was the complete opposite, his manners refined and cool as his dark hair fell around his face like a smooth waterfall and his eyes shone like opals. It was the eyes Soh recognized, marking the man as a member of the Hyuuga clan. The third was a woman who had a ready smile and an even readier fist when the more rambunctious of the men got a little too excited. She reminded him a little of beautiful Sumie except her hair was a soft hue of pink. Like everyone whose lives he peeked into, he wondered about them, about the other people they knew and what it was they would do when he left their presence. Though he was a quiet and subdued person, Soh had always liked finding out about people. They fascinated him.

When the hour began to run late, he was about to give up on the hope that they would say anything interesting when the shaggy haired man said a name that caught his interest. Soh bent his attention on them then, wondering why he knew the name that had just been spoken.

"…about Naruto?" the girl was asking, her voice a little strained and Soh bent his head as he took a small sip from his cup. Where had he heard it? It sounded so familiar that recognition tasted sweet in the back of his throat but he could not fathom why.

"I haven't seen him around in a while. Did he get a mission or something?" the Hyuuga shifted in his seat, looking strangely uncomfortable.

"He has been gone for more than a month," the man said quietly, worry coloring his voice, "I heard even Lord Hatake is beginning to get worried. Do you know anything about it, Sakura?" they turned to the bright haired woman who looked upset. Naruto. It rang in the back of his mind and he knew he should recognize it. Frustration bubbled in his chest as he wracked his brain. Obviously this person they were talking about was a ninja, just like them and Soh wondered if he was well known because that was the only explanation for this annoying and evasive feeling of familiarity.

"They didn't tell me all that much, either, even though I've been nagging them about it," the shaggy haired man snorted at this, which earned him a good natured punch that sent him right over the end of the bench. The other two didn't even pay mind to his snarling curses as he picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his arm, "Whatever it is, I think it has something to do with the conflicts that had been popping up all over the place. I just hate that they sent him alone," she said this last part with venom and the dark haired man nodded solemnly, agreeing with her. The tattooed one had sobered by then even as Soh frowned at the mention of the conflicts which he was well aware had been orchestrated by Aoshi himself. As a matter of fact, he had been part of one of them, at the boarder of Earth.

"Well, whatever he's doing, he's the strongest out of everyone in the village. If anyone can do it, Naruto Uzumaki can," it was the last name that did it, triggering the recognition so sharply, Soh could have sworn he heard it click. Naruto Uzumaki, the man that had forcefully brought peace to the world a year ago by disposing of the Akatsuki threat even while refusing to kill a single person. No wonder he had been sure he knew that name; this entire side of the world knew that name.

And just like that, all the pieces fell into place. Naruto had been gone for more than a month, around the time Daisuke had shown up in River. Daisuke had no evidence of a past, which would only make sense if he wasn't actually a singer from the mountains in Lightning who had wanted nothing more than to sing in River's Court. Tales of Naruto on the battle field had been about his bravery and his blazing golden hair and gleaming blue eyes, the very image of a perfect hero. The description matched that of Daisuke, down to the way everyone seemed to fall in love with him. The singer, he knew, was a hard person to dislike.

As he came to his revelation, he only allowed a slow, deep inhale, as if he was merely taking a deep breath. But he was really trying to still the impulse to leap to his feet and start running. Daisuke was Naruto, a shinobi from Konoha and he had tricked them all so well, Soh was almost in awe of him.

Still, it was something that could destroy all of Aoshi's plans and he could not let that happen. Soh got to his feet calmly, not even drawing the gazes from the three shinobi on the other side of the shop who were still engaged in their soft conversation. No doubt this Naruto was their friend but Aoshi was _his_ master. He knew that if he made it on time, their friend would never make it home. He paid for his food, still with his relaxed manner and didn't start running until he was well out of sight from the small building. His breath came in frantic puffs and he took to the trees, his fingers crossed tightly.

It would take him three days to get back to the palace, two and a half if he really hurried and he just hoped Aoshi didn't do anything stupid before then.

**_...To be continued

* * *

_**

So, do we all still like Aoshi? Hate him? Fell bad for him? I think I made it impossible to completely hate him *laughs evilly* but I'd like to hear what you all think!


	10. Shattered Pieces

**A/N: Lalala, new chapter! Yay! I'm in such a good mood b/c I just found out I'm going to anime Next tomorrow at the NJ Meadowlands. WOOOOT! It should be SOO much fun, even if I'm not dressing up and I have absolutely no money for anything but the entry ticket. Who cares about eating, anyway when there are anime conventions? Seriously. Yeah, so sorry for the absurdly long wait. I'm really really sorry! This is what happens when there is an attack of the plot bunnies. I'm telling you guys, they are EVIL. -whips out shotgun- AWAY, YOU EVIL BEASTS...-ahem- sorry. They are still staring at me with their creepy eyes...Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and a huge, crushing bear hug to you all! I do apologize for the inexcusable wait. LOVE YOU ALL! Anywhooo, enjoy this new chapter! (Not beta'd)

* * *

**

"I am the king of indecision,  
just sitting on my throne,  
and if you ask me my opinion,  
I'll tell you I don't know.

Bring the knights in to entertain me,  
send the jester out to fight,  
have the lamb cook me some supper,  
ah, the chef sounds good tonight.

Nothing is complete,  
nothing is concrete,  
nothing is for certain,  
as far as I can see"

"Concrete" by The Features

* * *

Chapter 10: Shattered Pieces…

Metal dug into his wrists and ankles, chafing his skin.

Chains wrapped around his limbs and torso, pinching when he moved in them and clinking softly in the empty jail.

Water dripped from the cold, slimy stone ceiling, soaking through his clothes and chilling his skin.

And behind the thick walls was the ever present roar of the waterfall as it shook the cliff-side.

Sasuke leaned back against the stone, not even feeling the cold as more dampness soaked through his clothes, head titled as his eyes stared unseeingly at the shadowed ceiling. Lighting was odd here since the cascade of water distorted the daylight on the other side of the tiny, barred window high above his head. He knew when it was night obviously, since the entire jail went pitch black but for the flickering of torches at the guard's stations at the end of the row but once the light started to filter through, he couldn't make out what time of day it might be until everything began to darken again. Even meals, when they did come, weren't regular so he couldn't even rely on that to help him. All he could do was sit there on the cold floor and wait, though for what, he didn't know.

The chains that bound him were linked through a heavy anchor in the wall, not even budging when he put his considerable strength behind it. These too suppressed his chakra so that it felt like a far away echo he had to strain himself to even hear. The ones around his wrists were lighter but still strong, the chains not quite long enough to let him lay down comfortably and the bottom ones on his ankles were so short, he couldn't take a full step or even move two inches away from the wall. His movement had been so limited, he couldn't even reach the middle of the cell and was lucky he had been placed so that he didn't have to use the floor for the bathroom. Yet it also meant that sometimes he couldn't reach the food that was carelessly tossed in through the bars. The first time that had happened, the morning of the second day, he had been grateful because it resembled little more than slop and he wasn't hungry enough to brave it. Yet as the hours wore on and the fact that he had not eaten in more than a day began to gnaw at him, he would find himself watching the beat up metal bowl more and more, suddenly not finding it so repulsive.

The second day, the day after he had been tossed in there, was torture because no one came to check on him until long after the place had plunged into darkness, the ever present rumble reverberating through his bones. He hadn't cared this time that the food he had been served smelled like something they were serve to swine. As soon as the guard who had thrown it in was gone, Sasuke practically feel on it, forced to use his teeth to pull it closer and then tip the bowl before his mouth because he had been given no utensils. They wouldn't have, of course, because he would have made a rather useful weapon out of even just a deformed spoon but it was better than nothing to have something in his stomach.

That night he had dreamed of loneliness and ice that seeped into his skin and could not be thawed and the foul taste of pain filled his mouth. In his dreams, a blond man with blue eyes cried out his name but he could not answer around the bitterness.

When he awoke in what he thought were the small hours of the morning, he let the darkness hide his tears and so the third day of his imprisonment began…

* * *

The sandy flatlands that stretched out like a belt around the main part of the desert were molten and bright, heat rising from the ground in wavy, shimmery forms that disappeared when one got too close. The sun hung heavy and swollen in the sky, making everything look bleached out and warming the air until it was almost too hot to breathe. Kakashi swiped his hand through his hair that fell into his eyes and scowled behind his mask, feeling sweat already beginning to drip down his back. He had never been overly fond of hot weather and the dryness of the desert where he would be meeting the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage was uncomfortable. This meeting, however, was one he had called himself and it was imperative that a decision be made when they were finished. In his hand he clutched the scroll Naruto had sent him, its paper already crinkled from being read multiple times.

Truthfully, he was more worried about his former student than he was about the contents of the message the blond had sent to him. If what Gamakichi said was true, something had happened to make the mission take a dangerous turn and he wanted to get Naruto out of there as soon as he could. What he had written about the Feudal Lord of the River country was indeed troubling but Kakashi couldn't care less about that, not if his former student had been harmed. Guilt flooded over him like a storm, making his chest constrict and he tried not to think about how familiar of a sensation that was becoming. The blond had been a comrade and a friend over the years, starting out as a member of his team and becoming something like family. He couldn't help but think if Naruto had not gone in there alone or if he had sent someone else, nothing like this would have happened but it was too late to do anything about that now. Outwardly, he could remain professional and act like the Hokage but now his main priority had become getting to his former student before something worse could happen.

As soon as he had gotten the blonde's missive, he had immediately sent a message to Earth and Wind, requesting to meet with both Kages because he needed their back up should conflict break out once his shinobi breached the border into River. It was too confidential information to just send by messenger, especially with more conflicts breaking out as the days moved on. The scroll he had hidden carefully away in his vest pocket and its weight felt like a pile of stone upon his chest yet as devastating as this situation with River had the potential to become, it was not the words on the scroll that scared him…

_The soft pop of a reverse Summons outside his bedroom window drew him from his sound sleep instantly, his trained senses on alert as soon as his eyes snapped open and he could feel the presence of someone's chakra coming from outside. It felt somewhat familiar and he had thought at first it was one of the ANBU with a report that couldn't wait until morning. With the conflicts ever growing at the boarders of so many countries, being awaken in the middle of the night like this was becoming more common than he would have liked. The Hokage had slipped from the embrace of his Chunin lover, surprised that the other man hadn't been jarred awake, pulling on a pair of pants and his mask as adrenaline dissipated from his veins and fatigue started to take over. Yet as he opened the back door to his apartment that lead out onto the balcony, it was not a person standing in the small yard at all but a towering frog. _

_The relief that flooded him then struck him so strongly, his knees felt weak and under his mask was a smile. If Gamakichi was here, that meant Naruto had sent him word. The building worry in his gut eased just a bit as he greeted the frog, trying not to let the fact that he was practically ecstatic to see the creature even if it was the small hours of the morning show in his voice. Because of this, he missed at first how the red amphibian was not returning his enthusiasm._

"_I just saw Naruto," Gamakichi started without preamble, his normally polite tone somewhat subdued, handing the silver haired man a fancy scroll over the banister of the balcony, "He asked me to give that to you without delay," Kakashi fairly ripped into the scroll, unwinding it with such lack of grace he nearly ripped the thick, rich paper twice. He hoped that the value of the scroll meant that the blond had been somewhat successful in his mission, smiling lopsidedly at the sight of the familiar, sprawling handwriting. Though the younger man had gotten lessons from Genma, his normal penmanship was still a bit lacking. Still, he was so grateful the blond had sent him word that he couldn't even bring himself to mind. _

_The air was cool that night, crisp autumn breezes brushing along his bare chest and rising goose flesh along his skin. He will always remember that it was cold the night he read Naruto's missive, the words looking so normal and bland upon the creamy paper that at first he didn't even resister it. But as he read, the smile slowly slid off his face, replaced with dread. There had been no greeting or any kind of reassurance that the blond was fine. Not even excuses for his tardiness had been included. Just cool, stark fact, as if his former student had dictated it to someone else so that they could write it down, even if the penmanship was all Naruto. _

Lord Hokage_, it read and for a moment he thought the kid was being smart until he read the rest of the message, _I was fortunate enough to win over the affections of the very Feudal Lord I was sent here to check on. The suspicions about him were correct; he wishes to draw the rest of the world into such chaos that the structure of it would completely collapse while he kept his country out of it, safe behind his borders. Only when there was no one left to dispute him, using his collected ninja, he would rise up and seize control, becoming the one the rest of the world turned to because River would be the only stable government left. Should you doubt this, it was he himself who told me. _The news left him stunned for he had not realized the depth in which the Feudal Lord's plans had run and he realized if the conflicts could not be ended, their entire way of life once again was threatened with upheaval and war. The message said nothing about why the man was doing it or what was driving him but it was enough information to allow Kakashi to take decisive action. Yet he frowned over the salutation the blond had used and the formal way he had written, almost as if he claimed no familiarity with the Hokage at all. It was this he was pondering, wondering why Naruto had not even bothered to mention how he was doing when Iruka stepped out onto the balcony, his hair loose and wearing only a shirt that reached down to his knees. _

"_Kakashi, what's going on?" the younger man looked delightfully tousled and drowsy but even that couldn't distract him this time. Foreboding gnawed at the silver haired man's gut, similar to the kind of intuition he felt during battle that told him something was coming his way. But this time he didn't know what kind of blow it would be when it came and he had no hopes of blocking or avoiding it. Silently he handed his lover the scroll, meeting the brunette's eyes. Iruka wrinkled his nose slightly as he accepted it, eyes flickering to the silent frog still waiting silently upon the grass, "Is this from Naruto?" and his smile was shaky and hopeful. Guilt bludgeoned him then because he knew the Chunin had been waiting just as anxiously to hear from the blond as he had and Kakashi had to turn away, unable to face his lover's hopeful, shining face as he lowered his eyes to read. Instead he looked at Gamakichi, wondering if there was more to this than he realized. _

"_You must have seen him," he finally said, voice low and rough, wincing a little when the brunette gasped softly behind him. The frog looked at him, stirring nervously where he crouched as if he really did need to say something but wasn't sure if he should. Iruka seemed to decide it for him. He had wrapped one strong hand around Kakashi's wrist, the pressure painful and had started to ask him something with the scroll clutched in his free hand and desperate questions burning in his eyes when Gamachiki cleared his throat. Both men looked at him, tension snapping through the air that suddenly seemed so much colder than before. _

"_Naruto is my friend and I respect him. He didn't tell me what happened to him but he didn't tell me not to tell you what I saw and I think you should know," he paused then and Kakashi practically stood on his toes, willing the amphibian to continue. The younger man's grip on his arm had become painful and he shot his lover a look, noting the deep brown eyes were wide and his nose pinched, which meant he was holding himself in check. Putting a hand on the brunette's arm, he faced the messenger, almost afraid of what he was about to be told. _

"_Know what, Gamakichi?" he asked and the air misted before his lips, floating up towards the sky. The frog shuffled his feet and then looked straight at them, his eyes wide and luminescent in the darkness. _

"_I will tell you only because I know that you will get him out of there. When he called me to him, I thought he had been in a fight but he wasn't…there were bruises all over him and what looked like bite marks. And he was acting strange, as if he didn't even realize he looked like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. I know the kid doesn't think much about that kind of pain but…It also looked as if someone had tried to patch him up but I've never seen him look so…so _beaten_ before," Dread rose within him as soon as the frog began talking but it wasn't until he mentioned the bite marks did Kakashi realize what had happened. Bite marks were not typical of a simple fight and he didn't think the blond would be acting strange if he simply had an overzealous lover. Sickness roiled in his stomach and his throat felt like it was about to close, the guilt rising up from his gut and nearly crushing him in black, violent waves. Beside him, he could practically feel his lover's fury and terrified concern. _

"_Did he say anything else to you?" though the younger man's voice was strong and clipped with emotion, the Hokage could hear how he was trying not to lose it and start yelling. It might be successful now but Kakashi knew that as soon as they were alone, Iruka wouldn't be able to keep himself in check. He almost hoped that the younger man would blame him for this because it was no more than he deserved. After all, it had been he that had sent the boy on such a mission. If he had known something like this could have happened to the bright, shining blond, he would have gone himself. The fact that his former student had been successful in his assignment mattered so little in the light of what he had been forced to suffer through in getting the information. _

"_No, nothing, except to assure me that he was fine," the big eyes were hard because even though the large frog didn't seem to understand the truth of what had happened to Naruto, he knew that the blond had been hurt, no matter how it had happened, "I told him, though, that there is something wrong with that place. It reeks of darkness, like the kind that festers and starts calamities. I don't know why he can't leave but something dangerous will happen in that place if it is left unchecked," Gamakichi paused and twisted his head in a strange manner that reminded the silver haired ninja of a bird trying to figure out something and the wide eyes stared steadily at him, indefinable in their lack of humanity, "You must get him out of there," and with a puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving the yard looking huge without his towering presence to fill it. _

_The frog's parting words hung in the heavy silence that surrounded them and Kakashi stared at the spot the tall amphibian had been sitting for a long moment, his mind already made up. It wasn't until Iruka brushed a slightly unsteady hand across his shoulders did he look away, finding the familiar gaze dark and filled with anxiety. Again he wondered at the wisdom of sending the blond, even if the mission had been completed successfully. _

"_Kakashi," the younger man breathed, all traces of anger gone in his fear for the boy that had been like a younger brother to him, "Naruto…he…" the younger man swallowed as if the news they had been given had dried his throat. Kakashi pulled his mask down before wrapping his arms around the brunette, drawing him close and taking comfort from the familiar, solid line of his body as Iruka pressed his nose against the older man's chest. His lover didn't lift his arms to hug him back but he leaned against the Hokage, his breaths warm against Kakashi's pale skin, "Why is he staying there? Why didn't he come back?" and the silver haired man tightened his arms around his lover, eyes looking across the yard to the blank faces of the building behind his. _

"_I don't know but something must have happened. I'm going to get him back, if I have to go myself," conviction was like steel in his voice and a moment later Iruka pulled back enough so that the older man might see his face by the weak moonlight. It was still the early hours of the morning but he knew that neither of them would be getting any more sleep. The brown eyes blazed with determination and steady strength and it was a look that made his heart flutter in his chest. _

"_I'm coming with you," and it was a statement, not a request. For a moment he thought about protesting, especially since Iruka didn't go into the field much but under such burning resolve, he stamped down on his refusal and just ducked his head, pressing a soft kiss to the scar that ran across his lover's face. It was this display of strength that was like unbending iron that he had first fallen in love with. Though the man was kind and his heart was large, he had a sharp temper and an even sharper will. _

"_I know," was all he had said, pressing one lass kiss to the younger man's lips before turning to make his preparations..._

The tents had already been set up, looming large and bright against the dull sands and he picked up the pace, aware that they had already wasted too much time. Anything could have happened to his former student between the time he had sent the scroll and now and the more time that passed, the more anxious he became. If not for the fact that he could not act without the approval from the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage, he would have already burst through River's borders and taken the blond back. Should he do that, whoever, he would be short on man power because he couldn't leave the village unprotected, especially in these times, and the other shinobi nations might have taken his advance into another country as grounds to declare war. He needed the approval of the two great nations that would be most affected by it and he hoped with the news that he was bringing, they would agree to help.

Iruka's face was grim when he glanced back at the younger man, brown eyes hard and he looked away a moment later, hating the fact that he only had himself to blame for this. He had only sent Naruto because he had been sure the blond would be able to handle any obstacle that could possibly be handed to him and that would only be if his disguise was broken. Something had happened, though, and now…Kakashi felt a wave of dizziness just as they reached the colorful tents set up by Suna shinobi and had to close his eyes for a moment. He hadn't been unable to think about it before, almost glad for the flurry of preparations he had to make, readying his ninja for possible battle but he couldn't keep hiding from it. Naruto had been abused, probably by the Feudal Lord himself and the very thought of someone hurting the sunny, bright young man in such a way made him feel ill.

He would get Naruto back if he had to tear the country apart with his bare hands.

Garaa was already there with his escort team and a few shinobi for security as was the escort of Onoki, the Tsuchikage. They looked stiff and formal, though the younger man's face was as cool as ever and they had been talking among themselves as their teams mingled together, shifting uneasily under the shade of the tents. Iruka remained at his side and for once he didn't bother protesting while Sakura and Neji hung behind, making up the other half of his team. Though he had not told them the details because he was almost afraid the two would take it upon themselves to rescue their friend, they still knew enough that they remained silent and solemn most of the trip. Attention centered on them as soon as they stepped into the tent and Garaa greeted him with as much of a smile as he ever saw on the red head's face.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," his formal robes had been discarded in favor of his fighting attire, for which Kakashi was grateful of. He didn't know how long it would take for them to mobilize enough teams but he planned on starting out as soon as possible having made sure he had his own shinobi in place. They wouldn't move unless he sent the message but they were ready to move at a moment's notice. The Tsuchikage frowned and grumbled, his bears fluffing out in annoyance.

"Kakashi! What is all this about, that you had to send messages to us in the middle of the night and then ask to meet in this god-forsaken place?" his voice was low and deep, though not loud but several of the shinobi from Wind stiffened at the unintended slight anyway. He took a breath of hot, dry air and pulled the scroll from his pocket. All that needed to be said was written there in Naruto's hand. The only thing that would need determining was if Suna and Earth were willing to back him. He tossed the scroll to the Kazekage, who caught it with a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"Read that and you will understand," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would contain the feeling of desperation clawing at his chest. He anticipated their answers to be positive because both men liked Naruto and the conflicts were affecting their countries just as much.

But none of that would matter if they got to the blonde's side too late…

* * *

His world had been narrowed down in the space of a single day until there was nothing left but the shackles around his ankles, the sprawling set of rooms he had been given upon his arrival and the spinning, dreamlike quality of his awareness. Something nagged at the back of his mind, something he knew was extremely important but most of the time he couldn't really form a clear image of it in his head and it was too much of an effort to try. It wasn't that he had lost his memory because that was still intact but it was like the things that made up who he was were being kept just out of reach behind a gauzy veil that obscured his view every time he tried to focus. What he could piece together didn't really make much sense but in the long hours of the day when his body ached too much to let him sleep he watched the sky from one of his many generous windows and he traveled through the drugged confines of his mind.

The name he called himself by was Daisuke but that was not his real name and he was in this place because of a man with curly hair and blazing green eyes that was in love with him but his true self was in love with another. There were words printed upon a scroll that he knew he wrote and they were ominous yet he wasn't sure of their exact content. When he was more lucid, during the times right before meals he would get this indescribable feeling that he needed to flee this place, that he could because the reason why he was there no longer existed. Yet when he peered at the chains wrapped around his legs, elegant and strong, his heart ached and he knew there was someone he had to save before he could leave. Not that he could, anyway. Until the drug was completely eradicated from his blood, he could not reach his charka and use it to escape.

Most if the time, however, he sat on the edge of his bed or curled in the corner of one of the rooms and watched the sky changing colors outside the closest window. He couldn't bear to look in the mirror for it showed him dark purple bruises littered over his skin and bite marks that had bled. When he saw them, he would recall flashes of pain and fear, of being dominated without his consent and he would feel sick, like heavy stones had rolled into his stomach and settled there. The welt had gone down after the first day and most of his open wounds, especially the deep one upon his neck were kept clean and covered. Despite the care he was shown, however, the damage had been done and even the guise of another name and personality couldn't keep the helpless despair away. During those times, when he thought he might lose himself to the deep well of darkness roiling in his gut, he called upon the image of a beloved face of the man who his heart belonged and he knew that just for a few more moments, he would be okay.

There was a pouch that he had hidden within the folds of his clothing in his closest that he sometimes wondered if he should get out but even if he were to use the _senbon_ and pick the locks in his shackles, he was still too weak to make it out of the palace alone. The drug that was being administered somehow through his food sapped the strength from his body, making him more helpless than he could ever remember being. He had thought about just refusing to eat altogether but that would only make Aoshi suspicious and the lack of nutrition would leave him shaky and slow. And even if he could, that still left the man with the dark hair and pale skin with no way to escape. The blond knew that under normal circumstances neither of them would have been caught like this but it appeared their regard for one another had blinded them to the danger surrounding them and both had fallen into the trap. All that he knew to do was sit back and look for an opening, whether it be in the form of a friend or in the lack of diligence from his keepers. He didn't like the feeling of needing to be rescued but most of those concerns were small and fleeting. No matter how he tried, he couldn't fight off the drugs and he couldn't free himself from the chains so he sat in his room and waited while the world drifted by.

Yet for all of that, his worry for Sasuke never went away.

In his isolation, he was not allowed any visitors. The only people he saw was a single servant, a young man with dark brown eyes and slender hands who was unfailingly kind to him and Aoshi. The servant didn't speak very much but his touch when he dressed the blonde's wounds in the morning and at night was gentle and his eyes were compassionate, filled with warmth. There were times when he wished to speak with the man, ask him about what was going on outside his room when he had the presence of mind to care or to ask if he had heard anything about a ninja named Sasuke who had been thrown in jail. But even when he went to speak, the brunette would look him in the eye and shake his head, causing Naruto to fall silent once more.

Only once, on what he thought was the second day after he had been brought back to his rooms did he think that the servant might speak. The brunette was rubbing salve to the blonde's cheek that touched upon the corner of his mouth, his long fingers so gentle the small bit of pressure was barely even there and their eyes met almost by accident. The other man paused for a moment, his face still like glass then he slowly traced the plump line of the blonde's lower lip with his thumb. It had been in one of those moments where the drug was slowly releasing his mind but he had just eaten dinner and he knew that before long he would be back to swirling around in numb circles within his mind. The servant's lips parted and he could practically see the words lingering behind his teeth, waiting to slip free. But then the man dropped his hand and looked away, giving his head a small, sad shake.

Only seconds later the familiar dullness spread through his limbs and he gave into it, knowing by now not to fight it. That was why when a warm hand pressed against his shoulder for a fleeting moment and a soft voice whispered into his ear, he couldn't think of what to say in response or even if he needed to give one.

"Don't give in, Naruto, you still have so much of your story left to write," and when he swam back into awareness, night had seeped into his room, leaving it in shadow and the brown haired servant was long gone.

For a long time after that, he pondered the words he thought he had heard, unable to determine for sure if they had really been spoken to him or if it had simply been his imagination speaking to him again.

Sometimes, it was difficult to tell the difference.

Most of the time, the feeling of being abandoned ached fiercely in his chest, as if a sharp, bitter wind was battering at his defenses but there was one time during the day, right as lucidity was beginning to return and before dinner was brought to him, announcing the return to his hazy world when he wished he had been completely forgotten about. It was getting colder now that summer was reached its end and the windows were only left open during the day. Most of the time he sat beside one, staring out into the garden, feeling removed from the silk and rich trappings that surrounded him but even through the slowly ebbing drug he could sense when someone entered the room. It was the only defense mechanism he had left and he figured that even if he couldn't fight back, he at least had warning so that he might retreat back into himself should something occur.

Aoshi didn't enter the room he occupied on the first day, the day after he had abused the blond. Though no words were spoken and he had not turned around to look at the older man, the memories of helplessness and pain bombarded him, leaving him hunched in on himself as if that would protect him should the man fall into another rage. He knew intellectually that Aoshi wouldn't hurt him again; not like that. The way the man had reacted when he realized what he had done should have been enough to assuage his fear but no matter how he tried to rationalize it, the fact remained that Aoshi had lost control and raped him. It was something of himself that he would never be able to get back and the very thought of being alone with the man sent icy chills down his spine. Though he didn't hate the brunette, he didn't think he could stand having the Feudal Lord touch him.

That day nothing had been said and eventually the older man slipped away, the sound of his swishing steps nearly silent. Only when the outer door whispered shut did he breathe a soft sigh and allow himself relax, ignoring the way his nails had dug little bloody crescents into his palms. Surely he would go mad if the older man decided he wanted to try to go back to what he had thought they'd had before he had been fed the lie that Sasuke had slept with the blond but it seemed Aoshi could not bear to face what he had done as much as Naruto could. For that much he was grateful. Despite everything, the older man seemed to love Daisuke enough that he was loath to push the blond away even more than he already had. It made him wonder, if he was stuck here for a long time to come, would he be able to accept the brunette's touch once more? Naruto breathed a soft, breathless laugh and leaned his head upon the windowsill, his hair loose and spilling over the wood casing.

No.

No matter how much time passed and no matter what happened to him, he would never be able to think about Aoshi without the shadows of fear and hurt.

The Feudal Lord came the second day as well, around the same time and he stood at the doorway as the blond pretended to be reading, though the words slid past his eyes like bleary, senseless markings. At first he thought the older man would do the same had he had the day before and walk away so he merely waited, the brunette's presence prickling at the back of his neck. Yet the minutes ticked by and still the man did not leave, making him more and more nervous. He wasn't as drugged as he had been two nights ago but the smaller man was stronger than he looked and Naruto did not want to have to fight him off. It wasn't until he heard the older man approaching, though, did he freeze, his breath caught in his throat. The chains linking his ankles were too short for him to stretch legs enough to run but he contemplated doing just that, the need to flee getting stronger as Aoshi continued to walk towards him.

But the older man didn't touch him. In fact, he didn't even look at the blond and he remained a good seven feet away from him, keeping his brilliant gaze fixed steadily out the window before which the younger man sat. Naruto watched him carefully, muscles tensed but he should have known he needn't have worried. Aoshi simply ducked his head, abundant curls falling about his face in a wave of chestnut softness, hiding his expression from the other man. When he spoke, his voice was cracked and filled with the same grief and self loathing he had heard two nights ago when the man had finally returned to his senses.

"I can't expect you to forgive me and I know that things can never be the same but…" he paused, his slender hands nearly white where they clutched the edge of the window and the blond felt a wave of pity override his fear for a brief moment. In spite of everything, this man's heart was good underneath the darkness and whatever it was in his past that made him prone to so much anger, it took over his awareness so completely, he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Of a surety that was what it was; he had seen it enough times in his life to recognize it. That didn't mean it excused the older man from what he had done. Then the older man had turned his head, one single green eye visible in the silver light drifting into the room, "I need to tell you that…" he swallowed and looked away again, posture as stiff as Naruto had ever seen it, " I…love you, Daisuke. I'm not going to ask for you to love me back. I have already destroyed any hope for that, I think and I would not expect you to want me after what I…but…" in that moment the world went very still and the blond felt his stomach clench painfully.

It was not supposed to be like this. Bad guys were supposed to be cold hearted bastards, people that were easy to dislike, though he had come to understand that not everything was as it might seem at first. But he _wanted_ Aoshi to be evil. He wanted to be able to hate him, to be able to say that the darkness had eaten away at the man's heart until there was no humanity left but he could not. Not after meeting truly evil people and then after seeing that this Feudal Lord was simply angry and confused. It wasn't possible for him to hate the older man. The feeling was too strong and too complicated for that. He pitied him and feared him and wanted to never see him again and yet at the same time, he wanted to see the man smile, like he had before he went on that trip and came back changed. It would almost have been preferable to have the older man find out the truth of his identity than this. That way the break between them would have been clean but Aoshi still loved a man named Daisuke that wore Naruto's face and the blond had been so affected by the brunette that he would never be able to forget what had happened here.

What had once started out as a simple mission had turned into something that he could not identify but which wrenched at his heart and had changed him as surely as his training with Genma had. And if he was honest with himself, he knew the exact moment that the entire thing had been doomed to failure.

It was the very moment he laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha again.

"Would you still sing for me, Daisuke?" and when he asked in that voice, sounding so soft and broken, the blond had no grounds on which to refuse. Even without the inclination of the drug making him more complacent, he would have done as the older man asked. Sitting in the gray light of the fading day, he opened his mouth and sang a song about death and how it conquered over everything except love. He didn't know why he had chosen that one; he had learned it two years ago while he had still been actively chasing his dark haired teammate in a small village outside of Suna and even then it had struck a chord deep within him. Its tune was in a minor key, making it mellow and almost melancholy and the lyrics told a story about a young girl who had been left behind by her family and then abandoned by her village. She had wandered for long years until finally coming to the sea where she met a wandering swordsman. He was the first person to offer her a smile and she fell in love with him, traveling with him and learning from him how to wield a sword. Though she could never hope to be as good as he was, she still strove to do her best because she did not want to have to be protected at every turn.

There was another man, the enemy of the swordsman whom had become her lover that wished him dead and they met in the dead of winter to do battle, the sound of their swords ringing like the clear bell to summon death through the frozen air. Both men were evenly matched but her lover took a wrong step in the snow and his enemy's sword did not hesitate to take the killing blow. One that surely would have cleaved her lover in two, if she had not stepped in front of it.

Naruto recalled how he had cried the first time he had heard the ending to that song but now he felt absolutely nothing as the gentle rise and fall of his voice filled the room and floated through the window. He had wondered sometimes if he would ever get the chance to do such a thing for the man he loved and then if Sasuke would follow in death just like the girl's lover in the song did. Now he knew the world never worked so perfectly and he doubted he could ever be moved by the song again. Aoshi was silent for long moments after he let the last note die away, the rich, tumbling mass of his hair caught in the cool current blowing in from the open window. Once the blond might have wondered what the older man was thinking, if he was merely hiding his emotion or if he was simply thinking of something else and would turn away when he had finished running through his thoughts. Now, though, Naruto sat silently with his hands folded in his lap, his mind feeling clearer than it had since he had first been given the drug, simply waiting and not thinking about anything at all.

Finally Aoshi turned and looked at him, his eyes dark and heavy with what looked like guilt. The blond didn't lift his head or his eyes and he didn't meet the man's gaze like he normally would have. The only thing he wanted to say to him was to ask what had been done to Sasuke but he feared the consequences for such an inquiry and so decided it was probably better not to open his mouth at all. It felt like a wall had been built between them, slippery and impossible to be scaled and he preferred it that way. Behind it, he could protect himself and did not have to feel the confused rage of emotion the older man still forced upon him. The brunette took a step closer then and it had been all Naruto could do not to stiffen and dart out of his seat. But Aoshi merely looked at him, his pained gaze standing out starkly against the paleness of his skin before turning on his heel and walking from the room.

If Naruto wasn't mistaken, he heard the older man utter a broken apology as he reached the doorway but there were so many things he could have been saying that for, the blond ignored it with ease. If he started thinking about contemplating forgiveness, he knew he would drive himself mad. He had been unable to forgive Sasuke for leaving or Madara for starting a war or Pain for killing Jiraiya and he did not think he could forgive Aoshi for this. Maybe he could understand why they had done what they did and perhaps he could even remove himself from the damage left behind but it never disappeared and he could not forget it. Of course Sasuke did not fit in the same category as the others but the pain his betrayal left behind was damaging all the same. The difference was that his former teammate had hurt himself just as much in the process and underneath all the anger and need for revenge, he was just a lonely boy with a wounded heart. A heart that Naruto wanted to be the one to mend.

Not for the first time, he thought how much easier this mission might have been if he had let himself trust the dark haired ninja enough to find out the true reason for his presence within River. If he had done that, they could have worked together from the very beginning and none of this would have happened. Whether they would have become lovers or not didn't matter but the blond would not have become Aoshi's possession and the Uchiha would not have been thrown into some god-forsaken jail to rot. Though he believed the Feudal Lord's promise not to kill Sasuke, it didn't mean that he was being treated even remotely well. All Naruto could hope for was that they were at least feeding him.

Aoshi came back the next day and the blond sang again, his voice rich and full but lacking all the strength and conviction he'd had a few days ago. Sometimes the words would slip away from his mind but that didn't matter. The song itself only died when he was finished and then the older man would leave, always apologizing in a soft voice at the door. The green eyes remained shadowed and almost dull, as if in hurting Daisuke, he had broken his own heart in the process and again Naruto would find himself nearly drowning in empathy and pity. He didn't want to feel bad for the man; he wanted to think of him as a bastard and the worst kind of tyrant but he couldn't even do that. The only thing he could feel was remote resistance that even he couldn't really understand.

Several days passed like that, with him floating in a haze and having to endure Aoshi's company long enough to sing him a song and endure the tortured sound of his apology. How many exactly he couldn't be sure and he wondered if his message had ever reached Kakashi but he had already resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be rescued so he sat and watched and sang and forgot what hope felt like.

Then one day, notable for the weak sunshine trying to burn its way through the gray clouds, Aoshi didn't leave right after he finished singing but remained in the room, his face wan and eyes looking like large pits of glittering emerald. The chains clinked softly when Naruto shifted slightly on the large, comfortable chair he was seated in, the sound drawing the older man's attention and he watched as remorse swept over the Feudal Lord's beautiful features. In that moment clarity struck him so sharply he was nearly left gasping and he met the wide green gaze with his own, making the other man blink.

"Why?" he whispered, voice feeling oddly raw even though he had only sung two songs. He had not thought he would be addressing the older man again on even terms but he could not stop the question from tumbling past his lips, "You said that you love me but why would you do this?" and he moved his legs again to rattle the strong, decorative chains. That was not the entirety of his question, of course, but the thing to which he referred had been hanging over both of their heads so the brunette knew exactly why he asked it. Aoshi swallowed and clenched his hands at his sides and for a moment he thought the man wasn't going to answer him. But when he finally opened his mouth to speak, his rich, deep voice was just as rough and full as the blonde's had been.

"I could not…I could not bear to be betrayed for a second time. Back then I didn't…I couldn't and the same thing was happening again and…I don't understand why," the older man covered his face with one of his hands, the rings adorning his fingers glittering brightly and Naruto watched his struggle with growing understanding. He didn't think he would ever be able to completely grasp the reasons why Aoshi had done what he did but it witnessing such a broken confession eased something in his mind, making the world seem a little less barren, "What is it about me that no one can love me? I did everything, would have done anything but in the end it is never enough. It was the same when…" and he stopped there, voice thick. The blond had caught his breath and when the brunette looked up, tears glittered in his eyes.

And in that moment, he knew.

With great effort, he lifted his hand and held it out, registering the older man's surprise and trepidation before he took the invitation and stepped closer. The blond took a deep breath, fighting the last of the drug with all of his willpower in an effort to find the right words that would show the Feudal Lord how alike they really were without giving himself away. He could tell the truth without telling everything and he did not think the older man could handle another betrayal. Pushing down his instinctive fear, he picked up one of the brunette's lovely hands and brushed his own fingers over the palm.

"I can't tell you it all now but you will understand in time," he looked into the green eyes and dredged up his truth, hoping that it would be enough, "Even in the very beginning, my heart belonged to someone else. But if such an obstacle did not exist and I had met you under different circumstances, I know that I could have loved you," he saw confusion flicker through the commanding gaze before he spoke the last few words and then the older man's tears spilled over, running down his cheeks to spatter warmly into the blonde's upturned face. Aoshi cupped Naruto's face with his free hand, his fingers unsteady against the tawny skin.

"I don't know when this got so fucked up," he whispered, before closing his eyes, shutting away the emotion trapped there, "Your real name is not Daisuke, is it?" and his voice was so broken that the blond couldn't tell him any more lies. It was lies that had gotten them where they were and uttering more would only serve to break them both. Slowly, wondering what he was doing giving himself away like this, he shook his head and met the emerald gaze awash in hurt and misery when the older man opened his eyes again. They stared at one another for a long moment before an elegant thumb ran over his bottom lip, the action so familiar that he nearly cried, "I will not ask who you really are. It doesn't really matter but you have shown me something that I did not think was possible," and then he leaned down so swiftly that Naruto didn't even have time to react before his lips were caught in a warm, salty kiss. It was gentle and lingering and if he had any doubts that Aoshi loved him, they would have been banished then.

It wasn't until the older man pulled away, his hands retreating from the younger man's spill of golden hair did the blond realize he had closed his eyes and given back in kind. When their gazes met once more, the older man's tears were gone but he offered a small smile, the expression still just as stunning now as it had been the first time Naruto had seen it.

"Tomorrow I will set you free," Aoshi whispered as his eyes darted over the blonde's face as if trying to memorize his features and his fingers gently following the line of his strong jaw, "You and Sasuke," and when Naruto opened his mouth to say something, astonishment written all over his face, fingers against his lips stilled his words though it did nothing for the wild, excited pounding of his heart, "Don't say it. I may not ever understand it but I'm not stupid. Whatever is between the two of you I should have known never to step in between," and he smiled that beautiful, crooked smile that looked so wonderfully out of place on his face and still made the blonde's breath catch even now. The emerald eyes studied him a moment longer before the hands fell away from his face and the older man stepped back, his face full of regret, "Would it be alright if I still called you Daisuke, even if it is not your name?" Naruto knew he shouldn't encourage the older man but he simply nodded. Aoshi bowed formally and when he straightened again, his eyes were once again indefinable and looking like the deep green of an ocean.

He didn't speak again before he was sweeping from the room, his formal robes hissing after him and his hair gleaming like copper against the pale material. So beautiful he was and Naruto wondered for a moment what it would have been like if he had not been in love with Sasuke and had met Aoshi in a different time and a different place. Truly, he thought, he could have returned the man's feelings. Yet that was not to be and he could not bring himself to regret it. Still, forgiveness was soothing and sweet in the back of his throat and he sat back in his chair, staring sightlessly into the back garden as the clouds finally closed in around the sun and night began to take over the world once more.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he had said and it rang like a promise in his mind and Naruto couldn't help but smile fleetingly. The expression faded a moment later, though as he pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the older man's kiss.

Why was it that it felt like Aoshi had been saying goodbye?

* * *

Ryouta hadn't been worried at first.

He didn't know why, he just wasn't. That Daisuke had not come to visit them in the past few days didn't seem to register right away. Something was stirring among the group of ninja and he couldn't quite grasp the depth of it. Nothing had changed; they still gathered in the Lower courts or in the training fields beside the barracks, watching each other and waiting but now it felt like there was something _specific_ they waited for. Like the stillness before a storm, the feeling spread like slow shadows through the rouge shinobi, the far off thunder almost audible. As he looked around into the tense features of all the different ninja, Ryouta wondered how many of them knew what it was they waited for.

Several different groups had formed among them, certain individuals gravitating towards one of the four unofficial leaders that had sprung up as a result. The biggest was a faction of sword wielders who had big heads and looked down upon the rest as if the weapon they chose to carry somehow made them more superior than the rest. They had tried to draw Ryouta into their group as well for the short sword he wore strapped to his back but they were arrogant and most talked better than they fought and he had no interest in those sorts of politics. The man that they all tended to refer to was named Yuri, the tall ninja that had held his own against the Uchiha boy when he had been coming down to test their strength. He was still quiet, the only one of his group that kept to himself but he did nothing to keep the rest in check, which tended to pick fights and draw their swords at a moment's notice. The second was headed by an obnoxious brat who called himself Waotaka, a younger man with light hair and cold eyes that didn't see friends but opportunities. His pretty face and underhanded scheming drew to him more of the simple shinobi who offered more protection than companionship. The only one who was not drawn to him that would offer him some sort of protection was the red head that had also been one of the first to face Sasuke.

They weren't a dangerous group as long as one stayed out of their way but Ryouta was shocked when Masahiro started spending time with them. If anything, he thought the brothers would have gravitated towards one of the stronger, more unified groups but that did not seem to be the case. It seemed the blue haired ninja was swayed by that young brunette and after that Eisaku, his brother, would shoot furious glares in their direction but never moved to follow. Ryouta was secretly pleased about this and had a feeling that was why the pale haired brother just stayed away from the forming groups all together. Ever since the two tall shinobi had joined him on the road, they had seemed inseparable but then again, Masahiro had always been the weaker one and it shouldn't have been all that of a surprise when he allowed himself to be swayed by a pair of pretty eyes.

The third group wasn't so much a group as five vaguely similar men and one woman who everyone naturally gave a wide berth to. Though all of the ninja gathered in the Lower courts were all hardened warriors, to one extent or another, most did not exude a bloodlust that hung about them like a cloud. These five did, in their dull, hungry eyes and the way they moved, like hunting cats that thirsted for the taste of blood. He stayed as far from them as possible, their stares making him feel cold. No one really "led" this group since they were only really drawn together because of that deadly edge they carried and he found himself grateful for this. They didn't need someone channeling that need for violence and honing it. Those that offended any one of them learned rather quickly and finally not to make that mistake again. That is, if they were still breathing.

Sometimes Ryouta hung out with the fourth group that had formed, if only to listen to Omezu tell his stories. The big black man oozed confidence and a charisma that was unique and pleasant. He was sure the man hadn't set out to draw the remaining shinobi to him, forming a loose band that stood up for each other when bullied or singled out by any of the others. It was by far the least intimidating one to have chosen and Eisaku had taken a liking to the dark skinned ninja. Perhaps Ryouta liked Omezu because he didn't try to lord himself over the others that hung around him, even though he was clearly the strongest of their group. He just smiled and told his stories and didn't demand anything from anyone. Still, even he seemed to know something that only a few of the other's did, evident in the calculating gleam in his dark eyes when he thought no one was looking. It was frustrating and beginning to worry Ryouta that there was something going on and the weaker shinobi seemed to have no idea.

His one saving grace was Jin.

The man was a gentle soul and why he had chosen the life of a shinobi Ryouta sometimes couldn't figure out. It was merely chance that they had started talking one day and he found himself quickly falling after that. The dark haired man, despite his quiet nature and kind heart was deadly with a shuriken and it was only during the days they sparred together that he saw a powerful ferociousness in the dark gaze. They could talk to each other with ease, speaking of all kinds of things that he would never have told anyone else and had slipped from the roles of friends to lovers with surprising swiftness. Wherever he went, Jin wasn't far behind and it was the same the other way around. He had loved someone once but it had never been like this; then it had been a wild, blazing fire but now it was a strong and steady flame that didn't look as if it would burn itself out for a long while.

So between the rising political factions that were splitting the ninjas into rivaling groups and his love affair with Jin, it was understandable that he had missed Daisuke's absence. After all, he merely assumed he was busy with that Feudal Lord of his. If Aoshi was anything like what the blond blushingly described him as, he wouldn't really want to leave the man's side either. He had liked the boy but there had been secrets boiling underneath the surface of his smile and he knew it was better that he had realized Daisuke's heart was not his own even when they had first met. Why he had taken up with the Feudal Lord Ryouta couldn't fathom but that was none of his concern. He was wise enough to keep his suspicions to himself, especially regarding the younger man's true identity and the condition of his heart. Still, he had found himself caring about the blond. So when Sumie came up to him one day and pulled him to the side, her dark features set, he was forcefully reminded of the tall singer with the bright smile and the lingering secrets.

"Sumei," his voice was surprised because he had not seen her for several days, which was strange because she only went to the palace to give Daisuke his lessons and to sleep, "I haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been?" the question wasn't hurried, merely curious but when the woman glanced around and drew her eyebrows sharply over her eyes, he realized with a little jolt that something wasn't right. When she looked at him again, taking a quick note of Jin waiting a few paces away, face questioning, he saw how frantic she really was.

"I've been up at the palace," her hand tightened on his wrist where she was still clutching it and her eyes turned luminescent with worry, "Ryouta, something's happened to Daisuke," she hissed and he felt his heart constrict. In that moment he realized how little he had given thought to the blonde's absence and wished he had realized something was amiss. He took the dark haired woman's arm and moved deeper into the shadows so as not to be disturbed. He didn't know which of the ninja here were truly loyal to Aoshi and who weren't but he didn't want to find out the hard way.

"What's happened?" he asked, voice just as hushed and when he caught Jin's eye, he waved the other man over, knowing it would be better to have him hear this himself then repeat it and risk being overheard. The other man walked calmly over but his face belied his tension.

"I'm not sure," Sumie was saying, and the words were strained, "Everything seemed to be fine just a few days ago but…I don't know!" she pulled away and tugged at her hair, a gesture she only did when she was really upset and Jin leaned against Ryouta's side, gaze still a little questioning.

"What's going on?" he asked gently and Ryouta only needed to say one name before the dark haired man's face shadowed. Jin, like every other person who had met the blond, had liked Daisuke, going as far as admitting he'd like to be friends with the boy if the chance ever arose. Whatever may happen, he was glad that he didn't have to doubt Jin and if they needed to, could trust the man to remain with them rather than turning away.

"He's just disappeared!" the dark skinned woman looked as if she would start pacing but the uneasy movement would only attract notice so she simply clenched her hands at her sides and bounced slightly on her toes, "When he first didn't show up for our usual lesson or dinner I just figured he wasn't feeling well but it's been five days! Five days and nothing!" she took a deep breath, realizing she had been close to yelling and lowered her voice when she continued, "I've asked around, even going to the Feudal Lord himself and singling out some of his private servants but all they will tell me is that he is 'indisposed'," she made a frustrated noise and Jin chewed on his bottom lip, dark eyes cloudy with concern. Ryouta crossed his arms.

"You think something happened to him? Maybe he's just sick," he doubted it, even when the words came out of his mouth but it needed to be said. Sumie shook her head almost violently then looked away, eyes troubled as she peered out the window they stood beside and looked up at the palace that sprawled among the cliffs.

"I don't think so. The strangest part about this is that someone else has gone missing and no one seemed to be willing to ask any questions. It's like they both just stopped existing!" he frowned at that, wondering what she meant by another person going missing. Though they didn't get much news on what was going on in the palace, they got enough to give them the gist of things. Wouldn't such a thing have been remarked upon?

"Who has gone missing?" he asked quietly, the three of them leaning towards one another as the mystery became more serious. Though he was worried for Daisuke and his sudden strange disposition, he wondered if it had anything to do with someone else's disappearance. Sumie clenched her hands again and looked back at the room of ninja who had so far paid no mind to the three conversing quietly in the shadows.

"Remember the Uchiha boy that came down here sometimes?" he nodded in response and she gave him a tight nod in return, "Him," Ryouta blinked then leaned back, staring at the far wall as he thought. It could just be a coincidence for all they knew. He had suspected when he saw Sasuke and heard his reputation that the young man would not be pinned to one place easily and the dark haired Uchiha could have finally gotten fed up and left. And yet…what were the chances of that happening at the same time the blond singer was all but locked away, no one divulging so much as a peep of his whereabouts. It was very strange yet no matter how he turned the pieces in his mind, they just wouldn't fit.

"But what does Uchiha have to do with Daisuke?" Jin murmured, face pensive and they all agreed with their silence. Even so, his worry only grew the more he thought on it and he realized that they couldn't leave the blond up there to his own devices any longer…

* * *

Perhaps it was because of the man's promise to him earlier that day or the fact that they had come to a sort of understanding but for whatever reason, Aoshi had not had Daisuke drugged that night. The food and drink he had been served had been without the substance that had kept him swimming in a haze for the past five days and as the hours ticked on, the clearer his mind became. The veil lifted from his eyes and his thoughts could connect with such ease he was almost shocked that he had been able to think at all under the drug's influence. And when the servant had whispered soft words of encouragement into his ear, he had been able to glance at the man and smile when one dark eye winked.

He didn't know who he was but nor would he ask. Apparently he wasn't the only one under disguise here and though he doubted the man was from Konoha, he was on Naruto's side all the same. He might have caught the voluminous sleeve once and asked for the servant's name, demanding to know how he knew who the blond was but that didn't matter. If he had not been given away, he wasn't going to be and there was already too much worrying him that he let the dark haired servant slip back out of the room without giving voice to his curiosity.

Right then, all he could dwell upon was the promise he had been given. Tomorrow. Tomorrow freedom would be given to Sasuke and him and they could flee this country, never to look back. He didn't care what happened after that. The only thing that mattered to him now was that he would be free and his former teammate would be alive and they could work everything out once they were outside of River's borders. He had sent the message to Kakashi and he knew he could trust the Hokage to handle the rest. Naruto had done his part and he was more than ready to go home.

Once the drug ebbed from his system, his chakra came roaring back, filling his body with heavy warmth and he lifted his hands, ready to break himself free of the chains that had been left clinging to his ankles but he stopped at the last minute. He wanted to so badly but the fact remained that he still didn't know where Sasuke was being kept and it would take him probably a good portion of the night to find him, if he even managed it. Besides, Aoshi had given his word that he would free them both and Naruto found himself trusting the older man. After all, it wasn't dishonesty that had broken the trust between them and he knew that the brunette would free him like he said he would. Love did strange things to people, made them jealous, made them angry but in the end, it always rang true. The Feudal Lord had broken his own heart when he had hurt the blond and in seeking atonement, was willing to give the younger man what he wanted instead of catering to his own selfishness. Even though Naruto could not forgive being raped, he knew that he could think of Aoshi kindly someday. Hadn't it been himself that had drawn the man to him and made him fall in love with him and though it was not true he had slept with Sasuke, it might as well have been, since his in his heart he could never forget the Uchiha.

There could only have been room for one man and that would never have been Aoshi, no matter what had happened.

That night he could not sleep and he gazed at the softly lit garden for a long time while sitting perched upon his bed, wrapped in a warm blanket to keep the chill away that spilled in through the open door. The bruises on his body had mostly faded to a sickly greenish yellow and most of the wounds scabbed over enough that he didn't need to keep them covered anymore but the one on his neck kept breaking open no matter how much salve was applied. He knew that should he take the metal band around his arm off it would be gone in the matter of an hour and he would never need to worry about it scarring but the fact that it refused to heal made him slightly ill. It was like a brand, a reminder of what had been done to him and he hated the very presence of it. Most of the time he didn't have to think about it but tonight it was throbbing dully, making him feel restless and irritable.

Soon, he promised himself, soon he could take the band off and let the Kyuubi's chakra burn away all of the cuts and the scars even if it could not take away the blemish upon his soul. Maybe, just maybe, when he and Sasuke escaped this place, the touch of the dark haired man could wipe away the ache and the wretchedness that Aoshi had left behind.

Naruto was leaning his head against the bed post, hair falling into his eyes as he stared out into the gardens and daydreamed about kissing Sasuke when there was a soft scraping sound outside the door. Immediately he was on alert, sitting up and scooting towards his pillow where he had hidden his pouch of _senbon_. The shackles would hinder movement but with a weapon that he could throw he wouldn't be at as much of a disadvantage as he would have been without them. He didn't think it could have been a ninja because no ninja worth their salt would have made a noise while trying to sneak into someplace but he was ready for anything.

A moment later he relaxed when Ryouta slipped into his room, blade bare and held in front of him, followed by an anxious looking Jin and a grim Sumie. The three seemed to have been just as on guard as the blond was and he smiled when they caught sight of him watching their entrance from the bed. It was surprisingly good to see their faces again, the few friends he had made while he was here and a flood of warmth filled him, bolstering the hope that had been growing steadily within his chest.

"Hey guys," he greeted them with a soft voice, noting how relief flickered over their features, "What are you doing here?" Ryouta opened his mouth to respond but Sumie beat him to it, leaping onto the blond with a muffled cry and knocking them both back onto the bed. Her arms were like iron vices around his shoulders but he let her cling, taking comfort in the warmth and obvious concern in her embrace. It was nice to be touched in a way that didn't make him feel like a possession or like he needed to hid away from it. This was simply a hug from a friend and he held her back with simple joy.

"Daisuke! What happened to you! I was so worried and when I asked, no one would tell me why you had suddenly disappeared!" the dark haired woman leaned over him, eyes bright and he had to smile, patting her waist where he had hugged her. He realized then what an awkward position they were in and was grateful when Ryouta cleared his throat, sounding amused. With a blush, Sumie let him sit up but she merely plopped herself next to him and refused to relinquish her hold on his hand but Naruto didn't really mind, not when he was so glad to see the three of them again.

"No, they wouldn't have I suppose," he scratched his neck with his free hand and looking a bit rueful but the gesture drew their attention to the bandage on his neck. He winced when the dark skinned woman gasped and Ryouta took a step forward as if he would get a closer look but the blond waved them off, determined not to let what had happened step foot in their conversation, "I'm fine, really," he said, waving a hand dismissively at Sumie when she opened her mouth to object, "There was just a…misunderstanding," surprisingly, it was Jin who stepped forward and flipped his collar back, reveling another uncovered bite. He covered it again quickly but the others had already seen.

"Tell us what happened, Daisuke," Ryouta's voice was commanding as he came to stand beside his lover, both of their eyes hard but he knew such an intense look was not for him. He turned his gaze away, towards where his fingers were connected with smaller, darker ones and bit the inside of his lip.

"I can't. Not all of it. Not yet," his voice was quiet and a little broken but he gathered himself up and looked at Ryouta again then Sumie who had pressed her shoulder into his as if for comfort, "There was a misunderstanding and things just kind of…got out of hand. I don't really wish to talk about it," and he didn't, not really. He couldn't explain how a man who was capable of such hurt was a good person deep down or how the only one that could make everything better was locked away somewhere Naruto couldn't reach. The older man's face was dark and flickering with enraged shadows when he spoke again.

"He hurt you, didn't he? Hurt you then locked you away," his voice sounded like the snarling of a wolf and his hazel eyes snapped, reminding the blond of the moments before the Feudal Lord had struck him the first time. Jin must have seen the fear that had bubbled up within him because he had laid a hand on his lover's arm, the touch acting like an extinguisher. Naruto remained silent for a long moment, pondering the choices that presented themselves to him like glowing beacons in his mind. One was the dangerous path, the thing he had feared since he had stepped foot in this country and could have dire consequences but the other was a fake smile and another reassurance that he did not feel within his heart. When he finally looked up at the three pairs of expectant eyes, the truth perched at the tip of his tongue and he set it free.

"My name is not Daisuke Arai," he said softly, so softly the others had to lean in to hear him and he wrinkled his nose at the open astonishment on Sumie and Jin's faces. Only Ryouta eyed him evenly for he had already guessed as much, though he looked a little wary because he probably wasn't sure why Naruto was divulging this now, "I'm not a singer, though it would appear I'm good at it and I'm not from the mountains in Lightning and before I came here, I had friends and a home and a life," there was no bitterness in his voice, which was void of inflection and emotion and he was glad for the soft gasp to his right so that he could look at Sumie's blank shock instead of dwelling on the sudden, striking homesickness.

"Who are you, then?" she whispered softly and he felt a pang of regret for lying to them. She hadn't pulled away from him, though and there was no judgment in her gaze. There wasn't any in Jin's either, who had leaned a knee against the edge of the bed, just curiosity and confusion. He couldn't look at Ryouta because he knew the man's face wouldn't have changed.

"My name…" he hesitated then took a deep breath, encouraged by the gentle squeeze Sumie gave his hand, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a shinobi from Konoha sent by the Hokage to find out why so many rouge ninja were piling into River…" he ducked his head, unable to face the slack jawed stares he was now getting from all three, "I never wanted to lie to you," there was a tiny pause, filled with loud, heavy silence before Ryouta's hand fell onto his shoulder, making him look up into the older man's astonished gaze.

"_You're_ the Jinchuriki for the nine-tails?" he hissed and Naruto blinked, shocked at being recognized like that. He pulled away with a sideways look at the older man, noting the way Jin's face shone and the way Sumie was practically bouncing with ill-contained excitement. He didn't understand their reactions and why they would know of him.

"Y-yeah, that's me. How do you know about that?" they stared at him incredulously for a moment before the dark haired woman fairly exploded, throwing her hands into the air and her eyes shining with a strange light.

"Are you kidding?" she practically yelped, quieting down when her two companions hissed at her, "Naruto, the boy that stopped Madara Uchiha from using the combined powers of the nine demons to tear the world apart. Of _course_ we know about you! Everyone knows about you! You're a legend!" he blinked, shocked. He knew that he was still popular back home and the one trip to Suna showed him that they knew his name as well but he had always assumed that was because he was friends with the Kazekage and his own village was grateful to him for saving them from Pain. But to be a legend? A fierce blush stained his cheeks even a grin curled at his lips, uncertainty slowly being replaced with that fuzzy warmth he got when people accepted him instead of turned away from him like they always used to do.

"Are you really Naruto?" Jin asked him then and he laughed, the first one he could remember that had not been faked or hiding other, more complicated emotions in a long while. It felt good to tell them the truth even if there was a risk he was running in doing so. He doubted that they would betray him but it was still a risk. So he nodded, grinning and patting Sumie's hair when she hugged him fiercely again.

"Why did they send you, though? Wasn't there a possibility of being recognized?" Ryouta's voice sobered them pretty quickly and the blond shrugged, reaching up to finger the golden band on his arm through his sleeve.

"I was trained for that so it wasn't that big of a concern and I was the one most able to get myself out of a sticky situation should something go wrong," then he wrinkled his nose again in a grimace, "Well, most anyway. But someone did recognize me," and the corner of his mouth lifted when understanding flickering in Ryouta's hazel eyes. If they knew the story of his hand in Madara's defeat, they knew the other Uchiha had been involved in that. It was no secret his and Sasuke's relationship and he knew it was a critical part of the story.

"Sasuke," the older man murmured and Jin's eyes changed, turning dark and sad. He understood, then, at least to an extent what Naruto had done in order to fulfill his mission and protect their peace.

"Yes, Sasuke. No one knew he would be here but he was and that was probably why everything went to hell the way it did," there was another heavy silence and then Ryouta was crouched next to the bed, looking up at him with serious eyes.

"That's why we came here tonight," he started, voice low and serious and the blond was glad the fuss over who he was had died down. After all, he had done what he needed to do and if that meant his name was wide spread that was fine. He just didn't think he would ever get used to the awe that some people placed on his shoulders and he was infinitely glad these three did not do that, "Because you haven't shown up for a few days, Sumie was worried and came to get us and I'm glad she did. You need to get out of here; you can't remain chained in a place where you have been abused. There are heavy guards around this section of the palace but we can get you through easily enough I think. Especially since you could probably follow easily enough. Once we get back to—" Naruto shook his head with a small, wistful smile, the idea of freedom so sweet he was sure he could taste it on the back of his tongue but he knew that he could not leave. Not yet.

"Thank you but no," he held up his hand when the other man started to argue, his own gaze wide and steady, "I know what you will say and I agree. But he has Sasuke locked up somewhere and has promised to let us both go. I just have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, I know you won't believe me but Aoshi is not a bad person," Ryouta's eyebrows rose incredulously and Sumie growled but he remained firm, once again glad the drug's effects had all but worn off, "He understands the gravity of what he did and…and he loves me. I know I can trust his words," the hazel gaze was hard again and the older man stood, his face set in lines of uneasiness.

"I don't like it," he finally snapped, arms crossed, "I don't like leaving you here, Dai—Naruto. We can find the place where Sasuke is being held if…" but again the blond cut him off with a shake of his head, his own stubbornness gleaming in his blue eyes.

"And what if I am found missing before we can get to him and Aoshi kills him in recompense? He said tomorrow so I must wait until tomorrow," the room fairly crackled as their two wills butted against each other until the older man visibly sagged, eyes shifting away. Naruto was silently relieved because he didn't want to have to explain the trust that had been formed between him and the Feudal Lord with this action.

"Fine," Ryouta growled but he pinned the younger man with a hard look a moment later, mouth pressed into a firm line, "But if I don't see you by noon tomorrow, I'm hauling your ass out of here, no questions asked. Got it?" Naruto had to smile at how protective the older man had gotten and he sat back on the bed, wishing he could ask them to come with him when he left.

"That's fine, but you have to promise me something," and he waited until they all had nodded, their eyes once again serious and bright, "Promise to get Sasuke to safety if something should happen," They all promised and he breathed out the last of his fear, knowing that with such people on his side, everything might just be alright.

When they left a few minutes later, slipping out the door they came in, he settled into the soft bed, suddenly feeling weary and certain that with the promises they had given him, he could at least sleep now, wondering if his dreams would be sweet and calm for the first time in months...

* * *

The palace was quiet and dark as he stole through the halls, his footfalls barely the softest of whispers to tell of his passing. Not that he was trying to be stealthy; he was in too much of a hurry for that. Though he had expected to return in only three days, something had delayed him and now he was two days later than he had planned. The unintentional postponement had made him anxious and his skin felt too tight knowing that anything could have happened while he was gone. Something had already taken place here, something that could possibly bring an end to all the carefully laid plans and years of scheming, causing them to tumble down around their heads in one foul swoop. He could feel it like oil upon his skin and it made him shiver. Though not everything his Lord did he agreed with, he had been with Aoshi for far longer than most within the palace and wanted to see his dreams unfold. Soh didn't stay around because he was bound to River's Feudal Lord in any way except that he wanted the man to be happy after everything else he'd had to live through.

Aoshi's life hadn't been all rich foods and fine clothing. He had spent his childhood in near poverty because his birth had been illegitimate and he was not recognized by his father until the man's death when the boy was thirteen. The only reason that had occurred, too, was because the preceding Feudal Lord had sired no children besides Aoshi and a young girl who had only yet been a year old then. There had been another in line to take his place, of course, just in case but with Aoshi legitimized, the man had a son who would carry his name on while remaining in power.

The problems had not stopped there. Soh remembered the time when the youth who had been thrown into a position of power after knowing nothing but filth and poverty had struggled to keep his head above the dangerous waters of politics that had kept threatening to pull him under and drown him. There had been a faction among the High Councilors who had been determined to run the boy from his throne and hand the title back to the person who had been the next in line and they had been willing to do just about anything to see the job done. That had been about the time Soh had come to the small country of River, bloody from having just fought off bounty hunters that were determined to drag him back to his home in the Hidden Mist village and seeking a place to stay. Aoshi had taken one look at him, his eyes wide and solemn and promised to give Soh a home if he protected the boy from the attempts on his life.

At first he had been wary of the boy. Clearly there was a sharp mind behind those brilliant green eyes, something the other nobles and councilors seemed to take for granted; perhaps because Aoshi had come from such a poor background or because he had been an illegitimate son most of his life. But slowly Soh came to admire how the boy never bent to their wishes and always in his eyes shone a steely strength that he had not seen in anyone before. He didn't truly respect the young man, though, until he happened to spy one of Aoshi's lessons with the sword.

The man was a natural, even then, blending with the long weapon so perfectly it was like he was born to wield it. The green eyes were ablaze with icy determination and he could see as the thirteen year old boy swung the gleaming sword in wide, graceful arcs and perfect, complicated blocks that he had the potential to be great. He had understood that this one boy could have the power to bring the world to its knees and for the first time in Soh's life, he wanted to fight _for_ something instead of against it.

Aoshi went on to beat back all of his opposition with the determination that Soh had seen burning within the boy and had taken control of his country in scant less than a year. It was breathtaking and incredible and soon everyone had come to admire the young boy with the riot of chestnut curls and the bright green eyes.

And then had come along Taikan Inaba, the man that Aoshi would fall hopelessly in love with…

Soh slowed his steps as he came to the Feudal Lord's rooms, frowning as the sensation of something "wrong" that he had first noticed when he arrived only grew stronger. Though he didn't really rely much on intuition since his position as a spy demanded a different set of skills that he needed to employ sometimes, if his instincts were screaming at him like they were now, he took heed of them. No reason to be foolish.

Cautiously, he slipped into the man's rooms only to find them dark and empty. For a moment he frowned. Usually Aoshi was in his rooms at this time of the night unless he was away from the palace altogether so why they would be abandoned now he wasn't sure. Maybe he had decided to visit Daisuke's rooms but as far as Soh knew, they had both been occupying the Feudal Lord's chambers when he had left. Neither was there now, though and it didn't look as if Aoshi had been back here at all today. He frowned pensively but turned, knowing that sometimes the brunette sometimes sat in the main hall where his held his audiences, brooding upon his chair, though he couldn't remember a time the man was there this late.

It happened as he moved from one room to the next, the flickering of shadows his only warning before a heavy length of chain fell around his shoulders, effectively immobilizing the use of his upper body. He worked better in stealth rather than in conflict and had not been expecting anyone hostile to be in the Feudal Lord's rooms, which were heavily guarded with both ward seals and trained guards. Still, he tried to fight the sudden restriction, using one of the many techniques to get out of bindings only to have someone step out of the shadows in front of him. Soh blinked then drew in a breath, eyes going wide, forgetting all about fighting because this was the last person he would have expected and she was smirking at him with her arms crossed over her chest as if she had won a huge victory. For all he knew, she might have.

"You!" he hissed, struggling as he leaned forward, outrage blazing in his gaze, "What are you doing in here?" Lady Arisa had never been the one for plots and subterfuge, at least as far as he understood, sleeping around with a new man every week and seemingly unconcerned with anything that was not fashionable or expensive. Soh had never really given her much thought before but not he realized he probably should have.

Especially since she was the one that was supposed to take the title of Feudal Lord before Aoshi was chosen in her stead.

Now the dark haired woman smiled at him, a deadly, secretive smile and he wished he had paid more attention to the people that occupied the court rather than those from the outside. It was too late now, though, because he was semi-immobilized and he could sense at least two presences on either side of him and another man, young with bright red hair and a sharp, pretty face had come to stand behind the noble woman. How could he not have noticed this seemingly non ambitious woman soliciting aid from the rouge ninja right under all of their noses? He knew why a moment later. When Aoshi had been chosen over her all those years ago, she had stepped aside without a fuss, proclaiming that since there was nothing she could do about it, there was no use putting up a fight. Besides, she had said, it was too much work to run a country. Soh knew better now but everything was always clearer upon hindsight.

"I have to say," she started, her clear voice bland and luke-warm, "You were a lot easier to pin down than I had anticipated," the violet eyes that were black with shadows roamed over him before she sneered with disgust, "Though I'm glad it is only in the figurative sense," he felt his face heat as the air around him was filled momentarily with hissing snickers of his captors. Still, he refused to take the bait and he shifted his stance, testing to see if he could use his legs to get away. The two shadows at his sides moved with him and he gritted his teeth, knowing he would only be caught before he could take another step.

"What do you want with me, then?" he growled, concern for Aoshi growing by the minute. He didn't think Arisa would have moved against the Feudal Lord, not yet. There were too many people who had his support and adoration and most of the ninja gathered in the Lower courts would only be directed by him. Even so, danger fluttered around his awareness and he realized that by getting caught like this, he was at her mercy until she didn't need him anymore. He dreaded to think of what would happen afterwards. Now she was tapping a perfectly shaped fingernail against her bottom lip, face cold.

"Here's what we're going to do. There is something I want to know and you are going to tell me or that little dark skinned girl will be attached to a lead weight and dropped over the falls," horror washed through him and he stared back at the noble woman, eyes wide. Her smile was cruel when she bent it on him and the young ninja behind her moved restlessly, reeking anticipation, "Oh, yes, I know about that. I know about your ruse in following a group into the country like you were just another rouge ninja seeking asylum and how you fancied her. Do you think I don't have connections of my own? Unlike my dear Lord Aoshi, however, I make sure mine can never be connected back to me," he shivered against the assault of her words then bowed his head, heart heavy and feeling bruised. Sumie's bright smile and clear black eyes swam before the back of his vision and he swallowed against a dry throat, wondering if he could betray Aoshi in order to save her life. No, not if it meant the Feudal Lord's life in exchange but he didn't think it did.

"I will not betray my Lord," he said and hoped his voice sounded stronger than he felt. There was a concession in his voice, though, that said he would be willing to play her game up to a point. After all, if the information could not hurt Aoshi then he would give it in order to preserve Sumie's life. He had a feeling that even if he had refused, she had ways of extracting what she wanted to know out of him. Her smile became even sharper, cutting at him and he had to look away, furious at himself that he had been caught like this.

"I am not asking you to do such a thing. However, I understand that you were sent to learn all about that beautiful little singer of his," a splash of violet shone where her eyes were for a moment before they went back to deep shadows that he couldn't read, "Tell me what you know about him," the command deepened her voice and he shivered again, throat feeling thick. He didn't know what Arisa could do with the information on Daisuke that would hurt Aoshi but he bit his lip, knowing her main target was the Feudal Lord. If anything, she would probably be delighted that there was someone else working to bring the man down and he had even slipped into Aoshi's bed to do it. They had an enemy in common. When he remained silent for longer than she liked, a clawed hand gripped his chin, forcing his face up while nails dug painfully into his skin, "Who is he?" she hissed, her beauty washed out in the deep darkness that filled the room.

"Why is that so important?" he responded instead only to wince when the chains around him tightened. Her eyes flashed again and he felt her nails drawing blood before she let him go with a jerk that made his neck crack.

"Will you refuse?" she asked, voice dangerous and when he was silent, she made a gesture with her hand which had his bindings squeeze so tight he couldn't draw a full breath. He understood, now, the true extent of his situation and how helpless he really was. True, he didn't know how she could use the information against Aoshi but the possibility was there and he had sworn to protect his Lord over all else. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head away, a silent refusal to give her what she wanted. There was a long moment of utter silence where he could hear his own labored breathing before she backed away and crossed her arms.

The chains tightened again, though he had not seen her make a gesture but still he remained silent.

"Very well. I did not wish to do it this way but I find I have no other choice," there was false resignation in her voice, masking what he knew was disappointment and annoyance but he could hardly concentrate for his vision was starting to go hazy as his lungs were being slowly wrung dry of their air supply, "I was merely going to tell Aoshi the truth of his lover's identity because I know for a fact that boy is not a mere singer like he wants everyone to believe. That would have crushed him nicely but since I can't do it the nice way thanks to your refusal to help me out, it will just have to get messy," he swallowed hard and panted for breath, wondering when his knees would give out given how weak they felt. Arisa had turned to the young man behind her who had a dangerous gleam in his eye that would have worried Soh if he hadn't been fighting for air, "Chojiro here is very good with seals and chakra manipulation. Even normal people have chakra, which is nothing more than a life force that can be molded and bent to ones will," she bent close to Soh's face, her sweet scent curling around him and stealing away the last of his air. He fell heavily to his knees, the blackness now spotting his vision until he could almost not see past it, "With the right seal, he can draw someone's chakra out of them until there is none left. You know what happens then, of course,"

Her words were dark and cold and they were the last things he heard as one of the chains snaked around his neck and choked the last of his life away. All he could hope as the light faded from behind his eyes was that Aoshi could find someone else to keep him safe because Soh had failed…

* * *

She stared down at the still body upon the floor dispassionately, long past the point of feeling like dirt was crawling over her body whenever she watched someone's life slip away before turning and starting out of the room.

"Toss his body into the river," she commanded, not looking back because she knew her orders would be carried out. Chojiro followed, his footsteps uncannily silent and she glanced at him over her shoulder. He was a pretty young man, his features flawless but the one she really wanted was out of her reach and this red head would only go the way of all her other lovers when she was done with him. Now she shot him an alluring smile, knowing that it would make his knees weak because it did that to all the men and drew a finger down the side of his face, "Are you ready, darling? You're up next," his grin was eager and much too adoring for her tastes but it would make due.

"Yes, of course, My Lady," his answer was immediate and without hesitation and she nearly laughed. Instead she looked away and quelled her leaping excitement by biting the inside of her lip. Tonight her revenge began and no one would stop her until Aoshi was begging for mercy or for death. Either one would do and she was excited to see which one the man would pick. To make it even better, she would be settling a personal vendetta with the Uchiha boy that was behind held deep in the cliffs, behind the waterfall. The seal they would be putting upon the blond singer wouldn't kill him, not right away but he would slowly waste away and Sasuke would have to watch, unable to do a thing about it. A delighted laugh burned the back of her throat but she held it back. There would be time for gloating later.

"Good," was all she said and led the way to Daisuke's rooms…

* * *

Something pulled him out of his dreams, a slight tug on his awareness but for some reason, he couldn't seem to open his eyes. There was someone in the room with him, more than one and he knew he should be alarmed but he was just so tried. Actually, he couldn't remember being so tired in his life. There was a strange fuzziness weighing him down and he couldn't bring himself to wake up, no matter how hard he tried. There was movement around him and someone was picking at the band around his arm. Terror bolted through him but it was made distant and insignificant by whatever was holding him under the choppy waves of sleep. If they took that band off, there was no way he could hide who he was, though perhaps Kyuubi's chakra would burn away this haze that was dragging him deeper and deeper away from his consciousness.

"…this for? There is already a seal on it…" he didn't recognize the voice as he fought for coherence as it floated through the bog of his mind and he wanted to shout, to fight, to push these intruders away that were threatening to reveal him. But his limbs were made out of lead and he could not move them no matter how hard he tried. There was an impatient hiss and something touched his wrists, as if they were being bound together.

"…doesn't matter…" darkness dragged at him but he fought, wondering if Aoshi had changed his mind after all. He didn't think that was the case, though. Why would the man have taken him off the drugs he'd been on for the past few days only to sedate him in the middle of the night and bind him even further? The brunette was trying to show how sorry he was for what he had done to the blond; there was no way he would hurt Naruto even more. Besides, he could sense that there was more than one person in the room with him and he knew for a fact that Aoshi had no interest in humiliating him or dragging more people into it.

"…fine. I can modify the seal that is already here and…" then the darkness grabbed him and pulled him down. The last thing that he was aware of before the sedatives twisting like poisonous snakes through his blood took full effect was the familiar voice of the demon within him snarling and rattling against his prison.

_Wake up, you fool! Boy! Wake—

* * *

_

They came into the jail in the middle of the night when the hours meant absolutely nothing to him, waking him from his light slumber where he was slouched uncomfortably against the slimy wall. The days had been long and tedious but he had not yet figured out a way out of this mess and he was getting more and more complacent with his predicament. If there was no way he could fight it, it was just as easy to give in to it. No one was coming to get him. No one even knew he was here, how could they rescue him? And Naruto was…

He killed that thought before it went any farther, watching with eyes that were used to the cold darkness of the damp jail behind the water fall as one of the guards that was on duty led two tall men carrying what looked like the bound and unconscious body of a third person between them, followed by a cloaked form that looked female in its size. The torch the guard carried with him threw flickering, haphazard shadows around on the damp stone walls that made him think of shifting forms of demons like the kind he had been afraid of when he was young. The sound of rattling keys made him wince, loud and echoing even over the rumbling sound of the falls and the guard stopped at the cell directly across from the one Sasuke occupied, opening the door with a loud, protesting squeal.

"You can put him in here," he said in a gruff voice and the Uchiha shifted quietly despite himself, curious as to whom they were tossing unceremoniously into the cell. He caught the sight of bright blond hair spread out on the cold floor and his stomach dropped before his view was cut off by the guard who closed and locked the door behind them. Sasuke leaned forward as much as he could, peering through the bars with all pretense of sleep gone, trying in vain to see if it was really Naruto they had put in there.

The woman said a few words in a soft voice, handing something to the guard that clinked and shone in the dancing torchlight. Disgust curled through him, warring with worry for the other man occupying the next cell but before he could call out, the woman was moving towards his cell, her face visible behind the raised cowl.

"One guess who that might be in the next cell," Arisa's voice was tight with giddy triumph, making the dark haired man's stomach churn sickeningly but he gritted his teeth and said nothing. He had never understood this woman's dislike for him and it seemed she was getting great pleasure in making him suffer so he refused to give her the satisfaction of reacting, "A pity, though, that you only have a limited time left; from what I understand, the seal that has been put on him will have drained his chakra and his life by noon tomorrow. At least you get to say goodbye, though, before he's gone," she straightened from where she had been bending over as if having her face on the same level of his would give her words more effect. Then she tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully with one polished nail before adding in a sharp tone, "That is, if he wakes up from the tranquilizers we gave him first," and her cold, high laugh followed her out of the jail as Sasuke's eyes went wide and he began to struggle against the shackles as if that would help, the light of the torch following her out.

Then it was only him and Naruto who lay unconscious in the next cell, his life slowly draining away.

And though he began to fight and struggle in earnest, his voice loud and desperate as he called out his former teammate's name, he was helpless to stop it…

_**...To be continued

* * *

**_

-Flails around and blubbers like an idiot- I killed one of my characters! I can't believe I did that! NOOOEEESSS! I DON'T WANT TO BE J.! -runs into a wall-...ouch_**  
**_


	11. That Glittering Light

**A/N: So, I am ashamed of myself. I can't believe how long this took me to write. I even had some of you begging for updates, for which I am very sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter for this story. It's very detailed and goes into Sasuke's inner turmoil in some depth. Very angsty so ye be warned...although, this is Sasuke we are talking about; he is the KING of angst. He might be a little bit OOC at one point but the poor guy has been locked up and practically starving for four days. How would you react? (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there) I really did it because he is a little more human in this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I will do my very best to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable time frame. Thank you for bearing with me *hugs you all* I really appreciate it!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: That Glittering Light…

The night that Sasuke spent in the jail watching Naruto's still form crumpled upon the floor, a mere shadow that blended in with all the rest as if he was nothing but another part of the darkness, was the longest of his life. Longer than the night after his family had been killed, longer than the ones he had spent contemplating leaving Konoha and betraying his home, longer than the one when Madara had told him the truth about his brother. He lived through every breath that moved the blonde's strong back, counted every drip that splashed from the rocky ceiling, drank in every second because each was one that Naruto _lived_ through. The words that the woman in the dark hood had hissed at him right after she had left rang through his mind like a bell that refused to stop humming after it had been struck, reminding him over and over that Naruto was _dying_. His life was draining out of him even as he watched, invisible and unstoppable and Sasuke realized that he would not even get a chance to say all the things that should have been spoken because this might just be it.

Only the roar of the waterfall outside the prison kept vigil with him through that night of endless minutes, its presence thunderous and unrelenting. He had given up trying to call Naruto's name in the first half hour, his voice dying down to mere whispering threads, lost amid the growl and shake of the falls but though he could not wake the drugged blond, he could not tear his eyes away. If he looked away then he was sure that would be the moment his former teammate gave in and stopped breathing. Even though Arisa had claimed Naruto's life would linger until noon of the coming day, Sasuke still could not look away, daggers of gnawing fear ripping through his stomach with every breath both he and the other man took.

Sasuke had never been so reluctant to see the day.

It came slowly, in varying degrees of gray, ever lightening through the tiny barred window of his cell, throwing into relief the rock and metal he could not see during the dark hours of the night. Dull sunlight slowly colored the black stones with bright, silvery highlights and the rust on the bars turned orange instead of looking like another color of black. All of this he noticed in the days that came before as he hung loosely against his chains. But today he noticed none of that. No, today he watched the still, crumpled form of the blond boy that had once been his friend and rival and had somewhere along the way turned something so much more complicated. He took careful note of the way the uneven, crinkled mass became clothes, the color of them rich blues and creams, now ripped and dirty from rough handling. The hakama rode up one of the strong, golden calves, leaving it looking bare and vulnerable, the curve of Naruto's lower leg a perfect, graceful arch. His kimono had been half yanked free of the dark blue obi, puddled around the jut of slim hips. It was splotched with blood on the right side but because that was the side the blond had been dropped on, the dark haired man could not tell if it was Naruto that had been injured or if it was someone else's blood. It made Sasuke even more anxious and he moved restlessly in his bindings so that they clanked loudly in the mostly empty jail.

One bronze shoulder had slipped free of Naruto's clothing and as the light grew stronger, Sasuke could make out a fading bruise that looked roughly the size of someone's mouth. The thought had angry red mist flooding over his vision for long moments before he managed to get himself under control again. The very idea of someone else touching Naruto made him grit his teeth against the green wave of sharp jealously but to know that the blond had been so obviously marked made Sasuke choke on his own bitter bile. No matter how many times he had tried to calm himself by thinking about the warmth in the wide, sapphire gaze that had filled him with longing when his former teammate had looked at him over the past week, about the soft way he smiled, about how he was willing to show the Uchiha sides of himself that he didn't show anyone else, it didn't work. Instead, hazy images of Aoshi biting down on that very shoulder as he slid his hands down the strong hips and chest, up the curve of muscled thighs and around…

This was the only moment in which Sasuke forced himself to lower his gaze, tearing it away from Naruto, whom had yet to stir and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The tang and salty copper taste distracted him enough so that he could force his blood pressure down a few notches and he told himself that he couldn't do anything chained up the way he was anyway. Anger would not cut him free nor could it pull the blond from his forced sleep and he could not think clearly when the blaze of rage was pulsing under the relatively thin surface of his skin. It was then that he noticed blood was welling up around the metal that encircled his wrists, deep crimson droplets rolling down his arms and dripping off his elbows. There was no pain; at least, not at the moment and he frowned at the self inflicted injuries. Sasuke hadn't even been aware that he had been pulling at his bindings again.

Composing himself didn't take nearly enough time as he had hoped it would and when he glanced back into the cell across from his own, Naruto was still in the same position, crumpled in a helpless heap upon the ground and breathing shallowly. From his angle, the dark haired ninja could not see the blonde's face but the longish gold hair that shone in the dim light of the prison spread out upon the damp stone floor, looking like clumps of sunlight. His fingertips tingled as he recalled how all that spun gold had felt curling around his fingers. How he wanted to feel that again, as the shining blue gaze as deep as the ocean gazed at him, the full, smiling lips stained red from stolen kisses. Their lives and his own individual choices had taken so much time from them already and now that they had found each other again, finally beginning to understand the bond that continued to pull them together, they might not even get a chance to see if it could become even stronger still.

Why? He wondered, the question burning through his mind not for the first time, frustration beating dark wings against his rib cage. Why did this happen? He could almost understand Aoshi and the actions the Feudal Lord had taken. Naruto was beautiful and shining and strong and Sasuke would be the first person to admit, at least to himself, the blond was very easy to fall in love with. That Aoshi had done so was not by fault or design of anyone except perhaps Naruto himself and that was only in order to complete his mission (though the blond had assured him that he had only planned to befriend one of the ninja upon first arriving in the River country). If anything, the dark haired man would have thought Aoshi wanted to keep his conquered 'Daisuke' by his side, especially after how he reacted when he thought he might not get to keep the blond by his free will; he'd drugged and bound Naruto so that he could not fight and sent Sasuke away to rot under a waterfall. So how did it end up that Naruto was here, chained and drugged and his chakra being leeched out of him, waiting to die? How was it that a woman like Arisa could be permitted to do such a thing?

And here the frown that marred the space between Sasuke's dark eyebrows deepened as he began to draw the pieces together in his mind. She might seem like a lazy courtier that has too much money and time on her hands and has little interest in politics, but if that was the truth, why do this to 'Daisuke'? It didn't make much sense. What did she have against the blond that merited such a brutal response? He knew that she had not liked Sasuke as soon as he had come to the palace because he had refused her advances straight out, seeing her for what she was. But maybe he had not seen her as clearly as he had thought. There was something here that he was missing but the puzzle piece that would fit into the blank spot remained elusive. It had seemed to him that she had liked 'Daisuke' as much as everyone else in the palace and while Sasuke had indeed insulted her, it wasn't enough to provoke _this_.

The only name missing in that equation was Aoshi. Aoshi, who loved 'Daisuke' and who had something dark in his past that had twisted him; it turned what Sasuke could see was a strong, determined and fundamentally _good_ man into something dark angry and confused. What all this had to do with Arisa, he didn't quite know yet but what he _did_ know was that if 'Daisuke' was harmed or, in this case, killed, then the Feudal Lord was sure to take his loss hard.

_But Daisuke is Naruto,_ Sasuke found himself thinking suddenly,_ and I'm losing my only friend, my only family, my _heart_ because of something we unwittingly got caught in the middle of. _The thought rattled through him, ringing against his soul and humming between his bones and when he looked at Naruto again, _his_ Naruto, he understood. Sasuke was _nothing_ without his former teammate; nothing but ash and ghostly smoke and the smoldering, empty dreams of vengeance. Nothing but a lonely seventeen year old boy without a home and a chest full of broken glass. He'd always known that, the knowledge lingering like a lonely shadow in the deepest parts of his heart but it was difficult to acknowledge it all the same. His very verification as a person—human being, ninja, man, _Sasuke_—hinged on the existence of one single person, who had bright blond hair, impossibly blue eyes and a heart bigger than the night sky. Once he might have been resentful of that, would have been furious that his life needed verification at all, besides darkness and revenge, but now he was just tired and sad and he just wanted Naruto to wake up and somehow _be okay_.

Sasuke couldn't tell how long he had been studying his former teammate in the hazy light trickling in through the windows. It might have been minutes or it might have been hours, the time plodding past, moving at once too slow and much too fast. Energy fizzed at the edges of his consciousness, as it did when he was waiting for something, like thousands of tiny snakes licking at his skin. It had him moving restlessly in his chains again, itching to be able to reach for his chakra so that he could use the buzzing energy to break free, to do _something_. But every time he _reached_, he fell pathetically short and the feeling built inside of him, like angry water caught behind a stubborn dam. His wrists stung and his body ached and he thought that his throat had been coated with iron shavings but he wouldn't, _couldn't_, take his gaze away from Naruto, as if it was the weight of his own dark gaze that kept the blond alive.

When Naruto finally began to stir, Sasuke was so intent he nearly missed it. It started with a slightly deeper indrawn breath and the strong, slender fingers on the hand that was in the dark haired man's line of vision twitched. The change shook him from his reverie, like a blunt object slamming into his elbow and he sucked the damp air of the cell through his teeth so that it sounded like a sharp hiss. It was lost amid the low rumble of the waterfall and he held his breath, the anxiety like pins pressing into his skin as he waited to see if it would happen again.

The groan that cut through the jail moments later lit the bubbling energy that had been rippling through Sasuke for the past few hours on fire and he dragged himself to the end of his chains, wanting to be closer to his former teammate.

"Naruto!" the sound of his voice was barely recognizable, its normal smooth baritone roughed from lack of use and then the abuse of having been yelling for too long in hopes it would cause his former teammate to stir. It broke on the last syllable and he swallowed thickly as the blonde's hand twitched again, turning over so the tips of the long fingers could press against the uneven ground. He tried calling again, wincing as his throat constricted, the iron shavings turning into daggers and he could almost swear he tasted blood on the back of his tongue. Yet even though he sounded terrible and his voice was reluctant to emerge, the slow, painful chant of the other man's name seemed to be helping, drawing Naruto from the unforgiving clutches of whatever drug he had been given. In a last desperate attempt, Sasuke drew himself up in his bindings and yelled, "Wake the fuck up, you moron!" the blond head turned slightly, a low rumble of confusion reaching the dark haired man's ears over the sound of falling water.

"S—Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounded almost as bad as Sasuke's own but he sagged against his chained none the less, relief and urgency racing through him and making him feel dizzy. Well, at least the blond was awake, for now anyway, and he had to hope that Naruto could break whatever seal or jutsu that was draining his chakra before it was too late. The golden head lifted slowly, as if moving was almost impossible and for a few seconds the dark haired man thought his old teammate was just going to lay back and drift off again. But then one of the blonde's legs, the one that was exposed to the damp air, shifted upwards, towards the broad chest so that the other man could use it as leverage. It was clearly a struggle, making his body move when it was clearly still under the influence of the sedatives, "What…where…what happened…how…?" it seemed his brain couldn't settle on the question he wanted to ask first as he carefully pushed himself against the closest wall and sagged against it, eyes blinking so slowly, it was as if his eyelashes had been glued together by molasses.

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip frantically. Naruto had yet to turn his head or to even attempt to look around at his surroundings, which was more worrisome than he cared to admit but what he really needed was to find out how his life was being drained away and _stop it._ The blond let out a slow breath, audible from across the cell and then he turned his head just enough so that his hair slid forward and hid the graceful curve of his cheekbone. But still Sasuke could see his eyes, a splash of vivid color upon the dreary backdrop.

"Naruto, listen to me," Sasuke tried to make his voice as commanding as he could, despite the iron daggers rending his throat and the golden head tilted in his direction, the cobalt eyes blinking once again, "You were brought in here by that bi—noblewoman, Arisa. She said that your chakra is being drained. Do you know what that means?" he held his breath as the words visibly seemed to sink into the blonde's mind and he did that slow blink again before some life flickered into his eyes, as if he was jolted by remembering.

"They…they came through the garden and…they were saying something about…about my…" and he lifted his arms as if he was going to touch his fingers to his upper arm but he only got halfway before he stopped, staring at his wrists. Which were bound in the same forbidding metal that held Sasuke captive. He gnashed his teeth in frustration as the blond studied the chains wrapped securely around his wrists, confusion written all over his too pale face. He mumbled something under his breath that the dark haired Uchiha didn't have a hope of catching and he jerked helplessly on his chains, hating to see the blond so abstracted.

"Hey! Pay attention!" he barked, hoping the roughness would drag Naruto back to the present and it finally had the hazy blue gaze swinging towards him, though it took a moment for the blond to focus. When he did, his eyes widened and he was suddenly struggling to get to his feet, as if he could tear through the bars to get to the dark haired man. It almost made Sasuke smile ruefully, that even still Naruto had that unbreakable drive when the Uchiha was involved. Yet whether it was from the tranquilizing drugs or from having his chakra continuously bleeding out, he barely made it to his knees before he stumbled and slid back down the wall, face dark with dread and defeat. He still leaned forward though, staring at Sasuke as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sasuke…what happened? How did you…" he made a grasping motion with his hand, as if he wanted to touch the dark haired man and Sasuke found himself leaning into his chains again, like that could make him feel those long fingers upon his skin. A wry grin curled at the edges of his lips and he shook one of his hands so that the metal links rattled.

"Your _Lord_ sent me here. He is unreasonable when he is jealous, isn't he?" it was supposed to come out sounding calm and indifferent but he could tell even in Naruto's state, the bitterness and anger in his voice had been detected. The blond made a soft noise in his throat, turning his head away for a moment and the Uchiha caught a glimpse of a livid red bite mark on the column of his neck before the golden hair fell into place, hiding it away again. He choked on his fury, like black sludge collecting in his lungs but he didn't remark upon it because Naruto was shuffling towards the bars in the front of his own cell, using the wall behind him as support, "Naruto…" but his concerned warning fell on deaf ears because the blond didn't stop until he was pressed against the rusty metal and was watching Sasuke intently from across the aisle.

"He's not _mine_," the way his former teammate said it, with a force and conviction that seemed to be born out of anger and Sasuke wondered. Then the sharp blue gaze softened and if he didn't know better, he would have thought Naruto would start crying, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered and the words were barely loud enough to be heard over the falls, "This wouldn't have happened if I…if…" Sasuke cursed his chains, wishing he could be closer, could touch…

"It's _not_ your fault," he responded instead, voice adamant and for a moment a smile flickered across the blonde's scarred face, the sight of it almost familiar. He ached for it, ached to see it brighten the pale, drawn features and lighten the deep blue gaze, "We both know whose _fault_ it is," Sasuke fairly spat and the fact that Naruto didn't respond only belied how far gone he already was. Fear tickled the back of his throat, aggravating the sandpaper feeling and he tried to clear it to no avail, "That doesn't matter now anyway. Your chakra is being drained and if you don't stop it, it's going to kill you," he tried to impress upon the other man just how important this was but the dull cobalt gaze was still eyeing him tiredly, tracing over the chains that kept the Uchiha practically suspended.

"Dr-drained…?" Naruto asked with some difficulty, as if he was having trouble trying to think around the clouds that had filled his head. Then he lifted his hands, trying to fit them through the bars without much success, "Sasuke, you're…you're bleeding…" this absolute inability to focus on the matter at hand scared the dark haired man so badly that for a second he thought he could reach his own chakra through the seals on his chains through sheer willpower. Yet when he remained trussed up and powerless, he took a deep breath and decided that if kind words weren't working, perhaps being forceful would.

"NARUTO!" the sound of his voice was a throaty bellow and it made the blond jump, his eyes widening in surprise, "Don't fucking _worry about me!_ There is a seal on you that's draining you! If you don't get it off by noon, you're going to _fucking die!_ So pay attention and _do_ something about it!" Sasuke never had the occasion to yell at anyone before; it wasn't really his style but in this case, it seemed to work. Naruto stared at him for a moment in shock and then he nodded very slowly, licking his lips as he did. It made the blond seem unbearably vulnerable and not for the first time the dark haired man made a silent promise to himself that he would _eviscerate_ the person who had done this. Then his former teammate seemed to think, the gears in his head visibly turning with some effort before he made a small noise and was lifting his hands so that he could pull the material of his top down so that his entire right upper arm was exposed.

Gold glinted in the dull light and Sasuke frowned at the band that curled around the strong bicep, enhancing the clean, powerful line of Naruto's upper arm. He'd seen it a few times before, even asked about it on one occasion when they were tangled together on the ground of a sheltered garden, his fingers running over the swirling pattern etched onto the metal. "Kakashi gave it to me, to suppress the Kyuubi," Naruto had supplied at the time, clearly not happy at being forced to such measures. It had made sense, though, for the Nine Tails' presence was one every shinobi in the immediate area would have picked up on. The seal of suppression had been elegant and simple, done with grace and skill. But now…

The seal had been twisted, altered and instead of the elegant lines that had been there when Sasuke had last seen it, there was a chunky array surrounding it, looking like leeches that had attached themselves to the original seal. It stilled his breath in his throat and he realized that indeed this had been turned into a seal of _taking, draining, death. _The blond looked at it like he was trying to figure it out and then his fingers were scrabbling at the metal, pulling at the catch that should have easily released the band from around his arm. But the clasp held, wouldn't budge and for a second, his former teammate looked frantic.

"I can't…can't get it off," he hissed, teeth biting down on his bottom lip and Sasuke thought it was too perfect, too neat. Of course the blond wouldn't be able to get it off; what would be the point if there was a chance that he could awaken and simply let the metal band off. It had been secured so that it could not spoil whatever plan Arisa had up her sleeve and the Uchiha cursed aloud, his voice furious and strident against the low rumbling that hummed through the stone around them. Still Naruto's fingertips slid uselessly over the band of gold and then he made another one of those small noises, sounding too much like a defeated sob for Sasuke's comfort, his hands falling once again into his lap, "It won't…I can't get it off…" the blond slumped against the wall then, shutting his eyes and terror ripped through the Uchiha, colored with despair and tasting like heartbreak. He surged against his bindings as if he could simply run through them and the metal cut deep into his wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing, Naruto! You just gave up! I thought you never gave up!" but the vivid blue eyes remained closed and the bronze skin looked more gray than tan, the strong chest rising and falling rapidly, as if the blond had been sprinting for miles. Panic clutched the Uchiha like an unforgiving fist around his heart and a prickling behind his eyes told of welling tears, "You promised never to give up. That was your 'ninja way' but this looks an awful lot like giving up to me—" he didn't really know what he was saying in that moment as he tried to goad Naruto through anger so that he would be driven to prove Sasuke wrong, like he had done so many times when they were younger. But then he was choking on his tongue when the blond parted his lips like he was dying of thirst and rolled his head in the dark haired man's direction. It was a weary motion, like Naruto couldn't work up the will to move more quickly and it took him a moment to get those pretty, shadowed eyes to flutter upon again.

"For you…" Naruto said, the words sounding forced out, breathless and Sasuke strained to hear them, "I never gave up…for you…" all the fight left the Uchiha then, leaving him sagging against the wall so that the rough stones scraped his already raw back and he had to look away because he couldn't look at the blond looking like that, so weak, so helpless and at the same time, that inner warmth still blazing around him like a second sun. And yet even that light was beginning to fade and Sasuke couldn't grasp that he just might lose his former teammate here after all. His chin hit his chest and he couldn't stop the shaky sob that escaped, nor the tears as they dripped down his cheeks.

"I know…" he managed, voice choked, "I know you didn't," the words seemed to make Naruto happy because the humming sound he made was contented, as if that was what he was waiting to hear. When he glanced up, the blond was looking at the far end of his cell, a tiny smile curled up at the corner of his full lips. He was leaning against the wall like he would melt into it, weak and pliant and Sasuke wished he could at least _hold_ his former teammate, that he wasn't being cradled by damp stone and rusting metal as his life trickled away from him. And it wasn't fair, wasn't fair that such a strong, vibrant, _beautiful_ person like Naruto would die like this, wasting away in a jail as the man who loved him watched on, shattered and helpless.

Then the blond turned to him again, registering Sasuke's anguish and he pressed a shaky kiss to his palm before making a gesture like he was offering it to the dark haired man.

"Talk to me…give me something to…concentrate…on…" the flood released within him then, like it had done when he found out that his brother had simply been doing what was right, wracking his body in great, gasping sobs, the sound of them echoing off the stones, horrible and raw with emotion. But, between the breathless gulps of air and pitiful weeping, he did as Naruto asked…

* * *

In those first couple of moments before Sasuke started to speak haltingly, Naruto was almost glad for the chains and the strange heaviness in his limbs for they kept him from forcing his way through the metal bars so he could get to the dark haired man's side. Never, in all of the time he had known the proud Uchiha, had he ever seen the man cry. Not once; not when they were very young and the blond saw him sitting by himself by a lake, not later, in the first few nerve wracking battles they fought in as newly made Genin nor after that, when everything had become darker and more confusing and Sasuke turned his back on everything to become an Avenger. Not one single tear had been shed, at least not in Naruto's presence and he wanted to catch every single crystalline tear that rolled over the elegant cheeks and the pale chin. Wanted to catch them with his fingertips and tongue and hold the dark haired man, drinking in the desperate sounds that were ripped from his throat.

But he could do none of that. He himself was caught behind a row of bars and tamed by a pair of chakra-suppressing manacles and a seal that was slowly draining away his life. And all he could think was, _I think he is crying those tears for me…_It felt strange to think like that, as if his mind couldn't quite wrap around it. Perhaps because he had been in a state of drugged indifference for more than three days that this barely felt any different. Except it _was_ different. He could feel it, even through the heavy seals worked in the iron chains clasped around his wrists, felt the way his chakra was bleeding out of him like blood from a gaping wound. The thready voice of the demon fox had already faded from his consciousness where it had been calling for him even in his forced sleep and it felt as if the entire world was pressing down upon him, making him weak and helpless.

It made him wonder when he had stopped caring, that he felt nothing about dying. The only thing he decided he would regret was not being able to spend that one night with Sasuke, to show his former teammate the depths of his heart and know for sure that it would be returned.

_Sasuke, it's fine…_he wanted to say, _don't cry,_ but all he managed was a soft… "Sasuke…" the Uchiha choked and the blond watched him visibly pull himself together. He didn't look like the man he had always known, pinned in place by unforgiving links of metal so that he could barely move, head hanging to his chest and eyes rimmed red as tears shimmered on the edges of his lashes. Even still, though he looked thinner than Naruto remembered and there was blood staining his arms, Sasuke was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"I didn't…I didn't want to leave Konoha," he started, voice hoarse and a sob interjecting itself in the beginning but the words caught the blonde's attention, dragging him through the nagging fatigue that weighed upon him and he blinked slowly, trying to sort through that statement, "I don't think I…I realized it at the time, so bent on revenge as I was but…that was the only home I ever knew and even then I knew that I still had a family, even if they were not the ones that Itachi had taken…" he broke off, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and the blond realized there was blood there too, as if Sasuke had bit down too hard, staining his mouth a deep crimson. It shouldn't have looked so lovely but it did, wrenching at Naruto's heart, "You know that was the reason I had to leave, right?" the Uchiha was asking him, pleading with him, as if he was afraid the blond wouldn't understand, as if after all this time he was afraid that Naruto hadn't forgiven him.

"I know…" he breathed in response, shifting as he tried to draw himself up straighter against the stone to no avail. Though he had a rather incredible reserve of chakra, needing it to guard him from the menacing chakra of the demon inside of him, it was nearly completely depleted and because the seal of suppression was still in effect, the Kyuubi could not force his own into the blond. Unless the seal was broken on his arm, there was a great possibility that he would simply waste away here. Not a very fitting death for a ninja, he observed to himself as he gave up trying to sit up and slouched back down against the wall; not how he had imagined he would go at all. _I was supposed to be Hokage and I was supposed to bring Sasuke back home and I was supposed to tell him…_

"It was all for nothing," Sasuke had continued and now his voice was rough with anger and bitterness, "Itachi was not the one who deserved to die. He was the hero. He saved the entire village from the destruction that the Uchiha clan was planning and no one…no one knew. He killed…" the words stumbled, broke and Naruto curled a hand around the rusty bar beside him, wishing fiercely that he could touch his former teammate, "it must have been…a nightmare for him, to have to kill his f-family and then pretend that he had simply done it for no other reason but for power. I should have…I should have _known_; I thought I knew him but I didn't know him at all. He just wanted peace. He wanted to…he wanted to be happy. He wanted _me _to be happy and all I wanted was to kill him," Naruto sucked in a deep breath of air as if that would ease the heaviness resting upon his chest and saw that old consuming darkness hanging around the Uchiha's head, like a wreath of darkness plucked by the hand of regret and woven into a crown. If it was a crown, he thought, then he wished that Sasuke did not have to wear it.

"I thought that he…wanted you to kill him," he said softly, hoping the dark haired man had heard him over the ever present roar of what sounded like falling water, " I heard that..." Sasuke was looking at him, the tears banished now but the despair still there, deepening with every second that passed, with every ounce of life that trickled away from the blond.

"He did," his lips, still slightly stained with blood, twisted bitterly, "Did Madara tell you that?" he intoned and the very name seemed to cast the entire jail into shadow, as if the ghost of Madara still lingered around the two ninja that had a hand in his downfall. The blond licked his lips, imagining that he was using his own tongue to wipe away the scarlet streak marring Sasuke's skin and shook his head, feeling his hair catching on the rocks behind his head.

"No…no, not him. Kakashi told me but I don't know how he…how he found out," the words were starting to get a little bit more difficult to form, feeling thick and reluctant upon his tongue but he battled with them, forcing them into some kind of coherency. This was a conversation that he needed desperately to hear and he made his muddled mind focus. Sasuke shifted around so that he was sitting upon the cold floor, legs crossed in front of him and arms slightly elevated by the chains. There was a slow, meaningful silence that the blond had trouble interpreting before he dug up a question he had been meaning to ask for a long time, "Do you…miss him?" once, a question like that would have nearly gotten him killed because Sasuke's hate for his older brother was consuming in ways that were blinding and terrifying. But now the Uchiha huffed out a soft breath and frowned at the reddish trail on one of his arms.

"Sometimes…sometimes I wish that I had taken the time to talk to him instead of attacking him. I know that I could not have…not with…everything. But I wonder what he might have said to me," the dark eyes flickered back to the weakening blond and pain flashed through them, black and stark, making Naruto ache because he wanted to be able to wipe that look from Sasuke's face. It had been lingering there for much too long, "Naruto…are you…" the blond knew what he was going to ask and he couldn't bear to have the words spoken. No, he wasn't okay with dying this way and no, there wasn't any way to stop it. A remembered conversation from the night before with three worried friends that had come to rescue him flashed through his mind, remembering briefly a promise they had made but it flittered away as soon as it had come, tucking back into the haze.

"Keep talking…please," he begged, his voice a rasp and he thought it wouldn't be so horrible to die like this if it was Sasuke's voice that he was listening to. There was another pause and he could almost hear the other man fighting with himself before he started speaking again. Naruto told himself that he needed to watch the way the pale features changed, like sunlight over restless water, something he had never seen in the Uchiha's face before. When had he become so expressive? When had he stopped pretending he couldn't feel and realized he felt everything that much more fiercely because of his denial?

"When I…when I left Konoha for the first time, I thought I was invincible. I thought that nothing could touch me. After having…after our fight, I thought that I couldn't feel anything anymore except hate. I didn't have you anymore, to remind me that I was still…human," the admission seemed to catch in Sasuke's throat and the blond could not help but gaze at him in amazement. He knew that his former teammate had changed; he could see it even during their battle with Madara. But never before had the Uchiha been this willing or this open. It was as if he thought he needed to get everything off his chest before Naruto slipped away. The thought was far more comforting than the blond would have thought, "No one bothered me at the hide out. I think they were all too afraid, except for Orochimaru and Kabuto," a fine shudder went through the dark haired man's slender figure and when he thought of what it meant, he could hardly blame him, "It was…lonely there. I thought it might be better, for a while, all that quiet but…" _but I missed you_…the words remained unsaid but Naruto could hear them anyway, left hanging in the air between them, stark and blatantly truthful. The blond drew in a sharp breath and was momentarily distracted from his struggle just to remain conscious now. No, Sasuke hadn't said it but he may as well have.

"I still…don't know how you…spent time with those…freaks…" he rasped, giggling despite himself and the dark head lifted so that Sasuke could shoot him a shining look, the first one that was not so shadowed with doubt and grief. It might have been amusement or relief but a second later it was gone.

"They left me alone for the most part," Sasuke said quietly and the word _alone_ echoed through the jail as if it had been shouted rather than murmured quietly between the swishing rumble of a waterfall. Naruto thought he could see that waterfall, tight behind his eyelids, clear mist filling his mind until he could barely see through it. The dark haired man didn't seem to notice for he was still talking and the blond forced himself back to the surface, hungry for the Uchiha's words, "They offered me power in ways that I hadn't thought existed and I didn't think about how disgusting it was, or how debasing. I just _wanted_ it because there was nothing else left. It wasn't until later that I realized I had sold myself. Orochimaru wanted my body and I was willing to give it to him if that meant I could kill Itachi. Sometimes he would…" Sasuke choked off whatever he was going to say and tipped his head away, shame burning on his face. The blond watched him for a long moment, wondering what was happening to his emotions because he knew he should have been feeling furious, like he could bring back the snake-faced bastard and kill him all over again but instead there was nothing but faint, gray sadness. _I'm never going to be able to make that pain and loneliness on his face go away,_ he thought, the falling water in his mind getting stronger, _I'm never going to be able to show him what love really feels like_.

"I don't…think you're dis—disgusting…you k-know…" he breathed, focused on filling his lungs with air, "I never did…I forgave you…even when…when…" it was too heavy now and he couldn't find the rest of the words he wanted to say. He could hear Sasuke say something but he didn't know what it was because the waterfall had dried up but there was still a roaring in his mind. The cell faded away until all he could see was Sasuke's face, at first wry with something biting he was no doubt saying and then, when the dark gaze flickered to him, the features suddenly became tight with anguish.

_Don't look like that, Sasuke. Don't be so sad…_but the last thing he saw was the dark haired man, leaping off the floor and struggling anew in his chains, as if he could break them by brute strength alone, mouth open as if he was screaming.

In the darkness there was nothing. Nothing at all…

* * *

Even from across the jail, sitting cross legged on the ground, he could see Naruto visibly fading. All the blood had drained from his face and his eyes, tried and heavy-lidded, had looked stark and vivid in his face. He leaned against the wall like it was the only thing keeping him anchored in this world, head tipped towards the dark haired man and he blinked ever so slowly as he listened to Sasuke spill his proverbial guts onto the unforgiving floor. Things that he had never even realized he knew about himself were spoken and the blond took them all in, patient and warm, like he always was, fighting a losing battle.

And then, at the very end, when his body looked heavy even from where Sasuke sat, he had spoken the words that he had been longing to hear, the desire curled up in the corners of his soul. _I forgave you…_ and that desire had pulsed within the dark haired Uchiha, came alive until he couldn't face its shining brightness, filling him until he thought he would burst.

_This_.

This was what he had been looking for. It had been eating away at him, uncertainty and loneliness pressing in on him at all times and then…_then._ He had been so afraid that, after all he had done, that Naruto would not forgive him after all. Yes, he might be attached and he might need Sasuke but, deep in his heart, he had been terrified that in the end, the blond would hold that grudge and it would shadow them for the rest of their lives. Sasuke had turned his back but Naruto never did. How much goodness lay in the blonde's heart that he was able to do that? Such purity the dark haired man surely did not deserve.

All that lasted a single moment, though. Single and fleeting and divine. "The moron forgives the bastard," Sasuke had said wryly and looked up just in time to see the blonde's eyes finally slide shut and his body to slump, drained past the point of endurance. The world had come into sharp focus then, ragged around the edges as he tried to jump to his feet, tried to tear the very metal anchors for his chains from the solid walls, dread like blood-soaked sand filling his mouth.

"No! Naruto, _no! Fuck! FUCK! NARUTO!"_ but he knew it would do no good and the strong chest labored, lifting and falling with hard, shallow breaths. The seal upon his arm had taken its toll and in only a matter of moments the blond wouldn't have enough chakra to come back. He would simply slip away, like a gentle sigh and only Sasuke would be there to see it. His voice rattled the walls and the guards that were posted at the entrance peered around, clearly terrified and he thought perhaps he could beg them, force them to come down and take the cursed band off of the blond. But they hurried away a moment later and he was left alone, alone with the welling grief and choking realization that he was _losing everything that he loved. _

"Naruto…Naruto…" his voice faded and he was finally brought to his knees, staring at the slumped form of the boy, the man that had come to mean everything, unable to believe that this really might be the very last time he saw the blond breathe. Such a vibrant person, shining like the sun, able to forgive anything for the sake of love and he was slipping away, so silently it was like he had never been.

Nothing that Sasuke could do would stop it. They had been so close, their hearts just beginning to touch as they came to realize, to understand that they needed each other as much as they needed the air to breathe. With each breath he watched Naruto take, it grew weaker, slower, father apart and he felt _numb_. Every second the blond slipped farther away and with each moment that passed, Sasuke felt his soul retreat a little bit farther into himself, cracking and shattering and crumbling away. Eventually, when Naruto ceased living, that would be the moment the dark haired man ceased being human.

And then…

There was a sound. A bitten off cry at the entrance to the jail, like someone had been grabbed from behind and their neck sliced. He knew that sound; he had helped create it before and yet…now it meant nothing. His eyes remained unwavering on the still figure, a faint sense of déjà vu tickling at his awareness but this time, Naruto's breath is slowing instead of remaining steady, now down to almost nothingness. The present was what he clung to, breathing when the blond did, riveted and desperate. Outside of that, beyond him and the blond, there was pain in his wrists where the metal had finally cut down to bone, there was an ache in his knees as the stone bit into the joints and someone…someone was calling his name. Yet how could any of that matter when Naruto _wasn't moving and how was he going to _live_ if he knew the blond was dead…_

"…suke! Hey! Sasuke!" a scrape of metal against metal, squealing in protest and he blinked, unsure of what was going on. There was a man, with dark hair who was peering in at him from outside of his cell and the bars…the bars were _open_ and…

Reality snapped back at him so hard he was nearly left reeling and by then the man that had opened the cell was rushing in, voice still calling Sasuke's name. At first he was confused because he was supposed to rot away in this cell; if he was lucky, three days without food or drink and he could follow his blond into the next plane, would only have to feel his engulfing grief for the time it took him to die. And then he realized, the man was talking to him in a soft voice, using words that didn't quite reach the Uchiha's understanding for it was still wrapped up entirely with Naruto's waning existence.

"…rescue you. I promised I would get you out of here," and he understood. Oh. _Oh. _He jerked at his chains, breath caught in his throat and the other man, a ninja he vaguely recognized in his time in the Lower Court, stepped back, eyes wide with surprise. Sasuke snarled at him, wondering what the fuck was taking him so long to get the Uchiha out of his chains before _it was too late, _no matter if the man didn't understand the urgency of the situation.

"Get me the _fuck out of these chains! NOW!" _his voice held so much demand, desperation, _need_ that it was a wonder it didn't shatter and the thought kept running through his head, _I might not be too late. It's not too late yet_. The other man sprang to obey, though he still looked a little wary of the Uchiha and he parted the links of cold steel that had been holding Sasuke captive for the past four days with ease under the stroke of the man's knife. First his right leg, then his left, one arm and the other, falling stiffly to his sides after having been suspended for much too long. Blood rushed to his wounds and he heard the stranger exclaim over them, red splotches dripping to the stone at their feet.

"Naruto's going to be…" yes, yes, Naruto. The metal finally dropped free, away and Sasuke could feel his chakra come roaring back, flooding his veins and making him nearly dizzy with it. Flames burst behind his eyes, their depths filling in crimson and he could feel static, like little bars of mini lightning budding at his fingers. It filled him until he thought he would brim over and he had to take a breath to situate himself amid the swirling storm of _power_ that once again thrummed within him.

Then he was moving, blindly, without a thought, out of his cell and across the aisle, legs barley able to keep up from being unused and cramped for much too long. That mattered little though. Nothing mattered but the way the rusty metal gave under his hands, strengthened with a flood of chakra, the way it groaned and resisted and then _moved_ so that he had enough space to bolt through and drop to his knees beside the still figure of his former teammate.

Naruto looked even worse up close, all of the color gone from his skin and Sasuke thought for one horrible, gravity defying moment that he was too late after all; that the blond had already stopped breathing. But no, upon second look, it was there, the subtle movement of one breath then another and relief flooded him so hard he had to support himself with a hand against the floor. The man that had set him free breathed sharply upon seeing who was lying upon the floor but Sasuke could barely give thought to how this stranger knew the blond for his fingers, wet with his own blood, were lifting Naruto's arm and seeking the gold band upon his arm.

It was glowing faintly now, as if it couldn't contain all of the chakra it had stolen and he jolted when he touched it, fingers shaking almost too much to be able to work the clasp. But the blond was barely alive now and he could not afford to waste any more precious time. As it was, waking Naruto up from this was going to be difficult. It was no wonder the blond couldn't get it off himself; the clasp was welded closed with another seal, one easily broken but it required chakra to undo. So simple and yet so deadly.

Then the gold band was falling away, pinging uselessly against the stone floor, rolling away to be forgotten, just a scrap of metal once more. It had been on Naruto for much too long, though and he remained limp in Sasuke's arms, even after the dark haired man carefully lowered himself into a sitting position, cradling his former teammate on his lap, holding him carefully, gently, as if he would break with a breath. He reached up to push a long strand of golden hair from the still face, eyes roaming the familiar features, looking for any kind of sign that Naruto wasn't so far gone. But he remained still and pale, head falling back into the crook of the Uchiha's elbow. Under his skin, his pulse was almost non-existent, his chest alarmingly still.

"Naruto…he's not…" Sasuke ignored the man behind him and called forth some of his own chakra, pushing it into his eyes so that he could feel the faint, familiar burn behind his lids. Then he pushed forward with his consciousness, an action he had only done once before, invading a place that was not his own, dark and sinister and filled with hate. Down a long corridor where water lapped at his feet, stopping at another cell, made with golden bars and a seal.

"Bring him back," he demanded and in the darkness behind the bars, a huge presence stirred, sluggish and feeling much too weak. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited, not allowing the fear and the impatience to show on his face. If the Kyuubi had been drained as well, there was nothing left but to hope that Naruto's chakra might replenish itself naturally and over time. But he didn't think the blond had any time _left_ and would remain in the void, unable to awaken. He grit his teeth and drew in a sharp breath of sour air, "Wake up and bring him back!" his bellow echoed through the cavernous world, striking against the walls and magnified by the water. Another rumbling stir from behind the bars and then a large, burning eye was regarding him, looking tired and much too tame.

"_Who are you to be making such demands of me?"_ the rasping rumbling presence of the fox's voice sent thrills of unease through him, making him want to shiver. How Naruto could have lived so long with something so sinister within him and remain so pure he would never know. Sasuke just lifted his chin and met that eye, seeing how weak the Kyuubi had become.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Your host is dying. He needs your chakra and you will give it to him…now." The command in his voice was backed by the swirling power in his crimson eyes and the fox seemed to sigh regretfully, stretching within his cage. Slowly that eye blinked and then the great head turned so that both were focused on Sasuke, who felt so small and powerless standing before those giant bars.

"_The Uchiha boy. How twisted fate is, that you are the one to become the boy's protector,"_ he made a sound that might have been laughter but it was too dry and brittle to hold much humor. Then he flashed his sharp, massive teeth and Sasuke refused to take a involuntary step back, "_I will not let him die. His is my host, after all. If he dies…"_ and all around him rippled a cocoon of warmth, flooding through the spaces of the bars and nearly suffocating him with power.

Sasuke blinked, sucking in a deep breath and found himself staring at familiar stone walls, the weight of an unconscious Naruto once more solid and comforting in his arms. At first he seemed to look no different but then the Uchiha realized that his breathing was easier and color had already begun to stain his lips. All at once his weakness came rushing over him and he slumped forward, clutching the blond to him as he reassured himself with his _realness_. Little puffs of warm air hit his cheek and he let his forehead rest upon the blonde's shoulder, throat tight and limbs shaky. Piece by piece his soul had been mending itself back together and he listened to the slow thump of his former teammate's heart with quiet joy. _Alive,_ each beat said,_ alive, he's alive._

"Mm, 'suke…" it was such a tiny sound, no more than a whispered breath but he jerked and lifted his head, staring down into such blue eyes he thought the sky had come to settle within the wide gaze. The sun was hidden in there too, so warm he could feel it against his skin and the tremulous smile that curled at the edges of the blonde's lips was the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen, "…wanted to tell you…love you…" his breath caught and he freed one hand so that he could press his palm to the side of Naruto's face, fingers snaring in his hair. He ran his thumb over that smile and his eyes drank in the sight and his heart broke over and over in his chest, unable to hold the words that had been spoken.

"Naruto…" he breathed, astonished, disbelieving, _happy, so, so happy, _and the blond made a soft noise, hand sliding up to cover Sasuke's before he was dragged back under again, too weak and exhausted to stay awake. The dark haired man sat there upon that cold stone floor, cradling the blond in his arms as he blinked in shock, unable to define the emotions that were bubbling within his chest. Naruto was breathing much easier now, his head turned into the Uchiha as if he was trying to memorizing his scent even in slumber and he clung to that, holding the blond so tight surely he was in danger of crushing him.

When he was able to compose himself again, he shifted Naruto's weight and used the aid of his chakra to lift himself to his feet, knowing he would be unable to do it with his own strength. The man with the dark hair and hazel eyes was standing just inside the broken door of the cell, arms folded and eyes watchful, assessing. The blonde's weight was comfortable in his arms and he tightened his grip when the other man's gaze flickered between the Uchiha and the blond in his arms.

"I have secured somewhere safe to bring you, until we can get you out of the country," he said after a long moment, voice subdued. Sasuke lifted his chin a little, unable to read the expression on this person's face but nodded sharply a second later, trying to ignore the way his wrists were protesting and his legs felt like jelly. The man tipped his head to the side and seemed to think something through, before taking a step forward. His eyes were a little softer and there was concern lurking at the tightened corners of his lips, "Would you like some hel—" Sasuke felt a little cold at the thought of handing Naruto off to someone else and clutched at the material of the blonde's clothes, knowing that he would go mad if this man took the limp form of his former teammate away.

"Just lead the way," he snapped and was grateful when the man listened, leading the way out of the cell, through the corridor and out into the sunlight_…

* * *

_

The man had come to them in the early hours, right after the sun had risen and the night gave up its grip on the land. He and Sumie had given up on sleep not long after they had gotten back from their visit with Daisuke…who was, as it turned out, not Daisuke at all but Naruto, a great ninja in his own right, brave in and incredibly strong. It had taken hours for him to be able to wrap his mind around that, images from the past weeks swirling in his mind as he tried to reconcile the Daisuke he knew with the Naruto that he had heard stories about. Sweet, gentle Daisuke, who did not know how to hold a kunai or block a punch, who sang so beautifully it brought tears to his eyes sometimes, who laughed and joked and brimmed over with light. He was a powerful ninja, a Jinchuriki for the nine-tailed beast, the one that had brought an end to a war and was trying to stop another one. They seemed like two different people but in reality, it was the same person, in disguise this entire time. Ryouta had to hand it to the kid; he was an excellent actor.

He had found his way from his quarters just as the sky began to lighten and into one of the courtyards of the Lower Palace to find Sumie sitting on a bench, hunch forward in the seat, looking small in the cool morning air. They sat in silence, the air between them heavy with unsaid things, things that could not be voiced lest someone overhear. Not five minutes later, Jin slipped onto the bench beside him and curled into his warmth, breathing fine mist with every exhale. They sat and waited, though none of them were sure for what, keeping vigil as they thought of the brave blond boy that had put everything on the line for this and had the potential to lose it all.

The man was dressed in the livery of a servant from the Upper Palace and he appeared before them as if he had stepped from the air, startling Sumie so bad she nearly fell off the bench. He was very tall, taller than Naruto and his hair was as white as bone. But his face was smooth and calm and sharply handsome, in the way a noble's would be. When they all tensed, hands reaching for their weapons, he simply lifted his hands and smiled.

"I mean you no harm," he assured them in a voice so smooth it sounded like silk would if it could be heard, instantly calming them all, "I have come with news," it was Jin that had abandoned his watchful position first, straightening as he read between the lines of what had not been said.

"Is it Daisuke?" he'd asked, voice sharp and worried in the cool air and the man had tipped his head to the side, hair sliding into eyes that looked like clear pools of light. He was so serene, like nothing could shake him and he nodded thoughtfully, expression never changing.

"About the blond ninja posing as a singer, yes," they had all tensed again, sensing a trap but the man slipped his hands into his sleeves and regarded them calmly, "You should know, first, that the man you traveled with, the one named Soh, was almost killed this past night. His body was pulled from the river just in time," the news sent a shock through Ryouta but it was Sumie who had stifled a gasp behind her hand, eyes huge with horror and fear.

"Soh! Is he okay?" she breathed and the man smiled at her, the warmth in his eyes at once disconcerting and comforting.

"He will be, after extensive rest and careful medical attention. Any longer in the water and he would not have made it," Sumie seemed to sag with relief then and he let her lean on him for a moment, feeling the same weakening in his own limbs. He had not known Soh very well but they had traveled together and he had considered the man part of his company. He did not wish anything to happen to him.

"What happened?" Ryouta asked into the relieved lull and this time the clear gaze flickered away, shadowed and reluctant for the first time. It wasn't as though the man was hiding from them, though, but that he regretted not being able to reveal everything.

"There has been a conflict going on in this country, within the walls of the palace, that have dragged the rest of the world into its vortex. I cannot tell you much, only that your friend, the one who calls himself Daisuke, is not safe. Though the Feudal Lord intends to keep his promise to release both Daisuke and the Uchiha he has imprisoned, the matter has been taken forcefully out of his hands. I fear that neither will survive if they are not taken away from here," the words sent a chill down Ryouta's spine and he felt Jin curl anxious fingers into his sleeve.

"Where?" Sumie had breathed then, eyes burning, "Where should we take them?" the man inclined his head, the early morning sun gleaming off his pale hair and his smile faded away, leaving behind a devastatingly intimidating man.

"You can take them to my father's house, the Lord Councilor Inaba. He has agreed to help you on my request," the pronouncement left them all speechless because that would mean this man, dressed as a servant and speaking like a sage was actually a nobleman.

"Who are you?" Ryouta had blurted finally and the smile came back, slow and almost teasing.

"My role has not yet come into play, except to warn you of the impending danger. If you do not act quickly, it will be too late," and then he was gone again, disappearing back into the mist brought on by the sun touching the cool morning air, leaving the three standing beside the bench, staring after him in shock. It had taken them all a moment to regain their equilibrium, sharing a quick look before they were scurrying into action once again.

They went back up to the palace first, slipping between the guards, which was much harder now during the daylight hours than it had been in the dark. But Naruto was gone, his room empty and his night table tipped over, indicating a struggle. They had argued then, over what they should do next. They could not search the palace, like Sumie wanted to, because it would only get them caught. None of them were Soh, who was exceptional at sneaking into places without getting caught. As it was, they had a difficult time getting back out again. It was on Jin's suggestion that had them instead going to rescue Sasuke, even though the worry for their blond friend weighed like a bitter pall upon their shoulders. Still, the hope was that the Uchiha might know what happened to the blond, as unlikely as that might be.

By the time they had worked out where Sasuke was being kept and made their way to the huge, thundering waterfall, it was nearly midday and Ryouta's stomach was cramped with worry. The jail was _behind_ the rushing water, the pathway slick and treacherous and it made him think of misplaced feet and plunging bodies, swept away into the maelstrom. But they made it without incident and it was almost easy beyond that, Sumie and Jin taking out the handful of guards as Ryouta slipped into the jail in search of the Uchiha.

What he found made his breath catch and he was scrabbling for the cell door before he even realized what he was doing. The dark haired man looked like he was in a trance and his skin was so pale, he could have been constructed from clouds. Blood had painted his arms and caked on his sleeves, pooling at his knees so that it stained his pants. It looked like he had struggled to get himself free and then had given up, simply hanging in his bindings. He didn't even react when Ryouta stepped into the cell, calling his name and telling him that Naruto had sent him.

"You look like you're half dead, Uchiha," he growled, "Naruto's going to be…" and just like that the man seemed to come alive, eyes frantic as he _screamed_ at the older man to set him free. Ryouta, concerned, didn't understand until Sasuke was tearing from his cell and forcing his way into the one across from it, not even aware that he was almost too weak to move.

That was when he saw Naruto, sprawled on the floor and looking dead that he realized what had happened. All he could do was stand helplessly in the door of the cell and watch as the Uchiha bent over the blond, handling him with such care it made the older man's heart ache. He held his breath and _prayed_ that he had made it on time and only released it when the blond finally stirred, murmuring something he couldn't hear. But Sasuke heard it. His touch to the other man's cheek was so at odds with what Ryouta knew of the man, it was surreal and breathtaking and beautiful all at once.

_I understand now,_ he thought as he watched the Uchiha use his chakra to lift himself to his feet, holding onto Naruto like he needed to touch the blond to simply keep breathing. He knew what the blond had been thinking about that time when they were still traveling, how his devotion to Sasuke had burned so brightly, Ryouta had sensed it even though he had not even known his true name. So when Sasuke told him to show him the way to safety, he could do nothing but turn and heed his request because in his heart, he knew he would protect them both with his own life. He would protect that love, that bond until he drew his very last breath.

Once he had given up his home and his loyalty; now he had found something to believe in again and it was even more beautiful than he ever could have imagined.

* * *

The climb down the cliff side with the waterfall plunging and thundering directly to their left and the dead weight of another person in his arms had his heart leaping in his throat over and over again. Underfoot the stones were slippery from years and years of slime caused by the wild spray of the water. The path that led down from the prison behind the falls was narrow and winding and there was no place for him to rest or pause so that he could regain his bearings. With every moment that passed he felt the four days of near starvation and lack of mobilization in the weakness of his muscles and the way his arms shook as he tried to keep the unconscious Naruto aloft. Sometimes his foot would slip upon the wet rocks and he would list alarmingly, hating his lack of control over his body but he always managed to catch himself in time.

When they had stepped into the guards' station near the entrance of the jail, the man with the sharp eyes and dark hair met up with two others that were waiting anxiously above the still bodies of several men in guard's uniforms. The woman had exclaimed loudly, distress marking her face when she caught sight of Sasuke carrying Naruto but she had stilled in her rush to his side when she caught sight of whatever expression was on Sasuke's face. No matter how weak he might be, he wouldn't let the blond go even if that meant death. The second man that had been waiting with her looked to the one that had lead the Uchiha and he had frowned deeply.

"When did it get this dire?" his voice had been a soft murmur that carried through the entrance, "Is he...is he dead?" he asked in a quiet voice and Sasuke had involuntarily tightened his hold on his old teammate, thinking that it had been much too close to that question being answered with a yes. The other man had shaken his head but his face was as grave as it might have been if he nodded and the tension leaked from the room like a punctured balloon, their shoulders sagging in relief. It made him wonder how they had come to care so much for Naruto that they would worry so much over him. Then he remembered that everyone who knew the blond could do nothing but love him and he was grateful for it. If it had not been for them, Naruto would already be dead and that was a reality Sasuke couldn't bear to contemplate.

"Thank you for helping us," he had said then, voice nearly lost in the sound of the rushing waterfall and three pairs of eyes swiveled to him in surprise, as if they couldn't believe he was actually thanking them. It made him shift uncomfortably and Naruto sighed softly, his warm breath ghosting over the dark haired man's shoulder, "I can take it from here," it was as if he had slapped them. The dark skinned woman huffed and crossed her arms over his chest, giving him a rather intimidating stare-down.

"We promised Naruto that we would get you to safety and that is what we are going to do," she said, her voice as strong as the steel shining in her eyes and he was taken aback by how much she reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago and who he didn't think he would ever have the occasion to know again. At least, he reflected with a snide thought, this girl's hair wasn't _pink_. Then a hand gently touched his elbow and he found himself looking at the man that had rescued him from his cell, the hazel gaze serious but startlingly kind.

"Don't worry. We have somewhere secure to bring you both to, until it's…safer here," he made a face that clearly said he would never have come here if he had known and Sasuke couldn't really blame him. Except, he would never regret coming because he did not think he would have met up with the blond again had he not. _Except_, said a nasty voice in his head, _Naruto_ _also wouldn't be half-dead if it wasn't for you_ and the Uchiha couldn't really help but agree. _After all, he was supposed to be faithful to Aoshi even if it was all for a mission and he couldn't with you in the way…_

_Because he loves you_, insisted another part of him and he swallowed against the confusion thick in his throat.

That was how they ended up practically scaling the side of the cliff, the dark haired man in front of him, worry lines straining over his eyebrows and the girl, who had introduced herself as Sumie in a considerably more friendly manner when she realized how serious he was about protecting the blond still limp in his arms, hovering behind him as if she was half afraid he would slip and fall (which, when he thought about it, was entirely possible, seeing as he was moving merely by willpower alone). It made him feel slightly dizzy, the feeling of having companions at his back again and knowing they would aid him however possible no matter what. Even if it wasn't for his own sake, he still found it comforting. As it was, he already knew he could not do this himself.

And he kept looking down into Naruto's pale, still face, telling himself over and over the blond was still alive, despite how ghostly he looked clasped in the dark haired man's arms. The air was so clean outside of the jail and he breathed in as deeply as he could, using it to steady himself when his foot slipped or his arms wobbled. He refused to fall, refused to let the blond go, refused to be too weak and unable to bear his former teammate to safety.

A man stood waiting for them at the bottom of the trail, thick, leafy trees forming a dark canopy over his head, looking regal and remote, as if he belonged there. Sasuke was so tired at this point that he didn't recognize him at first, though he knew he had seen him countless times during his stay in the palace. Long white hair fell to his waist, pulled back with only a simple silver pin and his clothes flowed about him in rippling waves of blue, aqua and jade. It was his eyes, though, of the lightest, clearest blue that jolted the Uchiha into recognition. For a moment he faltered, unsure and wary, wondering if maybe they had walked into a trap. But none of his companions seemed in any way uneasy. Yet, why the Feudal Lord's chief Councilor would be waiting for them on the overgrown path leading from a secret prison was a puzzle that he could not begin to unravel with his tired mind.

The dark haired man that had led the uncertain way down the cliff side stepped forward then and fell into a neat, graceful bow, clearly having expected this all along. It made the Uchiha feel much too weary, trying to fit things in his brain that suddenly felt much too small and he dropped to one knee, unable to remain standing any longer. Everything hurt. The light was too bright. The weight of Naruto's unconscious form in his arms was much too heavy and he just couldn't keep his weakness at bay any longer. They all moved towards him, concern painted on their faces but he waved them off, just needing to rest, needing a moment to make the spinning in his mind ease just a little. Sumie kept a hand curled around his elbow anyway and the two men with the dark hair and who might be closer than just companions eyed him warily before turning to the white haired noble occupying the path in front of them.

"You have done well, young Ryouta," he intoned graciously. The ache of his body didn't help his state of confusion but he didn't have enough energy to remember how his voice worked and keep Naruto from tumbling to the rocky path, "You have all done very well. I regret that it has come to this but, alas, there is nothing we can now do to stop the events that have been set into motion," Sasuke eyed him for a moment, recalling this man's staunch loyalty to his Lord and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Aoshi knew his Councilor was helping them.

"We are just grateful that you have offered to keep our friend safe," the dark haired man named Ryouta answered, his back straight and he looked like he was made from unbendable steel. The Uchiha wondered where such strength had come from. The older man bowed his head to them but his eyes were on Sasuke, laboring under the weight of another and wavering from blood loss, hunger and fatigue.

"I am truly sorry that you have gotten caught up in this; it is not a battle that any of you needed to fight and yet I fear that you seem to be woven into the very center of it all," his voice, wizened with age, was soft and full of sincerity and for the first time, Sasuke could almost let himself think that he and the blond just might be safe after all.

"Why…" he croaked, throat so sore that it hurt to talk, "Why…are you helping…" and he stopped, trying not to pull away when the dark skinned woman's grip on his elbow tightened. The clear gaze of the older Councilor met his own with serene ease and he thought he could see miles of calm, soothing waters behind the pale color. It was another kind of power, he realized, sharp and bright but subtle in ways that he had once not thought possible. It was humbling and left him feeling even more tired than before, his eyes so heavy he was sure he could fall asleep right there in the middle of the leafy path.

"Because the Aoshi that I used to know, the one that still hides behind the exterior of his cold shell would not have wanted this to happen. He had a great vision, once, and it was robbed from him the same way that it was this time. The least I could do was to help you both because I know that is what he would want, no matter how it may appear…" the older man seemed to hesitate then he bent his knees and was suddenly mirroring Sasuke's position, head bowed low, "Please, do not judge him too harshly. He has lost much over the years and he has a good, strong heart. Please, forgive him," the Uchiha sucked in a deep breath, the situation swirling around him in overwhelming waves of surrealism; he was still not very familiar with the action of forgiveness but he knew exactly how Naruto would answer. So he swallowed thickly and nodded, the motion jerky and stiff.

"Yes but…just…who are you, to…say such a thing?" he managed to ask, ignoring the way his limbs were beginning to tremble and now the girl at his shoulder was watching him in concern, no doubt waiting for the moment he keeled over. He refused to do such a thing, though, because he needed to be with Naruto, had to touch him, to look into his face when the overwhelming desire took over, as it seemed to do every few seconds. It was with relief that he had noticed color was ever so slowly beginning to work back into the blonde's bronze, scarred cheeks.

"I am…the one who will bring both you and your young man out to the other side of this and I will do so while remaining loyal to my Lord," the Councilor answered smoothly and finally the dark haired man just couldn't take any more. He bowed his head and used all of his remaining strength just to keep himself kneeling and Naruto clutched to his chest. The older man had risen to his feet then and in his eyes there was not measurement or hidden agendas but sympathy and warmth, "If you would, please stop his bleeding and help him along to where my carriage is waiting," his voice was easy and yet commanding and the next thing he knew, the dark haired man that had come with Ryouta knelt in front of Sasuke, gently bandaging his wrists where the chains had cut into them while making sure the Uchiha didn't lose his grip on the blond. Their eyes met for a brief moment and the man offered a small smile. Though he didn't return it, unable to even get his facial muscles to cooperate, the expression still gave him some strange level of comfort.

After being alone for so long, it was oddly gratifying to have other people showing him just a little bit of kindness.

They helped him stand and though he still refused to let Naruto go, Sumie and Ryouta walked with him, a silent reassurance that paced at his elbow just in case he could no longer put one foot in front of the other. The walk seemed to last for long, terrible, shaky hours, the older man floating along behind them and Sasuke's entire word narrowed down to the man draped limply over his arms. Only the slash of pale eyelashes upon the golden cheek, the full lips a very pale pink, the long wheat colored hair feathering over the straight forehead; these were the only things that he could see and he paced his footsteps and the beating of his heart to the rise and fall of Naruto's chest.

The walk might have lasted five minutes or five days and he would never have known the difference but by the time he was lifting his weary eyes, he had been settled upon the plush seat inside a luxurious carriage and Naruto was still huddled against him, breathing even, quiet and so wonderfully, blissfully _existent_. It was clear his companions, his _saviors _he supposed he should call them with a wry twist of his lips, wanted to give him some space and he moved slowly as the carriage lurched into a rolling, swinging motion, carefully laying the blond down upon the seat across from him. Naruto remained still but he sighed softly and his head turned toward the Uchiha, his beautiful lips that Sasuke had only tasted twice in his entire life and wanted to taste a million times more parting gently.

When the single tear hit his hand, he pretended it didn't exist and he slid back onto the seat behind him, finally allowing the darkness that had been hovering around his consciousness to sweep him away.

The worst part of it was over and they were both alive. Sasuke supposed that was more than he could ever have hoped for…even if he would have been broken if it had turned out differently.

_When death comes around again, it will come for both of us or neither. That way, no one is left behind...  


* * *

_

It was just for a moment, that he broke free of the cage of darkness around his mind, surfacing to the edges of sleep. It lasted for seven full breaths, during which he was able to open his eyes and find himself somehow still alive. Though he was much too tired to be shocked, he was still able to feel a rush of relief, grateful that he had been given another chance.

His surroundings where unfamiliar but that was not what he looked at in those single fleeting moments of time during his wakefulness. No, his eyes were immediately drawn to the futon beside him, illuminated by the full moon shining in through an unseen window; to the man that lay there, sleeping peacefully under the cocoon of his blankets.

Sasuke was there.

Finally, after all was said and done, they were together again. Naruto didn't know how it happened and he quite frankly didn't care. The fact remained that it was Sasuke sleeping right there, so close that the blond could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. By his fourth slow breath, he moved his hand, intent on sneaking it under the Uchiha's blankets to find his hand…only to realize that his fingers were already curled around the dark haired man's, whose grip was tight and unmistakable.

When Naruto slipped back into sleep, he dreamed of an older Sasuke, face beginning to get lined with age, watching him with a warm smile from where he sat in their shared kitchen, still with him, still in love…

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

Thank you all for your reviews! This story has reached over 200 and I am completely blown away by all of your support! Thankyouthankyouthankyou...!_**  
**_


End file.
